The Morning After Dark
by LegendaryMelody
Summary: When lonely 17 year old Elena Gilbert's world falls apart she is saved by a handsome bad boy who helps her forget her problems, such as her selfish best friend/crush Stefan Salvatore, and helps her find happiness. Doesn't follow show, everyone is human, Damon and Stefan are not related. Jeremy and Elena are twins. Rated T for language and some violence. Co-stars Klaroline. Delena!
1. A day in the life of Elena Gilbert

**A/N: Hi! I am a huge fan of the Vampire Diaries and the pairing Delena. This is my very first fanfiction so please go easy on me, anyways. Enjoy! And thank you for taking the time to read this. **

**Reviews are much apprectiated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, if I did Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. **

**In the night, in my dreams I'm in love with you**

**Cuz you talk to me like lovers do**

**I feel joy, I feel pain, cuz it's still the same,**

**When the night is gone I'll be alone.**

Elena stopped when Stefan waved to her from across the restaurant. She couldn't help but smile to think that he had been waiting for her and just wanted to be with her; it was all she had wanted from him for the longest time.

"Hey Beautiful," Stefan said as he stood to greet Elena.

"Hi S-Stefan..." Elena stuttered and blushed. She had surprised herself, normally when she was around Stefan she wasn't so shy.

"You're so cute when you blush Elena," Stefan commented smiling, "come on and sit down so we can start this date."

Elena sat down in her chair across from him and looked into Stefan's eyes. He gave her an even bigger smile and stared back at her lovingly.

He regained his calm composure and began to speak,

"Elena, you're the most amazing girl I have ever met. You're selfless, intelligent, sweet, and gorgeous. You're the girl any guy would want to have and I'm so glad I finally decided to ask you out. You've made me fall in-"

"Elena, wake up. C'mon you promised you would drive us to the airport."

Elena frowned and suddenly felt herself being pulled away from Stefan and in a few seconds she opened her eyes, seeing the familiar shapes and colors of her bedroom.

"ELENA!" Jeremy called out shaking his half-asleep twin sister, "Wake up!"

"I'm up Jer! Please stop screaming in my face!" Elena called back sitting up in bed. She rubbed her eyes. Her brother, fully dressed was kneeling in the bed beside her, he spoke;

"Elena, me and Bonnie are ready to go, we have to leave."

"What time is it?"

"4 am."

"OH MY GOSH!" Elena scrambled to get out of bed and bolted to her bathroom to get ready.

She could hear Jeremy's laughter from the other side of the wall, "It's funny to see how fast you move when you realize you've overslept!"

Elena groaned and continued getting ready quickly. She thought about her dream sadly.

"_Of course it was dream; Stefan doesn't feel that way about me. I'm still stuck in the friend zone with him." _

Elena had a huge crush on her friend Stefan for the longest time and couldn't get him off her mind, or out of her dreams.

After finishing up in the bathroom Elena looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her normally straight chestnut brown hair was wavy and framed her face. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed dark as they blinked back at her. Her pale lips were formed into a sad smile as she thought about Stefan.

"Elena, hurry up!" Came her best friend Bonnie's voice from behind the door.

Elena quickly grabbed her purse and left.

Elena wrapped her arms around Jeremy and pulled him closer.

"I'm going to miss you so much Jer!" Elena whispered to her twin.

"Elena. I'm only going for a couple of weeks!" Jeremy chuckled.

Jeremy and Bonnie were going to Denver for a school trip and Elena knew she would miss her best friend and brother a lot so she drove them to the airport to say goodbye.

The twins stood in the airport terminal hugging goodbye as Bonnie reappeared from her run to the bathroom.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried, "Get in here!"

Bonnie giggled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and best friend. They all stood together like that for a while until Elena let go of them.

They walked away, hand in hand waving goodbye to Elena until they were out of sight.

She stood there staring into the distance for a moment until she realized she had to get back home in time for school.

She climbed into her car and filled her head with thoughts about Jeremy, Bonnie and Stefan; her best friends.

She was jealous of Bonnie and Jeremy's relationship, it was so easy-going, they weren't afraid to be themselves and love each other. It was so comfortable; when you see them together you can't help but think they had been together forever instead of only a few months.

She sighed, she wanted that with Stefan, that closeness in a relationship, but who was she kidding? He only saw her as a friend and would only ever see her as a friend.

After driving back from the airport, Elena quickly stopped at home to grab her bags before heading off to school.

Elena pulled her car into the parking lot of her school and climbed out. She spied her friends and bolted towards them, almost forgetting to lock her car.

Standing at the front doors of her high school were, Vicki Donavan and Tyler Lockwood; close friends of her, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy. With Vicki and Tyler stood the one person Elena could not wait to see.

She nearly swooned at the sight of him; his sandy brown hair had been styled perfectly, and his tight grey shirt clung to his body accenting his perfectly chiseled chest. His bright green eyes bore into her brown ones as he took notice of her quickly approaching him.

"Elena! Help me out here! They didn't believe me when I told them I beat the tenth round on your video game." Stefan pleaded.

She couldn't suppress a giggle as she remembered that night;

_**Elena's parents went out of town so she had invited Stefan and Bonnie to come over and hang out with her and Jeremy. However, the night ended up being much more fun than expected once Stefan uncovered her father, Grayson's stash of alcohol.**_

"_**Jeremy," Stefan slurred, "How do you play this thing?"**_

_**He was sprawled over the couch in the living room, his right hand clutched Jeremy's Xbox remote control and his right clasped a bottle of liquor. Jeremy's zombie game played on the television and by the game's sound effects Elena had assumed he wasn't doing too well.**_

_**Jeremy was in the kitchen spinning Bonnie around as they danced to Bonnie's IPod. **_

**You can have it all,**

**Anything you want you can make it yours**

**Anything you want in the world, anything you want in the world**

"_**You kill fucking zombies, what's so complicated about that?" Jeremy called out annoyed. Bonnie laughed as he pulled her into his chest.**_

_**Elena couldn't help but smile at this scene, all four of them were drunk off their asses either playing video games, dancing, or, in her case, watching everyone. Her friends and her brother were the craziest people she knew, but they were also the best. She was bouncing off the walls laughing her head off at random things going on around her; she felt like a little kid again no worries or cares just her and her friends.**_

_**Stefan let out an angry growl as he continually slammed his thumbs down on Jeremy's remote, trying to figure out how to kill zombies. Elena, in a fit of mercy, decided to go over to him and teach him how to play her favorite video game.**_

_**Stefan made Elena take second player and they both began to kill as many of the undead as they could.**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHH! DIE ZOMBITCHES!" Stefan screamed, as his avatar fired his gun rapidly at the undead slowly coming for him.**_

"_**EAT LED!" Elena cried out between fits of laughter, this was so much fun!**_

_**Stefan suddenly screamed and chucked his remote at the television. "DAMN IT! I HAD YOU ZOMBIES, I HAD YOU!" **_

_**Elena continued her hysterical fit of laughter until Jeremy and Bonnie entered the room and tiredly plopped on the now empty couch.**_

"_**Stefan!" Bonnie gasped, taking note of the stats on the television "You two made it to level 11!" Jeremy fell off of the couch upon hearing this and tumbled onto Elena who was sitting at the foot of it.**_

"_**ELENA! YOU AND STEFAN BEAT THE UNBEATABLE LEVEL" Jeremy cried, hugging his twin sister tightly and laughing. This was an extremely monumental moment in the Gilbert household as the twins had never gotten that far, nor had anyone they knew.**_

_**Stefan and Elena grinned at each other, stood up, and began to jump up and down with joy. Chanting, "We did it, we did it!"**_

_**The four friends laughed and celebrated. Stefan picked up Elena and spun her around her living room making her giggle as Jeremy did the same with his girlfriend.**_

_**Stefan set Elena down and they stood there for a while, smiling into each other's faces when suddenly a phone rang, and Stefan had to leave Elena who suddenly realised; she really liked him.**_

"Elena?" His voice brought her out of her flashback.

"Sorry," she said quickly, "Umm yes, Stefan's telling the truth, but he never would have gotten there without MY help." She smirked at Stefan.

" Yeah, sure Elena..." Stefan retorted with an eye roll.

"Wow, and here I always thought level 10 was impossible to beat." Vicki said, shaking her head.

Tyler grinned, "It is, don't believe a word he says Vicki."

Stefan glared at Tyler and they began to roughhouse with each other. Elena rolled her eyes and glanced over at Vicki as if to say "Boys..." and Vicki smiled back at Elena throwing her hands up in the air exasperated before rolling her eyes and leaving her friends to fight.

She watched Vickie walk away and began to think about how Vickie had told her she had feelings for Tyler but was too afraid of being rejected by him... Reminding her of her own situation.

"If you're trying to strangle Mr. Fleming by using the force, it's pointless. That man has survived voodoo dolls, hexes and all other forms of black magic. He just won't die!" a voice exclaimed from behind her. Elena whipped her head around to see her closest friend Caroline glaring at their English teacher who was currently standing in the spot Elena was staring at.

Elena smiled and replied, "It would still be worth a shot. If he's gone I don't need to hand in my essay tomorrow. Have you started it Care?"

Caroline shook her head and shrugged, "He already hates my guts, why bother wasting any energy for him. He's just going to insult it in front of the class."

With Caroline and Mr. Fleming it had been hate at first sight. Ever since the day Caroline made the mistake of being late to his class causing her to run into her teacher while entering the class, making him spill his coffee all over himself and his lesson plan for that week.

Elena nodded her head and sweetly said, "He's a jackass Care, it doesn't matter what he thinks."

She looked over to check on the development of Stefan and Tyler's fight and realised they had disappeared. She sighed sadly and followed a fast-talking Caroline to their morning class.

The girls headed off and chatted about the newest episodes of their favorite shows, shoe sales and Elena's least favourite subject with Caroline; boys. Caroline's current love interest was a "cute" boy named Jacob Collins who Elena dubbed "major player".

"So I was walking to Biology right, and suddenly I hear someone call out 'shit!' So I turn around to see Jacob on the ground picking up all the papers that fell out of his bag. So naturally I help him pick everything up and place them into his bag. He smiles at me, says 'Why thank you Caroline.' winks at me and heads down to the Arts hallway."

Elena stared at Caroline who was clearly waiting for a reaction. "What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Oh Elena, don't you see!" Caroline pleaded trying to prevent herself from freaking out at her friend.

"He's a dumb clumsy person who makes nice girls pick things up after him?" Elena said provocatively. She knew it would happen, that Caroline would crack and explode all over the place.

She smiled as she watched Caroline's bright blue eyes widen in shock, her hands flew to the sky, and her face became flushed with proof of her angry passion as she explained how, by knowing her name and smiling at her like that, Jacob may someday become hers.

Elena smiled good-naturedly and inwardly groaned. Caroline ALWAYS found a way to start her mornings with talk of Jacob's most recent activity and as soon as she would start she could never stop. Elena sat down at her desk and watched as Caroline (who was still gushing about her Jacob) did the same. Suddenly she spotted someone at the door.

She grinned as she watched Stefan walk into class slowly at the ring of the bell, Tyler at his heels laughing his head off.

_Well they seem to be alright_. Elena thought watching them sit down in their seats.

Caroline had stopped talking and began taking her notes out. Elena sighed, it was gonna be another very long day.

"And then of course I told Tyler to go away and get someone else's notes..." Caroline jabbered on to Elena, who was watching Caroline take her books out of her locker. Her mind was on Stefan, as it often was, Stefan had asked Elena to be his French tutor as he wasn't capable of teaching himself the language. Elena had immediately agreed and found it lovely that he had asked her of all people.

She stared at Stefan's figure from across the hallway and came out of her thoughts when Caroline waved her hand over Elena's vacant face.

"Ugh, Elena. When are you going to just tell him how you feel about him?" Caroline asked angrily shaking her blonde locks.

"Never Caroline, I just can't... I couldn't lose him as a friend. I mean, what if it just ends up exploding in my face and we hate each other? It's just not worth the risk, even if part of me thinks he might have feelings for me." Elena answered quietly. She wished Stefan did like her, and would tell her how he felt, just like in all her dreams.

Caroline groaned and closed her locker. She did not like Stefan, she pretended to for Elena's sake but underneath it all she felt Stefan didn't truly care for Elena, he only led her on to make her think she was special but had no feelings for her.

She continued her conversation about Tyler but kept a close eye on Elena, she wasn't sure whether or not Stefan liked her back but she understood Elena's thoughts on not telling him how she felt, they were good friends and she didn't want to ruin anything.

Elena wanted to scream. After returning home from school she had told her mother, Miranda, that she was going to the library and it had resulted in a screaming match between the two of them.

_Just like every conversation does... _Elena thought to herself as she listened to her mother drone on from behind the stack of papers she was looking over.

"I need you home to clean this house Elena! I'm going out tonight with your father and if this kitchen is not clean by the time we get back-"

"Mom! I can clean the kitchen when I get back okay? I need to go to the library!" Elena said frustrated staring daggers at her mother.

Miranda suddenly looked up from her papers to glare at her daughter.

"Why?" she asked narrowing her eyes, challenging Elena.

Elena hesitated, she had stopped telling Miranda about her life long ago, she had never felt comfortable or close to her mother which had made her pull away from her parents and became a cautious person. Miranda knew the names of the people Elena spent time with but she didn't know about her and Stefan's friendship. She had always believed the two only knew each other through Jeremy. Her parents were always quick to conclusions so Elena didn't tell them anything about him. And she was not about to start now.

"I have an essay to work on, in uh... French." Elena replied quickly, hoping, praying it would work.

There was a long silence as Miranda stared angrily at her. Elena took a deep breath and waited.

After an eternity Miranda accepted her lie and replied, "Fine Elena. But the kitchen must be spotless when I return."

Elena nodded, "Thank you," and raced out the door before her mother could change her mind.

It wasn't as if Elena enjoyed fighting with her mother, sometimes she just wished she had someone who could understand her and not treat her like she didn't matter. Her mother was a bossy and rude person who Elena felt detached from. Her father was no help. Grayson, a doctor, was always working and only ever spoke to his daughter about baseball which Elena disliked. The only person Elena felt that special family bond to was Jeremy; her best friend but since he had decided to get more involved in school and his girlfriend he began having little time for his twin sister.

Elena sighed as she neared the town library, she hoped Stefan would be there alone, if there was one thing she hated him to do it was invite other girls to hang out with them and completely ignore Elena.

She headed towards the library and noticed him standing in the lobby chatting with his friend Rebekah. Elena groaned, she liked Rebekah but barely knew the girl and didn't want her observing their tutoring session.

She was about to turn around when Stefan spotted her, "Elena!" he gave her a big smile and waved her over towards him. Elena gasped; it was the exact same gesture he had used in her dream.

_Whoa,_ she thought

Rebekah smiled sweetly at Elena and mouthed the word "hi" Elena returned her smile warmly and turned to Stefan.

"Es-tu prepare?" Elena asked, bumping Stefan's elbow.

"What?" he asked looking dumbstruck.

Elena laughed, "You really need my help don't you? I asked if you were ready."

"Oh, um yeah. Hey Rebekah, wanna hang out and get a free French lesson from the genius herself?" he asked Rebekah, managing to turn Elena bright red out of anger and modesty.

Luckily she needed to leave but promised to return to get a book she needed.

"J'ai dix-sept ans. Quel age as-tu?" Elena questioned Stefan.

"Je suis cent-sept ans?" Stefan's French accent was pitiful and made Elena giggle.

Stefan blushed and asked, "Am I really that bad?"

Elena nodded trying not to laugh, "Well you just said 'I am 107 years old' so yes."

"Why am I even taking this subject?" Stefan asked rhetorically as he slammed his head on the table, "Elena, I'm hopeless, this is basic stuff I can't even get right."

"No Stefan, it's not hopeless. I promise you I'm not giving up until you're at least at a passing mark." Elena promised, placing her hand on Stefan's.

He sat up and glared at Elena's hand on his before swiping it away quickly and sighing, "Forget it. Enough studying for today. When did Rebekah say she was coming back?"

"She didn't."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you don't want any more help? I could give you my notes if you wanted." Elena asked watching Stefan stand up from their table and shake his head.

"No Elena, go home. Trust me; you've helped me more than enough. I'm just going to grab a bite to eat and head home." He snapped.

Elena was about to offer to eat with Stefan but she watched him retreat from her sight before she could even utter a "goodbye". She headed out and sighed.

Why was it whenever she left Stefan she felt hurt? Could they not just end on good terms instead of him saying or doing something to make her feel bad?

She climbed into her car, and headed home.

This routine continued all week, everyday she'd see Caroline and everyday she'd fight with her mother, to go tutor Stefan who left her feeling vulnerable and confused.

Until that next week...

Songs used: Another Night-Real McCoy

Give It Up to Me-Shakira (feat. Lil Wayne)


	2. Darkness Descends

**A/N: Thanks to whoever has taken the time to read this story, it means a lot! :)**

**As promised, here is Chapter 2! And to answer a common question, Damon will meet Elena in the next chapter as for now, this is basically the events leading up to Elena meeting Damon. Enjoy!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, if I did Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago.**

Elena sat in her room writing in her diary that morning;

_Dear Diary,_

_This week has been exhausting, every morning I end up fighting with my mother. I'm sick and tired of her being completely rude and insensitive to me. I'm done with her treating me like crap, I can't wait until September when I'm 18, I'll finally be able to leave. If I've learned anything family isn't a right, it's a privilege and I don't feel like I can trust her anymore as my mother. Not to mention everyday whenever I see Caroline all she can talk about is Jacob, don't get me wrong I love her to death but she can sometimes really drive me crazy, I don't know what I'd do without her though. Then there's Stefan. Sweet, irritating, controlling, annoying Stefan, who can makes me the happiest person alive one moment, then depresses me the next. But other than that, I'm okay. When someone asks me "what's wrong." I will smile and tell them "I'm fine." Even though I know I'm not. Just a few more days until Bonnie and Jeremy return, and then I guess things will turn up._

Elena lay her head back against her bedroom wall and shut her eyes.

"ELENA GILBERT, GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!"

Elena sighed and headed downstairs with her school bag,

"Yes mom?"

"How many times have I told you to put your shoes in the closet!" screamed Miranda pointing to Elena's sneakers which were lined up against the wall.

Elena was tempted to scream, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" Instead she quietly placed her sneakers in the closet and looked into Miranda's eyes.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" she asked graciously.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!"

"I wasn-"

"DONT YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME! AS SOON AS SCHOOL IS DONE TODAY YOU ARE COMING STRAIGHT HOME. NO GOING TO THE GRILL OR THE LIBRARY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes mom," Elena replied meekly knowing arguing or protesting was useless.

Miranda glared at her daughter for a long moment before turning on her heel and walking out of the foyer.

Elena let out the breath she had been holding in and collected her things before dashing out into the rain.

Her mother, it seemed, was getting worse every day she thought as she headed to her school

"Hey Elena!" Caroline called out from her locker.

Elena stopped in the hallway pulling her ear buds out of her ears,

"Oh, hey Caroline." She smiled, "What's up?"

"Umm, I have to tell you something extremely important..."

"Uh oh, what's going on Care?" asked Elena. She could tell from the look on her best friend's face, it wasn't good.

She tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm leaving Mystic Falls."

Elena's face fell. "What?"

Caroline explained sadly that her mother had received a job transfer to the town of Fell's Church and was forcing her to move with her.

"But Caroline! You're turning 18 in a couple of months! She can't make you do this!" cried Elena. She couldn't believe what was going on.

"I know Elena, but well... My mom just met a guy, it's how she got the job and... Well... She started talking to me and asking for dating advice, I know right? My own mother asking me for advice, but ummm... Well we bonded and we've gotten even closer now and she was so nice about telling me we had to move. Oh, and yesterday, I asked out Jacob. I don't know why but I just decided to take the leap and do it, he rejected me but it helped me realize; Caroline Forbes could do much better than Mystic Falls. I want to start fresh, and make a name for myself in a big city. Don't get me wrong Elena, I'm going to miss you sooo much, honestly you have no idea how much I cried last night when I realized leaving town meant I had to leave you but, I don't know I guess I have to do this... I don't expect you to understand or-"Caroline trailed off with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand Caroline, you want to create a new image for yourself and go out on your own. I'm just going to miss you so much Care. You're my best friend and I don't know what I'm going to do without you Care, I just can't, I-I-I..." She began shaking; she wanted to cry but was internally struggling for control and calmness.

The two best friends hugged and silently sobbed for a few moments before heading to class together, arms linked like old times.

At lunch time Elena received a text from her mother;

**Elena; I'm sorry I was so rude to you this morning. I was dealing with a crisis at work and I shouldn't have let my anger out on you sweetheart. You can go to the grill or the library after school. Talk to you later :)**

Elena smiled as she read her mom's message. It was nice she was apologetic about what had happened.

She texted Stefan;

**Hey, I really need to talk to you. You're going to the library after school right?**

She received a reply within a few minutes;

**Ya, I'll see you there after school.**

She smiled in relief when his text popped up, she really wanted to talk to someone about Caroline moving and since Bonnie and Jeremy were too busy for her, she would take a chance on Stefan, whom she rarely went to for advice.

Elena stood impatiently in the foyer of the library. It wasn't like Stefan to be this late, not to mention not answer his phone. She sent him texts with about the same message;

**Where r u? I need u.**

But there was no reply. She called him too but her calls went straight to his voicemail.

After waiting for almost forty minutes Elena decided to pack up to leave when she saw him. Stefan entered the library with a bright smile on his face which Elena loved, especially when she was the reason for that smile. She watched him silently and suddenly she saw something that made her heart stop beating.

Following closely behind Stefan was a beautiful girl whom Elena recognized immediately.

"Katherine," she hissed.

Katherine Pierce worked at the coffee shop down the block from the library; she was a shameless flirt to guys and a selfish bitch to girls. Stefan adored her and always had compliments for her when he spoke about her to others. But it wasn't seeing Katherine that had freaked Elena out, it was how she was positioned by Stefan. She was draped all around his body; fingers caressing his hair, arms around his shoulders, and body pressed against his side. Elena was reminded of the way a boa constrictor wraps itself around its victim.

Stefan gave Elena a huge grin and headed towards her with Katherine in tow.

"What the hell Stefan!" Elena screamed. She didn't care how overdramatic she sounded, she was angry and felt like ripping Katherine's throat out.

Stefan stopped dead in his tracks, whispered into Katherine's ear who giggled like a child and skipped off towards the many rows of desks that were nearby them.

" God, what is your problem Elena?"

"Oh I have a problem!"

"Um yeah, you're all... bitchy."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be acting like such a bitch if you could answer your fucking phone Stefan!"

"Whatever Elena... Look I was busy asking Katherine out and she said yes. Isn't it great?" He said with a smirk as if he thought she would be proud of this accomplishment and reward him.

"Great? You ditched your best friend to ask out some random girl! Please explain to me how that is 'great' in your books?"

"God Elena, can you calm the fuck down. Jeez I thought you would be happy for me, not acting like a psychopath, honestly... I was forty minutes late for a tutoring session, big deal. It's not like I killed someone."

"Well you know what Stefan, it is a big deal. You're never there for me when I need you but I'd drop everything if you needed me. I'm sick and tired of you always blowing me off for a random girl, we're supposed to be best friends but honestly sometimes I feel like you don't give a shit about me."

"Maybe I don't Elena. Have you ever thought about that? Has it ever crossed your perfect little head that you annoy the fuck out of me? No, of course not because you're perfect Elena who assumes everyone loves you."

Elena began shaking at his comment; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We're supposed to be best friends." She repeated in a strangled whisper.

Stefan glared at her and said slowly through clenched teeth, "Just get out of here..."

Elena began to retreat like a scared animal with her tail between her legs. She tore her eyes away from his hate-filled expression and was about to head out the library doors before hearing her name called.

"Oh and Elena,"

She turned her head around, hoping and wishing Stefan would take back his rude comment, tell her he was sorry, that Katherine meant nothing to him because he loved her. She filled her heart with hope and light.

"Yes Stefan?" she asked in an unsteady voice.

"You don't have to worry about tutoring me anymore. I found someone who is much better at French than you are that is actually going to teach me instead of showing off." He answered giving her a twisted smile and gesturing to Katherine who was bent over a book.

With that she ran out of the building and into her car. She blasted the radio, not wanting to think she just wanted to get home, cry and talk to someone about everything later. Her head felt as if it would split in two from holding back her sobs.

After a while she was home, and noticed her mother was too. She thought back to the kind text message she received.

_I don't know if I can trust her, but I need her right now. _ She thought as she came into the house.

Miranda was sitting at her desk, typing on her laptop while on her phone.

"Mom?" Elena called out so her mother knew she was there.

Miranda waved at Elena from her desk as if to say "Go away I'm working"

"Mom I know you're busy but I really really need you now. Please mom, my heart feels like it's breaking."

Miranda covered the mouth piece with her hand and sharply whispered "Elena! I'm on an important call!"

Elena stood there silently pleading with her mother to listen to her. "Please," she repeated helplessly.

Finally Miranda said, "I'm going to need to call you back Phil, Elena is having a crisis." And hung up.

Elena's quiet sigh of relief turned into a gasp of shock when she saw Miranda's anger filled expression coming towards her. Elena was backed into a wall, and Miranda gave her a death stare.

"Elena Gilbert, NEVER INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M ON A BUSINESS CALL!" she screeched.

"But mom I-"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M IN THE MOOD TO BE FUCKED AROUND WITH ELENA!"

"No but-"

"YOUNG LADY DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!"

"I-I-I" Elena choked out before being struck across the face.

The impact of Miranda's hand against Elena's face sent her to the ground.

She was in too much shock to feel the pain. Never, not in the 17 and a half years Elena knew her mother had she ever hit her or her brother.

"YOU IDIOTIC GIRL! I HAVE FAILED AS A PARENT TO BRING UP SUCH A SELFISH LITTLE BITCH! NEVER INTERRUPT YOUR PARENTS!" Miranda continued screaming as Elena fought back her tears violently.

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN ELENA! YOU CAUSE ME TOO MUCH TROUBLE TO DEAL WITH ANYMORE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!"

Elena leapt to her feet and bolted out of the study and into the entrance hall, there she saw her father standing beside the front door staring at her in surprise.

She stopped and looked at her father, the one who always had her back, who called her his princess, tucked her in with a kiss and bedtime story growing up, who promised to chase all her monsters away and gave her piggy back rides.

Her right hand clutched her cheek where her mother had hit her, tears filled up her eyes as she whispered to Grayson,

"Daddy?"

He couldn't look his broken daughter in the eyes because he didn't want to see her in so much pain, instead he turned the other cheek and answered quietly to the empty staircase he was now glancing at, "Go Elena... Just go..."

She let out a heart wrenching sob and darted outside, rushing into her car and driving away from her once safe home, as fast as she could.

Elena could hear nothing but the violent storm outside mingled with her racking sobs as she drove to the only safe and happy place she knew; Mystic Falls beach. The beach where she had spent many summers with her friends and family. She remembered the summer when she was 5 years old;

_**It was a beautiful summer day; the soft, wet sand under her toes, and the feel of the waves against her legs. She turned around from her view of the surf to her family behind her.**_

_**Her parents were standing by her twin Jeremy whose attempts to build a sandcastle had failed as it crumbled around him. He cried, Miranda picked him up and soothed him. Grayson turned to Elena, opened his arms wide and called out, "Come here Princess! Let's help Jeremy build a nice, big sandcastle." Elena giggled and ran to her dad who picked her up and spun her around. Together they all built a beautiful sandcastle**_.

She remembered hers and Jeremy's sixteenth birthday bonfire at the beach;

_**Caroline, Bonnie and her danced to her favorite song;**_

**I'm gonna boom bang bang with your body yo,**

**We gonna rough it up before we take it slow,**

**Girl, let me rock you, rock you like a rodeo**

**It's gonna be a bumpy ride**

_**Suddenly all three girls were pushed, and tumbled into the waves emerging to see Jeremy, Tyler and Stefan high-fiving each other and laughing at the now-soaking wet girls. The three of them got up and chased the boys down; Caroline tackling Stefan, Bonnie hunting down Tyler, and Elena tossing Jeremy into the water. Eventually, they all collapsed into a great tangled heap, soaking-wet and laughing too hard to breathe.**_

Elena smiled coming out of her memories. She was still crying but felt a bit better remembering those good times as she continued down the road to the beach.

A loud crack of lightning illuminated the dark sky in front of her, and hit a tree on her right side. It collapsed and landed in the middle of the road in front of her car. The tears in her eyes obscured her vision, causing her to nearly miss the fallen tree in front of her.

She gasped loudly, upon seeing the obstacle, and swerved her car hard to the left, managing to entirely miss the tree but losing control of her car. She fought hard against the steering wheel but crashed against the guardrail flipped upside down into a roadside ditch.

The last thing Elena remembered before blacking out was the sound of a velvety voice calling out to her.

A/N: Whoa, Dramabomb. Sorry to leave you guys hanging like this, please don't hate me! Chapter 3 will be up soon, and I promise a certain blue-eyed bad boy will be introduced to our Elena. ;)

Song used: Bumpy Ride-Mohombi


	3. Salvation and Renaissance

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the many views/alerts on this story it is very much appreciated. So here's my thanks as Chapter 3! Introducing Damon to the story! (fangirl scream). As a side note, my computer is having some weird spaz so it won't let me create divisions between paragraphs. So if you see this**

**X**

**It's the same as a horizontal break. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, if I did Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago.**

**X**

Elena awoke to the sound of beeping machines and the faint noise of people talking. Sitting up slowly she noted she was in a hospital room and was covered in wires. She widened her brown eyes and stretched. Yawning loudly she took in her surroundings and gasped in shock when she realized she was being watched.

A gorgeous young man stood in the corner of her room, silently watching her intently with his gorgeous cerulean blue eyes. He had raven black hair and a smirk on his face. He stepped out from the shadow of the corner of the room towards her. He pressed a button by her bed for a doctor to come and continued watching her with an amused expression on his face.

She wanted to ask him who he was and why he was in her hospital room but couldn't form the words. Her throat was left parched by her accident.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty. Finally awake I see."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she managed to choke out.

Before the stranger could respond to her, a doctor entered the room. He gave the stranger a smile and nod of appreciation before approaching her.

"Hello Elena, you gave us quite a scare with that car crash. I'm glad you're finally awake though."

"How long was I asleep?"

"A week." The stranger chirped helpfully.

"Oh my gosh! A week! I need to talk to... Wait, where is everyone?" She exclaimed as she noticed apart from the doctor and gorgeous stranger, she was alone.

"It's okay Elena," the doctor said calmly, "You're friends and family are all in the waiting room don't worry about them, but let's talk about you. When you crashed your car, you smacked your head on the side of the window causing you to have a concussion and go into a coma, the seatbelt protected you from further damages but also broke and bruised some of your ribs. But don't worry, they will heal soon enough. Other than that you're just a little bruised and shaken, nothing life-threatening."

Elena exhaled a sigh of relief, she couldn't feel anything thanks to whatever pain-killers she had taken but was glad it was nothing fatal, and was happy to still be alive.

"Thank God." She said quietly as she relaxed in her bed.

The stranger walked over to her doctor. "Ric, I have to take off but let me know how she is later." He said while glancing at her.

He began to walk out the door before Elena called out, "Wait!"

He paused and turned to face her, "Yes?"

"Who are you?"

He smirked and replied, "Your savior," before walking out of her sight.

She sat there looking dumbstruck before watching 'Ric' chuckle and shake his head. He muttered something under his breath before returning his attention to Elena.

"What does he mean by savior?" she inquired, cocking her head at her doctor quizzically.

"Well, that young man technically saved your life. See he witnessed the accident, called 911 and got you out of the car and gave you CPR until the ambulance arrived. If you had been left alone until another person called you in, you probably would have been dead." He explained.

She widened her eyes in shock. _That man saved my life_, she thought, _and I don't even know his name._

Ric, who went by Dr. Saltzman, told her he was going to let in her family and friends, they could take turns in the room but in the end she had to stay in the hospital overnight so they could further examine her. She agreed and he left to let the first group of people in.

A disheveled looking Grayson and Miranda appeared in her room. Elena noticed her father was wearing his doctor's coat and realized he must have been working when Dr. Saltzman told him she was awake. Both of her parents looked as if they hadn't slept in days and Miranda's eyes were puffy and bloodshot as if she hadn't stopped crying, the thought of that made Elena feel slightly bad for putting her parents through such a tough time.

Miranda came to sit beside Elena and took her hand in hers; she told her she was sorry for overreacting but Elena had been partially to blame because she interrupted her during work, which she was taught never to do unless it was an emergency.

Elena wanted to respond that it had been an emergency, but thought better of it and simply nodded and said. "Yes mom."

With that, a satisfied Miranda expressed to Elena how happy she was that she had awoken, then stood up to leave.

Elena watched her mother leave and finally accepted the fact she and her mother would never have a close mother-daughter relationship. She sighed and silently vowed never to trust her mother with anything ever again, her accident was a sign to stop trying with Miranda; there was no hope for them anymore.

Her father who had been standing in the corner of her room ran to Elena and took her in a giant hug. "Elena, thank goodness you are alive! I'm so sorry about what happened, I should have said something instead of letting you go like that. It's all my fault." Her father said sadly.

"It's okay Daddy, I'm okay. It's not your fault, it's no one's fault that a tree landed in front of my car, unless you want to blame Zeus* for sending a lightning bolt at the tree." She chuckled remembering reading stories about Greek mythology with her father.

X

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I guess so... Well I better go, you have a party of friends camped out in the hallway who are dying to see you and I have to get back to work. I love you Elena, and I'll be a quick push of a button away if you need me," he gestured to the button by her bed, "Jeremy and Bonnie have been trying to get back but thanks to that freak storm the airports are still closed. He's going to call you later." She nodded and he walked away.

X

"ELENA!" a group of voices chimed out.

Elena quickly sat up in bed and beamed when she saw her friends standing at her doorway. She waved them in and a group of cheering teenagers bounded into her room.

Tyler ran in first holding a giant bouquet of balloons, followed by Vickie who held a box of Elena's favorite chocolates, then Anna, Amber, and a blubbering Caroline, who dashed inside clutching a giant teddy bear.

"Is that all for me?" she asked befuddled.

Her friends nodded.

"Thanks so much guys! I love you all!" she laughed

Everyone laughed and chatted about Elena's accident. She learned that her friends had been waiting outside for ages and listened to Vickie describe how hard it was not to eat her chocolates.

Eventually everyone left, one by one, except Caroline who had not stopped sobbing since she entered the room.

"I-thought-I-I lost you!"

"It's okay Caroline, you could never lose me. We're best friends forever remember?"

Caroline smiled and sniffled. She sat beside Elena on her hospital bed, resting her head on Elena's shoulder.

"Yeah... Elena I don't know what I'd do without you, please never leave me again ."

Elena smiled and felt a tear fall from the corner of her eye.

"I love you Care,"

"I love you too Elena."

They hugged and lay there for a while before Caroline got up to leave, wanting to call her parents with an update on Elena.

X

As Caroline headed out the door she bumped into an apprehensive –looking Stefan. She gave him an encouraging smile and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before letting go and walking down the hallway. Stefan stood in Elena's doorway, looking anywhere but her face as they both listened to the fading 'click, clack of Caroline's heels.

He wouldn't say anything to her, or even look her in the eyes. He simply leant against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He stayed in that position for a while before abruptly snapping his head up to look Elena in the eyes, she captured his gaze and understood why he didn't want to look her in the eyes at first; his own green eyes were filled with tears.

"Ste-." She started but was cut off by Stefan running at almost vampire speed to her and wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair.

"Elena, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, I was a complete dick to you, and I said things I never meant to say. I was selfish and stupid; I wanted you to be happy for me. I didn't...I couldn't."

He let out a small sob, and continued.

"I never thought you would leave me, Elena. You're my best friend and I love you and I honestly don't know what I would do without you around. When I found out about the crash I couldn't stop crying, I thought you were gone and that I'd never get a chance to apologize. I'm so sorry Elena; I never meant to hurt you."

Elena had frozen in shock at Stefan's speech and sat there quietly in her warm bed with Stefan's arms around her. She was so shocked because it was completely out of character for Stefan to apologize to her, or cry.

He pulled her tighter against his chest and she murmured, "Shhhh, it's alright Stefan. Everything is going to be alright. I love you too and you're still my best friend. I know you didn't mean what you said earlier." She found herself stroking his back and smiling. In a selfish way, she was happy. She was happy Stefan felt remorse for what he did, and that he still cared about her. Happy he confessed how much she meant to him, it meant he really did care about her instead of her friend's theories that he was just stringing her along or using her. In that moment she felt joyful and tears began running down her cheeks, she began to sing softly.

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is coming down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

A loud ring from her nearby cell phone popped their bubble of blissfulness. She picked it up and talked to a distressed Jeremy and Bonnie as Stefan got up from her bed and slowly walked to the door. He gave her a smile and mouthed the words, "text me" before walking out of her room. Elena could not stop smiling as she continued her conversation on the phone. He cared about her!

X

She checked the slip of paper in her hand for the thousandth time before heading up the pathway of the large house.

After Dr. Saltzman discharged her from the hospital that morning and she asked him if she could have her savior's address so she could properly thank him for saving her life. He hesitantly agreed, revealing the fact he lived on the same property.

She headed up to the magnificent looking house, about to knock on the front door when she became distracted with the sound of power tools coming from the garage. She walked over to the open garage where a shirtless man was bent over the exposed hood of a black car. She let out a fake cough to get his attention.

Elena could hardly contain herself when the gorgeous man turned around to face her, exposing his amazing body. Elena could practically feel her eyes popping out of her head; his perfection reminded her of a Greek god. He smirked at her.

"Why if it isn't sleeping beauty," he teased, he then looked from her eyes to his chest as if he just realized it was there, "Enjoying the view?"

She blushed profusely before walking to him. She stopped and handed him a container she had brought full of her home-made cookies.

He looked at her, puzzled, "What is this?"

"I never got to properly thank you for saving my life," she began slowly, "so I asked Dr. Saltzman for your address and I baked you some cookies as a partial thank you. I know it's not a lot but..."

"I love homemade cookies!" he exclaimed cutting her off mid-sentence.

She beamed as he swiftly ripped the lid off of the container and examined the stacks of cookies inside.

"It's the least I could do." She said as he sampled a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thank you Elena, these cookies taste amazing. I should save you from car crashes more often if this is the type of thanks I get." He managed to get out between chews.

She giggled and smiled at her handsome savior, letting her mind wander as she watched him continue eating her cookies.

"I never got your name." She suddenly blurted out.

He paused mid-cookie his blue eyes boring in hers as he continued chewing slowly before replying, "It's Damon. Damon Salvatore."

Elena chuckled and he stared at her looking puzzled before she explained.

"Salvatore is Italian for savior isn't it?"

His dazed expression morphed into a warm smile as he nodded and laughed.

"Well Damon Salvatore," she said putting emphasis on his last name, "Thank you, for saving my life."

He bowed dramatically before standing up and replying, "Your welcome Elena Gilbert."

Elena rolled her eyes at his ridiculous performance before striding further into his garage to explore. She observed all the tools, shelves and car parts around her and deduced that he was a mechanic.

"So you're a mechanic?" she said as she picked up an odd-looking tool and fiddled with it.

Damon trailed after her and came closer to her in order to grab a different tool. "Nope, I just fix cars in my spare time. My friends and I enjoy..." he stopped talking abruptly, looked left and right as if being afraid of being overheard, then whispered "Street racing."

"And I fix and modify our cars. I guess you could call me a one-man pit crew." He continued at a normal volume and shrugged nonchalantly.

Elena understood, she had heard of the famed street racing parties, of course she and Jeremy were forbidden from going by Grayson who didn't approve of such reckless activities.

She sat down in a nearby chair to watch him as he continued his work on the black car in front of him.

There was a slight pause before Damon spoke,

"Anyways, enough about me, are you okay?" he asked looking up concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. My ribs are healing and I have a headache but other than that I'm okay."

"I didn't mean your physical injuries Elena."

She looked at him bewildered. He got up and walked over to her, sitting down on the floor at her feet before elaborating.

"When I found you in your car you were still semi-conscious. You were sleep-talking, well... sleep-sobbing. You were crying your heart out and kept calling ; Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Mom, Daddy, and Stefan. Then you would say 'I can't do this anymore' over and over before you finally fell unconscious."

She gazed at the ground not wanting to meet his face. _I must have seemed so stupid and pathetic_, she thought.

"Do you want to tell me what was wrong?" he pressed gently.

Elena began to bite her lower lip, an outward sign of internal discomfort; a habit she had retained all her life.

"I-umm-I..." She tried to begin but hesitated finding herself lost in Damon's patient blue eyes.

He took her hand in his and squeezed it, a sign he wanted her to go on.

She took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened that day; starting from Caroline's sad news, to her father's refusal to help his broken daughter. She left out the part about her mother hitting her because she didn't want Damon getting the wrong ideas. Her mother could be rude, selfish and untrustworthy but she was also her mother and the slap was not a common thing with Miranda. When she finished, tears began running down her cheeks.

"Hey," Damon whispered softly as he took her hands in his and gazed into her tear-filled eyes.

She continued on, "I'm sorry I'm blabbering on like this to you, almost a complete stranger, but honestly, it's nice to have someone around to listen who actually cares. Caroline has her own problems to deal with, Bonnie and Jeremy are always busy, Stefan doesn't give a damn about me and neither do my parents."

She was aware of the tears streaming down her face and wanted to wipe her eyes but her hands were still in Damon's and she didn't want to pull away first.

Damon offered her a sympathetic smile and let go of her hands to reach up and wipe her eyes.

She gave him an appreciative look and he stood up, keeping eye contact with her.

"I know what you mean, my father disowned me when he found out I dropped out of Law school to fix and race cars, I went to my friend Alaric's, well Dr. Saltzman's house and I've stayed here ever since, along with my other friend Klaus. I kinda miss my mom but it's worth saying goodbye to her if I can get away from him." He said shrugging as if the damaged relationship between him and his father didn't bother him. He stared into the distance, seemingly lost in thought.

Elena watched him closely, she hadn't known Damon long but she could already tell there was more to him than meets the eye. He was complicated, _Just like me_, she thought

"Parents..." she muttered crossing her arms. Her comment pulled him out of his train of thought and he looked back to her.

Feeling awkward and unwanted, she realized she should go. Elena thanked Damon again for saving her.

"It was my pleasure," He said smugly, "Oh and Elena, come back whenever you want, to talk or..." He shot her a smoldering glance and she blushed.

She rolled her eyes, "Goodbye, Damon!" She called, and headed to the forest trail to

begin her trek home.

X

"Well Ms. Elena Gilbert," Chuckled Damon to himself as he watched her retreating figure, "you're in for a hell of a ride."

X

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed Elena and Damon's first encounter. There will be more coming up soon but as for now I won't be updating every day because I'm going to be busy with summer school but I will try to update as soon as possible. Keep those reviews coming and I'll update faster ;) Thanks for reading! Also, to you Klaroline shippers reading this, I promise there will be some romance coming up for them very soon!**

**-Love, Melody**

X

Songs Used: Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift (feat. The Civil Wars)


	4. Learning to Let Loose and Let Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters; if I did Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago**.

X

Elena pulled out her diary and began to write;

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a few weeks since the accident. Vicki called me today with an update on her social status; she's dating Tyler now and couldn't be happier. I am ecstatic for her but I can't deny the fact that Stefan was on my mind during the entire conversation. I know I need to get over Stefan. Trust me, I know! But it's so hard. I do still have feelings for him. When I'm alone and away from him, I'm okay but the second I see him those pent up feelings just come bursting through and I feel the love for him that I've been trying to destroy. He's content to be with Katherine, that snake-woman, and I wish I didn't care but I do. I wish it didn't have to hurt so much, but it does. In other news, Caroline has moved into her new house in Fell's Church. I miss her so much, even though she's staying to finish up the remainder of this school year, which is basically three and a half months. It feels so weird to look across the street and see her house empty. I'm happy though because the day I came back to school I learned I got the role of Juliet in the school production of Romeo and Juliet! Unfortunately for me, Stefan is playing Romeo, so my plan to get over him is ultimately destined to fail. Luckily, Caroline and Tyler are also in the play as Rosaline and Paris, so I'll have good friends to help distract me. Also, Bonnie and Jeremy are coming back I'm going to leave to pick them up now! _

Elena grinned and placed her diary back in its original hiding place then grabbed her jacket, keys and headed out.

X

Elena stood at the end of the terminal watching the people from Bonnie and Jeremy's flight from Denver exit, keeping her eyes peeled for anyone resembling them.

She suddenly heard a loud chuckle from behind her, but before she could react she felt two people tackle her in a gigantic hug and she smiled widely, realization dawning on her.

"BONNIE! JEREMY! Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she regained her balance and looked to her attacker's grinning faces.

"Elena we missed you so much!" Jeremy cried pulling his twin in for another bear hug, squishing the air out of her lungs.

Elena gasped for air, "I missed you guys too! So much has h-happened!"

Bonnie's eyes widened in fear realizing the cause of Elena's breathless state. She shouted, "Jeremy, her ribs!" before attempting to pry him off of her.

"Oh! Hehehehe, sorry 'Lena." He blushed and let go of Elena so she could catch her breath.

After a few deep pants Elena stood up and replied, "It's okay Jer, thanks Bon."

Bonnie gave her a small smile as a 'you're welcome' before asking Elena how she had been since the accident.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks, my ribs are healed and headaches aren't as frequent, but tell me about your photography trip! Tell me everything, spare no details!"

X

On the journey home Bonnie and Jeremy filled Elena in on the many adventures they had taken in Denver. They talked about how their photography teacher took them to take pictures at an amusement park where Bonnie took great pictures of Jeremy batting, they helped return a stray dog to its owner, went on nature walks and on shopping sprees.

Bonnie excitedly recounted a particularly pleasurable date they had gone on, "Oh Elena, one night Jeremy surprised me with dinner on our hotel's rooftop! It was so beautiful! There were twinkling lights; the table was decorated with little hearts. We were the only ones up there and we saw a shooting star!"

Jeremy smiled and gave Bonnie a quick peck on the lips. They smiled into each other's eyes, sighed simultaneously and lay back against their seats.

Elena beamed watching the happy couple. She was delighted her best friend and brother were so blissfully in love, but her heart ached. She pushed thoughts of Stefan out of her head as Bonnie took out her camera and showed her a few pictures of their trip.

X

After dropping off Bonnie at her house, Jeremy and Elena headed home. Jeremy was happy to see his sister, they hadn't been apart this long since Elena, and Caroline went camping with Bonnie's family two years ago.

He was glad Elena was feeling better, for when he received the message that she had been in an accident he was terrified for his twin. Terrified of losing the one person who understood him better than anyone, (besides Bonnie) his best friend.

What frightened him most about Elena's accident was that he hadn't felt anything. Jeremy and Elena shared a gift, they were extra sensitive to each other's feelings, and had the ability to communicate through glances.

The night she had gotten into an accident Jeremy didn't remember feeling pain, or fear. He only felt immense sadness, loneliness and heartbreak. _I wonder what happened that night. _He thought to himself as Elena pulled up their driveway.

She put the car in park and shut off the engine. She turned to face Jeremy, her gaze revealing to him she was worried about something. He gave her a look that plainly said; 'What's wrong?'

She bit her lip, another outward sign of distress that Jeremy recognized in his twin.

"It's about Stefan. I –"She began steadily but was interrupted by a groan emitted from her brother.

"Elena! Please enough with Stefan," he complained as he stepped out of the car and went for his luggage, "I can't take this anymore! I understand you don't want to tell him how you feel because you're afraid of losing him as a friend but I really think you need to get over him. He can be a real jerk sometimes and other times he can be extremely charming in order to get what he wants, and you're falling for it! Please Elena just forget him, stop loving him."

"But Jeremy I-"Elena tried, only to be cut off again.

"You can do so much better, hell, you deserve better."

By that time the twins had unlocked the door to be greeted by their parents, overjoyed to see Jeremy home. They pulled him into a huge hug as Elena shut the door and followed Jeremy into the kitchen. Their parents began bombarding him with questions;

"We missed you so much! Did you miss us?" cried Miranda.

"How was your trip son? Did Bonnie make it home okay?" asked Grayson gleefully.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Elena shouted and walked to the door, glad of something to do.

Jeremy shifted out of his parent's embrace to look as his sister opened the door and watched her face light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Greetings beautiful Juliet, how art thou?"

"Stefan hey! I'm good, Jeremy's in the kitchen, he just got in."

"Awesome! Thanks," Jeremy watched as his friend picked his sister up and hugged her, causing her face to grow rosy. Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned to Stefan as he put her down and walked towards him.

Stefan inquired how Jeremy was and Miranda stepped into her office to answer a business call.

"So guess what Jeremy? I got a girlfriend!" He proclaimed loudly.

Jeremy's eyes darted to his sister's face; her stare was rooted to the floor, her expression impassive. _Is that what Elena was trying to tell me? _He pondered as he returned his gaze to Stefan.

"It's Katherine Pierce; you know the hot chick from the coffee shop near the library? Anyways, I asked her out a week after you left and she said yes! Jeremy, she's honestly the most amazing girl I have ever met. She's selfless, intelligent, sweet, and gorgeous. She's the girl any guy would want to have and I'm so glad I finally decided to ask her out. I'm not gonna lie, I've fallen in love with her." Stefan continued, his eyes glazed over and his mouth formed into distant smile as he looked lost in thought with memories of his girlfriend.

Grayson broke up the awkward silence, "Elena, honey? You don't look so good, are you alright?" he enquired, concerned.

All eyes turned to Elena who was as pale as a ghost, she felt the boy's stares boring into her and she snapped out of her frozen state. Wanting nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear she thought fast. "I'm fine," she lied, "I do have a bit of a headache though, I'm just gonna get some air."

The guys nodded and watched as she grabbed her jacket, IPod, cell phone and headed out. The last thing Elena heard before slamming the door behind her was Stefan calling out, "Feel better Elena!"

X

A violent wind whipped her head back and made her shiver. She watched the storm clouds gather in the distance and put her jacket on. She didn't want to think, she needed to get away. As far away from this house as possible, she needed to find her sanctuary. She plugged her IPod ear buds in and ran as fast as she could.

**Shatter every window, till it's all blown away**

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

**Till there's nothing left standing, **

**Nothing left of yesterday**

She reached the site of the accident and sprinted to the beach, not stopping until she felt her feet hit the surf. She flipped her black hood back and tore her IPod off, placing it on the ground away from the rising tide.

She stared off into the distance and allowed the pain she blocked out to hit her full force. "I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" She screeched at the vicious waves in the distance. She felt her tears come and let herself fall apart. She collapsed on the surf, bringing her knees up to her chin and sobbing. She felt nothing but the whipping wind around her and she thought of Stefan.

He loved Katherine? Elena was such a fool to believe anything with him was possible. The salt on the wound was the fact that in describing Katherine, Stefan had unintentionally used the same words to describe Elena in her dream! She closed her eyes and remembered that dream.

She felt sick and sang the song she had been listening to on the way over.

Little did she know, someone was watching her.

X

Damon Salvatore had a long and stressful day. After getting into an argument with Alaric he decided to head down to the beach to pursue one of his favorite activities; skipping stones. Whenever he was stressed out or needed to be alone he would head over to the beach, sit in the sand and skip stones he found there.

He heard a noise and looked up to see a figure dressed in all black dash to the water.

_What the hell? _He thought to himself. He silently observed the figure tear off their hood revealing a woman with long brown hair. She tossed something to the ground then shouted something but her words were lost over the roar of the waves and she finally collapsed into a huddle.

Damon was engrossed in the girl's performance, but realized there was something familiar about her. He slowly crept over to where the girl sat to get a closer look. He knew what he was doing was creepy on so many levels but he wanted to know who she was.

He willed for her to raise her head and reveal her identity but after a few moments of nothing but sobs emitting from her. He contemplated between making a sound to rouse the girl or continuing to wait patiently for her to move.

"Damon Salvatore doesn't do patient." He said to himself quietly as he got up from his crouched position and stepped towards the girl.

"Umm, are you okay?" He asked awkwardly, not knowing really what to say to a familiar looking, crying girl.

She looked up, _fricking finally! _He thought and recognition pulled him out of his self conversation.

"Elena? Is that you?" He gasped. The poor girl's beautiful brown eyes were full of tears. She looked broken and defeated. Her pretty pink lips were pressed together to hold back a sob.

"Damon?" she sobbed, trying in vain to hold back her tears.

_I'm crying in front of him for the third time! Ugh, he must think I'm such a pathetic emotional, wreck. _She thought feeling mortified.

She tried to wipe away her tears and fix her hair to look at least decent for the extremely hot guy who had just knelt in front of her.

"Why is it you always end up finding me at my lowest most pathetic moments?" she sighed sadly.

Damon gave her a dashing grin and replied, "Hey, I'm a Salvatore remember? We always have our ways of finding a damsel in distress to save."

She gave him a bright smile back, and he beamed at her. "So tell me Sleeping beauty, where is that dragon I must slay?" he joked and waggled his eyebrows at her causing her to laugh.

"That dragon would be my friend Stefan. That guy I told you I'm in love with? Well, his girlfriend is named Katherine Pierce and he's convinced she's God's gift to humanity but she's not. She's a giant bitch and a shit disturber and he just admitted he loves her, to my brother! Who he barely even talks to! My own best friend... Who I thought for a second might actually care for me more than a friend." She ranted.

As she spoke she saw Damon's face darken, and his body tense up. She wondered why he was so upset.

Feeling unsure of what to do, she looked out into the horizon where the storm clouds were parting and the sun was coming out to create a beautiful orange and pink sky signalling the setting of the sun.

He finally spoke;

"He's not going to be happy with her Elena. That I promise you."

She turned back to him to see his face twisted into a dark smile, and frowned.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I've met her and trust me Elena, only someone desperate would settle with her. She's a lying, selfish, manipulative bitch. She's like a vampire, she sucks all you can give her until you're left as nothing but the shell of the man you once were."

Elena saw the resentment in his eyes as he spoke, and abruptly understood where his hatred stemmed from."I'm sorry, about Katherine." She said reaching out her hand and taking his, "You dated her too and she broke your heart."

His dark blue eyes softened as they made contact with her chocolate brown eyes. He was tongue-tied in front of her compassionate glow; no one had ever sympathized with him about Katherine before. Most people just called him a fool and told him it was his own fault for letting her walk all over him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." he muttered feeling a slight heat on his face. _Oh my God, am I blushing? What the hell is happening to me? _

She gave him an encouraging smile and replied;

"Well she didn't deserve you Damon. You're kind, understanding, funny and probably one of the greatest guys I've ever met. Don't let that go to your head though. One day you'll find an awesome girl who won't break your heart and you will be ten times happier with her than you could have ever been with Katherine."

Damon grinned, "Thanks Elena, Oh and Stefan's a dumbass son of a bitch for not realizing what an amazing person you are. Screw him Elena, you just gotta forget them. Forget all your problems and just let loose."

She cocked her head at him quizzically as he stood up and pulled her to her feet. He pulled his IPhone from his leather jacket pocket and played a song. Elena gave a happy shriek in recognition of the song.

"Just relax and..." he wriggled his hips and moved his arms in circles "have fun!" he shouted to Elena who burst into laughter and began to dance.

**Look at her go, on the dance floor, **

**She's amazing, on the dance floor**

**When she moves, girl I want more, **

**Keep it going girl, like I got an encore**

**She got me saying, **

**Go little bad girl**

She danced around in circles swaying her hips and waving her arms up in the air in time to the rhythm of the song. A smile was painted on her face as she let loose and had fun for the first time in ages. Her worries melted away like the snow on a warm spring morning.

She felt so alive and free! Damon danced his way over to where she was twirling in circles. He took her arms and spun her into him; she laughed loudly in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're good at this," She smiled looking into his deep blue eyes. He gave her a sly grin and replied;

"I've got moves you've never seen." And spun her out again.

She grinned and they both swayed together to the music. After a while the song ended, Elena and Damon stopped moving but continued staring into each other's eyes. Elena felt happy that she had met Damon, he was an amazing guy and the good friend she needed to help her deal with all the challenges she was facing. A pinging sound broke the two of them up as Damon mouthed sorry to answer his phone;

"What?" he asked, his tone irritated. Elena slowly stepped away and began gathering up her IPod to place it into her pocket and pulling her jacket tighter in order to warm herself up.

"That's just great Ric..." Damon rolled his eyes, "I'll be there to pick you up in five. Don't pick any fights again or I swear to God I will leave you there and drive home alone and you'll be on your own buddy... Bye."

Elena's puzzled expression pressed Damon to explain his call, "Sorry, Alaric had a meltdown because his 'soul mate' Jenna the nurse won't go out with him, so he spent the day at the bar and he's completely smashed. I gotta drive him home."

"Oh, okay. " Elena responded gloomily. She really didn't want him to leave; they had been having such a great time together.

He gave her a small smile and they exchanged numbers. With a final farewell, Damon headed off in the direction of the Grill. Elena chased after him, "Damon wait!"

He turned around to face her, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Thank you, so much for helping me forget everything." She said gratefully.

He smirked at her and took her hand and pressed it to his lips. She blushed.

"No Elena, thank you. I look forward to seeing you again." He replied and slipped away into the shadows.

Elena smiled to herself. She really liked Damon and he knew how to cheer her up.

"Lena?" came a voice from behind her.

She spun around to come face to face with Jeremy. "Oh, hey Jer. What are you doing out here?"

He smiled sheepishly and answered, "Mom sent me to track you down. Apparently you have some 'splaining to do when you get home."

Elena shrugged it off, _when I am ever not in trouble? _She rolled her eyes and followed Jeremy back towards their house.

"Elena, I'm sorry about earlier with Stefan. I shouldn't have interrupted you, and I know you must be upset about Katherine and Stefan dating. It's going to take some time but I think you can get over him and find someone else. He may be our friend but he can be a giant asshole at times, and I think you're better off without him."

"It's okay Jer, and you're right. If he's happy with her then whatever, I'll get over him eventually. It will be hard but I can learn to get over him. And, I don't think it will be as hard as you think. As long as I'm surrounded by the people I love and that love me, I can make it through this," she replied wrapping her arm around her twin's shoulder," You know what they say, it's always darkest before the dawn."

"SHAKE IT OUT, SHAKE IT OUT! SHAKE IT OUT, SHAKE IT OUT! OHHH!" They twins both sang at the top of their lungs. They chuckled and Jeremy put his arm around Elena's shoulders. They both walked back to the house together and Elena couldn't help but think that maybe she could get over Stefan. Ugh Stefan she groaned inwardly and smiled. She was already making progress.

**And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn**

X

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and views this story has gotten so far! You guys are all awesome! :D Anyways I'll try to put up chapter five as soon as possible, in it there will be more Delena and I'll be introducing Klaus into the story which means there will be Klaroline! Keep up the great reviews and I'll write more as soon as I can ;)**

**-Love Melody**

X

Songs used: Blown Away-Carrie Underwood

Little Bad Girl-David Guetta (feat. Taio Cruz and Ludacris)

Shake it Out (Benny Benassi Remix)-Florence and The Machine


	5. He's No Good, Girl No Good For You

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters; if I did Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago.**

**X**

Elena drummed her fingers impatiently on the desk in front of her. It had been a week since Jeremy had returned with Bonnie from Denver and since that day she had remained in constant contact with her new confidant; Damon Salvatore.

She smiled as she pictured his raven hair, amazing body hidden under his typically black and grey attire and his beautiful blue eyes which seemed to see right through her. Damon never failed to cheer Elena up when she felt she was never going to be happy ever again, and he knew it. In fact, Elena was pretty sure with every text message she sent him his adorable smile would curve into an irresistible but cocky smirk that she adored.

A loud clap brought her out of her imaginings. She looked up from her position sitting in her mother's desk to see Bonnie and Jeremy standing at the front of the room, a place that seemed only too familiar to Elena...

X

_**After she and Jeremy returned from the beach that night Miranda had escorted her to her study to have a 'brief chat', which really meant screamathon. **_

"_**Elena Gilbert, would you like to explain to me why you disappeared for 2 hours this evening?" **_

"_**I told you, I wasn't feeling well so I walked over to the beach and fell asleep in the sand."**_

"_**So you expect me to believe, that you fell asleep in the cold sand for exactly two hours... Elena you know your curfew and I am sick and tired of your attitude as of late-"**_

"_**What attitude? I do not use attitude when I speak to you mother, but only my regular tone of voice." She interrupted coolly.**_

"_**Elena Gilbert, I have told you time and time again to NOT INTERRUPT YOUR ELDERS! I am not one of your friends that you can fool around with! I am your mother and I deserve respect!"**_

_**Digging her nails into her palms Elena retorted, "I respect the people who treat me with respect, mother."**_

_**Miranda stood in front of her, flabbergasted as Elena lightly turned around and walked away. She refused to give her mother the satisfaction of having the last word in their argument as always. She didn't care how angry she had made Miranda or how much trouble she would be in, all she knew was that she stood by what she had said, she refused to respect Miranda and let her in on her life.**_

X

Jeremy and Bonnie had gathered Elena, Caroline and Stefan into the Gilbert family study in order to reveal to them a surprise they had been planning since their return from Denver. Elena felt anxious as Jeremy stepped forward and began to speak;

"So as you guys know, me and Bonnie just got back from a trip we took on our photography class, and for that class we have a project worth 30 percent of our grade, and the project is, to use an everyday setting and use as many of the shots we learned in class to complete an album."

"For our project," Bonnie continued, "we both decided that since we haven't hung out with you guys in ages, we would make our project an album of the six of us... having fun... at the Mystic Falls Fair which just opened today!"

Elena and Caroline slapped each other high fives while exclaiming "Awesome!" and Stefan let out a loud "Woo!" and fist pumped.

Jeremy and Bonnie exchanged smiles as they watched their excited friends begin quickly packing up to go to the fair. "You're right Bon, this was a brilliant idea." Said Jeremy as Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder. She giggles and eventually pulls out of Jeremy's embrace to help Caroline choose which outfit to wear, since she was staying at Elena's for the weekend she had placed half of her entire wardrobe in Elena's bedroom.

X

"Bonnie! Thank God, which top should I wear? The one I have on or this pink one?" exclaimed Caroline rushing over to Bonnie with a top in her hand.

Bonnie replied that she should wear the one she had on and Elena let out a noise of agreement from her bed where she was relaxing. Bonnie climbed onto it and lay next to her as they waited for Caroline who, as usual, hadn't taken either of the girls' advice and changed into the pink floral tank top.

X

"You guys ready for this?" asked Bonnie as the three girls checked their appearance in the mirror on their way out.

"Totally," agreed Caroline applying a second coat of lip-gloss,

"Oh Yeah," responded Elena fixing her brown hair to the side to reveal her black tight tank top strap.

With that they joined the boys in the car and blasted the stereo system as Jeremy, the designated driver, pulled out of the driveway.

**Hey Good Girl, with your head in the clouds**

**I bet you I can tell you what you're thinking about**

**You see a good boy, gonna give you the world**

**But he's gonna leave you cryin' with your heart in the dirt**

"Oh...my...gosh!" Caroline screamed from the backseat beside Elena, "Elena! This is the song I wanted to show you, you know the song that exactly describes my take on your situation with... he-who-shall-not-be-named."

Jeremy clearly did not understand Caroline's message and asked; "What? What the hell does Voldemort have to do with-"

Bonnie smacked his shoulder playfully to knock some sense into him; it seemed to have worked because Jeremy suddenly exclaimed, "Ohhhhhhhhh..."

"Yeah..." replied Caroline rolling her eyes and smiling at her friend, "Anyways, everyone shut up! I want Elena to listen to the lyrics!"

There was nothing but the sound of Carrie Underwood blasting on the radio. Elena smiled and tapped her foot in time to the rhythm; she found she really enjoyed the song, apparently so did Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline because they all joined into the chorus near the end of the song and watched Elena as they sang;

**Why?**

**Why you gotta be so blind?**

**Won't you open up your eyes**

**It's a matter of time, till you find**

**He's no good, girl, **

**No good for you**

**You better get to gettin'**

**On your goodbye shoes**

Elena felt herself blush as she realized the truth behind the words from her friends. They all believed she was a good girl who didn't deserve to be treated wrongly by Stefan. She had never really revealed how she was working on getting over Stefan to the rest of her friends but even so, the song gave her strength and the idea that she deserved better.

"I don't get it, Elena's a good girl and has goodbye shoes?" asked Stefan trying to make a joke of the fact he had no idea what connection the song had to Elena. The joke backfired as it was greeted with an awkward silence and a change of the radio station once the song had ended.

Stefan sat back and sulked feeling unimportant and said nothing for the rest of the drive. Meanwhile, Elena and Caroline exchanged texts so Stefan wouldn't hear their conversation;

Caroline: **Elena, how are you doing with Stefan? I kno u said u don't wanna tell him u like him but me, Jeremy and Bonnie think u should let him go, and move on. Good girl, you got a heart of gold, you want a white wedding and a hand you can hold.**

Elena: **It's okay Care, I kno I need 2 get ovr him but its gonna take sum time ok? I can honestly say I think I'm almost ovr him tho. :)**

Caroline: Okay **:) but just remember I'm here for you if you need me gurl ;)**

Elena: **U R da best!**

Caroline: **:D **

**X**

After the short ride the group reached the Mystic Falls fair; Elena helped Jeremy and Bonnie take the cameras out of the car as Stefan and Caroline raced to the ticket booth.

The group got themselves organized and into the park. They huddled behind a map, trying to decide which attraction or ride to go on first when Stefan's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey girl how you doin?" He answered with a smirk walking away from the group circle.

"Katherine," muttered Elena shaking her head as she realized Katherine must be on the other end.

"Screw that bimbo; we're here to have fun! Right Bonnie! Right Caroline?" Shouted Jeremy determined to make this outing fun for everyone.

The three girls nodded in agreement and went back to the map, but Elena continued to watch Stefan from the corner of her eye; mentally kicking herself for caring so much.

"How about the dunk tank? I hear Mr. Fleming is volunteering there and I would love to pay him back for the D on my last English essay." Suggested Caroline with a devilish grin.

"Not the best idea to further piss off not only our English teacher but the director of the school play, Care." Chimed in Bonnie with a smile, "But then again, it would be totally worth it to see the priceless expression on his face."

The three girls tried to imitate the type of shocked expression their teacher would have to Jeremy's amusement.

"Alright we can do that first, get a few pictures then what?" added Bonnie.

Jeremy crossed his arms and wondered aloud, "Well why don't we go on some rides too? The Merry-Go-Round, the Rocket ship thing that swings back and forth, and those spinning tea cups! Then the roller cowards can sit out while me and Elena conquer the Tower of Fear!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and prepared a list of rides and attractions they wanted to visit and made a route with their map. By the time they were done Stefan had appeared back in their huddle and Bonnie explained to him their plan.

"Let's go guys!" Cried Elena who began happily skipping alongside Caroline towards the dunk tank when suddenly Stefan began to shout.

"Wait! We need to wait for Katherine! I invited her to come with us because she's bored at home. She left a few minutes ago, it won't be long."

A series of groans and moans were heard from the group as they shuffled towards a shocked Stefan.

"Guys. I invited Katherine so she could know she's part of the group and you guys are all acting like you don't like her." He said firmly.

"Who said we were acting." Whispered Jeremy to Elena,

"Whoever said she was part of the group?" muttered Elena under her breath. Stefan glared at her upon hearing the comment; she glared back and rolled her eyes.

It was a universally acknowledged fact that no one in that group, besides Stefan, liked Katherine. Caroline had gotten into a catfight with her years ago regarding Katherine's incessant flirting with her then boyfriend Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie and Jeremy on a date to the coffee shop had experienced Katherine shove Bonnie against a wall so she could flirt with Jeremy who was standing beside her. As for Elena, she hated Katherine most of all, for stealing away the one guy she had really loved.

"Stefan! Where are you sexy?" came the shrill and annoying voice of Katherine Pierce.

"Kat, You made it!" shouted Stefan bolting towards his girlfriend and greeting her by attempting to suck her face off.

"Who spiked his morning latte with bath salts?" Caroline asked disgusted, tearing her eyes away from the PDA to Elena whose face had gone pale.

"Lena, you okay?" Jeremy asked softly looking into Elena's vacant eyes.

She shivered, the light returned back to her eyes and she flashed her friends an unwavering smile as she responded that she was fine.

With that the group set off to complete their list of rides to ride and attractions to visit.

X

At the dunk tank, Caroline successfully dunked Mr. Fleming who gave her a light smile, a wag of the finger and disappeared behind the protective back screen to change. The group took a shot of Caroline holding up the baseball that led her to victory.

X

After many more pictures and rides the group was exhausted and decided that their last ride before a break would be the Lightning Striker roller coaster which sat six people in a row per cart. The group all lined up excited but Bonnie was hesitant to go on, at the entrance she took Jeremy aside to talk to him in private. The rest of the group pretended to be talking but listened to their conversation.

"I'm scared of heights Jeremy; you know how difficult it was for me to go on a plane to Denver. I don't know if I can do a roller coaster, it moves really fast and you can actually feel the drops, for Pete's sake it has two loops on it!" Bonnie whispered to Jeremy concerned.

"Bonnie, you know I'd never let anything happen to you. Don't worry, this roller coaster is perfectly safe, and I'll be holding your hand the entire time." Jeremy whispered back gently taking her hand in his.

Her green eyes bore into his brown, "Promise?"

"I promise." He replied pulling her to his chest and kissing her on the forehead. She smiled against his t-shirt and they held each other blissfully unaware of what was going on around them.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my God they are so corny!" Katherine laughed, "Stefan can you pwease hold my wittle hand? I'm scwared." She tried to imitate Bonnie's scared voice making Stefan chuckle lightly.

"Kat, you are freaking hilarious baby." He pulled her lips onto his and they resumed lip wrestling.

Elena was so enraged she was seeing red, what the fuck was Katherine's problem? _She makes fun of our friends and still believes everyone in this group is infatuated with her and Stefan..._ Elena restrained herself from smacking him across the face and crying out, "IDIOT!" for being completely oblivious to how rude Katherine was.

X

The group boarded the cart sitting Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Stefan and finally Katherine. Elena and Caroline chattered excitedly about getting candy once they got off the ride, Bonnie clutched Jeremy's hand tightly and buried her head into his chest as Katherine and Stefan screamed at the top of their lungs about going to the Ferris wheel afterwards. The cart began ascending up the hill.

X

After 3 minutes and 45 seconds of pure awesomeness the cart advanced towards the end of the ride. Bonnie wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and laughed, Caroline and Elena screamed how amazing the ride was and Stefan and Katherine began making out.

_God, why do you spite me? _Elena silently pleaded sadly watching them smooch. Suddenly the ride screeched to a halt breaking the couple up. Stefan's head was smacked forwards into the lap rail and Katherine's leant back against her seat.

_Thank you! I'm sorry I ever doubted you!_ She thought as she, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie burst into simultaneous laughter at seeing Stefan hit his head, even Katherine smirked at him. He began whining like a little girl;

"Oh! Oh my God my fucking head! It's throbbing like a bitch! Owwwww, oww it hurts so much! I think I have a concussion, Oh my God I don't think I can see!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at his dramatics and climbed off the ride as it reached the station. Elena and Caroline still in hysterics dashed off the ride, telling Jeremy they were going for a snack and would meet up later.

X

They reached the end of the staircase still out of breath from laughter.

"Oh my gosh- did you-did you see their faces when they-"Caroline gasped between fits of giggles.

Elena nodded and doubled over with laughter. She couldn't believe her prayer had worked. Coming up from her laughing fit she spied a leather-clad figure from across the fairground. She sobered up and tapped a still giggling Caroline on the shoulder.

"I have to take a quick trip to the washroom, can you grab us two bags of kettle corn and I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes?" Elena suggested handing her a few dollars to contribute to her kettle corn.

Caroline agreed knowing the bathroom was pretty far away and walked off to find a kettle corn stand.

Elena took a deep breath and making sure Caroline was out of sight began walking towards him.

She noticed as she headed towards him that he was sitting in the park bench across from the Ferris wheel next to another guy she had never seen before. The guy had sandy brown hair, pale skin and beautiful green eyes. He was very good looking, but in a different way than Stefan or Damon.

Damon suddenly looked up and his eyes met Elena's. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as he smirked at her and did the adorable eye thing she secretly loved. She felt her heart beating quicker as she finally reached him, stopping in front of his perch on the bench.

"Why hello there Elena. Enjoying the sights I see." He commented waggling his eyebrows at her making her blush more deeply than before.

The man on the bench beside Damon who was clad in a white shirt and leather jacket looked to her and smiled, "Ah, you're the famous Elena." His silky British accent sounding very sexy.

He took her hand and put it to his lips then smiled at her, "I am Klaus, and I've heard a lot about you." He ventured a glance at Damon who was glaring back.

_If looks could kill..._ she thought to herself wondering why Damon was so angry about Klaus knowing who she was.

"So what are you guys doing here? Don't you have a motorcycle to ride or a race to win?" she inquired, thinking to herself that they definitely did not seem like the type to hang around at fairs.

"Whoa quick to fire aren't we? You're a feisty one Elena. Don't worry we're not here to ruin your good time, me and Damon are simply here as a favor to a dear friend of ours." Klaus said charmingly.

"And speaking of that devil..." Damon spoke, glancing at the approaching couple who were holding hands and dreamily staring into each other's eyes.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Hey Alaric, get a fucking room."

Alaric looked up from his companion and gave Klaus a cold stare. "Oh get over yourself. Just because you're doomed to be forever alone doesn't mean other people have to be." With that he pressed a sweet kiss to his date's lips and Elena began feeling awkward.

Damon rolled his eyes and pulled Elena over to the nearby cotton candy machine so they would be spared from hearing Klaus and Alaric's bitter exchanges.

"Sorry about that, Alaric has been dying to ask out his co-worker Jenna forever and she finally said yes. So we came as his wingmen, to provide moral support, kind words and money. Actually, mostly the last one, for a doctor he doesn't seem to have a lot of pocket money..." he frowned lost in thought.

"Aww that's sweet Damon." She smiled warmly at him.

He smirked in reply and did his eye thing before asking "Who are you here with?"

Elena explained Jeremy and Bonnie's assignment and mentioned the roller coaster incident.

Damon chuckled at her telling of the story but became serious and asked her if she was okay with Stefan yet.

Elena slowly looked to the Ferris wheel, where she knew Katherine and Stefan were going after the roller coaster and shook her head sadly.

"I'm trying but it's just... Hard. Whenever I see them together I act like I'm fine, maybe a little annoyed but the truth is, I die a little inside. I try to stop myself from thinking about them and tell myself I need to get over him but I just remember how sweet he was after my accident and I convince myself that there still might be a chance for us. It's really hard to eliminate someone who used to be the center of your universe from your mind. And I can't even do the things I used to do all the time, like go to the library, or the coffee shop because they're always there kissing, and right now they're probably holding hands and kissing at the top of the Ferris wheel and I... I wanted that with him." She fought back her tears and rubbed her eyes, tearing them away from the Ferris wheel.

"I'm sorry I'm blabbering again."

Damon studied her intensely and replied, "Elena, if he's not willing to realize and accept what an amazing person who are then he doesn't deserve to be with you. You are probably the most beautiful, big-hearted, sweetest person I have ever met and don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise. He's the one at fault, he's too blind to see the amazing gift he could've had in front of him and he went with easy Katherine. And you weren't babbling, we were talking."

She smiled, she adored Damon his encouragement and kindness willed her to get through every day and she honestly did not know what she'd do without him.

They stood there like that for a while until Damon broke eye contact to stare at something behind Elena. She looked over her shoulder to see a dumbstruck Caroline loosely clutching two bags of kettle corn.

Elena giggled at Caroline's shock and turned to Damon, "That's my friend Caroline, I haven't told her about you yet."

Damon looked to Elena, then back to Caroline. Elena waved her over and he replied, "Great, now I get to meet one of your little friends."

She smiled and rolled her eyes watching Caroline, as though in a trance; walk over to where they were standing together. She stopped in front of the still smiling Elena and looked from her to Damon and then back to her as if looking for an explanation.

"Care, "Elena began gently, "remember when I was in that car accident a while ago?"

She nodded in acknowledgment and continued listening,

"Well Damon is the one who found me, he helped me get out of the car and he helped me." She reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder, "and he's been helping me ever since."

Caroline smiled, satisfied with Elena's explanation... for now.

"SO YOU GUYS ARE DATING! Oh my gosh Elena when I said for you to get over Stefan this wasn't exactly what I had in mind but nice!" She shrieked and giggled.

Damon looked away embarrassed at her comment, Elena glared at Caroline and blushed, "No! We're just friends Caroline."

Caroline continued smiling and shook her head, "Yeah okay whatever... Oh and Elena, I ran into Stefan and his whore. He needs you for something, and it's apparently very important."

Elena sighed, despite the fact she was trying to get over Stefan she needed to be a good friend to Stefan, no matter how pig headed he was acting with his girlfriend.

"We'd better go then," she said and reluctantly pulled herself away from Damon. He let her go slowly and Elena could have sworn she saw disappointment in his eyes as he watched her walk off with Caroline towards the Lightning Striker roller coaster.

Damon looked longingly at Elena as she disappeared into the setting sunset with her friend and looked down sadly. He missed her already... He frowned_ what the heck was this girl doing to him_?

Realizing his moment of sensitivity he looked to Alaric who was still kissing Jenna and Klaus who he had assumed would be smirking and jeering at him but was actually staring at Elena's friend Caroline as she walked away. His eyes were wide and he was at the edge of his seat completely engrossed in examining her figure.

Damon chuckled to himself and thought_ Looks like Mr. Forever alone has found someone he's finally interested in... Oh this is going to be fun._

X

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry for the really long delay but I've been swamped with work and I haven't really had time to write lately. Anyways I am back and here's a new chapter to thank you guys for the many views/reviews/favorites I received, thanks to every single one of you! Next chapter will be a continuation of this one because I had too many ideas to fit into one chapter. I'm hoping to post it sometime tomorrow afternoon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Thanks again everyone! **

**-Love Melody**

X

Songs Used: Good Girl-Carrie Underwood


	6. Starlight, Starbright

**A/N: Here's the continuation of the previous chapter, hope you guys enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

X

"Caroline, keep staring at me and you're going to sear holes in my face."

Elena and Caroline were still walking over to the arranged meeting spot at the kettle corn stand. Caroline had not taken her eyes off of Elena, waiting for her to speak.

Elena glanced over at her blonde friend, "Look, I know you Care, you're dying to force me to tell you everything about Damon and I will, but it won't be until we're back home. That means no telling anyone! Do you understand? Nobody knows about Damon but you."

"Fine," complied Caroline flipping her hair out of her eyes, "I will on one condition... Answer me this; do you like him? I mean as in, more than a friend."

Elena blushed lightly and shrugged. "I don't know... I'm still trying to get over Stefan and Damon is really helping me."

Caroline smiled smugly, "I think you like him. You're just too scared to admit it."

Elena pondered Caroline's response in silence as they reached their friends. They approached the group; Elena jabbed Caroline in the ribs and put a finger to her lips to remind her of the promise she had made. Caroline nodded and proceeded over to Jeremy and Bonnie who were sharing a bag of kettle corn.

"Elena!" Shouted Stefan from the picnic table he was sitting at beside Katherine. He stood up and continued, "Where the fuck did you go? We've been waiting here for ages!"

Elena rolled her eyes at his melodrama, she knew by checking her IPod, that she had only been gone fifteen minutes at the most, the agreed upon break time. "I saw a friend." She snapped.

"Who?"

"Do you even care?"

"You don't have to act like such a bitch Elena, of course I care. I sent Caroline out looking for you because I need you to lend me some money so I can win that giant teddy bear over there for Katherine." He gestured to the milk bottle game and pulled Katherine tighter into his chest.

Elena glared at the happy couple in front of her, tossed him a five dollar bill and walked towards Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie who were shaking their heads disapprovingly. Stefan called out, "I love you Elena! You're the best!"

"Bullshit," she muttered under her breath, crossing her arms and looking fiercely into the distant setting sun.

Jeremy sighed, "Elena, why do you even..." He threw his hands up in the air exasperated.

Elena knew Stefan often took advantage of her kind nature, she hadn't cared before, but now she was sick and tired of it. "I only gave it to him so he would shut up." She sighed.

"Soooo, what's next on the list guys?" pressed Caroline hoping to change the subject.

Bonnie consulted the map and smiled, "Elena and Jeremy are going on the Tower of Fear, while we grab some candy apples!" She linked her arm in Caroline's and they strolled over to the vendor.

"You ready for this Elena!"

"I was born ready Jer!"

"LET'S DO THIS!"Cried Jeremy dashing alongside Elena to the line-up of the ride.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Elena screamed and Jeremy came to a halt.

"What?"

"I umm, thought it would be a funny thing to say..." she admitted sheepishly. Jeremy's confused expression molded into a smile; he laughed and repeated the phrase resuming their extreme dash to the line.

"This is epic!" He shouted leaping over obstacles as Elena followed him laughing.

X

Elena and Jeremy talked the entire half hour in the line. They were **always** telling each other funny stories, recounting memories and joking about serious matters that people assumed they never stopped talking. Elena grinned, she loved having a twin, it was like he was the one person who was there for her no matter what, her best friend.

Jeremy confided in Elena his plan to tell Bonnie he loved her.

"I want it to be perfect. Right after this, we're all going on the Tunnel of Love ride and when we get out of the cart, I'll take her in my arms and tell her I love her. Elena, I'm not going to lie, I think I might just end up marrying that girl someday..." He trailed off lost in thought.

Elena gushed out words of complete happiness and love for her best friends. It was that moment she decided she had to tell Jeremy about her friendship with Damon. However, right when she was going to tell him, the ride took off and amid the screams and giggles of excitement she forgot.

After the ride, Jeremy set out to complete his plan and everyone followed him and Bonnie to their last ride of the night since it was already getting very late.

X

The group organized themselves into pairs; Bonnie and Jeremy in the front cart, Stefan and Katherine in the next, and Elena and Caroline in the last one.

As the girls climbed into their car Elena beamed at her friend and pulled out her IPod. Caroline nodded and flashed her an evil smile as she snatched the IPod and shuffled until she found their favorite song. They both sang it loudly;

**But baby there you go, there you go again making me love you**

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo**

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you**

A loud angry shriek startled the girls and they pulled each ear bud out.

"WHAT THE FUCK STEFAN! YOU know what! I've had

Enough of you fuck this I'm outta here!"Katherine yelled, as she climbed out of the car. She gave her hair a dramatic flip before turning on her heel and walking away, fuming.

"URGH!" A frustrated growl emitted from the cart before a pissed off looking Stefan stepped out and walked over to the girls' cart.

"Can you BELIEVE that girl?" He screamed at Elena, ignoring Caroline who rolled her eyes and offered to step out in order to give them some privacy. She clambered out of the cart and sat down on a nearby bench located on the side lines.

Stefan took Caroline's place beside Elena and began ranting about how bitchy Katherine was, and he how he couldn't stand her. Just because he had said one bad thing about her figure didn't give her a free pass to flip out on him.

"What exactly did you say to her about her figure?" Elena questioned him wide-eyed.

He frowned deep in thought before replying, "I think I said she was too fat to fit beside me in the cart because the seatbelt wouldn't fit over us."

Elena face palmed and groaned continuing to listen to Stefan's incessant whining, praying that he would shut up sometime soon.

X

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the tunnel of love is now ready to begin," crackled a voice from the loudspeaker.

Elena had expected Stefan to climb out and gasp at the very thought of riding such a thing with her but he continued jabbering as the ride lurched forward. Panic stricken, Elena looked for Caroline and finally spotted her at the edge of the gate talking on her cell phone, she made a shooing motion to Elena as if to say, 'Go with Stefan, I'm busy right now.'

"...dumb bitch!" Stefan finished his ramble and crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a huff.

Elena shut her eyes and sighed, part of her was completely annoyed with Stefan for talking her ear off but another, less dominant part, was hoping maybe, he might end things with Katherine and start seeing her more clearly.

She shook her head banishing those thoughts from her mind and laid back looking up at the painted stars on the artificial night sky of the tunnel. She smiled and thought of Damon, about the many times they had met over the past week at the beach to sit and talk. On a particularly memorable night, after Elena had recounted a fight she had with her mother, they lay on the beach and stared at the stars (Elena had snuck out to meet him in the middle of the night).

"I love the stars," she began, quoting what Damon had said to her that night; "There are so many and they make our own problems seem so small. And if you think about it, these are all the same stars that everyone sees all over the world at one time or another. These stars shine over oceans but there no one can appreciate them. Here, they are appreciated, loved and accepted."

Stefan stared at the artificial sky in silence, as Elena thought about what Damon had meant by saying that. Maybe, she was the stars, she shone everywhere but only certain people could appreciate her, and love her. Stefan was like the ocean, one of the people who doesn't recognize the good qualities stars have and see them as nothing else but ordinary.

"It's like that with people too; something that means the world to one person could mean nothing to another." She added stating her thoughts. Stefan interpreted the message a bit differently than she had.

"So it's like me and Katherine, I'm the part of the world that loves the stars but she's the ocean because... Well, we're different..." he trailed off.

Elena frowned, _Okay..._ she thought.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love!" He began reciting the lines from their play, wanting to practice them with her, which they did as Elena stared up at the stars.

X

They emerged from the tunnel, reaching the end of the ride and Stefan took her hand in his and squeezed it, an unusual gesture, before smiling at her and whispering "thanks Elena,"

With that he got off onto the platform, leaving a dazed Elena behind. She sat there for a moment, blinking in surprise before Caroline pranced over and began chatting her up.

X

The rest of the night was a blur after that; Stefan disappeared in effort to find Katherine, and Bonnie and Jeremy (who had just confessed their love for one another) were completely oblivious to their surroundings, completely lost in each others' eyes. Caroline suggested that the group head home and it was unanimously agreed upon.

X

"TELL ME NOW ELENA! What happened?" Caroline, who couldn't take the suspense anymore, burst out her question upon arrival into the Gilbert household.

"Shhhh!You're going to wake the neighbours!" Whispered Elena harshly.

Caroline rolled her eyes and followed her up to her bedroom. Jeremy and Bonnie had decided to spend the night together since Bonnie's dad was out of town for the weekend on business. However, Jeremy had told Miranda that he was staying over at Stefan's for the night as an alibi which left the house relatively free for Caroline and Elena, until Miranda and Grayson returned from her second cousin's wedding.

"TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!" Caroline demanded the second they entered Elena's room.

"Alright, alright! I tried to be nice and stuff but he ignored it at first and started rehearsing our lines, then when we got to the end of the ride he thanked me and got off. I wanted to scream when he went looking for Katherine." Elena explained, thinking Caroline was referring to what had happened on the tunnel of love.

"Oh screw Salvatore! Tell me about that amazing guy Damon!" she gasped as she changed into her pajamas in the open bathroom.

Elena giggled realizing Stefan and Damon had the same last name. She then headed into her closet and changed into her blue tank top and boy shorts as she told Caroline all about her many encounters with Damon Salvatore.

"EEE! I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE HIM!" Caroline cried, jumping up and down and hugging Elena as she stepped out of her closet.

"No! Care I don't like him, I told you, we're just friends!"

"Yes you do! Admit it Elena, you're attracted to him and all his bad boy glory. And he likes you too! You need to tell him how you feel about him."

"I don't know what I feel! And even if I did like him, I don't want to tell him how I feel and end up ruining our friendship. We have something Caroline, an understanding, and I don't want to ruin it with talk of my imaginary crush on him. He means a lot to me."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "One; don't deny the fact you're attracted to him. Two; Elena, just tell him. Worst case scenario; he doesn't like you back, which I know for a fact he does, you get over him and end up with Stefan."

"And how's that worse case?"

Caroline shot her an irritated look, "It's Stefan... Judging from what we've witnessed today with Katherine; that is THE worst case you can get."

Elena sighed and glided over to her bathroom to plug in her IPod dock so they could dance. The music began and Caroline shrieked in delight, Elena's eyes began laughing recognizing the tune.

"Oh no, you did not just put on my jam!" Shouted Caroline

"Put your hands up girl! Holler!" Elena shouted back as they began to sing/scream the lyrics as they jumped up and down on the bed.

**She's been a crazy ditta, disco diva and you wonder**

**Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**

**Too cool for you to keep her, too hot for you to leave her**

**Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**

The girls came down from their high and collapsed on the bed exhausted out of breath from singing the lyrics at top volume. Elena was surprised the cops weren't at her door to arrest her for disturbing the peace.

"Elena, can we go get some water and snacks?" asked Caroline tiredly.

Elena yawned and nodded, "What movie do you wanna watch? Scary, funny, action?"

Caroline gave her a weak smile and replied; "I brought 21 Jump Street"

Elena bolted out of bed excited and ran downstairs, with Caroline laughing quietly at her heels. They reached the kitchen and grabbed themselves cups of water, a bag of chips and cookies and popcorn which Elena offered to stay behind and wait to pop as Caroline set the movie up in Elena's bedroom.

A few minutes into waiting for the popcorn Elena's cell phone rang;

**I just want you by my side, **

**Dance away all night**

**The party is live and so am I**

**Ready to bump and grind**

She smiled in recognition of the ringtone she set and answered the phone," Hello Salvatore. Long time no see."

She could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he replied, "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, the reason I called is because there's a street race going down tomorrow night. Are you in?"

"For sure!"

"Great! Tomorrow meet at my place around 3pm. Oh and bring Barbie with you." He quickly added before hanging up on her.

_Well that was brief_, she thought to herself as the popcorn timer went off. She pulled it out of the microwave and heard Caroline cry that the movie was set up in her room. She hummed to herself as she set the popcorn into a bowl and headed upstairs when abruptly she stopped, realization coming over her like a cold shower. _Does Damon have a thing for Caroline? _

She forced the thought out of her head and focused on the sleepover, she climbed into her bed beside Caroline who was grinning widely as the movie began.

X

"There, I did it. You are such a pussy Klaus... Honestly."

"Whatever mate, so she's coming for sure?"

"Yeah I'd guess so... So what exactly is your fascination with this broad? I thought you were more of a bang once and leave in the morning type of person?"

Damon and Klaus were sitting in the boarding house living room watching a movie on their big screen television. Klaus had forced Damon to invite Elena AND Caroline to their street racing event the next day. Klaus seemed to be obsessed with Caroline which Damon found extremely out of character for him.

"I'm not quite sure, something about her. The way she acts and talks, is just so... interesting. She is a fascinating specimen Damon, and I intend to study her well." Klaus chuckled.

Damon rolled his eyes and placed his focus back on the TV.

"Channing Tatum and Jonah Hill in a cop movie... Who would've thought" Damon commented on the movie they were currently watching shaking his head.

Klaus smirked and said, "They kinda remind me of us..."

X

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the many reviews/views this story has received! Keep up the good work! :D So next chapter will be the street race. I'm going to try to update as fast as I can but as I've said, I have a lot of work so I'll try my best. Reviews help ;) Thanks again everyone! :D **

**-Love Melody,**

X

Songs Used: One More Night-Maroon 5

Who's That Chick-Rihanna (feat. David Guetta)

By My Side-Fito Blanko


	7. Makeovers and Madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

**X**

"So, what's going to be the cover story? We're going to be out pretty late and I think your mom is gonna notice if we're gone for longer than a few hours..."

"I'm working on it..."

Caroline had ecstatically agreed to accompany Elena to the street race the next day and offered to give Elena an extreme makeover to catch a certain savior's eye. She had told Elena she was going to make-over Elena so that Damon 'wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her.' Elena had rolled her eyes at this and agreed; letting Caroline curl her normally straightened hair put her make-up on for her and to be her wardrobe consultant.

As Caroline released the last curl from the wand, a brilliant idea came to Elena. She snapped her head up and spoke;

"Jeremy and Bonnie are going to the movies right? So why don't we tell my mom that we're spending the day at Bonnie's and the four of us are going to see that late night movie together?"

Caroline unplugged the curling iron slowly and packed it back into its bag, mulling it over in her head before replying, "That would work, but what if Jeremy comes back before us? Or she calls Bonnie to check up on us?"

Elena gave her friend a sly grin before pulling her phone out of her light denim short shorts, (which Caroline had given to her to wear) pocket and sending a quick text to her twin.

"We're all set Care!" she exclaimed happily as she put her phone away.

Caroline flashed her a grin and walked over to Elena's make-up counter in order to continue Elena's makeover.

"Can I see my reflection now?" Elena asked grabbing the compact mirror from her make-up pile.

"No! No looking in the mirror until you're completely finished," Caroline cried snatching mirror from her fingers. "I want you to see the full effect."

Elena crossed her arms and pouted at Caroline who rolled her eyes and waving her brush around in the powder.

"Alright Elena, prepare to become gorgeous. Well more gorgeous than you were before, not to say that you weren't pretty before it's just...You know what I mean" Caroline babbled, taking Elena's make-up and setting it down in her work space. The girls were sitting on the floor at the foot of Elena's bed.

Elena gave her a weak smile and shut her eyes, allowing Caroline to work her cosmetic magic. She felt her light brush against her skin and thought about the race later that day. She was very excited; she thought it was a great way for Damon and Caroline to get better acquainted and for her to spend some quality time with two of her closest friends. Despite Caroline's insistence that Damon was into her, Elena continued to doubt it. She didn't exactly consider herself beautiful. She could look into a mirror and admit she had some redeeming qualities; such as her chocolate brown eyes and her lush pink lips, but overall she viewed herself as average-looking with some pretty days.

Caroline, on the other hand was naturally stunning. She opened her eyes, on Caroline's command so she could continue applying her eye make-up, and looked at her best friend. Caroline had beautiful wavy blonde hair, which she had teased to make it flow perfectly over her shoulders. Her sparkling blue eyes were focused on her, and her pale pink lips were pressed together in concentration. Elena sighed gloomily, taking in her beautiful friend's appearance. Out of everyone she knew, Caroline had been the first one to get a boyfriend, to experience her first kiss, to have a guy admit he was in love with her and to lose her virginity. Caroline was beautiful; there was no doubt about it, and Elena had always felt plain in comparison. She remembered the way Damon had looked at Caroline when he first saw her, and how his message from the previous night seemed to be focused on Caroline's appearance at the race. She bit her lip worried and tortured herself with thoughts of whether or not Damon might have feelings for Caroline.

"Okay we're done! Elena, prepare yourself girl!" Caroline cried standing up and pulling Elena to her feet. "Follow moi!"

Elena followed her friend's instructions, following her to her bathroom which had a full length mirror. But before Elena could see her reflection, Caroline jerked her back into her bedroom.

She turned to face her friend and gave her a huge smile. "Elena you look... incredible. Just let me add the finishing touches before you see yourself." She grabbed Elena's heart shaped jewelry box from her dresser and pulled out a long gold necklace with a white heart crystal pendant which she told her to put on along with a few gold bangles and Elena's gladiator sandals.

Elena walked into her bathroom and caught her eye in the mirror;

"Wow," was all she could manage. The girl in the mirror was absolutely beautiful. Her brown curls framed her face and the smoky eye shadow Caroline had applied on her made her brown eyes stand out even more. The outfit pairing of her light blue denim short shorts and flowy white tank top with light vertical stripes was beautiful. From the tips of her gladiator sandal clad feet to the tops of her brown curls she was a vision of beauty.

Caroline stepped beside her and admired Elena's reflection. "You look marvelous." She said to her best friend.

Elena smiled and thanked Caroline, giving her friend a huge hug and looking back at their reflections in the mirror. Caroline wore a light pink sequined top matched with a white mini skirt with a brown belt to tie the outfit together. The contrast between the two was clear; Caroline was the western view of beauty. She was practically a life-size Barbie with her pale skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. She loved bright and flamboyant prints and her favorite color was sparkly pink. Elena on the other hand, was the exotic type of beauty with her olive-toned skin, dark eyes and hair. She was more down-to-earth and homely. Elena was more like Belle while Caroline was more like Cinderella. Despite their different appearances the two were truly the best of friends.

X

"Momwe'regoingtoBonnie'!" Elena shouted to Miranda as they headed out. A faint, "Okay," was heard before Elena slammed the door.

"LET'S GET OUR PARTY ON!" Screamed Caroline doing a little dance on her way to Elena's car.

"SHH! Care! My mom can probably hear us!" Elena hushed her friend.

"Sorry!" Caroline blushed," Let's get our party on... Woo." She whispered softly, while fist pumping slowly; causing Elena to giggle.

They both climbed into the car and pulled it out of the driveway, Elena behind the wheel, Caroline in the passenger seat. Caroline turned on the radio and flipped between stations until she landed right on the perfect song for that moment.

**We're going off tonight, to kick out every light**

**Take anything we want, drink everything in sight**

**We're going till the world stops turning**

**While we burn it to the ground tonight**

They girls sang and danced in their seats to their 'get pumped' track as they sped down the street to Damon's house. Damon had texted Elena earlier to come later so the sun was beginning to descend in the sky as they reached his place.

**X**

The two girls climbed out of the car and exchanged remarks of excitement as they made their way up the long driveway. At the front door stood Damon wearing a dark blue button-up top with dark colored jeans. He ran a hand through his raven hair looking into the distance, a tell-tale sign he was nervous Elena had recently discovered.

Unable to wait Elena hurried forward to see her friend. "Hey Salvatore!" she shouted and stopped a few feet from him.

He looked up and saw her; a smile broke out on his face. "Hey Elena!"

She smiled back at him and felt the blood rush to her cheeks, Damon always had a way of making her feel flustered with just one look.

Caroline walked up behind Elena and gave Damon a wave. His smile widened even more and he gave Caroline a sultry look as she approached him.

"Barbie," he nodded at her playfully. She rolled her eyes at him and snorted.

"Klaus! Elena and Caroline are here!" He shouted back into the house putting an emphasis on Caroline's name. "Get your British ass out here!"

A flurry of curse words rang out from the house making Damon snicker. A moment later Klaus emerged wearing a grey colored v-neck t-shirt and coal colored jeans. He shot Damon a glare before turning his attention to Elena and Caroline.

He nodded at them and took in Caroline who was bored; twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger. His eyes widened at her appearance and Damon laughed at his moonstruck expression.

"You must be Caroline, I'm Klaus; A close friend of Damon's." Klaus introduced himself, extending his hand to Caroline's then taking her hand to his lips. She gave him a questioning look before pulling her arm back.

"Ummm yeah, hey." She replied coolly. "So we going or what guys?"

Damon nodded and led them to their car they were carpooling with. It was the same one he had been working on when Elena had first come to visit him. Klaus remained frozen, feeling a little taken back but still determined. He would not give up on her, not without a fight at least.

X

The four of them reached the stretch of road nearby the far end of the Mystic Falls beach where the street race was being held. The guys got out and began chatting quietly while watching Caroline and Elena who stepped out of the car to explore their surroundings. They looked around at the small gathering of people; there were many bikers wearing leather jackets, girls in extremely small clothing, loud songs blaring from a truck and cars all over the place.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..." Elena exhaled taking the sights around her in.

Caroline simply nodded and began walking around in a daze. The girls had grown up in particularly guarded and censored situations; they had never been to something as scandalously glorious as a street race and enjoyed every second of their rebelliousness.

X

After a while Klaus approached the girls, who had been lounging on a large boulder nearby the music truck. "Elena, Damon told to me to get you. He wants to talk to you or something."

"Okay," Elena responded, climbing off the boulder and making her way back to the car. Klaus took her place beside Caroline who was humming to herself as she lay back on the rock, he arms behind her head, and eyes closed.

Klaus racked his brain trying to think of something clever to say to her, to strike a conversation but he couldn't think of anything. Luckily, he didn't need to because Caroline began to speak;

"So, Klaus, what exactly do you do for a living?"

"Well not really anything love, I'm a damned good racer and me, Damon and Alaric make a hell of a team. Winning prize money in races is basically what I do. I would love to be a real racer one day, competing in NASCAR, races like that. But what about you Caroline? What are you planning on becoming?"

Caroline smiled, "A fashion designer, or maybe a cosmetologist."

Klaus chuckled, "Ah, I could definitely see that. Or possibly a fashion model, because you have the best body I have ever seen."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. So tell me about yourself, love. How do you know Elena, first of all?"

"We've been best friends since we were practically babies." Caroline smiled, replying.

"That's nice; tell me more about yourself Caroline."

"Well my favorite holiday is Valentine's Day and my favorite movie is This Means War." As Caroline spoke she noticed Klaus was staring at a woman in the distance; with caramel colored hair.

Klaus smiled widely and replied; "Really? Valentine's Day is my favorite holiday too!"

"I always buy myself a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers on Valentine's Day; Milk chocolates and pink Gerber daisies."

"Don't tell anyone this but, so do I! Well not flowers but I buy myself a box of milk chocolates too."

"Wow! That's too funny, but you know what's different between the two of us? I'm not saying all of that to get in your pants..."

Klaus' eyes narrowed and he frowned at her, "Caroline, I-"

"And you know what else Klaus," she cut in. "I know your type, you're a womanizer. You try to seem irresistible to girls so they sleep with you. Well you know what, I've had my heart broken by one of you before and I'm not going to let that happen again, so you can forget it."

Caroline angrily got up, flipped her hair and walked away from him towards Elena and Damon.

"Well that's ironic. The one time I'm actually not trying to sleep with a woman and she stands up to me. Klaus, old boy, you've got yourself a spirited one." Klaus said to himself watching Caroline walk away.

X

While Klaus had been striking out with Caroline, Elena and Damon were sitting inside the car talking;

"I've fixed the car so that it has a few new features." Damon said and extended his arm out from the driver's seat to gesture to the new modifications he made to the car's features.

"That's really cool, so you practically built this car from scratch?" Elena asked, her brown eyes staring into his blue.

He chuckled, "Mostly, I took Alaric's car engine, stripped it down to its skeleton and rebuilt it but with new features. It can go much faster for much longer now." He pat the steering wheel gently, "You should've seen Alaric's face when he saw his car when I started working on it. I thought the doctor was going to have a stroke, and then who would help him?"

She let out a small giggle and Damon beamed at her, before looking for the thousandth time out the window at where Caroline and Klaus were sitting.

She sighed; _He can't take his eyes off of her, not me. Great job Caroline... _she thought to herself gloomily.

X

They both climbed out of the car and went to sit on the hood of the car.

"So, are you nervous?" she asked turning to face him.

"Not really, I mean I fixed the engine well enough that it should give us an advantage but if Klaus fucks up... well let's just say Alaric will have a new patient in the hospital to treat."

Elena raised her eyebrows and he smirked back at her. "Have you ever actually raced yourself? As in like, raced instead of Klaus?" she enquired.

"Not in an actual street race, but in exhibition games yes, those have no prizes. It's really exciting, and intense. I've never won though, that's why Klaus races instead of me. He's really good, cut out for even NASCAR I'd bet, but he's more comfortable on different terrains than on a track."

She nodded, and suddenly Caroline appeared on Damon's side of the car. "Hey, so um when's this race gonna start?"

"Soon, where's Klaus, weren't you with him?" Damon pressed, narrowing his eyes in confusion at Caroline.

"Yeah, Mr. One-night-stand is still over there." She responded while examining the nails on her left hand.

Damon excused himself and went over to talk to Klaus, while Caroline walked over to stand by Elena.

"Uh oh, what happened Care?" Elena asked, carefully observing Caroline's angry expression.

"Nothing happened, he tried to hit on me and I rejected him. Remember when I told you about that guy I went out with a long time ago? Jamie?"

Elena nodded, her eyes unfocused trying to remember who Jamie was as Caroline continued on;

"Yeah, well I went on one date with Jamie and we slept together. Then the next morning he was gone, and I never got another call or text from him ever again. It hurt because I really had feelings for this guy and what does he go and do? Leave me alone with my broken heart. Klaus reminds me of him, with all that fake niceness and sincerity and that amazing British accent... But no, I'm not letting him do to me what Jamie did. Caroline Forbes is not getting her heart broken tonight."

Elena shot her an encouraging smile and told her that Klaus was an idiot if he ever thought he could pull one over on her. Caroline murmured in agreement. She noticed there was a group of people dancing and smiled. "Elena, would you give me the honor of dancing with me?"

"Why, I would be delighted Caroline." Elena curtsied and took Caroline's outstretched hand.

The girls ran to the dance floor and jammed to the songs playing from the white truck;

**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes**

**And he only comes out at night**

**Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight**

**You better run for your life**

X

The girls danced until the sun came down. Jenna and Alaric arrived, and joined them on the dance floor. Caroline recognized her as the girl Klaus had been looking at while he was talking to her. It dawned on her that he wasn't checking her out; he was looking for Alaric who appeared to be not only the girl's boyfriend, but one of his close friends.

Caroline, Elena and Jenna got along very well and joked and laughed together as they all danced. Alaric, every once in a while, taking her away to slow-dance with her. Klaus and Damon watched them from afar, unsure whether or not it would be a good idea to join them.

X

Eventually, they did. Damon taking Elena's arms and twirling her around as Klaus danced... in the same area as Caroline who refused to acknowledge his presence.

"Uh Damon, who are they?" Elena asked motioning over to a group of people who were watching them all intently from nearby the music truck.

"Trouble." He replied, and let go of Elena's hands. He walked over to Klaus who was still trying, and failing, to get Caroline's attention.

"Klaus, they're here."

"Who?"

"The Originals."

Klaus froze recognizing the gang's name, "My family?"

The group made their few through the group of dancers to where Damon, Klaus, Caroline and Elena stood.

"Damon, take Elena and Caroline to bring the car to the starting line of the race. I'll deal with them..."

Damon agreed but Caroline refused to go, Klaus told her to stand behind him.

At the front of the group, a tall light brown haired man stepped forward, "Hello Niklaus."

Klaus growled and balled his hands into fists; "It's Klaus now, Elijah. What do you want?"

"Now, now Niklaus, don't get angry. You know how father does not enjoy your temper tantrums." Said a darker haired man, stepping forward with a twisted smile on his face.

"Quiet Kol, we do not want to start a scene in front of Niklaus' young companion. How much are you paying for this one?" asked the blonde girl from Elijah's right side, glaring at Caroline.

Kol smiled greedily and stepped forward towards Caroline. "She's a pretty one, too bad she's slept with Niklaus or going to sleep with him... I'm not familiar with the rules of prostitution."

Caroline trembled, feeling a mixture of fury and fright; she shuffled closer to Klaus who lunged at Kol, shoving him back into the girl.

"Caroline is not a prostitute! She is a respectable young lady, unlike you Rebekah. How many men have you been with now? It's a wonder you haven't been pregnant yet, sister. Or is that man you're with a nephew I haven't yet been introduced to?"

Rebekah shot Klaus a death stare and buried her head in the crook of her boyfriend's neck.

"His name is Matt, and he's my BOYFRIEND! Not like you'd know, considering you haven't contacted us since you ran away from home!" she screamed.

"With all due respect, Rebekah is right Niklaus. We only ever see you at these ridiculous events, what kind of elder brother are you if you don't bother keeping in touch with your younger siblings." Elijah said smirking at Klaus.

"You all made sure of my departure after mother told me of my true parentage. You all feared me as a half-brother, and never spoke to me again. It was as if I didn't exist as part of the family anymore, I was just garbage to you. That's why I left, and why I never keep in touch. Now back the fuck off before I snap all your arms off. I'm going to win this race and when I do, I'm going to make sure mother knows that you are sneaking out to illegally race her car, I'm sure she won't be too pleased to hear that. Especially from you Finn, her golden child."

The black-haired, heavy set man standing in the back of the group flinched, but walked over to face Klaus. "Fine, we'll leave you alone. But for a price, give Caroline to Kol. I'm sure he could please her better than you ever could."

His siblings got the idea and walked forward to grab Caroline, whimpered in fear. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Klaus shouted and lunged at Kol, punching him square in the jaw. After that a fight broke out, and Klaus was being severely beaten by Kol, Matt, Finn and Elijah as Rebekah cheered the boys on and Caroline cried for them to leave him alone.

"C-C-aroline, r-r-run." Klaus managed to get out as Finn kicked him in the side while the rest of the boys held him down.

She shook her head, and remained petrified. Refusing to leave Klaus, but too terrified to do anything. The situation seemed hopeless until a flying punch came out of nowhere catching Finn in the face, causing him to topple over.

"The bigger they are, the harder they-"

"DAMON! FIGHT NOW, COCKY REMARK LATER!" Shouted Klaus from underneath Kol's grip.

Damon who had returned with Elena from placing the car at the starting line had seen the commotion and rushed over to help. He roundhouse kicked Kol who had just stood up, and threw Matt off of Klaus into the dirt.

Elijah stood up and raised his arms in surrender, "Please don't" he pleaded with Damon who smirked before aiming a well-formed punch in his gut, causing him to double over in pain.

He smiled and helped Klaus to a sitting position. "Thanks mate," Klaus coughed out.

Caroline let out a shriek; seeing Matt get to his feet, clutching a lead pipe he grabbed from the ground, preparing to club Damon in the head. A kick came out of nowhere, making contact with his groin. He dropped the pipe, clutched at his crotch and fell over writhing in pain.

All eyes focused on Elena who shrugged, "He had it coming." She explained.

Damon let out a loud laugh and let go of Klaus to approach Elena. He took her hands in his still laughing, "Elena, that was amazing!" She blushed, looking away and smiling.

"ALL RACERS TO THEIR VEHICLES!" crackled a voice from a megaphone.

"Klaus buddy, do you think you can race?" Damon enquired of his friend who was being tended to by Caroline.

He groaned, "Damon, you'll have to race."

Damon's expression turned to panic, "Klaus, I can't race. I'm not as good as you, where's Ric? He can race for me."

Klaus shook his head, "No time, Damon go."

Elena followed him to the starting line. "Damon you'll be fine, don't think about it. Just drive."

He nodded and prepared to climb into the car, "Wait!" she cried.

He stopped and looked at her quizzically; she gave him a small smile and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Good luck," she mumbled and walked away.

Damon's shocked expression turned into a wide grin as he climbed into the car, a new sense of confidence flowing through him. He was going to win this, not only for Klaus, or for Alaric but for Elena.

**X**

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back! I'm sorry for the delay but I have found it's easier to update on weekends because I have less work then. Anyways, I worked really hard on this chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone for your amazing reviews, they've really helped inspire me to continue writing quickly. Don't hate me for ending it here! I promise the next part will be up within the next 48 hours. Keep on reviewing!**

**-Love Melody,**

**X**

Songs Used: Burn it to the Ground-Nickelback

Cowboy Casanova-Carrie Underwood


	8. She Won't Say She's in Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

**X**

Elena made her way from the course to where Caroline was tending to Klaus amidst the pile of unconscious Originals. Her composure was calm on the outside but inwardly, a battle raged on;

_Why did you kiss him?_

_For luck! It was just a good luck kiss._

_Yeah right, you like him! Caroline was right!_

_No I don't! I mean, I don't know! I think I still like Stefan?_

_No you don't. You like DAMON, quit fooling yourself and just admit you have feelings for him!_

_BUT WHAT IF HE DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME?_

She closed her eyes and mentally shook the plaguing thoughts out of her head. She stopped beside Caroline who was crouched down beside a wounded Klaus, currently sitting upright, his arms extended back, supporting his torso. The two seemed to be in the middle of a conversation;

"It appears I may have been a little too quick to judgement with you Klaus. I'm sorry, I just assumed you were a player because you seemed like such a sweet guy, and I'm so used to dealing with jerks that just use you then leave you." Caroline apologized to Klaus, as she placed pressure on the cut he received on his cheek.

"It's okay Love, we all make mistakes. If we're being extremely honest, I used to be that kind of guy, but I promise you I've changed. I know that sounds like something every guy says but I can tell you that-"

"Shhhh," Caroline hushed him, putting a cool finger to his lips. "It's okay, the way you defended me and kept trying to get my attention, even thought I flat out denied you tells me you are really a nice, determined guy who deserves a chance."

He smiled through the pain of his physical injuries and held the hand which was applying pressure to the cut on his forehead, "So, you wanna grab something to eat after this?"

She giggled and nodded, "That would be nice,"

Elena smiled at hearing the exchange as she waited for the racers to set off. She bit her lip and silently prayed that Damon wasn't embarrassed about her kiss. _It's just a good luck kiss, _she thought to herself, _it's not like it was on the lips, he has no reason to be upset. _She shook her head and refocused on the race. Damon's car was a dark blue, easy to spot amongst the sea of black and red cars.

"ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!" The voice from the megaphone shouted, and a girl from the sidelines waved a checkered flag.

The cars set off and disappeared. Elena bit her lip as she watched them drive out of sight into the dark night. The car in last place contained Rebekah, who was the only conscious member of the Originals able to drive.

X

Elena elbowed her way into the center of the crowd to get a better look; from where she was standing she had a clear view of the finish line. She hoped for Damon to win, _Come on Damon, Come on!_

_X_

After waiting for what felt like an eternity a cloud of dust emerged from the distance, and advanced to the finish line. Leading the pack was... Elena stretched on her tip-toes and squinted to get a better look... A dark blue car.

"Damon!" she exclaimed, "Damon won!"

As Damon's car crossed the finish line, a loud roar of cheers erupted from the crowd. He stepped out of the car, and threw his fist up in the air as a sign of victory.

All the girls in the area threw themselves at him, and Elena's face fell. _Well I'd better leave him to celebrate, _she said to herself as she watched him receive the bundle of prize money from the announcer with the megaphone.

X

Everything felt as if he was in a dream, Damon couldn't believe he had actually won a street race. Everything was overwhelming; the cheers of the crowd, the bright streetlights illuminating the scene, the angry cursing of his competitors. He felt dazed and disoriented until he felt a supporting hand on his back. He turned around to see Klaus grinning at him, his arm draped across Caroline's shoulders for support.

"Great show Mate, you did bloody brilliantly." He said to Damon, his eyes twinkling with a sort of fiery pride and happiness that Damon understood to be a type of 'brotherly love'. Caroline chatted about how exciting his performance had been and Alaric and Jenna appeared out of the shadows to congratulate him before leaving because Jenna wasn't feeling too well.

_Yeah, sure... _he thought to himself knowing exactly how Alaric planned to treat Jenna's headache. He smiled happily but then his face fell, something was missing. Where was that familiar pair of warm chocolate brown eyes he adored? Elena was nowhere within the crowd. Damon stretched his head over the sea of his admirers in search of Elena. He finally spotted her, standing a few feet away, her arms were wrapped around her and she was staring wistfully into the distance. He willed her to turn her head, to acknowledge his gaze, and she did!

Elena turned and looked at him, his blue eyes meeting her brown. She gave him a bewildered look and he smiled in return, meanwhile forcing his way past the crowd so he could reach Elena.

X

Elena watched awestruck as he made his way over to her, a triumphant grin on his face. He had completely ignored the many girls (most, more beautiful than her, Caroline and Bonnie), and left his position as the center of attention to find her. Elena couldn't help but feel a girlish excitement as she realized, He left all those girls (Caroline included) so he could find her. He finally reached her and she could barely make an audible sound, luckily he spoke first;

"To quote a famous and inspirational figure*; 'winning'."

Elena brightened at his remark, a radiant smile illuminating her face, making Damon's smirk widen.

"Congratulations Damon, I knew you would win! And you were nervous..." she smirked and shook her head.

"Thanks Elena and me? Nervous? Please, I was as cool as a cucumber back there." He smirked doing the eye thing she adored, making her roll her eyes at him as she continued to smile.

Klaus suddenly appeared behind them with Caroline still on his arm. "So you got the prize money right?"

Damon held up the prize money, "Yep, I got it. No thanks to you, you British bastard. Picking fights right before a race, honestly."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Whatever, at least we both won." He replied looking from the bundle of money to Caroline; he smiled at her, making her giggle.

X

The four of them went to the Mystic Falls Grill for a late, late dinner. Klaus offered to pay as a victory meal. He and Caroline flirted their way through the meal and dessert, while Elena and Damon chatted about the race.

"I knew you had won the second I saw your car leading the pack; I started shouting, 'Damon won!' as soon as you crossed the finish line." Elena exclaimed and he smiled at her.

"I looked for you when I got out of the car; I thought you would be one of the girls who were flinging themselves at me desperately falling to my feet. But then I figured; 'Oh, she must be out making a Victory sandwich or something for Me.' so I hunted you down." He explained chuckling taking a bite from his own sandwich.

Elena shook her head smiling and pulled out her phone to check if she had any new texts from Jeremy who was going to message her the second he headed home so they could all arrive the same time to uphold Elena's alibi.

There was one new message from him; **The Movie's out. I'm gonna drive Bonnie home then head back.**

Elena typed a message back quickly, not quite ready to leave Damon's company yet;

**K. Instead of driving home, g2 the Grill, me and Care are there.**

Within seconds of sending the text her twin replied;

**Okay :) C U soon.**

She locked her phone and put it back into her jean short pocket. She looked to her side at Damon who was intently staring at Caroline and Klaus; they were whispering and giggling.

"Well I guess my plan worked; I think Klaus and Caroline are going to be very happy together...He said softly to her.

Elena raised an eyebrow at him, "Why would you say that?"

Damon smiled, flexing his arms behind his head; "Look at them; they've become sickeningly sweet. I've seen it commonly enough to know they're already beginning to fall for each other."

He leant in closer to her and whispered into her ear; "Watch,"

"Klaus Mikaelson can't drive for shit." Damon said, loud enough for Klaus to hear.

They both waited a few moments, holding their breath but Klaus either heard and chose to ignore, or was too fascinated with his conversation with Caroline to notice them.

Damon did that eye thing she loved again and smirked cockily leaning back again. "See what I mean? With any other girl he would've already gotten up to punch me in the gut."

Elena nodded and raised her eyebrows in understanding. "I see. I've never seen Caroline so engrossed in one guy. It takes a lot to keep her attention..."

X

All of a sudden music started playing and Elena turned her head over to the Grill's ancient jukebox that, at one point in time had worked. But instead of seeing the same old ancient jukebox she recognized a gleaming new one. Fascinated, she got up and walked over to where her favorite barista/waitress Lexi was standing, polishing the glass on the new jukebox.

"Hey Lex!" Elena said cheerfully to her friend.

Lexi looked up from her work and smiled, waving Elena over.

"The Grill just got this new jukebox, and it actually works and plays current hits of this past decade! Finally, some good music in here!"

Elena grinned, "Can I pick a song?"

Lexi smiled, "Sure, it's a quarter." With that she stood up and walked back over to the bar.

X

Elena crouched over the machine, inserted her quarter and flipped through the songs.

"Whatcha doin' Lena?" came a voice from behind Elena starling her into selecting the song she had flipped onto.

"Damon! Don't sneak up on me like that; you'll give me a heart attack." She scolded. Damon smirked and looked down to the jukebox song Elena had selected.

"Nice choice... Would you care to dance?" he asked, extending his arm to her, still smirking.

She smiled lightly, "Alright," and she placed her hand in his, he pulled her to him and they began to twirl around the floor as they had been doing earlier that evening.

**You got me trippin' girl and you gotta know, **

**I'm lovin' what you're doin' to me**

**You drive me crazy girl and you gotta know,**

**I'm lovin' you're doing to me**

A few other couples dining at the grill saw the example Damon and Elena were setting and proceeded in joining them. Soon many couples, including Klaus and Caroline were swaying unison with their partners.

**I got you trippin' girl and you gotta know**

**I'm lovin' what I'm doin' to you**

**I drive you crazy girl and you gotta know**

**I'm lovin' what I'm doin' to you**

Damon couldn't help but realize the song actually held a truth for him. Elena definitely had him 'trippin'. Ever since he had saved her that day from the car crash he felt an inexplicable pull towards Elena.

Now Damon knew he wasn't any kind of philosopher, or poet; _Far from it..._ he thought to himself. But he almost felt as if his and Elena's paths were meant to cross.

She did drive him crazy because she was the only girl who had ever made him feel like caring. He had grown up only taking care of himself, he was good at that but when Elena came into his life, looking so forlorn and lost he wanted to help her. She made him feel in place that he thought didn't exist anymore thanks to Katherine. Elena, was his own Savior. His redemption; the last dream of his pure soul, a plea for him to feel again. Elena was special, there was no doubt about it, and he was falling for her. Unbeknownst to him, he beginning to get Elena trippin' and driving her crazy.

X

He spun her out then pulled him towards his chest, she beamed at him and mischievously spun out again.

She grinned at him as they danced to her favorite song. They both hummed the lyrics softly to one another and laughed. It dawned on her that Damon was not into Caroline, as she had thought; he was only interested in pairing their friends together. She sighed contented and fondly remembered the night Jeremy had come home from Denver, when Damon had cheered her up and made her smile. She had always felt a warmness and fluttery feeling when she thought about Damon, but now the feeling was overwhelming. The song ended and they remained in each other's arms. The electricity between them was overpowering Elena of any conscious thought. She felt like her lips were being pulled up to his and just as she was about to give in and kiss him a voice brought her back to the normal world.

"Uh, Elena?" came her twins voice from behind Damon."I have to go, I'm sorry." She whispered before they broke apart and she rushed over to her brother.

X

"_Who the fuck is that?"_ Jeremy's expression seemed to ask, using his twin powers to communicate with her through facial expressions.

Elena sighed in exasperation, _"He's a close friend. Look, I'll explain later. Let's just grab Caroline and get out of here first."_

Jeremy nodded, _"Okay, but you have a lot to explain Elena..."_

"_Trust me, I know..." _She rolled her eyes and walked over to the booth the four had been sitting at earlier; where Caroline was currently sitting with her back to Elena.

"Care! We're go- aw come on! Get a room!"Elena cried, covering her eyes from the scene of Klaus and Caroline intensely making out.

"Say goodbye to Prince Charming Cinderella, the clock has struck midnight and our coach is here" She continued, pulling Caroline off of Klaus.

Jeremy and Damon watched amused as Elena dragged a pouting Caroline towards the front door of the grill.

"Elena, aren't you forgetting something?" Damon said from his spot leaning against the nearby booth.

Elena frowned confused and thought to herself; _what am I forgetting? I have my phone, purse, keys... KEYS!_

"Oh crap I completely forgot I left my car at your place!" She exclaimed, banging her fist against the wall, frustrated.

"Elena, it's almost past our curfew, we don't have time to go back and get it." Jeremy said unhelpfully.

"Don't worry, Damon and I will drop it off at your house later tonight, won't we Damon?" cried Klaus from beside Damon, his eyes staring straight into Caroline's who smiled widely back.

"Uh, sure. Just give us your keys." Damon replied, indifferently.

"Promise you won't steal my car?" She joked, smirking at him and tossing over her keys.

Damon smirked back, "Of course not milady. T'is against the rules of the Savior's code of chivalry." He swept into a deep bow for dramatic effect making Elena laugh and roll her eyes.

"Just take good care of my baby." She added before walking out the door.

X

The car ride home was full of talk as Elena explained everything about Damon to Jeremy. How he had saved her from the crash, helped her at her lowest points, never failed to cheer her up and invited her and Caroline to join him and his friend Klaus at a street race party.

"A street race? Damn, Elena if Dad or Mom ever finds out-"

"They won't! Jeremy, promise me that anything said in this car is between you and me. Nothing shall be repeated to anyone, not Mom, or Dad, or even Bonnie!"

Jeremy's brow furrowed in confusion, "Bonnie doesn't know about Damon?"

"No! I'll tell her when the time comes to tell her, it's not that we're not friends it's just... I dunno, I guess since you two started dating we haven't really seen each other as much... That's beside the point! Promise me Jer, make an unbreakable vow*."

Jeremy's eyes widened in fright at the mention of the unbreakable vow. "Elena, I swear I won't tell anyone, please don't make me make an unbreakable vow!"

Elena exhaled a deep breath, satisfied enough with her twin's answer. "Fine, but I swear Jeremy if you tell anyone..."

He laughed, "I won't."

"Good," Elena settled back in the passenger seat and took a quick peek back at Caroline who was fast asleep in the back seat. She smiled affectionately, almost like how a mother would smile at her child, and turned back to face the road.

"Elena. Are you in love with him?" Jeremy asked, his face was expressionless, his tone dead serious.

She bit her lip, hesitating before answering, "No."

He snuck a peek at her and Elena knew her twin was feeling confusion and frustration with her.

"I'm not in love with Damon okay, but I definitely feel...something for him. I just need to figure out what that is."

He nodded patiently, the feeling of frustration and confusion evaporating from his features, leaving behind an expression of calmness and understanding. The last thing Jeremy wanted to do was lead Elena down the wrong path, but if she asked him, he could honestly say he thought Damon was undeniably falling for his twin. And Jeremy was particularly a good judge of character, he realized Damon didn't want Elena out of lust or possession but he genuinely cared about her. In that case, Jeremy was perfectly fine with whatever Elena was doing with him, as long as she remained in contact with him. He still felt a little betrayed she had kept a secret that big for so long from him.

X

"Princess Cinderella, we're back home. C'mon Care, wakey wakey." Elena said softly, gently nudging Caroline awake.

Caroline turned to her side and moaned "No Mommy, just five more minutes..."

Elena continued trying to gently jostle Caroline awake but eventually gave up. She grabbed her Phone from her pocket and played the song she knew Caroline detested, but she adored extremely loudly in her ear;

**She can ride like she on a roller coaster**

**Up and down, anything to get you closer**

**So quick to pull your gun out of your holster**

**That girl she can ride**

"AGHHHHH! I'm up! I'm up! Turn it off!" Caroline shrieked, falling out of her seat onto the hard pavement of the driveway.

Elena laughed, turned her phone off and placed back into her pocket as she smirked to herself. "Works every time..."

Caroline got up and rubbed her head which she had bumped on her descent to the ground of the driveway.

"Elena? I feel really tired and I don't know why... Do you think Klaus slipped me a date rape drug in one of my glasses?" Caroline asked, worried.

Elena shook her head, "No he doesn't exactly seem like the ty-wait... What do you mean by glasses? Did you have alcohol?"

Caroline smiled sheepishly; "Ummm yeah... I had a few shots."

Elena palmed her forehead and groaned, "No wonder you're sleepy! Caroline! You know my parents can smell alcohol a mile away! My dad still hasn't forgiven me for that time Stefan found his secret stash... It's okay, I have a plan though. Go upstairs to my bathroom and take a long hot shower, get the scent off of you, get dressed in cozy pajamas and we'll sit in my room and watch a movie together okay?"

Caroline hiccupped and smiled; "Okay Lena..."

Elena groaned again and dragged Caroline into her house, trying to sneak past her mom's office without making any noise. Unfortunately, she wasn't quiet enough.

Luckily, she didn't look up from her laptop when she spoke;

"So how was the movie?"

"It was good." Said Elena, extremely anxious to get out of the room before Miranda detected the strong scent of alcohol on Caroline's breath.

"That's nice, I'm glad you girls had a good time. Caroline, when is Liz picking you up tomorrow?"

Elena felt her face flush; _OH SHIT!_

"She said noon Sunday, so tomorrow noon I'd say." Caroline hiccupped.

Miranda suddenly looked up, _we're done for!_ Thought Elena, knowing if Caroline got in trouble it would ultimately be Elena's fault, as everything always was.

"Drink some water; that will cure your hiccups Caroline... Goodnight girls."

Elena sighed in relief, said goodnight and rushed Caroline into her bathroom.

X

She flipped through movies until she came across one of her classic favorites and popped it into her DVD player as Caroline emerged from her bathroom, wearing the pajamas Elena had tossed in there for her. Elena and Caroline sat in her bed watching Hercules. Elena was still fully dressed, and wearing her make-up but she didn't care, she was too comfy to move.

X

About a half hour later Elena heard noise coming from her front yard. She got up and cautiously approached her window, kneeling on her window seat and slowly moving the drapes back so she could get a better look at the noise-makers.

It was Damon and Klaus! They were standing beside her returned car and arguing loudly. Elena giggled and called Caroline over; they both opened the window and called out their names.

Damon and Klaus looked around in alarm; Caroline grabbed one of her shoes, out of impulse, and aimed it at Klaus' turned back, it made contact.

"OW! What the bloody hell-Caroline!" he exclaimed and Damon turned around with him to face the laughing girls who had their heads leaning out the window.

"I LOVE YOU PRINCE CHARMING!" Caroline cried out into the night, making Klaus beam back at her.

Elena was unsure whether Caroline was still drunk or had just said that voluntarily...

"I LOVE YOU TOO CAROLINE!" Klaus responded and Caroline began giggling and blowing him kisses.

Elena rolled her eyes, and looked at Damon who was laughing at Klaus' expense. He caught Elena's gaze and called to her;

"I NEVER TOLD YOU EARLIER BUT YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN CASE YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW!"

It was Elena's turn to laugh and she gave him a joyful smile.

"THANK YOU! YOU DON'T LOOK SO BAD YOURSELF!"

He chuckled and nudged Klaus, as if to tell him it was time to go. Klaus left but continued to look back longingly at the blonde in the window. Damon gave Elena a parting wave and signature smirk before kicking Klaus in the shin and running away to get him moving faster.

X

The girls sighed simultaneously and closed the window, making their way back to the bed. Elena realized she was beginning to develop really strong feelings for Damon; he was sweet, funny, cocky and irresistibly charming. She found she couldn't help but smile when she thought about him. She noticed Caroline was smirking at her.

"What?" Elena asked, confused.

Caroline continued smirking and shook her head; "I know that face Elena, it's your lovey dovey face. You're thinking about Damon aren't you?"

Elena snorted sarcastically; "HA! No, I'm not and I told you, I don't like him that way! Just shut up and watch the movie..."

Caroline shook her head, but continued to watch Elena, smirking.

X

They continued watching the movie until it got to the musical scene in which the heroine, Meg, sings about how she won't admit she is in love with Hercules, the hero. Out of habit Elena sang along with Meg while Caroline sang the harmony of the muses*.

The girls summoned what little energy they had left to sing at the top of their lungs;

Elena:

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson, **

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming get a grip girl!**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

Caroline:

**You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling**

**Baby, we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**

**Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up**

**That you got, got, got it bad**

The girls continued singing the song and both of them laughed as they sang because they both realized how true the lyrics were about the current predicament.

Elena:

**No Chance, no way I won't say it, no, no**

Caroline:

**Give up or Give in, check the grin you're in love**

X

After a while the song ended and the girls collapsed on the bed and watched the rest of the movie. When it was over Elena got up, changed, washed her face, brushed her hair and teeth and climbed into bed. Caroline was drifting to sleep and sleep-mumbling, or sleep-singing;

Caroline:

**Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love**

Elena found herself singing softly in reply;

**Ohhhhhh, At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.**

She felt Caroline shake with silent laughter and then fall asleep. Elena followed soon after realizing the words she had sung were true; She was falling in love with Damon Salvatore.

X

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's chapter 8. I worked extra hard to make sure you guys would get this on time. I'm not very good at replying to reviews so to everyone who has reviewed, followed, viewed or favorited my story; thank you sooooo much! You guys are all amazing for taking time out of your day to read, and review; it means so much to me and I thank you. So back to the story; I'm going to be out of town this upcoming weekend so I probably won't have chapter nine done until Monday or Tuesday of next week, but I might get lucky and I'll able to update sooner. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter; as for the little song bit at the end I'm sorry if any of you found it a little cheesy I just thought it seemed cute, and fit the scene perfectly. I would have put all the lyrics up but it takes up too much space and those parts are the most significant to the story. Thanks again everyone!**

**-Love Melody**

X

* Damon is referencing Charlie Sheen.

*Unbreakable Vow: A vow used in Harry Potter; mentioned in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. It is a vow, bonded with magic; anyone who breaks the vow will die.

*Muses: Nine goddesses of Greek mythology. They each provide inspiration to a different area of the arts and are used in the film Hercules as narrators and the harmony.

X

Songs Used: Trippin'-Carl Henry

She Can Ride-Dru

I Won't Say I'm In Love-Disney's Hercules


	9. Biting the Bullet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

**X**

**So get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**And you've got that one thing**

"...There rust and let me die!"

Elena stabbed herself with the prop knife and slowly and dramatically fell onto Stefan; her head resting on the center of his chest. It was the first dress rehearsal for the school play which was in a week, and stress levels were high as the students rapidly worked to get the show ready.

Elena knew she was dead in the scene but peered an eye open to watch the scene going on around her. Caroline was onstage as an extra in the current scene and she gave Elena a quick wink before turning back to face the empty auditorium. Elena felt a shudder beneath her and realized Stefan was sighing. She winced uncomfortably.

As much as she was trying to get over Stefan, a friendship still existed between the two of them that she hoped to be able to salvage. She typically avoided Stefan when she could, but spoke to him only when she was directly addressed. She found this kept her from clinging to him as she did before and her therapy seemed to be working.

Was she completely free of her feelings for Stefan? No. There was still a small part of her, which had an extra-sensory feeling for him; it was almost as if she was climbing up a cliff. She was so close to reaching the summit but sometimes she would lose her grip and slip a few feet lower, only to climb back up again.

Some days she was fine; she didn't need to see Stefan and didn't need to dote on him. Other days; she would take great pains to find him and speak to him, only to regret it later on.

X

The curtains shut and the director's voice called out; "That's a wrap! We're finished guys. Make sure to put away your props and costumes, if you have any, back into their bins. Ms. Forbes may I speak to you for a moment?"

Elena heard Caroline groan loudly before stomping out of sight. Elena slowly and cautiously began to get up, taking special care not trip on the long skirt, costume that was standing in for her Juliet dress which wasn't finished being sewn. Suddenly she felt Stefan shift violently to the side and was thrown off of him. Her head smacked against the hard stage ground. Her vision turned blurry and she could've sworn she saw stars before she was enveloped in a burning rage.

"OW Stefan! What the hell?" She exclaimed as Stefan got to his feet. He snickered seeing Elena's livid expression;

"Sorry," he replied with a smirk, "You weren't moving fast enough."

She gave him an evil glare before clutching the prop dagger in her arm and hoisting herself to her feet. They walked back to the prop bin together, and Elena began moving her props into their proper spots. Stefan watched her silently for a few moments before lashing out on her;

"So for your dying scene could you please try NOT to fall on my chest?"

"Stefan, that's what the script says to do..."

"No, it just says 'falls', I've checked. So, can you fall beside me instead because I'm sick and tired of having my lungs crushed!"

"Well Mr. Fleming said-"

"I don't care what he said! STOP falling on me!" He shouted cutting her off, his green eyes glaring menacingly at her.

She felt a burning desire to slap him but thought better of it. She grit her teeth and turned back to putting away her skirt.

"Elena... Could you also do me a favor?"

"What Stefan?" she snapped angrily, her palms still itching to punch him.

He smiled sheepishly, "Can you uh, put my costume and props away for me? I'm driving over to the coffee shop to meet up with Katherine and I don't wanna be late."

Elena was tempted to reply, _"No fucking way, do it yourself you lazy-ass!"_, but thought better of it.

"Fine Stefan, but I-"

Stefan tossed off his costume in a ball at Elena's feet and before she could finish her statement, he was gone, leaving her alone on the stage, as everyone else had cleared the area;

"wish you would stop acting like a pompous ass." She finished. She let out a frustrated growl before picking up Stefan's costume and folding it properly. As she did this she thought to herself; she was not feeling the same mixture of feelings Stefan usually elicited from within her. Those were of sadness that he had left, jealousy that he was going to be with Katherine, his girlfriend, and overall depression that she couldn't get over him. But, In fact, she felt nothing but anger towards him for acting like a complete jackass. She thought silently to herself; _He's nothing how I pictured my perfect guy. He's a jerk, he's inconsiderate and I always thought that was what made him more special than my other crushes but he's not... He's not the guy for me._

Her mind wandered to Damon's smirk and she shook her head. She focused on the fury she felt towards Stefan; it was helping her realize something...

"He's such a jerk! Honestly, thinks he can act like an asshole then charm people into getting whatever the hell he pleases! And I've had it!" she muttered to herself, furiously.

"First sign of insanity; talking to yourself." Caroline's voice projected from the other side of the now-deserted stage.

Elena plopped Stefan's and her costume into its proper bin before looking up at her friend.

Caroline was wearing white tank top with a bright yellow-lime translucent dress top, paired with green shorts. Her naturally blonde hair was straightened and she was shaking her head at Elena, her skirt also folded up in the crook of her arm.

"Let me guess, Stefan problems?"

Elena nodded; "But it's not what you think. I'm not on my 'Oh-my-God-I-hate-him-because-he-doesn't-love-me-back,' rant or my 'I-can't-believe-he's-still-with-Katherine,' rant either. I just realized... I have zero feelings for him anymore. It's almost like I've been under a spell; and until now I realized the spell was blinding me; making me love someone who is completely wrong for me. I know now how stupid I was and I'm so glad I'm cured!"

Caroline's eyes bugged; "Seriously! You don't have feelings for him anymore!"

Elena grinned; "Feelings of love-no, feelings of irritation and anger –yeah. It's like; I'm back to normal... I'm not as upset anymore, my world doesn't revolve around him. So to top it off I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM ANYMORE!"

Caroline let out a girlish scream of happiness and ran to her best friend, pulling her into a large embrace. "Elena, I'm so happy for you I could cry! He was never any good for you. All of us tried to tell you that but in the end we figured that you would find it out on your own, and you did!"

She had been bouncing up and down with Elena and shrieking happily. They stopped and pulled apart, both of their faces radiating joy.

"Elena, you should tell Damon you're emotionally available to date now that you're over Stefan!" Caroline exclaimed dramatically, her smile widening at the thought.

"Whoa! What?" Elena's brow furrowed as she took in the blonde's exuberant face.

"Please Elena, as if it isn't obvious enough," she rolled her eyes, "he hasn't asked you out yet because he thinks you're still in love with Stefan. Now that you're over him and falling for Damon, you guys can date"

Elena's brown eyes widened in shock, "Care, no! I can't tell him how I feel or ask him out! He's my friend, what if I ruin our friendship and never talk to him again!"

Caroline reached out and grabbed Elena's shoulders, a solemn expression taking over her face "Listen to me and listen to me good Gilbert. You really, really like this guy, and as much as you will deny it tooth and nail, he DOES have feelings for you too. Trust me, I would know. I'm dating his best friend after all... But that's beside the point... Elena, remember those old TV shows we used to watch when we were like twelve? The main guy was so in love with the girl but never wanted to tell her because he was scared? Remember how much you couldn't stand him because he wouldn't just do something; tell her how he felt or forget about her all together? WELL NEWSFLASH HONEY, YOU'RE TURNING INTO HIM!" she gave her friend a shake and glared into Elena's eyes, "I'm only going to say this once... he LIKES you, maybe even loves you I'm not sure... But I do know you kinda love him and I know you're the most indecisive person I've ever met. I'm saying this because I love you; do it now, tell him how you feel and get it over with, I promise you he won't reject you. Bite the bullet Elena, bite the bullet..."

With that she let go of her friend's shoulders and walked past her to place her costume into the bin, as Elena brushed her hair back from her hair and ran her hands through it, lost in thought.

She knew deep down that Caroline was right, she was a very indecisive person and often needed a slight push in the right direction to make decisions. As much as she resented Caroline's tough love, she knew her friend was completely correct; she had become one of the people she couldn't stand. The type of people who just sit around waiting for a miracle to happen instead of making their own. In her times of darkness she would sit and wait out the storm rather than going against it and taking charge.

"You're right..." she whispered.

Caroline faced her and surveyed her through kinder, more patient eyes. "Of course I'm right Elena. I know you better than most people, hell maybe even more than your own mother because you're my best friend and I make it my business to know you." She gave her a warm smile, "I know you're in love with Damon, and I know deep down you want to be with him. I know I must sound really bossy and pushy right now but, you need it."

Elena returned the smile, "Thanks Care, you're the best." she gave her friend a hug.

After pulling out of the hug Caroline still held her friend's hands, "Hey, what are best friends for right?" she chuckled, "Listen, I gotta go. Klaus is taking me somewhere for lunch."

"Where?" Elena asked still grinning.

"I honestly have no idea, that boy is just full of surprises..." She shook her head before excitedly adding;

"By the way, guess who Mr. Fleming picked for the make-up artist and wardrobe consultant? ME!"

"Wow Care that's great! Maybe you can finally figure out what's going on with these half-finished costumes." Elena laughed.

X

They chatted for a bit before the slamming open of a door frightened them, "CAROLINE? ARE YOU IN HERE LOVE?" Came Klaus' voice.

Elena and Caroline giggled softly and slowly made their way over to the wing of the stage and peered out from behind the red curtain into the auditorium. Klaus was standing at the foot of the stage, and who else but Damon Salvatore was standing by him.

Elena's heart skipped a beat and her stomach became full of butterflies. She smiled at the pleasant feeling his appearance caused.

"I could've sworn I heard her... She told me her and Elena had rehearsal tonight..." Klaus muttered to Damon.

X

Damon sighed and crossed his arms; he was not interested in Klaus' incessant stalking of Caroline, his new girlfriend. His heart cried for Elena and he told it to shut up; she wasn't ready for a relationship yet, she still loved Stefan... He cringed at the thought of that horrible boy's name... He was terrible to Elena, yet she still cared for him.

He heard a small giggle and recognized the noise. _She's still here... _ His head snapped up and he saw a flash of blue and lime green go by the side of the stage. He smirked, _So they want to play hide and seek? Alright then..._

He jabbed Klaus who was still desperately searching the auditorium with his eyes for his beloved Caroline. "Damon? What the bloody hell-" he exclaimed glaring at his friend.

"Shhh!" Damon cut him off and placed a finger to his lips before pointing at the left side of the red curtain which seemed to be breathing in and out.

Understanding lit up Klaus' eyes and he grinned slyly at Damon, motioning over to the right side of the stage. "Hold back Elena so I can kidnap Caroline," he breathed. Damon nodded and walked over towards the stairs quietly climbing up them smirking to himself.

"Well I guess they're not here Damon, let's go..." Klaus said loudly enough for the girls to hear. By that time Damon was already on the other side of the curtain. From across the stage he could see some tables, props and a tall stone tower with a balcony. More importantly from across the stage he could see Elena and Caroline whose faces were peering around the other side of the curtain. From what he could tell Elena was wearing short black bike shorts and a royal blue tank top, her hair was down and straight, covering the nape of her neck. Caroline he could spot from her Barbie-blonde hair and greenish/yellow ensemble. He smirked at them in the dark, waiting for Klaus' signal to pounce, like a tiger stalking its prey he watched Elena.

X

"Where did Damon go?" Elena whispered softly to Caroline, "I thought for a second he saw us before we hid behind the curtain."

"I don't know but I think we tricked Klaus," Caroline smiled at her new boyfriend slowly beginning to move away from their hiding place, "Now I can run after him and surprise him."

She gave Elena a fiercely determined grin and just before taking a step onto the stage Klaus spun around and yelled, "NOW!"

Elena was confused for a moment before a warm body tackled her, pinning her against the wall. "AHHHHHHH!" she screamed and looked up to see who her assailant was. A pair of gorgeous blue eyes greeted her; he put a finger to her lips and gave her a playful smile before doing the eye thing she adored.

"AGH! PUT ME DOWN! OH MY GOD!" Caroline's cries carried across to where Damon and Elena stood. Klaus had leapt onto the stage and grabbed Caroline who had darted to the front-center area of it, and threw her over his shoulder as if he was some sort of vampire or werewolf grabbing his next meal, and he carried off a laughing, screaming, and kicking Caroline.

The slam of the auditorium doors drowned out Caroline's cries and Elena burst into giggles.

Damon's eyes shone and he smiled back at her. Elena abruptly became aware of the fact her heart was beating rapidly and a blush rose to her cheeks. "Damon, you scared me half to death!" she exclaimed hoping to drown out the sounding of her beating heart.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way to make sure Klaus could get away in time." He replied, slowly stepping back from his previous position of pressing himself against her.

"Where on earth is he taking her?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"I think he said something about horseback riding? Or carriage-riding, I don't know. Either way it involves horses." He answered smiling.

"Caroline is going to love that! She is a huge fan of horses." Elena beamed, fondly remembering the riding camp she, Caroline and Bonnie attended when they were 9.

Damon looked down and smiled to himself before facing back to Elena. Why did she have to look so beautiful today? He wanted her, badly. He had known for a long time that he wanted her, and when Caroline and Klaus got together he was jealous with Klaus for being so quick with getting together with her... He recalled the previous night's events...

X

"_**The plan's set Damon; she agreed to go out for lunch with me! I'm going to surprise her with some horses for an early birthday present and-" Klaus stopped.**_

_**Klaus was standing by the fireplace as Damon took a sip of his bourbon and licked his lips, glaring into the flames.**_

"_**What's your problem?" Klaus asked annoyed. Damon knew Klaus had had enough with his moping. Ever since he and Caroline had met, Damon was always drinking away his sorrows, or disappearing to the beach for long periods of time. **_

"_**Nothing." Damon replied calmly, taking another sip. His gaze from the fire never wavered.**_

_**Klaus sighed and ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair before plopping down on the couch beside Damon.**_

"_**Just tell her you're in love with her Damon. I can't stand when you act like this mate... It's, not you." Klaus said cautiously, observing Damon's vacant expression for any sign of recognition. Damon knew Klaus was familiar with his flashes of rage.**_

_**He looked into his friend's eyes and let out a low growl. "What is this girl doing to me Klaus? We used to be just two single guys; caring about nothing but how to make every night a legendary one. We didn't give a damn about anyone or anything. The only one grounding us was Alaric, kicking us into working to win races and do what we loved. Now look at all of us; Alaric is dating Jenna who he was in love with for years before finally asking her out. Funny thing was I used to think Alaric was an idiot for not just going after what he wants and not caring about anything else... Now I understand how hard it must have been for him."**_

_**Damon shook his head, pausing to take a long swig of bourbon. "And you and Barbie was practically love at first sight, I mean... How much sappier and romantic can you get? Then there's me, I swore after Katherine I would never love anyone ever again and here I am tripping over some girl I saved from a car accident, who's managed somehow to make me almost as sappy and ridiculous as those TV couples... I've become what I've despised and it's all because of her. And you know what the funniest part is?" he chuckled darkly before continuing, "I don't care! I don't care how much she's corrupted me because it all wouldn't matter if she felt the same way! But she doesn't... She loves Stefan, and it's always going to be Stefan because no matter how hard she tries to get over him, she still loves him. And that fucking jackass is too blind to see what he has right in front of him... God, what I wouldn't give to be in Stefan's shoes."**_

_**Damon's confession had rendered Klaus speechless and they continued to stare into the fire for a long time until Klaus finally spoke.**_

"_**She must be some special girl, in order to reduce the great man-whore; Damon Salvatore, to near tears."**_

"_**She is... She's sweet, bright, caring, honest, beautiful, funny and selfless. She's just... everything I want but know don't deserve. This is karma's payback for running out on my mom."**_

_**Damon finished thoughtfully staring into space, and Klaus awkwardly shifted to the edge of his seat and looked down, speechless. Damon was not the type to reveal so much about himself, fuck he didn't even tell Klaus about Elena until he claimed he had seen them together once at the beach. But, it must have been the bourbon, he was at the lowest and most vulnerable point Klaus had ever seen him. The Damon he knew and was buddies with was cocky, somewhat self-centered, annoyingly good at pool, and knew everything about cars. He was over-confident and never backed down from a challenge. Had this been any other girl Damon would've banged her and forgotten all about her already, but it wasn't... The great Damon Salvatore had met his match. Just as he had met his match in Caroline, the first girl not to fall to her knees at his advances.**_

"_**Then you know what you have to do..." He said before getting up and walking upstairs to go to bed.**_

_**Damon sighed and chugged the rest of his bourbon before tossing it into the fire angrily. Why Elena, why? Why do you have to be so goddamned perfect!**_

_**X**_

"Umm Damon? You still there?" Elena asked worried as Damon's eyes had glazed over and his expression turned stone-cold. She waved her arms around trying to get his attention.

At that instant he snapped out of his memory and gave her a cocky smirk, "Sorry, Klaus went to horseback riding camp when he was in merry-old England, they're probably going to spend the entire time jumping hurdles and practising waving like the Queen." He said in a mock-accent.

Elena laughed, picturing Klaus and Caroline riding their pompous horses through the streets of London alongside the royal couple and the Queen.

"Do you think Klaus knows the Queen?" She asked playfully, shooting Damon a joking smile.

Damon smirked, "Funny, I asked him a similar question once... Except it was more like; 'Oh you're British? Did you have tea and crumpets with the Queen every morning when you lived in England?' and he replied. 'Oh you're American? Do you eat McDonald's every night with Obama?' "

Elena laughed loudly, "What did you say?"

"'Fair enough.' It was that moment I knew we were going to be good friends. That and one day I told him about Katherine and he said, 'Oh that whore? She used to be friends with my sister, bloody psychotic that woman... Thinks she can charm her way into anyone's pants.' "

She gave him a warm smile and let out a light giggle, when her phone rang.

**I am in misery**

**And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah**

**Why won't you answer me?**

**The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah**

"That's Vicky, I'd better get this. She's been having some boy troubles lately. Sorry." She gave him an apologetic glance before grabbing her phone.

Damon waved it off as if to say; "No problem," _Misery; what an appropriate song for this moment... _he smiled to himself.

"Hey Vickie, what's up?" Elena said sweetly.

Damon listened to the conversation partially and could pick up that 'Tyler,' her boyfriend, had been looking at other girls and she was afraid he was going to cheat on her. Eventually he had gotten bored of listening and began exploring the prop bins backstage. Elena had already told him everything about the production; the fact she was Juliet (a role she had been ecstatic to receive), Stefan was Romeo (unfortunately) and she found their love scenes difficult because she would lose herself in Stefan's nice act and end up falling for him all over again.

He distracted himself from that thought by grabbing a prop sword and pretending to fence with a phantom. He heard a muffled sound of laughter and looked up to see Elena's face illuminated with a grin, her lips pressed together to block the noise of laughter from carrying across to Vickie's ears, which failed miserably.

"No, I'm not laughing at you Vickie, I'm watching stand-up comedy, on TV..." she explained and began to pace the stage as Damon put down his sword and explored the set while eavesdropping again;

"I know Vickie, but you know what? You're going to have to trust him... Guys are always checking out hot girls and friendly people like Tyler are nice to everyone and that throws people off and they consider it to be flirting. He loves you Vickie, and if you truly love him and want to make that relationship work you have to be willing to set aside your pride and fix things... Yes I know he started the fight but just remember; it's natural for girls to feel threatened and get jealous, guys usually don't show that. That's why he got angry with you for blatantly flirting with those guys... No Vickie, you need to talk to him. No matter who is at fault someone needs to be the bigger person. Is this argument worth losing him over?" There was a long pause after this an Elena began shaking her head emphatically.

"Vickie, honey, no that's not what I'm asking. Is it more important to be right or to fix things with him?... Then there's your answer... Yes of course it's going to be hard, relationships always are but when you love someone, you have to take a risk and put your pride aside in order to go after what you want. Tell him why you did what you did, fix things with him and make him understand you... Yes, exactly if you love go after him... Hahahaha! Yes! That's the spirit! Go get 'em!"

Damon froze; Elena's message to her friend was hitting him in the gut... He loved her; Lord knew how much he loved her... He knew going for her would end badly because she could do sooo much better than a guy like him. But, did he love her enough to take that risk? He contemplated this as he continued overhearing Elena's comforting advice to her friend.

"Just walk up to him and say something like; "Tyler, I love you. And it's because I love you that I get jealous easily. I was an idiot trying to find out if you were cheating on me with your cousin. That's why I was flirting with those guys; I'm sorry I got jealous and wanted attention. Can you forgive me?'... Yeah, I honestly think the confession of love alone with get him to forgive you... Hahaha, yeah... Okay, I gotta go, important things to do... Okay,... Let me know how it goes!... Hahahaha, alright, and I'll always be here to listen to you, but you know that already... okay, bye!"

Elena turned her phone off and put it in her pocket. Damon noticed she was glowing with happiness and a rosy tint to her cheeks. He finally understood; she was so happy she could help Vickie and Tyler; proving what a kind-hearted person she was-to listen to her friend and give her advice. Elena's eyes lowered to the floor and she smiled, at that moment Damon realized he loved her enough to take the risk. _Screw it, I'll ask her out, I'll do it._

"Elena?" he asked softly, he had begun getting nervous and shaky as soon as he had made the decision. He knew he wanted to do it somewhere that was special to them and decided to ask Elena if she wanted to head over to the beach, where he would do it.

Elena's head snapped up and her blush accumulated; the entire conversation she had with Vickie she had been thinking about Damon... If you love someone you have to be willing to put your pride aside for them... She thought to herself, realizing she should follow her own advice and tell Damon how she felt about him. But she backed down again, _No, I-I can't... He doesn't like me more as a friend anyways..._

"Yes? Sorry, about that..." she responded blushing. Noting Damon's new determined expression.

"Wanna head out to the beach? It is Friday after all and don't we usually hang out Fridays?" He said quickly but steadily.

Elena nodded, "Sure! I'd love too! Maybe you can actually teach me how to skip rocks this time?"

Damon shrugged did the eye thing she adored and she felt herself melt, _Pull yourself together Gilbert! _She thought to herself as she grabbed her bags and walked alongside Damon from the auditorium to the parking lot.

X

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter, thank you all for the many reviews/views I have gotten on this story; it has really inspired me to work as hard as I can to update as soon as I could... As a thank you for your continued support I decided to make this chapter a bit longer than intended and split it up into two chapters... *spoiler alert* (He's going to ask her out in the next chapter, for sure) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will be updating by tomorrow or Friday the absolute latest. Once again, thank you all so much for your support, keep up the amazing work! More reviews=faster updates.**

**-Love, Melody**

X

Songs Used: One Thing-One Direction

Misery-Maroon 5


	10. The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

**X**

**I wanna be; the last number you call late at night**

**First one that you dial when you open your eyes**

**Wanna be the one you run to, wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you**

**I wanna be, yeah, I wanna be yours**

Elena chattered non-stop to Damon as they drove to the beach in his car. She told him about Vickie's boy problems, Caroline's new position in the play and finally ended off in telling him about Stefan...

"So after he threw me off of him, he yelled at me because apparently I was 'crushing his ribs', then he told me to put his costume away for him so he could go hang out with Katherine."

"Elena, I know you're friends with him and still in love with him so don't get offended, but I honestly have to say... Stefan is a fucking jackass. You deserve so much better Elena, you deserve someone who will actually care about you, and love you for the amazing person you are." Damon replied, his tone going from fury to wistfulness.

He hated Stefan; with every fiber in his being he hated him and wished more than anything that he could just beat Stefan up for her. Elena was the first girl to ever understand him, to listen to him and not make fun of him. She brought down all the walls he built up around himself and he wanted to make her happy and he wanted her to be his.

Elena gave him a weak smile; _He has no idea I'm not in love with Stefan anymore..._

"No offense taken, he's a jerk and I..." Elena trailed off becoming distracted in recognizing the tune on the radio. "I love this song!" she exclaimed grinning excitedly.

Damon smirked, "Me too," and turned the volume up.

**I don't wanna be lonely no more**

**I don't wanna have to pay for this**

**I don't wanna know the lover at my door**

**Is just another heartache on my list**

Elena began singing the song softly, and Damon sang it loudly. She gave him a happily, surprised face when she realized he knew the words to the song. He winked at her and belted out the tune even louder, overpowering her feeble voice. Silently Elena observed and admired Damon's voice; he was actually not that bad of a singer. She laughed as he began moving around in his seat, getting into the song. Elena joined in and they sang together.

**What if it was paradise?**

**And what if we were symphonies?**

**What if I gave all my life to;**

**Find some way to stand beside you?**

Elena realized in that moment, she did really love Damon. She loved how he made her feel-she always felt alive and carefree whenever they were together. She loved him, and she loved herself when she was around him. They finished the song and Damon, still smiling, turned to Elena; "I've never met anyone who knows this song before, let alone the lyrics."

Elena shrugged nonchalantly; "It's one of my favorite songs, of course I know all the lyrics."

Damon smirked, "You know, you don't have the worst voice in the world Elena..."

Elena laughed; "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Compliment," he explained, "of the highest order."

She grinned at his smirking face. "You sure do have a way with words... You must have all the women drooling at your feet."

Damon raised his eyebrows and replied; "More like on their knees..."

Elena flushed and rolled her eyes making Damon laugh at her discomfort.

"I'm kidding Elena, I'm not that type of person anymore..." He gazed into the distance lost in thought, creating an awkward silence.

X

She took a deep breath and decided now was as good a time as ever to confess to Damon how she felt about him, and to tell him she no longer had feelings for Stefan. "Damon? I have to tell you something."

Damon flashed her one of his cocky grins; "Sure, go ahead... I'm all ears."

Elena paused for a dramatic effect, running through her head exactly what she wanted to say. She glanced out the window and noticed that the rain had started coming down hard outside and as they were nearing the beach the car was steadily slowing down. Elena cocked her head at Damon who was frowning in confusion, trying to assess what was making his car slow down. The car scooted to a stop and Damon vainly fought to ensure the car was pulled onto the shoulder of the road.

"What the fuck!?" He shouted angrily at his car, slamming his fist on the steering wheel emitting a loud honk.

Elena jumped at the loud noise and looked out her passenger window into the rain, worried.

Damon opened the car door, leaving the key in the ignition. "Stay here," he instructed Elena calmly before stepping out into the rain and shutting the door with a slam.

_I can't believe this... _She shook her head angrily. _The moment I gather up the courage to tell him how I feel about him, we fucking break down!_

Caroline's words repeated in her mind; 'Bite the bullet Elena, bite the bullet...'

_Caroline, if he rejects me... I'm going to kill you. _She unclipped her seatbelt and got out of the car onto the street, then walked to the front of the car where Damon was looking over the engine. The rain had already soaked her by the time she reached him but she didn't care, she had to tell him.

Damon spied her out of the corner of his eye; "Elena, I told you wait in the car so you wouldn't get soaked. Go back inside or you're going to get sick." He told her gently.

Elena shook her head and he sighed before taking off his black leather jacket and putting it over her shoulders. "But Damon, you'll freeze!" she replied worriedly.

He rolled his eyes and snorted, "I'm wearing jeans with a white t-shirt, you're wearing a tank top with shorts-if anyone's gonna freeze it's going to be you. Just take the jacket, okay Lena?"

She agreed and wrapped the jacket tighter around herself; it smelt good-like Damon. The scent was intoxicating; she would describe it as musky with an almost floral-like after-smell. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, smiling at the pleasant smell.

Damon watched her doing this and chuckled to himself, then went back to trying to fix the car. The problem was, he couldn't see anything wrong with it and this frustrated him beyond belief because it was this damned car that stood between him and asking out Elena at the perfect place.

He slammed down the hood of the car angrily, and walked back over to the driver's side of the car, he climbed into the car to check the dashboard. Elena followed him and began speaking again; "I really need to tell you something and it can't wait."

Damon let out a cry of anguish. "THE FUCKING CAR'S GAS TANK IS EMPTY!"

Elena's mouth gaped open; "Really? That's the car problem? That's not too bad; it could have been something much worse."

Damon punched the dashboard angrily; "Ugh! Why?!"

Elena frowned, _why is he so upset? The car is just out of gas, we can call a tow truck or something._

"Damon," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "what's wrong?"

He looked into her brown eyes and Elena could tell he was distraught; his blue eyes shone with disappointment and frustration. He climbed out of the car and Elena noticed how his white-shirt stuck to his skin, allowing her full asses to goggle at his shapely abs and overall amazing body. She felt herself melting and pulled her body close to his. He put his hands on either side of her face, looked her straight in the eyes and spoke;

"I need to tell you something first... What's wrong is that I'm in love with you Elena, but you still love Stefan. I know even though you're trying to get over him, you still have feelings for him, and you could never fall for some college drop-out like me... But I love you, even though I know you deserve better."

Elena's doe eyes widened at his confession, and the pit of her stomach filled with butterflies. Her heart began beating faster and she suddenly felt light, as if she was going to float away. _He loves me! Oh my gosh he loves me! Now this will make it much easier to confess my feelings..._

After telling her, Damon sighed and began intently studying her face. Her eyes had widened and her face was filled with a beautiful rosy glow. _Great,_ he thought _she's embarrassed because she doesn't feel the same way..._

He went to pull his hands away from her face but she kept them there with her hands, "Damon, I've been trying to tell you this almost all day; I'm not in love with Stefan anymore. Today I realized I was an idiot to have ever fallen for him. He's a gigantic jerk and I know now I only fell for him because I thought he cared about me. I fooled myself into thinking that he loved me before I fell for him, and it's been a tough journey but I'm completely over him now. And I've realized, along the way, I've fallen for someone else..."

Before Damon could interpret what she meant, she crashed her lips against his, enveloping him in a fierce kiss. Damon's eyes widened in shock before closing out of pure bliss. He couldn't believe it! Elena had fallen for him! Somebody had chosen him!

He felt like the luckiest man in the universe as he pulled out of the kiss to gaze at her. Their eyes were both clouded with lust and happiness and they smiled at each other. Damon pulled Elena into the crook of his neck and they held each other for a long time.

X

The sun came out and but it still continued raining, she smiled. She was so happy; this was a moment she wanted to remember for the rest of her life. She felt invincible, her joy was overpowering and exhilarating. She was consumed, every thought every fiber of her being was alive.

If there was one thing she loved, it was being kissed in the rain, but having that with Damon made everything better. She still could not believe that he loved her and couldn't resist grinning into his shoulder, knowing this was the feeling she had craved, the feeling she had been looking for forever.

X

Damon chuckled at the feeling of Elena grinning into his shoulder. It felt so right, she made him happier than he had ever felt. The sun coming out from the clouds felt like the morning after; his own salvation. After revelling in that feeling for a moment, Elena finally pulled away to look into his eyes.

"As much as I love cuddling with you, we should probably figure out what to do with your car." She said smiling.

He nodded, and held her against him again, missing her warmth. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other pulled his cell phone from his pocket dialling a tow-truck.

Elena rested her head on his collarbone, placing a hand on his gorgeous chest and enfolding the other arm around his neck. Damon told the tow-truck driver his location and after a few moments hung up.

"He'll be here any minute Lena, and then we can get home and get dried off. You must be cold."

Elena shook her head, the combination of Damon's leather jacket and his body heat was keeping her warm enough. Besides the heat of the sun was now heating her up as well despite the fact she was already soaked. She looked into his eyes and smiled at the concern and love she found.

"Actually, I'm fine; you're keeping me warm enough." She smirked and he smiled back.

"Oh Elena," he sighed, "I love you so much, I really do. Now that I know how you feel I want to know... God I don't even know how to ask this..."

Elena's eyes widened in shock and she nodded rapidly in anticipation.

"I must sound stupid but, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked feeling awkward.

Elena stared at him and let out a loud giggle before smiling and nodding, "For a second there I thought you were going to propose... But yes! Yes! Of course Damon!"

His uncertain expression changed to one of pure blissfulness and he leant into her, pulling her into a kiss and she smiled against his lips before going in deep. This kiss felt amazing, and she saw fireworks and sparks exploding behind her eyelids. She almost felt her foot pop, like in all those romantic movies but then realized Damon was lifting her off the ground, his arms wrapped around her waist spinning her around in a circle.

She let out laughter, muffled by his mouth and he put her down. They pulled apart but she left her arms around his neck and he left his arms around her middle. The leant their foreheads together and smiled into each other's eyes. They felt like they were in their own bubble of happiness, both of their hearts exploding with joy.

X

"Umm, somebody call for a tow truck?" an awkward voice called out from the other side of the road.

Elena blushed profusely and began backing away from Damon who called out "Yeah over here man!"

X

Soon after sorting everything out with the tow truck driver, Elena walked over to Damon who was about to climb into the passenger seat of the car.

"Damon, wanna walk home?" she asked sheepishly. Elena LOVED the rain, and summer showers were her favorite kind. She knew his house wasn't too far and hoped Damon would agree.

He looked from Elena, to the driver before tossing him some cash, giving him a location to leave his car at-and hopping out of the truck.

Elena beamed at him and heard the truck driver mutter; "Crazy kids..." before driving away.

"Why do you want to walk in the rain?" Damon asked confused, taking her hand in his and starting to walk in the direction of his house.

Elena shrugged, "I love the rain, and it seems like a romantic thing to do."

Damon smirked, "Elena, I hope you know I'm not exactly the most romantic person in the world..."

Elena rolled her eyes; "Well Mr. Salvatore, I plan on being extra romantic for the both of us, so you're going to have to suck it up and deal with it. For example..."

Elena let go of his hand and began to sing loudly, spreading her arms out wide.

**I'm singing in the rain**

**Just singing in the rain**

**What a glorious feeling,**

**I'm happy again**

Damon put his hands in his pockets as he watched Elena make a fool out of herself in the rain.

_Well, she is my fool now, and I love her to death. _He thought before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to his hip, belting out

**I'm laughing at clouds**

**So dark up above**

**The sun's in my heart**

**And I'm ready for love**

Elena laughed, "I thought you weren't the romantic type?"

Damon smirked, giving her the eye thing she loved; "Honey I can be anything you want to be."

She shook her head and smiled, lacing her hand in his again as they walked in the rain together. Laughing, jumping in puddles and singing.

Elena had never been happier in her whole life, than at that moment.

_And this is just the beginning... _she thought happily.

X

Upon reaching the boarding house, which Damon had nicknamed 'The Salvatore Mansion,' Damon and Elena raced to the front door, ran inside and burst into laughter.

"I think everyone who saw us in town must think we're crazy!" exclaimed Elena dripping on the front carpet.

Damon chuckled and tossed his shoes off. He reached into the nearby linen closet for a towel and tossed it to her.

"Dry yourself up a bit and I'll find some clothes for you to change into." He instructed before placing a chaste kiss on her wet forehead and disappearing up the stairs.

Elena let out a deep breath. She had never been inside the boarding house, well except for the garage, but it was absolutely beautiful. The house looked like it was centuries old, with medieval portraits and Victorian artifacts, Elena adored old-fashioned things and found the surrounding area engrossing.

She managed to towel dry herself up enough so she wasn't dripping wet anymore. She felt bad for Damon's leather jacket, which had been ruined from the rain, because it had been very warm.

She sighed and peeled it off her body exposing her torso to the air-conditioned room. She shivered slightly and heard Damon coming down the stairs. He had changed into a new pair of jeans and a black button-up shirt. He held a black pair of briefs and a dark blue button-up shirt that Elena assumed was meant for her.

"You're dry enough to move around Elena," he smirked, "you don't have to stay glued to that carpet. Oh and here's some clothes for you to put on while your clothes dry."

He tossed her the clothes and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom so she could change. She grabbed them and disappeared for a moment before returning into the living room with her old clothes curled into a ball.

"Umm, where should I put these?" she asked unsurely. Damon grabbed them and tossed them into the dryer along with his wet clothes.

X

They both plopped themselves on the couch, staring into the fireplace.

"Why am I so sleepy?" Elena yawned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I tire you out. My good looks alone exhaust you Elena." He replied cockily, making her roll her eyes.

"These clothes are really comfy." She sighed, snuggling closer to him.

"You look very sexy in my boxers and dress shirt." Damon noted, "You're the sexiest, prettiest girl I've ever met."

"Mmmhmm," Elena murmured, shutting her eyes. "And don't you forget it."

Damon snickered, pulling Elena's head up to face his and kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled and yawned again. Damon switched their position to make Elena more comfortable.

They were now both lying on the couch; Elena's head was resting on Damon's chest, above his heart, and her arms wrapped around him.

She could feel his heart beating and the vibrations of his chest with every breath. It was pure bliss. He stroked her hair and hummed a tune that Elena vaguely recognized...

She felt herself about to fall asleep until Damon spoke. "Elena? I really do love you, and if you're not ready to say it yet I understand. After all, you just got over Stefan... I won't force you into anything. Just remember, I really do care about you more than anything. You've made me so happy in being my girlfriend and I promise you, I will never leave you."

Elena smiled in her sleep, "Mmmm."

Damon sighed; she couldn't understand a word he was saying... It didn't matter though; she already knew how he felt. She seemed to be the only person he knew that cared about him enough to understand everything about him. When he told her why he left his parents she didn't judge or scold, she simply told him she was glad he wasn't living in such a hurtful place anymore and that he deserved to be happy.

"Will you always put me first?" Came Elena's sleepy voice.

Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Yes, I love you and you will always be my first choice."

Elena smiled and fell back asleep. Damon knew Elena had issues with always being put last. She had confessed to him she was never anybody's favorite. Her brother was the golden child in her family, her friends sometimes choose to ditch her for random people and Elena had developed a complex. She believed she wasn't good enough, pretty enough, or smart enough to be wanted by anyone; to be anyone's first prize. Damon knew this and it broke his heart that such a beautiful, and selfless creature could even believe she wasn't good enough for anyone.

Damon knew they were going to face obstacles in their love but he didn't care anymore. The angel in his arms made up for every bad experience in his life he had ever faced, Damon fell asleep with a smile on his face.

X

The turning of keys in a lock awoke Damon from his slumber. He heard the door open and slam shut, the voice of Alaric carrying over to the couch where he and Elena lay.

"Of course I remember Jenna, how could I ever forget? You were wearing a yellow dress with a white flower in your hair that night."

Damon frowned and cautiously tried to sit up without waking the girl in his arms. Alaric walked into the room, his briefcase and jacket in his left hand, his cell phone in his right. He took in the scene Damon and Elena lying together on the couch and froze. "Jenna, I'm going to have to call you back."

He hung up the phone and glared at Damon. "What the fuck do you think-" He started shouting but Damon shot him a pleading look and put his finger to his lips. "SHHHH!" he hissed, "You'll wake her," he looked down at Elena's head resting on his chest. She sighed and snuggled herself deeper into his chest, a small smile still on her face. After that she didn't stir, Damon smiled softly and stroked her hair once before adjusting his position to look at Alaric.

Alaric groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head, "Damon, you better have a good explanation for this. I know her father; we're friends at work and if you tell me that she's been the next notch in your belt... I'm going to kill you."

Damon rolled his eyes at Ric's assumption, "Please Ric, do you honestly think that's what happened?"

"Well considering your past history with women, and the fact she's wearing your clothes..." he trailed off, crossing his arms disapprovingly.

Damon face palmed, "Ric, she's only wearing my clothes because we got caught in the rain, I swear we didn't do anything. I wouldn't force her to do anything anyways. I love her; I love her more than anything in the world. She's my girlfriend now,"

Alaric's eyes bugged out on his head in shock, "Wait what? You mean to tell me, the great Damon Salvatore; man-whore extraordinaire-has finally been tamed?"

Damon flashed him a lazy half-smile, "Yep, she does that. But mark my words; I'm still the same cocky, self-absorbed psycho you and Klaus worship. I'm just, a cock, self-absorbed, psycho; in love."

Alaric chuckled and shook his head, "Okay, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt Damon. But treat her right okay? I was her doctor; I know what a hard time she's gone through. She doesn't need any more problems in her life to deal with."

Damon frowned and nodded, "I know, Ric. Trust me, I know her well enough to know she deserves to be treated right, cared about and loved."

Ric sighed, "Okay, then I'm cool with it. Just be careful, okay?" he began to walk away. Just as Damon settled himself into a more comfortable position, Alaric returned with a wondering look in his eyes.

"Um, just to make things clear... I'm guessing her father doesn't know?" Damon nodded, "Her mother doesn't know either?" Damon nodded again.

"So don't bring it up to anyone, okay? Klaus doesn't even know yet and he's dating Elena's best friend. It's a particularly new development, and knowing Elena; she's going to want to tell everyone at the same time." Damon explained.

Alaric promised not to tell anyone. He then gave them his blessing and walked upstairs to give them privacy.

X

A few moments later Elena stirred, her brown eyes fluttering open. She leant her head up to look at Damon and he smiled back at her, his arms flexed behind his head.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He pulled her up to his face and kissed her.

She giggled happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, "How long was I asleep?"

"Two hours... give or take I think." He responded, encircling his arms around her torso and kissing her again.

Elena pulled out of the kiss, "Oh no! I'm supposed to be home soon to cook dinner or my mom will kill me!"

She grabbed her bag which she had left on the coffee table and checked her phone;

**2 missed calls, 5 new text messages**

"Damned silent mode!" she growled sitting up to unlock her phone and scroll through the messages;

Jeremy: **Elena, play practice finished a long time ago, where r u?**

Jeremy**: Mom's running late, I'm going to start dinner-u owe me sis**

Caroline: **OH MY GOD! KLAUS IS TAKING ME FUCKING HORSEBACK RIDING!**

Vickie:** I guess u didn't get my call but TYLER AND I MADE UP! Thx for all ur help! :D**

Jeremy: **Elena, mom's on her way home, HURRY UP! STOP IGNORING MY CALLS!**

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed in shock, falling off the couch. She checked the time the last message had been sent- 10 minutes ago. She mentally calculated that her mom would be home in... LESS THAN 15 MINUTES!

Damon frowned worriedly, "Elena? What's wrong?"

"My mom's going to be home soon! I have to leave now or I'll be in huge trouble!" she cried, grabbing her purse and standing up. "Where are my clothes?"

Damon led her into the laundry room so she could quickly change, and left her to it. He grabbed Alaric's keys and left a note explaining where he had gone; and Elena emerged- dressed and ready to go.

X

They drove in silence, the click-clack of Elena replying to messages was the only sound heard. Damon was sad Elena had to go and hoped she wouldn't in too much trouble for going off to be with him, he loved being with Elena.

"Elena," he said after a long while, "are you going to tell your parents we're together?"

She sighed, "No, I'm sorry Damon. It's not because I'm ashamed I'm dating you or anything else like that, it's just... I'm not close enough to my parents in that way to share the greatest things in my life with them."

He nodded slowly and concentrated on the road. He understood why Elena didn't want to tell her parents but also secretly wished she would. He shook those thoughts of acceptance away and gunned the engine. There was no way Elena was going to be late on his account.

X

"Well, we're here," Damon said reluctantly pulling in front of the Gilbert house.

"Thanks Damon, for everything." Elena replied, grabbing her things together. Elena really didn't want to leave, after finding out that Damon loved her, she never wanted to leave his company. She thought she might love him; love him enough to tell him but she needed time to make sure it was what she felt. She was glad he understood and was willing to wait for her.

Damon nodded sadly watching her open the door, but before she stepped out, she pulled him close and planted a long smooch on his lips. "You're mine now Salvatore, and nothing is going to keep me away from you." She breathed before running out of the car.

Damon sat in his seat, moonstruck at Elena's loving actions. _Elena Gilbert, you've got yourself a boyfriend._

X

Elena ran into the house and shut the door behind her, a giddy smile on her face. Her mom wouldn't be home for a while, she was safe. She thought about her new boyfriend and smiled, leaning against the door.

Jeremy ran into the hall from the kitchen. "Where the hell have you been?! You're the older twin so I thought you'd be more responsible!" he shouted patronizingly.

Elena's bemused face never faltered and Jeremy's brown eyes widened. He put Elena's lovey-dovey expression and her radiant aura of blissfulness and love together and realized what was going on with his twin sister.

"Damon asked you out?" his expression seemed to ask.

Her widened smile communicated back; "Yes,"

Jeremy let out a loud cheer and hugged his twin tightly. "Okay, I forgive you for ignoring me, but tell me everything okay? I want to know how this happened."

X

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter ten! I'm officially done summer school so now I will have a lot more time to write and update. For those of you wondering, I'm planning on extending this story a few more chapters so don't go away yet! :) Thank you all for the many lovely reviews and views, you guys are all amazing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; next up we're going to be introduced to the Founder's Day Ball which is coming up soon. Keep on reviewing!**

**-Love, Melody**

X

Songs Used: I Wanna Be- Chris Brown

Lonely No More-Rob Thomas

Singing in the Rain-Gene Kelly


	11. New Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

**X**

**Rock my world into the sunlight**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

"EVERY SECOND IS A HIGHLIGHT, WHEN WE TOUCH DON'T EVER LET ME GO!"

Elena sang at the top of her lungs as she cleaned her cluttered room. It was Saturday, and according to mom's orders; that meant the whole house needed to be cleaned while she was at work.

"DIRTY DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT, TAKE ME DOWN LIKE I'M A DOMINO!" Elena was in extremely high spirits after what had happened yesterday. _Damon loves me! _ She thought to herself dreamily. Nothing could bring her down; not Jeremy's pestering questions, not her mother who yelled at her for half an hour upon finding out Jeremy made dinner instead of her, (his poor cooking skills were a dead giveaway) and not from the gloomy weather as it continued to rain that day, preventing Elena from going to Damon's.

She was so happy and singing the song only made her happier. She danced around her bedroom, putting her dirty clothes into the laundry basket, dusting her shelves and folding her clean clothes.

Jeremy came into her room a few minutes later; he simply leaned against the doorframe and smiled at his bubbly sister. He hadn't seen Elena that happy in ages, she was finally singing at her best again. Elena felt eyes on her as she twirled around her bed. She spun around to face her brother with a large smile on her face, her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and her cheeks covered in a light rosy glow.

"Someone's in a good mood," he commented smiling back at his twin. Elena smirked and shot him a 'what's up?' look as she returned to making her bed.

"I finished cleaning my bedroom and it dawned on me that, you still haven't told anyone about your new relationship status..."

Elena's eyes narrowed, she faced her twin and cocked her head at him; "And what makes you so sure I haven't told anyone besides you yet?"

Jeremy shot her an incredulous look that simply said, 'are you kidding me?' before collapsing in Elena's vanity stool. "Because," he explained, "Bonnie just called me asking how you are, and wondering why you organized for the group to meet this evening at the grill..."

Elena shrugged and smiled, "Yeah, so?"

"You're going to tell everyone at the grill tonight aren't you?"

"Maybe," she grinned, "or maybe I just want to spend time with my friends."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Stop trying to be mysterious Elena, it's not you."

"What the hell is going on with you?" he asked confused.

"I'm just deliriously happy Jer, I'm over the moon." She cried and jumped up and down on her newly made bed.

Jeremy smirked, "I remember that part of the relationship- the honeymoon phase."

"Well it's only been a day; I'm allowed to act like this aren't I?" Elena asked, continuing to jump on her bed.

"Sure Elena," Jeremy smiled at his twin, "Go ahead and be crazy."

She giggled loudly and leapt onto her brother's back giving him a giant bear hug. Jeremy fell to the ground and suddenly noticed the large bag of newly opened chocolates Elena had kept in her room from her sleepover with Caroline.

"Elena! Get off the chocolate! You know it makes you crazy!" he shouted, and tried to pry his psychotic sister off of him.

She finally let go and calmed down, "Sorry Jer, I'm just feeling so happy! I'm still in shock that I have a boyfriend who I," She paused slightly, "really care about."

"Yeah, okay Elena just do me a favor? When you're happy don't eat chocolate. Anyways, when are we going to the grill to meet everyone?"

Elena brushed herself off and got up, walking over to the laundry basket before replying; "In an hour, I'm gonna start the laundry, change and we can go."

"Okay," her twin responded before disappearing into his room to get changed.

Elena grinned to herself; she was so happy she felt higher than she had ever been-despite never having tried drugs. She brought her laundry downstairs and pulled out her cell phone which had been vibrating. She smiled, recognizing the caller I.D.

"Hey, I was just about to call you." She said sweetly.

"Funny coincidence." His velvety voice called to her from the other end of the phone. "I got your text but I'm gonna end up being a little late."

"What? Why?" she pouted.

"Klaus got a little wasted last night, and smashed his car so I'm stuck with clean-up duty."She could practically visualize Damon rolling his eyes from the tone of his voice.

Elena sighed, "Alright, try to get your ass and Klaus over to the grill as soon as possible, or I will send Caroline to hunt you down and drag you over there, and Caroline is not as forgiving as I am."

"Oh no! Barbie is so intimidating! What is she gonna do? Play dress-up with me?" he retorted sarcastically.

Elena couldn't help but smile, "Just make sure you're both there okay Damon?"

There was a light chuckle on the line before Damon replied, "Okay sure, I'll talk to you later Elena."

"Goodbye," she replied before hanging up.

She grinned at her phone before placing it back into her pocket and humming happily. _What was that line of the song again? _She wondered as she organized her laundry,_ don't you know, you spin me out of control!_

X

Elena and Jeremy walked through the doors of the Mystic Grill, and took their usual booth nearby the jukebox. Their friend Lexi appeared at the booth and shot them both a delighted smile.

"Hey Jer, Elena, what can I get you guys today?"

"Lexi! I haven't seen you in ages." Jeremy grinned back at his friend.

Elena said; "We're expecting more people Lex, and when does your shift end? I'd love for you to join us."

Lexi sighed and rolled her weight onto her back leg, jutting her hip out as she did. "I'd love to Lena, but it's Karaoke night, tonight and I'm the only one on the staff who knows how to play the keyboard."

"Aww, that's too bad. Well we love hearing you play Lex, and come by anytime to talk to us." Elena replied with a small smile.

Lexi offered to grab them their regular drink orders and disappeared into the kitchen.

Soon after, Anna, and Amber walked into the grill and greeted Elena and her twin with exuberant grins, taking a seat along the edge of the booth.

Tyler and Vicki appeared later walking hand-in-hand. The moment Vicki spotted Elena she sprinted over to her and encircled her arms around her friend; repeatedly shrieking about how grateful she was to have such an amazing friend. Elena smiled sweetly and they sat down and talked.

X

"I know right! Klaus is amazing! He's my own personal Prince Charming." Caroline's loud voice echoed from the entrance of the grill. She walked in alongside Bonnie who became excited after spotting her boyfriend across from the restaurant.

Jeremy climbed out of the booth and gave his girlfriend a hug. Amber and Anna let out a sigh, which Elena would have normally joined in on before she found Damon. Instead she looked over to Caroline, who was smiling fondly at the couple, happy to understand what that emotion felt like.

"Hello there hooker girl, Elena..." came the voice of the British Rebekah.

Ever since she had lost the race to Damon, Rebekah hated Caroline and especially Elena, for kicking her boyfriend in the nuts.

Elena rolled her eyes, "we'll be right back guys." She got up; Caroline grabbed Rebekah by the hair and followed Elena over to the opposite end of the grill with Rebekah who shot them continuous violent looks and cries of protest. "What do you want Rebekah?" Caroline snapped, letting go of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry was I interrupting a meeting or something? Where's my brother and the high and mighty Salvatore now to protect you? Gambling off the prize money? Typical." She taunted.

"Get lost Rebekah, Damon won fairly and your dumbass of a boyfriend was too winded from Elena's kick to drive."

"My boyfriend was practically castrated! Impairing his driving skills, and ultimately costing us the race!" she declared angrily, "YOU SABOTAGED US!"

She leapt at Caroline but was blocked by Elena who stepped between the girls and pushed Rebekah away.

"We sabotaged you?! Oh that's rich Rebekah! You come in and get your brothers to beat up OUR driver! You're lucky you landed a few good shots on Klaus because if Damon hadn't stopped to check on his friend you all would've been dead!" Elena exclaimed angrily and launched herself at Rebekah.

Fists flew wildly and Caroline wrapped her arms around Elena, trying to hold her back.

Elena screamed and struggled, trying to free herself in order to attack Rebekah. However, Rebekah was also grabbed from around the waist and pulled away. She flailed and cursed at the person who had grabbed her.

"LET ME GO! ELENA GILBERT YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOYFRIEND! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Rebekah cried, kicking violently.

"FAT CHANCE YOU BITCH!" Caroline cried, attempting to control Elena's rigorous movements.

"Rebekah, stop it. Let it go, just let it go." A male's voice came from behind her.

Rebekah's face contorted with fury and she clenched her fists, shaking. She let out a sigh and her body went limp; she had stopped struggling. "Let me go Stefan," she sighed.

Stefan, who had been holding her, let her go, leaving Rebekah to walk out the door, He gave Elena a look of disbelief.

"Elena... What on earth-"he began, only to be interrupted by Elena.

She shook her head and looked Stefan stiffly in the eyes; "Not now Stefan." She said firmly, "Now is not the time."

He frowned at her completely dumbstruck, looking from Elena to Caroline and back to Elena, before throwing up his hands exasperated and rolling his eyes.

"So what did you call me here for?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I umm..." she began, unconsciously biting her lip, "why don't you have a seat back at our booth, I'd rather tell everyone at the same time."

He winced, "I can't sorry; I'm on a date with Katherine. We've been having some problems but I'm convinced we can work things out. Even if she is a little crazzzy."

He laughed to himself, while twirling his fingers in a 'loco' motion, then looked to Elena and Caroline who raised their eyebrows simultaneously, irritated.

"Well I'd better go sit down, she'll be here any minute." He exclaimed nervously, bidding goodbye to Elena and Caroline before dashing over to the booth nearest to the kitchen.

Caroline shook her head, "Look at him run away terrified... He's in big trouble with her, you can tell."

Elena nodded letting out a snort of agreement before wandering her eyes over to the entrance. _I guess they're not here yet, _she sighed.

But before she could have even suggested to Caroline to return to the booth, two leather clad figures entered the grill.

X

Elena could only see Damon as she watched him walk in. He turned his head left, and right; searching the area for her. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

His head turned, his ice blue eyes met her brown and she felt a jolt of electricity pass between them. Her heart rate spiked and his face broke into a bright smile. Elena grinned widely; Damon walked over to his girlfriend but was nearly tackled by a euphoric Caroline who was about to pelt herself at Klaus.

Klaus's face had broken into a huge smile and he caught a giggling Caroline in his arms; kissing her on the forehead before wrapping his arms around her.

Elena and Damon exchanged amused glances at their best friend's behaviours before looking to each other.

"I'm so glad you're finally here," she whispered, hoping Caroline and Klaus wouldn't overhear, "It's time. I'm going to introduce you to everyone."

Damon smirked, "Can't wait." He whispered back.

Elena shot him a satisfied grin and tapped Caroline who was kissing Klaus intensely. "Care, Care?"

Caroline ignored her, annoying Elena into hitting her harder. "CAROLINE" She shouted snappily. Caroline pulled out of the kiss and sighed, allowing Elena to pull her towards their booth. Elena called out for the boys to follow her, smirking.

X

"Oh, good you're back. So Elena, for what specific purpose did you gather us all here today for?" asked Tyler, stretching his arm around his girlfriend.

Caroline sat down next to him in the booth along with Klaus who had been holding her hand.

"Not to be rude but, who is he?" Anna asked shyly, looking over at Damon. Caroline had proudly shown off Klaus, her new boyfriend, to everyone after school a while ago, however they did not know Damon yet.

Elena took a deep breath before smiling widely, Damon put and arm around her waist and pulled her to his hip.

"Well guys, this is Damon." She started, letting out an airy laugh. "And he's my... well he's my boyfriend." She leant her head against his collarbone and smiled.

An eruption of happiness exploded from the table, with everyone shouting loudly. Vicki, Amber and Anna squealed with excited giggles of laughter. Caroline let out a loud, "WOO!" before throwing her hands up in the air and cheering. Klaus, Jeremy and Tyler clapped.

"Finally!" exclaimed Klaus.

"Way to go guys!" shouted Tyler.

"Knew it." Joked Jeremy.

Bonnie however, looked to be conflicted; she had a supportive smile on her face but was also saddened. She felt a bit out of it because she hadn't even known who Damon was until today. She and Elena had shared everything with each other, but now they seemed to have drifted apart.

Elena and Damon sat down in the booth beside Klaus and Caroline who congratulated the couple. Everyone else instantly began firing a round of questions for the new couple.

"How did you meet?", "Who asked out who?", "How long have you two been dating?" and the most daunting question; "What about Stefan?"

"I don't like him anymore, I'm done with putting up with his stupid tantrums, and I'm kicking myself for ever having fallen for him. I hope he and Katherine are happy together but I honestly don't even care." Elena responded, irritably. She was shocked ALL of her friends knew about her feelings for him, but it didn't matter anyways. She didn't love him anymore, she had Damon.

X

"So," said Amber happily, "who's going to the Mystic Falls Founder's ball?"

Tyler groaned and Vicki giggled, "Us! Tyler we're going right honey?" Vicki bat her eyelashes at him and gave him her best puppy-dog face.

"Ugh, alright fine baby." Tyler responded aggravated. Vicki laughed loudly before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and kissing his cheek.

"I'm going!" chimed in Anna, "with a certain boy I've been eyeing recently..." she smiled smugly before Amber exclaimed in response;

"No way! Harper asked you to the ball Anna?"Everyone laughed as Anna flushed scarlet and nodded.

"Amber who are you going with?" enquired Bonnie kindly.

Amber fought back a squeal of excitement before crying out; "Jacob Collins asked me!"

Everyone gasped; the loudest was Elena who glanced at Caroline remembering how her friend had been interested in Jacob before moving away. Caroline shrugged calmly and leaned back in her seat, unaffected by the news. Vicki asked Amber how it happened and she explained in vivid detail before Jeremy interrupted her.

"That's awesome Amber, me and Bonnie are definitely going right Bon?" replied Jeremy, smiling at his girlfriend. Bonnie smiled back and giggled excitedly.

"Yep! What about you Caroline?" Bonnie asked kindly.

Caroline smirked and began retelling a tale in which Klaus romantically asked her to go to the ball with him while they were horseback riding. Elena had listened to all the stories with a bright smile plastered on her face masking the inner turmoil bubbling within her.

She stood up, excusing herself to go to the bar and buy everyone a round of celebratory drinks. The true reason for Elena excusing herself was that she felt uncomfortable. All of her friends had dates to the ball and pre-Damon and Katherine; Elena had been hoping Stefan would ask her but now had no concern about that. She only felt bad for Damon and herself. She did want to go to that ball but she didn't want to put pressure on Damon in front of her friends to take her; after all they had only been dating for a couple of days, he wasn't obligated to bring her to such a huge event.

She sighed and sat down at a barstool before ordering a round of shots for her friends. She rested her head in the palm of her hand and thought about the founder's ball from last year. Caroline went with her then boyfriend Jamie, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy and Stefan went as a group while Vicki, Anna and Amber went as girl dates. Tyler hadn't gone due to his hatred of anything involving dancing.

A hand suddenly tapped her on the shoulder bringing her out of her recollections,

"Need some help carrying shots?" her boyfriend asked before planting himself in the stool adjacent to hers.

She shook her head and smiled. "What's wrong Elena? You just up and disappeared a moment ago."

She sighed, "Nothing Damon, honestly I'm fine."

He shook his head and squinted at her, "You're lying, my built in lie detector has never failed me before."

Elena laughed shooting him smirk, "You might want to check it because it's broken."

"Come on Elena, we're all celebrating. Why the doom and gloom mood?" Damon asked smirking. _As if I don't already know,_ he thought smugly to himself.

Elena sighed dramatically, "I'm not in a doom and gloom mood. I'm just, taking a break."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Nooooo. I think you're upset because you want to go to the ball but feel obligated to have me ask you first."

Elena's eyes widened at his explanation, and she cocked her head at him quizzically, attempting to determine his reaction.

"I'm going to take the fact that your eyes practically bulged out of your head as a yes." Damon responded cockily.

"Okay yes, I want to go but we only started dating, so please don't feel compelled to ask me to go with you just because of that. Honestly, you don't seem like the type to enjoy such formal events." She clarified as she ceased fiddling with her napkin to look Damon dead in the eye.

Damon's mouth turned into a lopsided smile and he did the eye thing she loved before leaning towards her and whispering into her ear, "There's a lot you don't know about me Elena, and we could spend hours and hours talking about it but right now I want to know something about you."

Elena frowned befuddled with his statement before he made it clear with a simple question; "Elena, will you go to the Mystic Falls Founder's ball with me next month?"

Elena's eyes sparkled at his question, "I'd love to!" she shouted gleefully, pulling Damon into a hug and kissing him deeply.

Damon smiled at her excited response and she beamed back at him. The two were in a bubble of blissfulness which was popped by the sound of Lexi's voice carrying through a microphone.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the Mystic Grill's weekly karaoke night. I'm your guitarist and MC, Lexi, and we're going to start off the night with some pop music. I'm going to shout out to my good friend Elena Gilbert who, if we chant her name loud enough, might grace us with a song!" Lexi chirped happily from the stage.

A spotlight aimed at Elena who pulled out of her embrace with Damon embarrassed. She shot her friend a death glare for sacrificing her for the sake of karaoke night. The crowd began to chant loudly; "E-LEN-A! E-LEN-A! E-LEN-A!" Damon joined in, cheering her on loudly and winking at her when she went to glare at his lack of help.

Elena waved her hands 'no' but eventually she gave in, walking up to the stage with the encouragement of the audience's cheering. She snatched microphone Lexi had offered her, "I'm going to kill you for this Lex." She mouthed to her friend. Lexi laughed and resumed her position at the side of the stage with her keyboard while mouthing back, "You're welcome"

The song began and Elena relaxed, recognizing the tune. She found it oddly ironic that at that moment the song she was doing was basically her diary entry for tonight.

**My new boy gets it how to get me**

**His love is deeper you know**

**He's a real keeper you know**

Elena loved singing, and despite being mortified to have to sing in public, she was able to lose herself in the song and really connect to what she was singing. The song was about a girl who had been previously scorned in love and found a new love that was better for her. She could not believe how much the song described her situation. She looked at Damon as she sang the next line,

**Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in, **

**Stealing all my love back and giving it to him**

**Bang, bang, bang this time I win, **

**I thought your love was all that, till I let him in**

Elena felt at the top of the world as she sang her heart out, following the lyrics on the screen across from her. She looked up from the screen at the audience and couldn't help but notice Stefan who was mesmerized by her and was currently ignoring his companion who seemed aggravated by this. Elena smirked and began the next lines thinking; _this one's for you Stefan..._

**I hope you slip and fall and trip all over my heart**

**And just lay there alone; yeah you got what you wanted**

**On your hands and knees, grasping for air, grasping for me**

**Baby don't hold your breath, I've moved onto the next**

**X**

She finished afterwards with a glowing face; she looked to the audience and spotted all of her best friends at the booth, along with her brother and her boyfriend who had made his way back with her round of shots. They all beamed back at her and cheered. Elena had always dreamed of becoming a celebrity and being adored by millions of fans but if this was the closest she got to being one; that was fine by her.

Lexi took the microphone back after giving her friend a hug and congratulating her on an outstanding performance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give it up for my friend; the lovely Elena Gilbert."

Elena received another standing ovation and made her way through a sea of admirers to her booth. Her friends toasted to her and her amazing talent.

"Well would you look at that, your girlfriend is an amazing singer!" Klaus exclaimed, to Damon, elbowing him in the ribs. "And here I was thinking I was the only one with good vocal skills in this group."

"More like only one with bad vocal skills..." Klaus muttered, "You should hear him in the shower, it sounds like a dying animal. I swear one of these days the pet hospital is going to knock down the door looking for the tortured creature on the premises."

Everyone laughed and Klaus became outraged, "As if you're any better mate."

"He is!" insisted Elena with a playful smile on her lips. "He almost sounds like the phantom from The Phantom of the Opera!"

Damon winked at his girl, "See? I'm the angel of music." He explained dramatically to Klaus who rolled his eyes.

Elena laughed, and everyone else resumed their conversation about the ball; apparently while Elena was singing Damon had told everyone else that he was taking Elena to the ball and she was included in their conversations about dresses, shoes and jewelry. After a while Elena sat back and Damon whispered softly to her; "Thanks for saving me back there Lena."

She smiled, "Don't mention it Babe, what are girlfriends for?"

Damon gave her a lazy smile and kissed her quickly on the lips before holding her tighter. He secretly couldn't wait for the Founder's Ball and was deliriously happy to be taking Elena.

X

**A/N: Hey! Here's chapter 11! Thanks again to everyone for the many views and kind reviews, I'm terrible with responding to reviews but it means a lot to me that those of you who review write such inspiring and kind comments, keep up with the awesome work! So as a prediction, the next chapter will be up around Sunday or Monday the latest and there's still a few chapters to go, it's not over yet! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thank you so much!**

**-Love, Melody**

**X**

Songs Used: Domino- Jessie J

Bang Bang Bang-Selena Gomez


	12. Dresses and Couple Songs

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

**X**

"What about this dress?"

Elena whirled around to look at her best friend Caroline holding up a sparkly, silver ball gown. Elena analyzed it; her chocolate brown eyes scanning the arrays of sequins on the dress. Elena sighed, "Nope, it's not the one. Sorry Caroline."

Caroline groaned and put it back on the rack. The girls were on a shopping trip to the mall in order to pick out a dress for the Ball, Caroline had already decided on her dress but Elena was yet to find her 'perfect' dress, which was wearing out Caroline's nerves.

"Elena," she began with an irritated sigh, "honey, you're not going to find the 'perfect' dress anywhere; the key is to just find a dress you like, that looks good on you. Now hurry up and find that dress!"

Elena smiled, "Care, I'm looking, but if you keep shoving random dresses in my face I'm not going to get anywhere closer to finding one I like. I need to, look around."

Caroline shrugged nonchalantly, "Suit yourself; I'll be in the jewelry section-accessorizing."

Elena watched her friend go before walking over to a rack of blue dresses; _maybe I'll find a pretty dress here... _Elena thought_._

She pushed back dress, after dress and moved on from the blue rack to other colored ones. She was almost about to give up when suddenly she got a phone call. She recognized the personalized contact ringtone,

**Now I'm good good good as gone**

**I was right right that you were so wrong**

**But it's too late now, to try and get me back**

**You can knock knock knock on my door, **

**But I'm not not yours anymore**

"What's up Stefan?" She asked politely, the song reminding her of her intense dislike of her 'so-called' friend.

"Elena? Something terrible happened." Stefan's voice cracked from the other end of the phone.

Elena frowned and continued wandering aimlessly around the shop, "Stefan, what's going on? What happened?"

She first heard what sounded like muffled sobs before Stefan replied; "It's Katherine. Elena, she-she..." He broke off again making the same muffled sobbing sound.

"Stefan, what happened to Katherine?" she asked calmly, trying hard not to jump to conclusions before Stefan could explain what was wrong.

"I-I caught her cheating on me," He paused to take a deep breath, "with Mr. Fleming."

Elena gasped loudly; she brought her palm up to cover her mouth. She knew, from Damon's explanation of her character, that this was normal for Katherine; but Elena still felt caught off guard by Stefan's news. Especially since it was with her English teacher and play director-which made it a little bit disturbing.

Elena swallowed the bile which had risen to her throat at the mental image of her teacher getting it on with Katherine. "What happened? Tell me all about it." She asked. Elena knew Stefan must be in intense pain and needed someone to talk to. Despite everything he had ever done to her, Elena knew it was her duty as a good friend to listen to him and comfort him.

"I-I had just left work, and I was walking home when suddenly I saw her and Mr. Fleming making out in the bushes." His voice began steadying, "It explains so much Elena. I mean, we were constantly getting into fights over nothing and one day Kat just outright said that she was going to find someone better, someone older to take care of her. I told her she could try but she would never find anyone better than me but, I guess she did."

Elena felt her face twist into an expression of compassion and sympathy for friend. _He must feel awful _she thought sadly. Suddenly Caroline appeared clutching a long gold chain with matching earrings; she waved to get Elena's attention. Elena pointed to her cell phone pressed against her ear and mouthed, 'Stefan'. Caroline rolled her eyes annoyed before mouthing out an indecipherable sentence.

Stefan continued blubbering into the phone as Elena attempted to deduce what Caroline was trying to say. 'What?' Elena mouthed, completely oblivious as to what the hell Caroline was trying to communicate to her. Caroline face palmed and made an odd-looking gesture, her expression hopeful but was lost when Elena's baffled expression remained intact.

Caroline's face brightened with an idea, she pulled out her cell phone, typed a message and showed it to Elena;

**DO YOU WANT TO TAKE A BREAK TO EAT NOW AND SHOP FOR YOUR DRESS LATER?!**

Elena read it and smiled in understanding; she nodded and Caroline gave her a thumbs-up before dashing over to the cashier line to pay for her jewelry.

Elena shook her head grinning at her friend before returning to listening to Stefan; "Anyways, I just want to put this all behind me. I'm going to break up with Katherine tomorrow when I see her and as for Mr. Fleming, well let's just say I'm going to make sure he understands my hatred for him at the opening night."

"That's great Stefan, you just forget about her and you know what? He's not worth your energy, just leave them alone and the universe will right its karmatic wrong. It's pointless to go after them." Elena instructed kindly, hoping Stefan would get that his revenge plans were futile.

However, Stefan refused to listen to his friend's advice, "No Elena, you're too fricking perfect to understand what I'm going through. I have a revenge plan mapped out and everything. Want to hear it?" Elena noted the rise of wickedness coming from Stefan's voice. She bit her lip, knowing she really did not want to hear what Stefan's stupid plans were to avenge his own honor.

Caroline reappeared at that moment and Elena sighed in relief-which Stefan mistook as an affirmative of wanting to hear his plans. "Okay so first I'm going to get Katherine by-"

"Stefan, I'm going to eat now. Call me back later okay? Bye." Elena interrupted abruptly before immediately hanging up on him.

"Ready for lunch?" Caroline asked sweetly, swinging her bag back and forth.

"Yep." Replied Elena, placing her phone back into her purse.

X

The girls headed towards the food court to grab some food from Burger Town-their favorite fast-food stand and sitting down at a table to eat.

"So what was that all about?" Caroline asked Elena as she unwrapped her chicken fingers.

Elena took a bite of her burger and chewed slowly buying herself time to think before answering.

She swallowed and replied, "Stefan wanted to call me because he caught Katherine cheating on him."

Caroline brushed it off in saying, "Yeah, she seems like the type."

Elena smirked, "Guess who it was with?"

"Would I know him?"

"Oh yes, in fact... You see him almost every day."

Caroline's blue eyes widened in panic; "Oh God, not Klaus! That British bastard!"

Elena laughed, "No, no! It was Mr. Fleming."

Caroline's eyes widened even more and her jaw nearly hit the floor. "No way... No, isn't he like married with a child or something? And EW! She's barely two years older than us! EWWWWW! OH GOD I JUST GOT THE MOST DISTURBING MENTAL IMAGE!"

Caroline covered her eyes and groaned, Elena giggled in agreement. "That was my reaction exactly Care."

X

The girls laughed and talked more about the affair between Mr. Fleming and Katherine as they munched on their fries and finished up their burgers and chicken strips;

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline exclaimed in shock, slapping her hand against her forehead.

Elena frowned and took a sip of her soda, "What?"

"Remember when we went to the dunk tank to dunk Mr. Fleming at the fair a while ago?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"When I dunked Mr. Fleming, which was awesome by the way, he went behind the tented area to change." Caroline bit off a piece of her French fry before adding, "I saw Katherine walk back there like two minutes later, when you guys were taking my photo! I asked Stefan where she was and he said that she went to the washroom-so I assumed behind that tent was a bathroom or something but... Oh my God they did it back there didn't they?"

Elena gasped, "Oh my gosh! Poor Stefan, he never saw it coming."

Caroline smirked, "Well you know what they say, and karma's a bitch."

Elena smiled back before leaning down to clear the garbage off of their table. Caroline followed her to the garbage can and spoke;

"Now let's go find your dress!"

She grabbed Elena's arm in one hand and her bags in the other before hauling both back over the dress shop.

X

Elena continued looking through the racks while Caroline watched her; her arms folded across her chest and her left stiletto-clad foot tapping impatiently.

"Hurry up!" She whined at her friend.

"Care! I'm going as fast as I can." Elena snapped back, before returning to her fruitless search.

"So since Katherine and Stefan broke up do you think they're going to show up at the ball? I mean, if I see Mr. Fleming and Katherine there grinding together I'm going to lose my lunch." Caroline wondered aloud.

Elena left the red dresses, heartbroken she couldn't find one she liked, before replying, "I agree, but I don't think Katherine is going to show-I mean it doesn't really seem like her thing. As for Stefan, don't know, don't care."

Caroline frowned, her eyebrows furrowing in surprise; "Wow, you're really over him, aren't you? I mean, before you would have been all;" Caroline paused for dramatic effect before pressing her palms together pleadingly and continuing in a wistful tone; "I really hope he shows up because he's my Prince and I want him to walk in, sweep me off my feet and whisper sweet nothings in my ear as we dance the night away."

Elena turned from the new colored rack of dresses to face Caroline; she rolled her eyes at Caroline's imitation of her. "I honestly don't care about him that way anymore at all. I mean I guess before Damon came along, I was like that. An ignorant fool, too in love with a jerk to even notice how awfully he was treating me. Well you know what? It's his loss, he has no one and I have Damon who is one of the best things to ever happen to me. So I don't care about Stefan anymore and-"Elena paused in her deep reflection as she stumbled across a beautiful ball gown which took her breath away.

"Caroline," she breathed, "this is it."

X

**The day of the ball**:

"Mom! I'm leaving to Bonnie's to get ready!" Elena shouted, making her way down the staircase with her overnight bag and dress in her hands.

Miranda greeted her at the end of it, "Okay darling, have a good time." She said, giving Elena a kiss on the forehead.

Elena frowned, surprised by her mother's actions. Miranda did not ever kiss her goodbye or call her darling. In fact the only person who did was her father and he only did that after his wake-up call-when she had gotten into a car accident.

Elena stumbled over to the door, "I'm spending the night there too. Is that okay mom?" she knew this was the ultimate test; Miranda only let her stay over at her friend's houses if it was planned in advance. She hated being put on the spot, but to Elena's immense shock...

"Sure Sweetie, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow night at your school play." Miranda said smiling,

Elena weakly smiled back and responded, "Okay mom," before grabbing her purse and jacket. She opened the front door to leave but Miranda tapped her on the shoulder.

_Here it comes_, she thought begrudgingly _the catch. _She turned around, "Yes mom?"

"It seems silly to have a school play on Saturday night, doesn't it?" Miranda asked, her face shining with an animated glow.

Elena's eyes widened in realization; _she's trying to have a conversation with me._ She laughed lightly and agreed with her mother before heading out the door and driving to Bonnie's.

X

"Bonnie! Hey!" Elena exclaimed as she hugged her friend. Elena had just arrived at the Bennett house and was greeting Bonnie at the door. She stepped inside and followed Bonnie to her room, and realized; it had changed since she'd last seen it. The walls were painted olive green instead of the light sunshine yellow they had once been. Bonnie's furniture was rearranged and she had new paintings on the wall. Elena sighed sadly; the bedroom was a testament to how much the girls had strayed from each other.

"I'm glad you got here first because I really need to talk to you Ella." Bonnie said, using her grade school nickname for Elena. Elena smiled sentimentally at her friend and replied;

"Sure, Bon-Bon, what's up?"

Bonnie beamed in recognition of her own grade school nickname and sat down on the bed beside Elena.

She took a deep breath before she spoke, warning Elena she had a lot to get off her chest.

"I miss you Elena, I really do. When I started dating your brother I thought it would make us closer, instead it made us become distant from each other. There was a time when you told me everything, every little thing that happened to cross your mind during the day but now, I barely ever see you and I guess that's my own fault because I'm always with Jeremy. But I want you to know, you can still tell me anything. I'm still the little shy girl in kindergarten who you invited to play power puff girls with." Bonnie took a pause, before continuing, "When you told everyone you were dating that Damon guy, I was so hurt because I didn't even know him-let alone knew you had feelings for him! Yet Caroline and Jeremy knew who he was and why you liked him. Elena, I miss you so much and I want you to know I still love you girl."

Elena felt a tear roll down her cheek at Bonnie's words. She had missed Bonnie too but she was afraid; afraid that Bonnie didn't want to be friends with her anymore because she had begun hanging out with Jeremy all the time along with some other girls at school who Elena didn't know. Bonnie's message was reassuring of their deep rooted bonds of friendship and she appreciated it.

She wrapped Bonnie in a huge hug and replied; "I love you too Bon, we're best friends forever. I promise I'll keep you on the inside from now on."

Feeling comforted by Bonnie's warm embrace and her confession; Elena was happy, completely and utterly happy. She grinned widely and her happy bubble was popped by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Bonnie and Elena broke out of their embrace, facing each other they both spoke at the same time.

"Caroline's here!"

X

For the next while, the girls excitedly ran around Bonnie's room. Her bright red dock played her IPod as they all got ready. Bonnie and Caroline quickly changed into their dresses and huddled in front of Bonnie's bathroom mirror as Caroline straightened Bonnie's long black tresses so she could style it into a tight bun.

Elena took her time, curling her own hair into light curly, strands and pinning it back with her ivory flower hair-clips. She danced around Bonnie's room to her IPod. Elena hummed the lyrics to the song playing;

**Oi oi oi, oi oi oi**

**Vem pa' quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro,**

**Oi oi oi, oi oi oi**

**Seja morena ou loira , vem balançar kuduro oi oi oi**

Elena loved the song and felt pumped up and ready for the ball. She continued dancing around the room and to her astonishment; Bonnie and Caroline joined in. They were both wearing their long beautiful ball gowns and looked like princesses as they held hands with Elena and twirled around the room, giggling as if they were kindergardeners again.

They all fell onto Bonnie's bed laughing. Elena sat up first, taking in Bonnie's finished look.

"Bonnie!" she exclaimed, "You look incredible!"

Bonnie wore a shimmering turquoise gown; strapless with a top heart-shaped bodice which was split with a teal ribbon beneath her breast to extenuate the skirt of the gown. She wore black high heel shoes with silver earrings and her raven hair twisted into a ballerina bun with her bangs styled to the side. Bonnie thanked Elena for her compliment and praised her on her hair.

"Yes both of your hair looks amazing. Now if you guys don't mind, I'm going to crimp my hair so I can put it up."Caroline said as she got up from the bed, gathering her skirts and heading to Bonnie's bathroom.

Elena and Bonnie exchanged grins, and Elena spoke; "Jeremy is going to love you in that Bonnie."

Bonnie giggled and the girls struck up a conversation about how much fun the ball was going to be, until Elena realized the time.

"Oh my gosh! We have to be there soon and I'm not even in my gown yet." She shouted, scrambling to grab her gown and darting into Bonnie's walk-in closet to change.

Elena tore off her black hoodie and jeans to put on her dress. She adjusted it perfectly and quickly applied her usual light make-up before adding her black high heels and silver necklace with matching earrings that Damon had bought her as a surprise a few weeks ago. She smiled at the beautiful girl in Bonnie's closet mirror before stepping back into the room.

Caroline, with her blonde hair placed in curls then pinned into an up do, wore a glimmering pink colored dress with light fabric over her shoulders. Her skirt shimmered in the light as if they were made of diamonds. Caroline did a twirl for Elena and the three girls traded compliments. Caroline insisted on doing Elena's make-up herself and forced her into Bonnie's chair so she could tend to her. Meanwhile, Bonnie searched her room for gloves to accent Elena's dress.

Elena couldn't help but grin as she was fussed over, _I love these guys._

_X_

The girls had decided to take Bonnie's car to drive to the ball, in order to make a surprise entrance for their boyfriends' who had not seen their dresses yet. Elena was especially excited to see Damon; they had been talking nothing of the ball ever since he asked her and this being the first dance Elena was attending with a date, she wanted everything to be perfect. She smiled in the memory of their last date a few nights before...

X

_** Elena and Damon sat sprawled on his couch watching a movie marathon of High School Musical. By the third film Damon wanted to rip his eyes out but Elena was enjoying the movie immensely. She knew all the songs and sang along, even at one point, getting up to dance around the room. By the time the rooftop dance scene came on Elena got up and pulled Damon to his feet.**_

_** "Elena, what are you doing?" Damon groaned as she pulled him off of the couch.**_

"_**I want to dance." She replied simply. "We need to practice Damon; the ball is in a few days."**_

_**Damon rolled his eyes but intertwined his hands in hers and pulled her against him as the music began. **_

"_**Elena," he sighed, "I already know how to slow dance."**_

_**Elena blushed and looked away. Damon froze, "Hold on, you've never, slow danced before?"**_

_**Refusing to meet his eyes out of sheer embarrassment Elena nodded, still blushing.**_

"_**My ex-boyfriend Mason HATED dances, we dated for a few months when I was sixteen until he moved away. So I've never really, well slow-danced with a boyfriend before." She explained.**_

_**Damon cupped her chin with one hand and tilted it up to face his; he gave her a dazzling smile and said;**_

"_**Stick with me Babe; I've got the moves like Jagger."**_

_**She laughed and he pulled her in as they danced to the music coming from the television set. Damon and Elena attempted to copy the complex choreography of the scene but gave up. Damon ended up picking Elena up, bridal style, and spinning around the room as she laughed and they both screamed the lyrics to the song.**_

X

"What's yours and Damon's song Elena?" Bonnie asked, pulling Elena out of her memories.

Elena felt her cheeks redden; "Ummm, we don't exactly, have one yet." She answered shamefacedly.

Caroline let out a gasp, "Really?!"

Elena sighed, "Well we've only been dating for six weeks Care, and we both listen to a lot of music; it's not like we can pick one already."

Caroline nodded her cascading curls determinedly, "Yes," she said, "Klaus and I have been dating only a few weeks longer than you and we already have a song."

Elena cocked her head at her friend, "Really? What is it?"

"Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran, haven't you been listening?" Caroline replied narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Yeah, mine and Jeremy's is Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. And it's okay Caroline; she didn't hear us discussing these songs because her head is full of thoughts about her boyfriend." Bonnie teased, winking in the rear-view mirror at Elena's reflection in the back seats. Elena smiled back at her and resumed looking out the window.

She spent the rest of the ride contemplating every song she had ever heard and considered each one. But she had difficulty; some songs were too sappy, some not sappy enough. She sighed, _A song_, she thought, _what would be a good song for us?_

A few minutes later, Bonnie pulled the car into the parking lot of the venue the ball was being held at. They could see everyone moving around inside the mansion and stepped out of the car.

"Well girls," began Caroline, as she shut her door "let's go find our men."

**X**

**A/N: Hello everyone! So here's chapter 12~ I really hope you guys enjoy it! Next chapter will be posted soon; also, thank you everyone for the many views and reviews, keep up the remarkable work guys! Next up, everyone at the ball!**

**-Love, Melody**

**X**

Songs Used: Good as Gone-Charlie

Vem Dancar Kuduro-Lucenzo (feat. Big Ali)


	13. Elena Takes A Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

**X**

Damon stood nearby the bar of the ballroom observing the many couples twirling around. He leant his arm on the bar top and let out a drawn out sigh. Nearby him Klaus was chatting with Jeremy- they were the only guys who were alone because their dates decided to get ready and show up together. He rolled his eyes and smirked at the thought of Elena and her friends doing each other's hair and make-up. Damon took a shot of his bourbon before walking over to where Klaus and Jeremy were.

"Does your sister normally take this long to get ready?" Damon asked Jeremy, raising his eyebrows. Jeremy smiled at him, "Yep. Sometimes even longer."

Damon rolled his eyes before turning to Klaus; "Drink something; you're going to start hyperventilating any second."

Klaus punched Damon in the shoulder, which made Damon laugh; proving that he was in fact anxious for the arrival of Caroline. As was Damon, however he kept his cool and decided to head back to the bar to finish his bourbon. On the way there, he bumped into Alaric and Jenna who had come together.

He chatted with them for a moment and was introduced to Jenna's daughter, from a previous marriage before they left him to go dance together.

Damon felt a gloved hand on his shoulder and turned around to see no one else but Katherine Pierce smiling condescendingly at him. He growled, "What do you want Katherine?"

She pouted, "What? Can't a girl strike up a normal conversation that doesn't involve hidden agendas and ulterior motives?" Katherine extended her hand to stroke his face.

"Katherine, everything you do has ulterior motives." Damon snapped back, waving her hand away.

She flashed him a wicked grin before leaning in towards him, "Ah, you know me so well." She winked at him and struck a seductive stance before speaking again; "You know, things haven't been going my way since the breakup Damon, I think we should give it another try. Don't you think so?"

Damon snorted and backed away from her. "Give it another try? Fuck no Katherine! You're a manipulative, conniving, sociopathic bitch who sucks the life out men then moves on to others. You must be bored with that teacher to come to me. But I can tell you this; I'll get back together with you when hell freezes over." He ranted furiously. If Damon was a cartoon, he was sure his eyes would be blood-red and steam would be billowing from his ears.

Katherine's smug expression molded into shock and anger as she retorted, "Oh, you think you can find someone better than me? Someone who will actually care about you and love you for whom you are." She laughed dryly. "Please Damon, I know you well enough; you're always playing the hero and you end up falling for girls like me, but I can promise you this; there is no damsel in distress out there for you to save that will actually give a shit about you."

Damon clenched his fists and stared her down. There was no way in hell Katherine would get the last word in the argument and besides, she knew nothing of Elena.

Damon smirked. "You claim to know me so well Katherine. But it's a matter of fact that I have found someone a billion times better than you could ever be. She's sweet, funny, selfless and cares about me. And I love her," he paused catching a flash of brown hair nearby him. He looked up and saw her, and he felt his heart hammering in his chest.

She took his breath away; Elena's brown hair cascaded down in curls with half of her hair pinned back. Her dress was a midnight purple, almost blue, in color. The dress was strapless and hugged her curves before extending just beneath her hips into a flowing train. She was a vision of pure beauty; in the moment he saw her, he couldn't hear Katherine's snide reaction, he couldn't see the hundred or so, other couples on the floor. There was nothing but her and Damon's face lit up into a genuine smile. He walked away from Katherine who was still yammering on, he didn't care about her though. He had the belle of the ball to himself; Elena.

Elena's eyes scanned the ballroom for Damon and sighed hopelessly. She turned over to the bar and saw him. Damon's face completely changed when he recognized her and she felt a shudder of anticipation as he made his way towards her. She grinned, unable to contain her excitement and met him halfway.

"You clean up good Damon," she smirked, placing an ivory gloved hand on her hip.

His wonderstruck expression became one of coolness as he replied; "Thanks, you're not too bad looking yourself Elena."

She half-smiled at his compliment and looked away. Klaus and Caroline were making out, as usual, and Bonnie and Jeremy were embracing each other. Elena looked back to her boyfriend and noted his extended hand, "Elena, would you like to dance?" he asked, still smirking at her.

"Why Damon, I thought you'd never ask." She replied, grinning back and taking his hand. He led her to the center of the floor.

X

Elena and Damon whirled around the room together, following the traditional dances of Mystic Falls. Music blared from the DJ stand near the end of the ballroom. Elena smiled at the decorations; the ballroom was decorated with candles and white flowers with golden streamers and twinkling lights. It made the ballroom dancers feel as if they were in a fairytale. The songs they danced to ranged from fast-paced to slow but no matter the tempo; when they were in each other's arms, it was like heaven.

After a while of dancing, Elena began mulling over what Caroline and Bonnie had been talking about on the ride over.

"What are you thinking?" Damon inquired, smirking as he twirled her around him.

Elena blinked in surprise, "nothing," she lied, feeling reluctant to tell him about her friends' conversation.

Damon raised an accusing eyebrow; "Elena, I can tell you're deep in thought about something, what is it?"

Elena, amazed that Damon knew her so well, blushed, "Well," she stammered, "on the drive over here, Caroline and Bonnie asked me if you and me have a couple song."

Damon said nothing for a moment, only continuing to dance with Elena before replying, "What did you say?"

"I told them we don't have one and then they started going on about how important it is to have a couple song, and that they already have their songs." Elena answered, shrugging it off.

Damon smiled amused by her response, "Klaus has a song with Caroline? What is it?"

"I think it's Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran or something," she answered and watched as Damon's eyes widened with delight.

"Oh man, he's so whipped." He said shaking his head with a smirk.

Elena smiled back but then let out a wistful sigh, she still could not think of a song for them. A million songs ran through her mind but none of them seemed right.

Damon noticed his girlfriend's somber expression and understood why she was upset in an instant,

"That's what you're thinking so hard about then? A song for us?"

Elena simply nodded in acknowledgment and Damon smirked back,

"How about the song we slow dance to tonight is our song, no matter what it is?" Damon asked, hoping to cheer Elena up.

It worked as Elena smiled and agreed with Damon's idea. Damon slyly smiled before sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around the room to the upbeat song currently playing**;**

**My my my**

**Woh **

**How'd we ever get this way?**

**Where's it gonna go?**

X

"All right folks, it's time for everyone to switch partners for this next song. All you ladies find another gentlemen, and gentlemen find another lady." Came the voice of the DJ from the far end of the ballroom.

The new song began to start up and couples began splitting up and finding new partners, rushing around the ballroom. Elena and Damon were hesitant to leave one another. They looked around the ballroom for their friends and Elena spotted the one guy she really wanted to dance with at that moment. A huge grin spread on her face as she said goodbye to Damon who was being dragged by Caroline onto the ballroom floor. He mouthed, 'Help me!' making Elena laugh before leaving her boyfriend to the mercy of the Caroline before dashing towards her potential partner.

Stefan stood in conversation with some of Elena's mutual friends and when he noticed her walking quickly towards him he greeted her.

"Hey Elena, you look amazing!" he exclaimed, giving her a big cheesy grin.

Elena froze in his gaze before offering him a small smile, "Thanks," she replied before brushing a curl out of her eyes. It was completely out of character for Stefan to give compliments and Elena was utterly shocked. She turned to Jeremy who was standing on Stefan's right.

But before she could speak Stefan opened his mouth; "If you're looking to dance with me, the answer is no."

Elena's smile did not yield at his rude comment, 'pompous ass,' she muttered under her breath.

"Actually I was going to ask my best friend to dance with me." She retorted coolly. She looked back to her twin and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"I'd love to dance with you Elena!" Jeremy replied with a jubilant smile. He took her hand and led her over to nearby where Bonnie and Klaus were dancing together.

"How's your night been so far?" she asked as they began to dance.

"Pretty good, Bonnie looks gorgeous." He sighed looking over at his girlfriend twirling in her shimmering gown.

Elena smiled at her twin's face, _I know how you feel buddy_, she thought glancing over at Damon.

**I was so lost back then, **

**But with a little help from my friends**

**I found the light in a tunnel at the end.**

"Great job standing up to Stefan." Jeremy finally replied, smiling back at his twin. "I'm so happy you're finally over him."

Elena beamed, "Well it was just a matter of me finally realising he wasn't worth any of my time anymore. He used me, he took everything I had and threw me away like I was nothing. I used to think maybe someday he'd realize that I'd been there all along, and that I would do anything for him. Now that I have Damon, I've realized what an idiot I was; believing Stefan might have feelings for me. Now, he's really beginning to get on my nerves... Did you hear about what happened with Katherine?"

Jeremy replied that he had.

"Well the day that happened he called me," Elena continued, "and I actually smiled when I heard he was upset. I felt so guilty though and tried to sympathize but... after realizing how much he took me for granted, I don't even know if I want to stay friends with him anymore."

**At first, when I see you cry **

**It makes me smile**

**Yeah it makes me smile**

**At worst, I feel bad for a while**

Jeremy sighed happily, "Elena, I stopped being friends with him long, long ago. When I realized how badly he was treating you I started to dislike him, and that dislike eventually turned to hatred. He's a jerk Lena, and I'm so glad you finally understand that! And if you don't want to hang out with him anymore it's your choice. But then again, most of us only hang out with Stefan, well because of you. "

Elena frowned, "Really?"

"Yes, really. It started out when Bonnie and Stefan became friends and we all liked him because he was funny and kind but then he changed so much. Remember that party we had last year when we beat the video game level and got drunk? Well, that was the last time I ever saw him act kind or funny. Now he's arrogant, spiteful, stupid and-"

"A selfish, narcissistic, condescending little bitch?" finished Elena.

Jeremy's eyes widened, "Elena! You're supposed to be the innocent and sweet one!" he exclaimed.

Elena smirked and shrugged, "I've got a lot of anger to vent out. But then again, he's just not worth the energy to openly hate."

"See that's sort of how everyone feels about him. We all dislike him but we tolerate him because we've all been friends for so long and because of you." Jeremy replied.

"Well everyone is entitled to their own opinion but I'm over Stefan, I'm not going to force anyone to be his friend. Just, be my friends and Damon's." She said with a resolute tone.

"That's no problem," Jeremy beamed, "everyone likes Damon, even though he's a bit of a bad boy."

"What? My Damon!" exclaimed Elena sarcastically. She knew Damon didn't have as sweet a disposition around others as he did around her.

Jeremy smiled and shook his head, and the song came to an end.

**But then I just smile**

**I go ahead and smile.**

"Thank you for the lovely dance Mr. Gilbert." Elena said with a mock British accent to seem more sophisticated as she let go of Jeremy's hand.

"My pleasure, Ms. Gilbert." Jeremy replied imitating her attempt at an accent as he bowed.

Elena curtsied back and suddenly they were joined by Bonnie, "Mr. Gilbert, may I steal you away?" she asked with a hopeful glance at Elena. Jeremy shot Elena an identical look and she sent Jeremy a telepathic facial message- "okay, Jer."

"Alright, run along you two, but no groping! Keep it PG!" She exclaimed as Jeremy ran off with Bonnie.

She sighed contentedly when suddenly two hands came around her waist;

"PG? Fuck this, let's go home then Elena..." came Damon's voice from behind her.

She spun around and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and smiled at him.

"Okay then PG-13?" She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Damon shrugged, still looking lovingly into her eyes; "I can live with that," he said before crashing his lips against hers. Elena felt pure bliss as she kissed him back with as much passion as she could manage. In her opinion, kissing Damon was more pleasurable than eating chocolate.

However, the happy couple did not know that they were being watched across the room...

X

Stefan Salvatore took a shot of vodka at the bar after passing the bartender a fake ID. He watched the guy Elena had been with earlier go over to her and wrap his arms around her waist. Stefan frowned, he thought he knew EVERYONE in this town but he had never seen that man before.

Tyler and Vicki appeared beside him, out of breath. Vicki's hair was messy and Tyler's tuxedo was mussed up.

"Way to go! Another one bites the dust!" Stefan exclaimed, going for a high five to Tyler. But Tyler shook his head emphatically and gestured towards Vicki who had become upset at Stefan's remark.

"Rude!" she shouted at Stefan who glared at her, Tyler gently pulled Vicki away from Stefan and said, "Hey Vicki can you go over to the DJ and request our song for us, I'll buy some drinks." Tyler suggested and Vicki giggled before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and skipping off towards the DJ stand.

"How the hell do you put up with her?" Stefan asked shaking his head at Vicki in disbelief.

Tyler rounded on him. "I happen to love her very much, I'd watch my mouth if I were you Stefan. It would be a shame if I had to mess it up."

Stefan raised his arms, "Alright, alright sheesh." He joked and took another shot.

He looked over again at Elena and the mystery man who were dancing again. He nudged Tyler, hard, in the ribs.

"Ouch! WHAT?!" Tyler shouted, nearly spilling his and Vicki's drinks all over the white countertop.

"Who the hell is that dancing with Elena?" Stefan asked.

Tyler snorted, "You seriously don't know who that is?"

Stefan gave him a death glare, "OBVIOUSLY NOT!" He cried.

Tyler groaned in irritation, "Oh you know, he's just some random guy Caroline decided to set up with Elena. Not like it's her boyfriend of a month or anything." He answered sarcastically.

Stefan, however, was oblivious to Tyler's obvious use of sarcasm and believed him.

"Perfect, then he won't mind if I step in for a little chat with her." Stefan thought aloud. He earned an incredulous look from Tyler who could not believe that Stefan was capable of such stupidity and left in defeat, "I'm going to find Vicki," he muttered before walking away to find his girlfriend. Tyler decided Stefan was not worth his time to explain that Elena was in a happy, stable relationship.

X

Stefan stayed at the bar for a while, taking a few more shots before getting up the nerve to talk to Elena about his scheme. He wanted to speak to her alone, and since she had the audacity to insult him before waltzing off, leaving him before he could deliver the big news, he would return the favor in interrupting her dance.

Meanwhile, Elena and Damon were having the time of their lives, dancing around and just enjoying each other's company, until a slow song began playing.

"Oh, first slow song of the night, this is it Elena." Damon smirked, holding her tight against him, she smiled and sighed happily.

"May I cut in?" Came the voice of Stefan as he sliced is hand between Elena and Damon; separating them.

Damon glowered at him and glanced over to Elena to see how she was dealing with the situation. She had told him what Stefan said to her and he didn't want her getting hurt.

Elena bit her lip and looked from Damon to Stefan. Stefan's green eyes seemed to be pleading; she remembered his broken voice on the phone when he told her about Katherine. She knew, from his earlier behaviour, that the only reason he would even think to dance with her would be just to talk to her about something important.

"I just want to talk," Stefan added, keeping his voice level.

"It's okay Damon," she said, nodding at him so he knew she was sincere. Stefan had proven her assumptions right, and as much as she didn't want to talk to him; hatred was a waste of energy.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan, searching his face for any sign of malevolence before looking back to Elena and muttering, "Fine,"

He walked away and Elena watched him go sadly, Stefan extended his hand to Elena and she accepted it, smiling feebly as they began to dance. The song slowly began to speed up;

**Moving on it's my time,**

**You never were a friend of mine**

**Hurt at first, a little bit**

**But now I'm so over, so over it**

Stefan cleared his throat before speaking,

"I got my revenge on Katherine and Mr. Fleming" His eyes flared with an evil glow and Elena suddenly began feeling uncomfortable.

When Elena did not respond, Stefan continued; "I told everyone I know, about what Katherine did to me and guess what? One of those people happened to be friends with Mrs. Fleming. So, long story short, Mr. Fleming is being divorced!" He grinned maniacally. "Now Katherine has lost her lover cuz he stopped seeing her when his wife called the divorce. And he's quit his job too, for now, to focus on the trial. So now we don't have to deal with his bullshit as our play director anymore!"

Elena looked away, unsure of how to react. She couldn't believe what had happened and chose to let Stefan continue before saying anything.

Stefan sighed happily; "Now we can finally focus on making this play perfect instead of listening to his dumb ideas."

Elena couldn't take it anymore, and spoke up; "His ideas weren't that dumb."

Stefan's eyes widened and his expression changed from triumphant to horror and shock. His jaw dropped and he glared into her.

"I mean sure sometimes he can be huge jerk of an English teacher because he's so anal about everything but... he was a pretty good director actually. Everyone else thought so too..." Elena elaborated. Stefan's stunned face remained intact for the entire speech before he spoke again:

"Are you crazy?! He was a controlling asshole who thought he knew everything about show business, Shakespeare and he never listen to anyone's good ideas for the play!"

By that time they had stopped dancing and couples nearby were staring at them, the unwanted attention made Elena blush.

"Stefan," she began quietly, "that's not true, he always listened to our ideas and gives them consideration. Look at the costumes, Caroline input her opinion about changing them and he agreed."

Stefan childishly covered his ears with his hands before emphatically shaking his head, "I'm not hearing this!" he said in a sing-song voice.

**How I feel, read my lips**

**Because I'm so over it**

Elena rolled her eyes at him. Could he be any more of a drama queen? She wondered to herself. She looked over his shoulder and spotted Damon who was dancing with a little girl who must have been Jenna's daughter because she looked exactly like her. She smiled fondly at the adorable image and caught Damon's eyes as he smiled back at her.

Stefan removed his hands from his ears and pulled Elena back to dance before adding, "Whatever, anyways I'm going to take over for him. So I think for the balcony scene, you shouldn't be on a balcony at all-just sort of standing there the whole time."

Elena winced, "I don't think that's good idea. It's called 'the balcony scene' for a reason and it would be better to just keep the balcony; after the entire art department worked hard to decorate it."

Stefan's brow furrowed in frustration and he let out an angry high-pitched growl before continuing, "Alright well, for the ball scene, instead of wearing masks we could-"

"No Stefan," Elena interrupted, "we should stick to the original script and blocking. The play is tomorrow night and if you change anything we're all going to end up forgetting it anyway." They stopped dancing again.

Elena could literally see Stefan shaking with anger as his face turned red. He looked as though he was about to explode. _Well apparently he can be even more of a drama queen._ She thought, snickering to herself.

"WHY IS IT WHENEVER I HAVE A GOOD IDEA YOU SHOOT ME DOWN!?" Stefan screamed, clenching her wrists tightly in his sharp nails, digging them in.

"Stefan let me go!" Elena exclaimed furiously. She struggled in vain to break his steel hold on her by wriggling her wrists, but it only made him dig his nails deeper into her.

"NO ELENA, LISTEN TO ME! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU CONSPIRING AGAINST ME! What is wrong with you?! A few months ago you would have just gone with my ideas!" He was still crushing her wrists and Elena whimpered in pain.

He shook his head at her angrily, continuing his rant, "You've changed Elena... You used to be nice, a sweet and supportive friend, but now you've just become a stubborn and selfish bitch who thinks she knows everything!"

That was it, Elena had taken enough abuse from him and she was finally standing up against him. "Me! A bitch?! You need to look in the mirror Stefan! NOW LET ME GO YOU BASTURD!" She shouted.

Across the room, Damon heard Elena's cries of distress. He looked over to see Stefan squeezing Elena's wrists angrily, and Elena's desperate attempts to free herself. His eyes widened and he abruptly let go of the little girl's hands, overcome with a fiery rage.

"Isobel, I have to go save my Princess." He explained before setting off towards Elena and Stefan.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted as he neared Elena to rescue her.

Elena used Damon's distraction to her advantage. She whipped her wrists in a circle, causing him to lose his grip, just before she slapped him across the face.

"I never changed Stefan, I just stopped trying to impress you." She retorted just as Damon appeared beside her and pulled her to his side.

"Are you okay Elena? That was a hell of a slap." His blue eyes smiled at her and gently held her right hand up to survey.

"I'm fine and thank you," she grinned at her boyfriend just before he turned to face a whining and complaining Stefan, who had been stung by Elena's powerful blow.

"What the fuck is your problem? She told you to leave her alone!" Damon cried and they glared at each other for a while until the rest of the group gathered-having heard what happened to Elena.

"Elena? What's going on, did Stefan hurt you?" Caroline asked anxiously looking over her best friend.

Elena flashed all of her friends a reassuring smile; "I'm fine guys, honestly." She waved it off with her left hand and Bonnie gasped.

Jeremy exclaimed; "Elena you're bleeding!" he ripped off Elena's glove and she saw marks on her wrists from where Stefan had dug his nails into her. Where his cufflinks had been scratching against her glove there was now a cut that was bleeding rapidly.

Elena's eyes widened at the blood and Damon emitted an animalistic growl before punching Stefan in the face. The strength of the blow sent him backwards.

"You wanna fight!? Alright then, let's fight! Come at me bro!" Stefan shouted getting up from the ground quickly and holding his fists up.

Elena leant into Damon's shoulder as a silent protest. She didn't want Stefan to get killed, or worse-Damon to get hurt. Luckily, Damon understood her and wrapped an arm around her waist. His head snapped up to glare down Stefan

"No I'm not going to, 'come at you bro,' but if you touch Elena again, I swear to God if you so much as go near her again, I will kill you. You're not worth my time, now get lost you selfish prick."

Stefan got even angrier and looked amongst the angry faces of his 'friends'- Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Vicki, Jeremy and Klaus but found no sympathy or support.

He glanced at Elena who looked angry, bewildered, hurt but above all...safe. She seemed so safe and comfortable in the arms of her savior that he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

He shook it away and replied, "Fine, this is a stupid, fucking, ball anyways and you all are bitches for coming." He stormed away angrily.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Dickhead." She muttered under her breath and everyone nodded in agreement.

X

In the time after, Elena explained to her friends how Stefan had come because he wanted to change everything, after believing he got Mr. Fleming to resign, and Stefan freaked out at her-in crushing her wrists before she retaliated and Damon appeared to kick his ass. Everyone told her not to worry about him, that he didn't deserve her anyway, and that they thought she was the kindest person ever before leaving her to Damon's care.

"You're upset." He noted, they had gone over to the bar so Damon could clean out Elena's cut and he gently dabbed it with a wet napkin.

Elena sighed, "I should never have danced with him, what was I thinking? Damon, you don't have to do that."

"Elena please, you nearly got your wrists torn off by that psycho, the least I can do is apply first-aid." Damon smirked before quickly asking the waiter for a bandage.

"You're a sweetheart Elena, you thought he needed help and you wanted to help him. Sure it got you into trouble but you did it out of the kindness of your heart." Damon replied.

Elena smiled, "Thank you," she planted a kiss on his cheek.

He applied the bandage and kissed her wound before leading her back on the dance floor.

"Let's try to stick together for the rest of the evening."Damon said as he led her out.

"Okay, but that means no sneaking off with that girl I saw you with earlier. She may be cute but I am your girlfriend and if I catch you flirting with you again you will be in big trouble," Elena joked, glancing over at Jenna's daughter.

Damon chuckled and pulled her into his arms to dance, "Why? Is someone jealous?"

"Of course not, but you're all mine remember? I get to keep you all to myself."

Damon smiled sweetly. "How could I ever forget? And you're all mine Elena Gilbert."

She giggled and he kissed her. When they pulled away for air, the DJ announced the last song of the night.

As it began, Elena looked over to Damon. "This is it okay?"

He nodded and smirked mischievously spinning her around before pulling her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

**Hands over my head, thinking "What else could go wrong?"  
Would've stayed in bed, how can the day be so long?**

Never believed that things happen for a reason  
But how this turned out, removed all my doubts,

So believe, that for you I'd do it all over again  
Do it all over again  
All I went through, led me to you  
So do it all over again, for you

I missed the first train, stood out in the rain, all day  
But little did I know, when I caught the next train  
There you were to sweep me away  
Guess that's what I waited for****

**Never believed that things happen for a reason  
But how this turned out, removed all my doubts,**

So believe, that for you I'd do it all over again  
Do it all over again  
All I went through, led me to you  
So do it all over again, for you  
**  
**

Elena hummed along to the music and felt happy. She loved Damon with all her heart even though she couldn't say it to him yet. Despite everything she had been through, every broken heart, every harsh word said by her parents, and the shit she put up with from Stefan. Damon, his love lifted her up where she belonged. She knew she was in love because all the songs made sense to her, especially the one playing right at that moment.

**Oh, who ever thought a day gone so wrong  
Would turn out so lovely?  
I'm so glad I found you  
Even though the day went so wrong  
I wouldn't change a thing**

Oh I'd do it, I'd do it all over again  
Do it all over again  
All I went through, led me to you  
So do it all over again (I'd do it all over again)  
I'd do it all over, I'd do it all over  
I'd do it all over, for you, for you  
All I went through, led me to you  
So do it all over again

Who ever thought a day gone so wrong  
Would turn out so lovely?  
Who ever thought a day gone so wrong  
Could turn out so lovely?

The song ended and Damon held his girlfriend tight to him, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him and the light of his life. He adored her with all his heart because she could see him, the inner workings of his heart. She wasn't scared of him or judged his actions. She cared about him for who he was and not for his good-looks or profession. She wasn't Katherine at all; she was sweet, and selfless. Sure she was a damsel in distress sometimes but she was his damsel in distress and was definitely worth saving. He smiled at her, she was his world.

X

The lights turned back on and everyone slowly began to leave the ball. Elena hugged Amber and Anna goodbye as they left in a limousine with their dates. She and Damon waved goodbye to Alaric, Jenna and Isobel as they walked off into the starry night.

Damon and Elena decided to wait on the steps of the mansion for their rides. Damon sat at the bottom step and Elena-completely exhausted, rested her head on his shoulder. They were worn, but happy. After a while Elena had softly fallen asleep and Damon spotted Bonnie and Jeremy talking rapidly nearby.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning.

Bonnie sighed, "Caroline and Klaus decided to take off, they rented a motel room and Caroline isn't coming back."

Damon swore under his breath, "Shit, Klaus was my ride!"

"You can drive with me." Jeremy offered, "I came alone."

"What about Elena?" he asked worriedly glancing at the sleeping girl in the midnight purple gown.

Bonnie smiled, "I'm driving her to my place to crash. My parents aren't home so I really just want some company."

Damon thought about the plan but interjected his own idea, "What if, Elena comes with me and Jeremy stays with you?"

Bonnie mulled it over and looked to her boyfriend, "Sounds fine to me,"

Jeremy nodded, "Okay but take care of Elena, I trust her to make decisions but... just take care of her Damon."

He smiled, "Of course Jeremy."

"Then it's all set," Bonnie grinned, taking Jeremy's hand in hers, "I doubt that Elena would have any objections. Except... hang on a second."

Bonnie walked over to her car and grabbed Elena's bags. "When I saw these packed in here I figured her plan was to use me as an alibi in order to stay with you."

She dropped them at Damon's feet and Jeremy gave Damon his car keys before climbing into Bonnie's car.

"I'll pick the car up tomorrow!" Jeremy exclaimed before leaving with Bonnie. "See you later and Damon-no funny business!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Go have fun with your girlfriend Gilbert."

They drove away leaving Damon and Elena in the deserted parking lot. Damon turned to Elena and gently shook her.

"Elena, babe, we're going home." He sighed.

Her eyes flickered open, "Okay," she mumbled, getting to her feet clumsily and following Damon-who was clutching her bags to Jeremy's car which was the only one parked in the driveway.

They got into the car and Elena fell asleep again, Damon turned on the radio, the song that began playing was none other than theirs and Damon smiled and hummed it to him as he looked at Elena from the corner of his eye. _We finally have a song, _he thought before going back to the road.

**X**

**A/N: Hey guys! This update was a bit longer than the others because I kept coming up with new ideas and tried to cram it into one big chapter; nevertheless I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, keep up the awesome work! Next chapter will be the opening day/night of the play and there will be more plot twists and just Delena fluff coming up. Hope you guys really enjoyed!**

**-Love, Melody**

**X**

Songs Used: My My My- Armand Van Helden

Smile-Lily Allen

Over it-Katherine McPhee

Again-Natasha Bedingfield and Bruno Mars

*Natasha Bedingfield originally sings the song but the version I first listened to was a duet someone made on youtube.*


	14. Indiana Jones and the Phone Call of Doom

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

**X**

**RIIING!**

Jeremy rolled over on Bonnie's bed and buried his face deeper into the pillow as she began to adjust her sleeping position.

**RIIING!**

"Jeremy get your phone," she murmured, eyes still shut.

**RIIING!**

"Jeremy!" she exclaimed jabbing her boyfriend with her elbow. He sat up, groaned and cursed before grabbing his cell phone from the night stand.

"'lo?" he sighed, rubbing his tired brown eyes.

"Jeremy?! Thank God you answered; I really need to tell you something." Stefan's anxious voice came from the other end of the phone.

Jeremy groaned angrily, "Stefan, this better be good."

"It is I promise. But first of all, I'd like to bring up the fact that you haven't exactly been the greatest friend lately. I mean especially with what happened last night; you just stood there and let Damon beat the shit out of me! But then again I guess I was a little rude to Elena..."

Jeremy suddenly remembered the events of the previous night and clenched his fists angrily, "Yeah, sorry friend..." he said through his barred teeth.

"It's okay Jeremy," Stefan replied, unaware of Jeremy's sarcasm, "I'll forgive you for being so distant if you do me this favor."

Jeremy stood up and began pacing Bonnie's bedroom, "What do you want?!"

"Okay, what I am about to say, you cannot repeat to anyone." Stefan said, and Jeremy could hear the faint sound of a door closing and locking. He realized Stefan was locking himself in a room so no one would overhear what he was about to say; _This must be really important _he thought to himself_._

"Okay," Stefan sighed, nervously laughing, "Are you ready for this?"

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME ALREADY!" Jeremy whisper-shouted impatiently into the phone.

"Okay, but don't say anything until I finish talking... I think I'm in love with... Elena."

Jeremy gasped and nearly dropped the phone in his hand, "You... what?!"

"Yes I know it's crazy but I realized, I don't love Katherine anymore, I love Elena."

Jeremy was so flabbergasted he couldn't make a plausible sentence. Stefan continued on anyways, oblivious to the shock he had caused.

"Jeremy, I have a plan to win Elena's heart; by this time tomorrow she will be my girlfriend."

Stefan took a deep breath before continuing, "My plan is; right before we start the play tonight, I'm going to go into Elena's dressing room, confess my love for her and ask her out. Then after the play I'm going to take her out and we'll live happily ever after."

Jeremy could not believe a word Stefan was saying, "Stefan," he said, "Elena already-"

"Damn it Jeremy! I know you want to protect your sister but just give me a chance. I told you I love her and I have the decency to tell you my plan before I put it into action! The least you can do is give me a fucking chance with her!" Stefan exclaimed angrily.

"But Elena isn't-"

"Interested? Is that what you were going to say? Oh that's low Jeremy, you're supposed to be my friend and you think I have no shot with her?! Well you know what, all of you have been against me from the start-especially Elena! But even though she is hurtful I love her, and even though you and everyone else are completely irritating I still tolerate you. Why? Because I am a nice, supportive person but will cross you the second you backstab me. That is why Elena will say yes to me when I ask her out. I'm the complete package."

Jeremy's jaw could not drop any lower, the amount of bullshit going through his ears was absolutely ridiculous. He groaned, _Stefan you fucking conceited idiot!_

"Stefan! I'm trying to tell you that-"

"You know what? No, I'm sick of your negativity Jeremy. Elena will be mine and there's nothing you or anyone else can say about it. The important thing is that we will be happy together, happier than you and Bonnie or even I was with Katherine. This is happening whether you like it or not; suggest you accept it and move on with your life. Now I have to go, I need to prepare myself for the big night. Goodbye Jeremy,"

Stefan hung up the phone leaving Jeremy more befuddled than ever. _What is he thinking? Is he really that self-absorbed into thinking that he has a shot with Elena when she already has a fucking boyfriend! Or is he just too dumb to know that._

"What the hell was that all about?" Bonnie asked, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes.

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair before responding, "Stefan is going to make a move on Elena, and I have a bad feeling he's not going to be happy about the fact she already has a boyfriend. Things might get ugly, you know how Stefan is when he doesn't get his way-I gotta warn her!"

Bonnie's eyes widened to the size of saucers and Jeremy put Elena's number on.

"Come on, pick up, pick up!" He cried anxiously into the phone. He stared at her contact picture; it was a snapshot he had taken of Elena and Damon at the ball the night before. The picture was a candid shot of them dancing together, looking lovingly into each other's eyes; it was beautiful and both of them looked so in love. _Stefan has no chance against that,_ he thought as the call went to her voicemail.

**X**

A few hours later Elena, who was sleeping soundly, stretched her arms out onto the opposite side of Damon's bed. It felt cold and she frowned; upset that she had woken up alone.

"Damon?" she yawned, extending her body, stretching from the tips of her toes to the fingers.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and observed the room around her. The room was big and beautiful with wood paneled walls and flooring, it reminded Elena almost of a cozy little cabin. The bed was made of comfortable black silken sheets that felt so soft. The room smelled of Damon and bacon? She sniffed the air, it was bacon! She excitedly got to her feet and walked into his spacious bathroom. Her black overnight bag sat beside the sink and Elena smiled to herself; _always prepared._

She took her time in the bathroom, pulling her wavy hair into a loose ponytail. She remembered changing into her polka dot green and blue shorts with a matching blue tank top, the night before. She decided to just add her warm grey hoodie before applying a little bit of make-up and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

X

Her mouth watered as she inhaled the delicious scents coming from the kitchen, inside it she saw Damon-dressed in his usual jeans and black t-shirt-frying bacon in a pan.

She widened her eyes at the various foods spread out on the table; pancakes, French toast, scrambled eggs and fresh fruits.

At that moment, Damon spotted her standing in the doorway and smiled at her; "Good morning Sleeping Beauty," he teased.

"Good morning Damon, is this all for me?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

Damon smirked, "Yep, you need a lot of energy for that play tonight. So eat up!"

"Okay Damon," Elena smiled, going to sit down at the table. She hadn't realized how starving she was; after all she barely ate anything the previous day. She stacked some pancakes on her plate and poured maple syrup on them, and took a bite.

"Mmmmm! Damon this is amazing!" she exclaimed through a mouthful of delicious pancakes.

"Thanks," he said modestly, "it's an old family recipe."

"Really? I never pegged you as the type to cook." Elena replied, cocking her head quizzically at him.

He set the sizzling bacon onto a plate and sighed, "My mother is the one who taught me how. She was a great woman; she believed her sole purpose in life was to feed people and teach them how to make her food. "

He smiled distantly, lost in his memories. Elena knew it was painful for Damon to remember his mother because he missed her. Her heart ached for him, it seemed as if they were close and Elena envied people with close parental relationships.

Damon came over to the table and placed the plate of bacon in front of Elena, before returning to staring into space sadly. Elena knew Damon's thoughts of his mother haunted him, and decided to try to comfort him and change the subject.

"Well she must have been one hell of a cook because these pancakes are to die for." She smiled, placing a consoling hand on his.

He looked up and smiled at her, grateful for her words; "She was, but you know what they say; the student becomes the master. You should try my fettuccine alfredo if you really want to be impressed, it's drool worthy."

Elena grinned and replied that she would love to try it someday before digging into her food. She finished as much of the amazing meal as she could and sighed in contentment.

"Thank you Damon, this breakfast was amazing." She kissed him on the cheek before getting up from the kitchen table and weaving her way over to the sink; her dirty plate in her hands.

"Well Ms. Gilbert as you are an overnight guest you have to help clean the kitchen." Damon replied a smirk on his face.

Elena turned around from the sink and pouted at her boyfriend, crossing her arms; "Awww..." she groaned frustratedly, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling.

Damon chuckled, "It's okay, we have music." He made his way over to the living room, Elena hot on his tail, before turning on the large stereo system. Music began blaring and Damon extended his arms in victory; "Ta da!"

Elena rolled her eyes, her arms still crossed before following Damon back into the kitchen to clean it up. It took almost no time as the music kept them on lively spirits as they danced around.

Damon turned on the extendable faucet to wash the dishes as Elena dried. She hummed along to the music, bobbing her head happily on tune while using the green dishcloth to dry the dishes.

As the final dish was washed, Elena grabbed it to dry but frowned, "Damon you missed a spot," she input, attempting to scratch the hardened pancake batter off of the bowl's side with her nail.

"Where?" Damon asked, turning the faucet on again.

Elena pointed out the food residue and Damon extended it before spraying right at the spot. The residue flew off and the water splashed onto Elena.

"Damon!" she exclaimed, backing away from the sink and looking over her damp sweatshirt. She looked up at her boyfriend; Damon was clutching the hose in his hand like a gun and he flashed her a dangerous smirk.

"I'm sorry Elena, here let me help you with that." He raised the hose and shot the powerful stream at her chest.

Elena shrieked at the shock of the cold water splashing against her. "No Damon, stop!" she scream-laughed.

Damon continued and sprayed her up and down while laughing evilly. Elena shielded her face from the jet streams of water and ran from one side of the kitchen to the other- to try to get away from the spray of water. However, every turn she made, Damon came to corner her with the hose...

"You're trapped now Elena, there's no escape." Damon taunted; a psychotic smile lighting up his face as he tried to appear menacing. Elena looked around for a way out and spotted one, she grinned and dove to the floor, sliding between Damon's legs on the water covering the floor.

"Think again Salvatore!" she cried making a mad dash for the exit of the kitchen. Damon attempted to follow her but the hose would not reach into the living room. He cursed under his breath before tossing a towel onto the ground to soak up the water and turning the hose off to chuck it back into the sink.

"You can run but you can't hide Gilbert!" He threatened running into the living room after her. However, when he got out, it was empty. He smiled to himself thinking Elena would try to pop out and scare him. "Very funny Elena, but I'm not afraid of anything." He called out, carefully looking around the room for her.

Meanwhile, Elena sat at the top of the steps looking down onto the living room. She smirked to herself at Damon's behaviour and formulated a plan to scare him, she got up from her perch and slowly tiptoed over to the railing portion of the hallway but she suddenly noticed a brown fedora lying on the hall table. _No... freaking...way! _She thought before grabbing the hat and jamming it on her head. She smirked to herself climbed over the rail guards and watched as Damon ransacked the room below.

"Elena, where are you?" he asked in a singsong voice as he looked behind the couches, bookshelves and television set. He backed up to the back wall near the stairwell deep in thought, _where could she have run off to? _He puzzled. Suddenly, out of the blue he heard a noise.

"DUH DUH DUH DUHHH DUH DUH DUHHH!" Sang Elena's voice from above, humming the Indiana Jones theme song. Before Damon even had time to react she pounced on his back, jumping from the railing.

"AHHH!" He shouted feeling the impact of a warm body on his back.

Elena giggled, "You're dead," she said and pretended to bite into his neck like a vampire, letting her teeth graze against his skin before planting a kiss there.

She jumped off of his back and dusted herself off, smiling at her boyfriend. He smirked back, "Alright you win, and what are you doing with my hat Elena?"

"The name's Indiana Jones and it's my hat now." She winked at him and adjusted the hat with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Damon shook his head and smiled, "Alright Indy," he held her in his arms and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. She kissed him back and when they pulled apart the music from the stereo made her smile.

She took her boyfriend's hands, hummed the lyrics and began talking; "I used to have a dance routine to this but I forget it..."

"No more talking," he said lifting her up and she cocked her head at him, he smirked and spun her around, "Let's daaance!"

She giggled and they began to dance around the house together. Damon spun her around in circles and they listened to the lyrics.

**I got her number, we started chilling**

**We started buzzing and got addicted**

**Now I, I'm the one she can't live without out**

**I hope that's her right now**

Elena swayed her hips to the song and Damon swayed his, trying to do a sexy dance which worked for Elena. He then pulled her close and spun her out humming to the music and suddenly the door opened to reveal Alaric, who had finally decided to show up after spending the night at Jenna's. He mumbled a hello to the dancing couple before heading upstairs. If he found anything odd about their behaviour he hid it very well, but he seemed casual about the scene he had just witnessed. Elena smiled, Alaric had walked in on them doing weirder things before...She recalled a time when they had gone shopping together and stumbled on an interesting contraption.

X

"**Cookies, marshmallows, cupcakes, cereal, what else am I missing? Check the list." Damon asked Elena, as they wandered around the grocery store. Damon was pushing the cart with Elena in tow as she read the shopping list Alaric had given them.**

"**Damon," she chuckled, "None of that is on the list."**

**He shrugged and smirked, "Hey, if Alaric wants us to grocery shop- we deserve a payment... in food."**

**Elena shook her head and read out the list then led Damon down a hallway to find the more healthy foods Alaric requested for the boarding house. He was having Jenna over for dinner and asked Damon and Elena to buy supplies for a home-made dinner so he could surprise Jenna.**

**X**

**On the way to the cash Damon stumbled upon the toy aisle and gasped when he saw it.**

"**Marshmallow shotguns!" he exclaimed, grabbing one off the shelf and tossing it into the cart without a second thought.**

**Elena's eyes widened and she looked at her boyfriend. Damon frowned expecting Elena to go into a rant about how immoral it was to use Alaric's money to buy his own material possessions but she surprised him, as she always did; "These are the most amazing things I've ever seen! We're getting two," she announced, grabbing another one and throwing it into the cart.**

**Damon smiled lovingly at his girlfriend; Elena raised her eyebrows at his stare and blushed, "what is it?"**

**He simply continued to smile and gaze at her before replying, "Nothing, it's just... there are some moments where I look at you and think, 'I can't believe this girl is all mine.'"**

**Elena's heart melted at his words and she pulled him close, kissing him deeply and pulling him into a warm embrace. It was moments like this that she cherished above everything, and made everything in her life worthwhile.**

**X**

**After they returned to the boarding house Elena and Damon immediately unpackaged the guns and loaded them with marshmallows. **

"**Each hit is two points, the first to one-hundred wins." Damon declared hiding behind the couch as Elena ran to hide behind a wall.**

"**READYSETGO!" Elena shouted quickly before jumping out and shooting her boyfriend in the chest. The marshmallow ricocheted off of him and landed on the ground.**

"**One-nothing!" she shouted and punched her fist up, celebrating her victory before Damon shot her outstretched arm. She gasped and he sniggered at her shocked expression before cocking his gun and saying; "One-one."**

**Elena smirked and cocked her own gun, "Oh it's go time..."**

**X**

**The Marshmallow Wars continued for a while longer and Alaric ended up walking in on them firing marshmallows at random. He shouted for them to clean it up because Jenna would be over soon; Damon fired the winning marshmallow at Elena's turned back and she angrily went after him. Tackling him onto the couch and kissing his traitorous mouth.**

X

Elena's memory made her smile and s as she and Damon spun around the room she felt a tremor of pure joy. Damon laughed at the lyrics realizing what the song was about and smirked before pulling Elena closer and pushing her away as she smiled brightly.

**When she calls I know **

**Exactly what she wants from me**

**Yeah, anytime I hear the phone ringing, **

**She wants to shake it with me**

Elena laughed just as the phone rang at that line. Elena let go and started walking towards the phone but Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him.

"Damon, it might be Caroline," she sighed, knowing Caroline liked calling the house when she was out with Klaus.

He kissed her neck and her mind was instantly cleared, she forgot about the ringing phone and it faded into the background. She was pleasantly distracted until the phone began ringing again. She knew in that instant it was certainly Caroline because only Caroline would call repeatedly until she got an answer.

She gave Damon one last kiss and tried to walk towards the phone but Damon wouldn't have that. He yanked her back to him and Elena laughed and groaned; "Damon it's Caroline,"

Damon sighed, "Fine Elena, have it your way." He then grabbed her waist and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Damon!" she shouted as she began kicking and flailing in order to squirm off of him. Damon smirked to himself before making his way to the telephone,

"Hello Blondie." He said, smirking into the receiver.

On the other end of the line Caroline could hear Elena shouting out curses and Damon's laughter and frowned.

"What the fuck are you doing to Elena?" she asked worriedly.

"Elena's detained at the moment but I can take a message for her." Damon replied chuckling at Elena who was still screaming for him to let her down.

Caroline sighed, suspecting that Damon and Elena were just fooling around and replied; "Fine, tell Elena that she better get her shit together because me and Klaus are going to be there soon to pick Elena up for her makeover. Also Jeremy says Elena needs to check her cell phone and he wants you to take his car to the play tonight so he can get it back."

"Alright, I'll tell her. You have a good day, hmm bye now." Damon replied and hung up before Caroline could babble another sentence. He sighed and gently placed her onto the ground and repeated Caroline's message. She groaned and made her way up the stairs to get ready, mumbling about Caroline's punctuality OCD.

Elena looked at herself in the mirror of Damon's bathroom and sighed, her brown wavy hair was matted from running around and her clothes were damp. She quickly changed into her black bike shorts and tossed on her tight red camisole. She knew Caroline had said to bring her overnight bag containing her own curling iron so Caroline could touch up her hair and do her make-up. She packed her things up and saw her boyfriend with his arms crossed, leaning on the doorframe. He looked disappointed, his blue eyes clouded with a parting sadness Elena knew only too well as she felt it whenever she had to leave Damon-for any amount of time.

With Damon, everything seemed like a new experience. Even something as simple as doing her homework was fun when Damon was around, also a bit distracting. He always made her feel happy and warm inside and Elena knew that she was in love. She loved Damon so much she felt as if she was as light as air, nothing could affect her. She just loved that feeling she got whenever Damon was around that whenever they were apart she found herself pining to be with him again. Granted they both had built-in self-restraint. In public they tried not to kiss or be too clingy around each other but when they were alone full make-out mode was on and Elena felt a fiery passion burning within her; an inner goddess wanting to be released. She smiled at this thought and finished packing, she turned to face her boyfriend and felt wistful.

She didn't want to leave, not yet anyways. As much as she was excited for the play and seeing her friends that night she knew she would rather cuddle in bed with Damon watching old movies as they did the previous night. She sighed and looked at Damon whose expression seemed to mirror hers.

They stared at each other in absolute silence, both wishing they could stay together a little longer before Elena spoke her mind;

"I wish I could stay longer."

"Me too."

Elena bit her lip, the reality of what she was about to do sinking in, "Damon, I'm so nervous."

Damon straightened up and walked towards her, a sympathetic look on his face, he took her face in his hands and said; "Hey, it's going to be fine. Don't be nervous, you are amazing Elena and you've been rehearsing for a long time. You shouldn't be worried. And besides, I'll be right there for you."

"What do you usually do?" Elena asked, looking deep into those beautiful blue eyes; "When you're preparing for a race."

Damon let out a deep breath and thought before replying, "Well Klaus is more of the racer than I am but what I did last time was that I thought of you. I envisioned myself holding the prize in one hand and you running towards me."

Elena found that adorable and kissed him. They kissed for a short while until she heard the sound of a door being slammed open;

"I FOUND THEM CAROLINE! THEY WERE SNOGGING JUST LIKE YOU SAID." Klaus shouted with a gloating smirk plastered on his face.

Elena flushed pink and looked down while Damon rolled his eyes at his friend and mouthed the word, 'cock-blocker.' Klaus simply chuckled and the sound of high heels running up a flight of stairs was audible; signalizing the arrival of Caroline.

"Come on Elena we've got to get to school, there'll be plenty of time for 'that' later on." Caroline declared dragging Elena from Damon's embrace. Elena shot him a desperate look that had 'help me!' written all over it. Damon shuddered to think of the house of horrors Barbie had set up just for Elena. He followed them out of the room and down the stairs, listening to Caroline's incessant chatter the entire time.

As they reached the door Damon offered Caroline Jeremy's keys, and explained he would be bringing his own car this time as his ride had decided to bail last minute.

"Okay then," Caroline said opening the door to leave. "Goodbye Klaus." She stopped to kiss her boyfriend before heading out the door. Elena attempted to imitate the action with Damon but was prevented by a determined Caroline who pulled the devastated girl away while calling out; "Bye Damon!"

The door slammed and Klaus turned to face his friend. Damon had a sort of brooding look on his face and Klaus sighed. "Damon mate, you are so whipped it actually pains me to watch."

Damon's tough guy demeanor returned and he playfully shoved Klaus into the wall while retorting; "Me? Whipped? 'My, my, my my oh give me love!" Damon sang the chorus of Give Me Love-Klaus and Caroline's song.

Klaus turned red and went to punch Damon who ducked and burst into mocking laughter before running into the kitchen. He sighed wistfully at the puddle of water in the kitchen-he knew if he didn't clean it up Alaric would have his ass mounted over the fireplace. He began to clean up and memories of their day together flashed through his mind. He realized he missed her already and the song he and Elena had been listening to came back into his head.

**When she's away it's such a downer**

**And I miss her every time I'm not around her**

**Cause she, she's the one I can't live without**

**I hope that's her right now**

**X**

Meanwhile, under Damon's bed Elena's forgotten phone flashed with numerous text messages and missed calls from Jeremy in effort to warn her about Stefan's plan. Jeremy was worried that if Elena wasn't prepared, Stefan might end up hurting her again, and since his efforts to warn Stefan that Elena was already taken, he knew when Stefan wanted something, no one could stop him.

**X**

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I hope you all enjoyed chapter 14. Thank you all for the reviews and views and please keep on sending them in! More reviews=faster updates. My muse has been a bit temperamental and I'm having trouble deciding whether or not to push this story on longer or just to finish it soon and start a new idea...Anyways, next up, Elena has to decide whether or not to forgive and forget what happened at the ball or give up being friends with Stefan all together. Please keep on reviewing and thank you to everyone who has taken the time to R&R!**

**-Love, Melody**

X

Song Used: Shake-Jesse McCartney


	15. Don't Wanna Let You Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

**X**

**You really hurt,**

**You used to take and deceive me**

**Now who is sorry now**

"So... how was last night?"

"Amazing!"

Caroline and Elena were sitting in Elena's dressing room. Caroline had promised to touch up Elena's hair before heading off to do everyone else's hair and make-up. Elena sat in her stool and gazed into the make-up table mirror, she felt jittery but happy. She watched her friend's expression in the mirror as she stood over her, curling her hair into thick long pieces and braiding her long bangs around her head with golden rope. Elena had begun quizzing Caroline about her night with Klaus.

"What happened?" Elena eagerly pressed on, smiling at Caroline's reflection in the mirror.

"We did it, and it was very good." Caroline replied smiling smugly at her friend. "Have you and Damon done it yet?"

Elena blanched, "Umm, no not yet." She mumbled in response as she began biting her lower lip.

"What?!" Caroline gasped, "Who are you and what have you done with Elena Gilbert?"

"I'm right here," she replied rolling her eyes.

"No I mean the Elena that LOVES sex and lost her virginity first!"

"Yeah, well about that..."

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE A VIRGIN?!"

Caroline had dropped the silver curling iron to the floor as Elena blushed bright red and nodded guiltily.

"But I thought-"

"Yeah exactly, I only made you think I lost it to Mason but I never did. That night I spent at his house; we were going to do it but I chickened out and we ended up just watching a movie. The next day when you saw me leaving his house you jumped to conclusions and I didn't correct you because I was too embarrassed to tell you the truth."

Caroline's shocked expression turned into a sympathetic smile, she looked at her friend's defeated look in the mirror and sighed, "Why would you be embarrassed Elena? It's okay, I mean, sure I'm a little surprised but it's your choice. You decide who you lose it to, but I do nominate Damon as a candidate."

Elena looked up into Caroline's blue eyes in the mirror's reflection; she smiled at her best friend and turned around to give her a hug. "Thank you." She said, in a relieved tone.

Caroline shrugged it off and smiled back at her friend mentioning that it's what best friends are for. She picked up the curling iron and went back to work when suddenly there was a knock at the dressing room door.

Caroline set down the iron and frowned, "Are you expecting anyone?"

Elena shook her head, "Care, can you get the door please?"

Caroline grumbled but obliged, and opened the dressing room door wide enough to see Stefan standing in the doorway with an uneasy smile on his face. Caroline's protective instincts kicked in and she tried to slam the door shut on him but he stuck his foot out and prevented the door from closing in his face.

"Get out of here Salvatore; she doesn't want any visitations from you." Caroline said in a menacing tone while trying to press the door shut.

"I think Elena can speak for herself about whether or not she wants to see me and doesn't need some guard dog in her room." He retorted flinging the door open in order to enter the room and look for his love.

Stefan glared at Caroline before peering in the dressing room. It was dark except for the lights from the vanity mirror which framed Elena's face in its glow. He thought she looked like a vengeful angel with a scowl on her beautiful face as he looked her over.

She stood up from the bench and put her hands on her hips while glaring furiously at him. "Stefan, get out."

"Elena look, I just wanted to come in and-"

"And what? Yell at me more and hurt me like you did at the ball last night? Stefan you are a horrible friend and I don't want to talk to you ever again. Go away!"

Stefan ran his fingers through his hair disbelievingly, "Elena, will you just listen!" He cried, his tone becoming violent.

"No," she said, and pointed a finger out the door, "Get the hell out of here."

Stefan took a deep breath to steady himself; before taking a few steps to Elena and speaking in a calming, steady voice, "Please, just let me talk for a minute okay?"

Elena, who was now pressed against the vanity in her failed attempt to retreat to the back of the room, stared him down before rolling her eyes and emitting an irritated sigh, "You have sixty seconds, go."

Stefan started with a chuckle and began to apologize; he told Elena that he never meant to hurt her, that he was drunk-in effort to numb the pain of Katherine's betrayal and that he wanted to know how he could earn her forgiveness.

Elena bit her lip and looked away from him to Caroline who made an empathic motion of upper-cutting an invisible person, hoping Elena would copy her action on Stefan but instead Elena laughed at Caroline and lightly shoved Stefan away from her.

"Nothing, Stefan. You've hurt me too many times for me to forgive you this time, now please get out of my dressing room." She said firmly.

Stefan gave Elena his best puppy dog eyes and whimpered but Elena did not flinch, instead she smiled with an idea.

"You want me to forgive you?" she asked with an encouraging smile.

He nodded, "Yes please! What can I do?"

"Get out of here and I'll consider it." She replied, again motioning him to the door.

Stefan smiled and walked to the doorframe, "Okay," he said as he opened the door and left.

Elena let out a frustrated groan and sank back into her chair. Caroline applauded as she made her way over to her best friend.

"Well done Elena," she smiled but noticed Elena's upset expression and sighed, "What's wrong?"

Elena smiled weakly and turned to face her baffled friend; "Nothing, I'm fine." She lied. Caroline frowned at her friend but shrugged it off and continued doing Elena's hair.

X

"There! Done," exclaimed Caroline smiling and setting the curling iron down, and turning Elena's chair so she could admire her masterpiece. Caroline beamed and cried;

"Oh Elena, you look just like her!"

Elena grinned at her best friend and looked to her vanity mirror and sighed happily. "I look amazing!" she got up from her chair abruptly and wrapped her arms around the tall blonde, "thank you so much Caroline!"

Caroline hugged her friend back and replied "you're welcome," but then girls were interrupted with another knock at the door. They stayed completely still; silently hoping the stranger at the door would be anyone other than Stefan.

"Ms. Forbes, Ms. Gilbert are you in here?" came a timid female voice from the other side of the door. Caroline and Elena exhaled in relief before walking over to the dressing room door and opening it to find a frail-looking old woman holding a clipboard. The woman had her greyish hair tied into a loose bun, her almond-shaped eyes were brown and her overall appearance reminded Elena of Aunt May from Spiderman.

She gave the girls a kind smile. "My name is Mrs. Smith and I'm the supply for Mr. Fleming. Before he took his leave of absence he created this checklist with assigned jobs to certain students. Ms. Forbes, your name is down for hair and make-up. Ms. Gilbert, you and a Mr. Salvatore are to decorate the display for the play and the admissions table. Can I trust you both to do your jobs?"

Elena and Caroline nodded in unison at the woman in front of them. She gave them a smile and sent them to work; promising Stefan would join Elena shortly.

X

Elena groaned and Caroline wished her friend luck with Stefan; "If he gives you any trouble, do to him what you did to Matt." Caroline said, winking before disappearing into the main dressing room to help the other actors prepare themselves.

Elena sighed and made her way down the hallway and the up the stairs into the school lobby. There were tools set out for her to use to decorate and she began taping stars to the whiteboard and twirling garlands around the admissions table. By the time Stefan arrived, Elena had finished decorating the sign that read; "Mystic Falls High School presents; Romeo and Juliet."

Stefan made his way over to Elena, who was adjusting the misty, gray tablecloth so that it hung evenly on each side of the admissions table. She was in a kneeling position at the foot of the table when Stefan stood on the other side and said:

"Great job with the decorations Elena! What would you like me to do?"

Elena groaned inwardly, _what I would really like is for you to go away_ she thought to herself before rising up and facing him.

Stefan's green eyes widened as he took in her beautiful hair, he let out a wordless gasp before blinking in astonishment and replying; "You look... amazing..."

Elena rolled her eyes at his attempt at flattery; this was an old trick of Stefan's. To first compliment someone, and then completely sympathize with them until they adored him. She had seen this scheme used many times before; mostly on other girls, but she refused to fall for it.

"Thanks," she muttered before providing him with instructions on how she wanted the garland to hang off of the table. Stefan followed her directions and followed them through perfectly; all the while trying to make Elena laugh with his cheesy jokes.

Elena, however, was not listening. She couldn't help but realize that the way Stefan was acting, reminded her so much of how he was before he became a gigantic jack ass. She was reminded of the funny Stefan who she became friends with in fifth grade after he transferred to her school. The Stefan who had been nice and always caring about her feelings and wanting to cheer everyone up. He was a little annoying; ALWAYS following Elena and her friends wherever they went but they all grew to become fond of him. It was almost as if he was a badly behaved puppy; disobedient and sometimes irritating but loyal at the same time.

She missed the times when she had the old Stefan; the one who would never hurt her, the one who actually cared about her and didn't toss her to the side. Her old best friend-before she started liking him, before he became an awful person. She heaved a sigh, lost in the memories she cherished of the past when suddenly a loud clang brought her out of her reminiscences. She realized Stefan had knocked over the metal cash box. He gave Elena his famous cheesy smile and giggled; "Oops."

Elena gave him a sympathetic smile and his face beamed with joy. She had unknowingly given him the support he needed in order to work to receive her forgiveness. To Stefan, her smile was encouraging him to continue his pathetic act for her.

He continued fixing the table with Elena's help and eased her into talking to him. A conversation began naturally flowing as the two began discussing their impending performance;

"I guess Caroline should take over," Elena responded to Stefan's previous question of who she would nominate as their stage manager for the night. "She's an extra and an understudy so she knows everything about the play and she used to be prop manager."

Stefan nodded taking in her answer before replying; "What about me? Couldn't I be a good stage manager? I mean I am the lead, so I have knowledge of most of the lines and everything."

Elena smirked, "Stefan, you're one of the leads-which means you're onstage most of the time. You can't direct from onstage to the rest of the cast, you'd have to be superman or something."

He widened his eyes and pretended to be shocked; "How did you figure out my secret?!"

Elena rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. This was the old Stefan who used to be her best friend; he made dumb jokes and was overdramatic at times. She missed this.

"Ahem!" called a voice from across the lobby. Mrs. Smith stood clipboard in hand before taking small steps towards them, a warm smile on her face as she reached their displays.

"Very well done I must say." She smiled, "Now the play starts in thirty minutes; I suggest the two of you go back down the dressing room areas and get your costumes on and ask Ms. Forbes to do your make-up."

Elena and Stefan nodded in agreement before bee lining towards their dressing rooms. On the way they casually spoke about their excitement for the play and rehearsed their lines slightly. Eventually, they both made it to their dressing rooms and parted; Elena turned the doorknob and found that someone was in her dressing room.

A blonde haired girl with light, wavy hair was bent over her vanity mirror. Elena gasped when she noticed her green costume in the arms of the intruder. The blonde turned around at the sound of Elena's sharp intake of breath and faced her.

"Rebekah!?" Elena cried in confusion as she glanced at the girl's face. Rebekah's eyes widened and she dropped the gown and a pair of scissors which Elena realized she had used to reduce the gown to tatters.

"Oh my God! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DRESS!?" Elena screamed and Rebekah smiled snidely, seeming satisfied with her destruction.

"You're getting everything you deserve for taking on me." She replied, tilting her head upwards proudly. Elena was furious! She leapt forward and tackled Rebekah to the ground. The girls began a violent battle involving pulling hair, scratching, and kicking. Stefan, having heard the commotion across the hall, rushed in and grabbed Rebekah-pulling her off of Elena who had just delivered a hard punch to her face.

"LET ME GO YOU IMBECILE!" Shouted Rebekah who began pounding her fists on Stefan's arms which had encircled her waist in a bear-hug. Elena continued shouting curses at Rebekah who tried to hit her from her position.

"Girls, stop this!" came the shrill voice of Mrs. Smith as she dashed into the room, a dismayed expression on her face. The clipboard she kept extremely close to her at all times was thrown to the side.

"Ms. Gilbert what on earth just happened? Why are you here Ms. Mikaelson? Mr. Salvatore?!"

Elena explained how Rebekah had snuck into her dressing room to demolish her costume and that Stefan saved her from being pounded by a still-angry Rebekah.

"Ms. Mikaelson! Why on earth would you do such a thing?" Mrs. Smith asked, still shocked and frazzled from Elena's explanation.

"It's none of your business you old bat! That's personal between me and her and this isn't over Elena! HE WILL PAY TOO FOR BEATING MY FAMILY." Rebekah answered angrily causing the supply to nearly faint at the student's rudeness.

"Detention! Ms. Mikaelson you are to get out of the dressing room hallways this second and report to the principal's office immediately. I shall accompany you to see you receive the punishment you deserve."

Mrs. Smith clawed her hands into Rebekah's arm and led her to the Principal; Rebekah struggled to free herself of the elderly woman's vise-like grip.

"What am I going to do about my dress?! I'm going to be stuck in that white nightgown the entire play!" Elena exclaimed feeling hopeless as she gathered the pieces of the green garment from the floor of her dressing room.

Stefan walked towards the costume rack and smiled, "Elena. Do you know that you have three other dresses for this play?"

Elena looked up from her crouched position on the ground, "What?" she asked, rising to her feet and pushing a thick brown curl out of her eyes.

She walked towards a grinning Stefan who held out three dresses; a ruby red long-sleeved gown, a sapphire blue gown with flowing sleeves and a quarter sleeved violet colored gown.

"What on earth..." Elena gasped and dropped the scraps of her emerald gown to investigate the other gorgeous gowns.

"Caroline." They both said in unison and burst into laughter.

"I owe that girl my life, she's awesome." Elena gushed and smiled to herself.

Stefan grinned, "I'll leave you to it then," and he stepped out into the dimly lit hallway in order to access his dressing room. Elena rushed out in pursuit of him.

"Stefan," she called to him. He turned from twisting the door handle to look at her. "I forgive you." She said and his face radiated with joyfulness at her. She smiled at him one last time before slipping into her dressing room and shutting the door behind her.

Elena sighed as she walked towards her costume rack and looked over her dresses. Each was beautifully stitched and looked extremely authentic, Caroline was a genius for making other dresses. It had saved her hide.

X

Elena paced her room for a while in her sapphire blue dress. She was becoming even more nervous as the clock ticked down the beginning of the play and Caroline was yet to do her make-up. Elena bit her lip and sank into her chair, silently praying for Caroline to hurry. Her prayers were answered with the quick flinging open of the door to reveal her best friend clutching a bag of make-up.

Elena's sigh of relief turned into a gasp of surprise when she focused on Caroline's appearance.

Caroline was wearing a long-sleeved turquoise dress which fell off of her pale shoulders. The center of her dress had a golden star brooch and her sleeves extended into a silver color to flow around her wrists like water. The dress was long and accented her slim figure; it split slightly in the front to reveal a silver undercoat to match her silver high heels. Her blonde hair was parted to the right and styled to be wavy. Her right eye was slightly covered by her hair. She wore a silver headpiece and golden star-shaped earrings. Her make-up was light with black mascara and pale blue eye shadow with a silvery-white shade above. Her lips were painted a peach color and she wore no blush, making her face look as if she was a porcelain doll.

"Care, you look...Incredible!" She declared and got up from her chair to greet her friend.

Caroline shrugged and smiled, thanking Elena for the compliment before looking over her friend.

"Elena, why are you wearing the gown for the ball scene?" Caroline asked frowning at the blue dress Elena was wearing.

"Ball scene? I don't..."

Caroline smiled sheepishly before explaining; "When the costumes were being designed and measurements being taken, I couldn't decide whether to give you a blue, red, green, or purple dress to wear for the entire play because all those colors look amazing one you. So I decided to give you multiple costumes. The emerald one is for the opening, the sapphire is for the ball scene, the ruby one is for the wedding day, the nightgown is for bed-time scenes, and the violet one is for the ending."

Elena smiled sweetly, "Care, you have no idea how happy I am that you did that."

Caroline smiled back, "Why?" she asked.

Elena took a deep breath and then recounted the story in which Rebekah ruined her emerald dress as an act of revenge and how happy she was that Caroline decided to make other costumes for her.

"Ugh Rebekah! She's fucking ridiculous if she thinks that will ruin the play."Caroline muttered angrily and unpacked her make-up bags.

"I know! And she said it was an act of revenge and that she's going to 'take revenge' on Damon." Elena added before she was before she was commanded to sit down for Caroline to apply make-up.

X

**I miss you, I miss your smile**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**

**And even though it's different now**

**You're still here somehow**

For the next while the girls spoke about how ridiculous Rebekah was and the conversation turned to Stefan.

"I forgave him," Elena stated solemnly as Caroline applied the black eyeliner on her face.

She sighed and dropped her hand before going back to applying it and remarking; "I guess you should. But Elena, you're too nice sometimes, and people like Stefan use that for their own gain. Then they make you feel like you're special before dumping you on your sorry ass."

"But Caroline, I don't love him anymore. I stopped a long time ago and the only reason I want to patch things up with him is because we used to have really good times together until he became a self-centered, bossy, jerk. I don't want to let go of the Stefan who used to be one of my closest friends."

Caroline sighed and pulled out her black mascara wand and began to run it against Elena's already dark, lashes.

"Elena, you're looking for something that doesn't exist anymore. He's an asshole, and will always be an asshole. Just because he was our friend in the past doesn't mean he's still our friend now. You have to keep moving forward."

Caroline pulled out a light cloth to wipe away the flecks she accidentally got on Elena's eyelid as Elena spoke.

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate him but..." she sighed, "I want the old Stefan back."

Caroline smiled sympathetically, "I know you do honey and I miss him too. But he's gone and we need to accept that. Mulling around in the past won't solve anything Elena, you know that. We have to let him go, say goodbye to the friend he used to be and let him go; because if we stick around waiting for the old Stefan to come back we're just going to end up getting hurt again."

Elena looked to her wrist which Damon had covered in a bandage and smiled as she began thinking about her amazing boyfriend. Caroline pulled her brow liner brush out and rubbed it into the silver shadow to apply it to Elena.

"I know but I still think there's some good in him... Anyways, I'm extremely nervous about tonight, what about you?"

Caroline smiled, "Freaking out on the inside. Mrs. Smith asked if I could take care of the backstage crew, and direct everyone since I know the cues better than her! Can you believe it? I'm so worried that I'm going to mess up the entire play!"

"That's amazing Caroline! I'm so happy for you! You won't mess up, last rehearsal you were practically telling Mr. Fleming the cues and prop positioning."

Caroline grinned excitedly and quickly applied a light coat of blush onto Elena's cheeks and a coat of red lipstick before exclaiming that she was done.

Elena opened her eyes and saw herself in the mirror. She looked exactly how she would have pictured Juliet. The sapphire blue gown highlighted her olive toned skin and made her apple-red lips smile.

"Thank you Caroline! I look incredible! You should seriously consider the career of a cosmetologist." Caroline smirked at this and the girls were interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Elena sang out. Chuckles were emitted from the other side of the door before a velvety voice called out, "It's the pizza man."

Elena shook her head and smiled, she knew her boyfriend was on the other side of the door. She dashed to it and wrenched it open to reveal her boyfriend wearing his trademark black leather jacket, and dark jeans over his grey shirt. Beside him was Tyler dressed in his Shakespearean trousers and tights.

Caroline, who had followed Elena to the door, burst into laughter at seeing Tyler's costume. Tyler groaned and blushed at Caroline's laughter.

"We have to wear this! There's no other choice!" he cried.

Elena turned to Damon who looked awestruck at her appearance; "What are you doing here?" she asked grinning.

"Apparently I was invited to the international princess club. Sorry I couldn't find a dress but I do have tights." He replied smirking at Tyler who turned even redder in anger before glaring at Damon who smirked. "Easy there Peter Pan, you don't want to lose your shadow again."

Elena rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's jokes before pulling him into her dressing room so he would stop antagonizing an already furious Tyler. Tyler continued to glare at Damon for a moment before turning to Elena;

"You have five minutes before I have to sneak him back out. Also, you guys are all coming to the camp out at my house after the play right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement except Damon who frowned. "I never got an invite."

Tyler smirked, "You're Elena's plus one."

Damon nodded at this before staring at Tyler and Caroline. They both stared back at him dumbly and Damon smacked his head with his palm. "Can Elena and I have some privacy?"

They both remained motionless and nodded at Damon who glared at them; "NOW!?"

Caroline and Tyler scrambled over each other to get out of the room. "Remember Elena, five minutes!" Tyler cried.

The door slammed behind them and Elena smirked at her boyfriend; "Someone's desperate to see me."

He rolled his eyes and smirked; "Nah, I've been fine on my own."

Elena simply crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, Damon broke and sighed. "I just wanted to wish you good luck on the show tonight."

Elena smiled warmly and took his hands in hers. "Thank you. I'm extremely terrified though."

Damon looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and said "It's okay to be scared. It means you care about your performance and it will make you do better overall."

She nodded with a faraway look in her glazed eyes; "And Elena?" he added.

She looked up to Damon's blue eyes, he smiled and spoke; "I love you."

She grinned back; "I know."

"Quoting Han Solo now are we?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows at her and making her laugh. He did the adorable eye thing she loved and she pulled him into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and him wrapping his around her waist. She felt this is where she belonged, she loved Damon with all her heart and she never wanted to leave him.

A sharp gasp pulled the loving couple apart and Elena looked up from her haze of pleasure to see Stefan, standing in the doorway. His jaw was dropped to the floor and his eyes were practically bulging out of his head. Elena knew, at that moment, Stefan didn't know she and Damon were dating; the shock on his face made that fact apparent. He also looked devastated, a tear had begun rolling down his cheek and his lips pressed together and trembled.

"Stefan," she sighed, unsure of what to say to him.

"Rip my heart out, why don't you?" he said before dashing out of the doorway. Elena ran after him but lost him in crowd of costumed people.

"Shit!" she muttered, and Damon closed in behind her.

"What just happened?" he asked frowning at the back of her head.

Elena spun around in the crowded hallway to face him. "I don't know..." she looked at him, a mixture of confusion and concern evident on her face. "I just don't know."

X

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you all for the many reviews/ views! They all help inspire me and I know this took me a while to write but I literally re-wrote it 3 times until I decided what I wanted to happen. I have decided to extend this story a few more chapters-I hope there won't be too many complaints there. :) Please keep up with the amazing reviews and I will update as soon as I can. I hope you guys liked Chapter 15.**

**-Love, Melody**

X

Songs Used: Leave Me Alone-Michael Jackson

I Miss You-Miley Cyrus


	16. Cry Me a River

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

**X**

**You put me through so many emotions**

**Now baby, it's your turn for that**

**Cuz in your empty heart, I have left a mark**

**The best you never had**

"Damon, you've got to go. It's two minutes to the show and if Mrs. Smith finds you, you'll be dead." Tyler said, pulling Damon away from a shell-shocked Elena.

"No," Elena gasped, reaching out to Damon, "I'm scared."

Damon shook Tyler off and pulled Elena towards him, "It's okay Elena, I promise I'll be right here the second the show ends."

She smiled unsurely and he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving with Tyler. Elena still felt frightened but reassured by Damon's promise. She took a deep breath and walked into the backstage area, taking her position as Caroline called. "1 minute to Showtime."

Elena quickly located Stefan on the other side of the stage and ran to him. "Stefan," she sighed in relief, "I need to talk to you."

Stefan's gaze was steely and he refused to look her in the eyes. The puffy skin around his eyes made Elena realize that he had been crying, and she felt guilty.

"Me and Damon, we're-"

Stefan's head snapped and he zeroed in on her, "I don't want to talk to you, you selfish bitch."

Elena gasped and her eyes widened in shock, "what?"

"That's right," he smiled evilly, "Fuck off Elena, I don't want to talk to you, you're a heartless bitch. Get away from me!" he shoved her away from him and she realized he was very hurt. She felt angry at his incredulous behavior and as the curtain rose, Caroline ushered her to the other side of the stage where she had to wait until her scene.

X

The play seemed to go on forever to Elena. The moment she got her scene with Stefan, Elena noticed that although he was acting the way he normally performed, there was a deadness in his eyes, especially when they were dancing together. She desperately wanted to talk to him, to understand why he was so upset and explain her relationship with Damon.

At the curtain call; Elena took her curtsey and blew a kiss to where Damon was sitting in the audience beside Klaus, Alaric and Jenna. He smirked at her and clapped the loudest out of everyone in the entire theatre and Elena beamed with joy. She looked beside her to see Stefan's stony expression and the curtain closed and lights went out.

Stefan ran out of backstage area to the dressing rooms and Elena chased after him, her violet dress billowing behind her. She called his name but he refused to acknowledge her and ran to the doors at the end of the hallway which led onto the school grounds. He burst through them with Elena at his heels and stopped in front of the pavilion where students normally ate their lunch.

"Stefan! Will you listen to me!" she screamed at him. He whirled around to face her, tears in his eyes and he shook his head angrily.

"No Elena, I'm not going to listen to you. So shut the fuck up and listen to me."

Elena frowned and opened her mouth to retort to his rude comment but shut it and crossed her arms.

"I love you Elena, I've always been in love with you. Ever since that day at the fair when you were nice to me after Katherine stormed out on me. And I figured you wouldn't turn me down so I decided to ask you out, after you forgave me. I put on that stupid, wishy-washy nice guy act and it worked. I figured if my plans went accordingly we'd be running off together."

Elena had stood dumbstruck as she had listened to Stefan's confession.

X

Across the pavilion, Damon stood in the doorframe watching Elena and Stefan talking and sighed. He knew it would be a good idea to leave them to it, but if Stefan put a hand on her he would go out there and kick his sorry ass. Jeremy ran over to where Damon was standing, he was panting and looked to where Elena and Stefan stood.

"Oh no! I was too late! Did he do it already?!" Jeremy shouted to Damon.

Damon frowned in confusion at Jeremy's blabbering, "What?"

Jeremy looked at Stefan, his brown eyes full of fear and disbelief. "Stefan is going to tell Elena he's in love with her and ask her out tonight. I tried to find a way to warn Elena but she wouldn't answer my calls or texts and I couldn't get through to her. I'm worried Stefan might try to hurt her if she rejects him."

Damon's face fell at Elena's brother's explanation. He knew Elena had been in love with Stefan for a long time and was scared Elena was falling back in love with Stefan and out of love with him. He had wondered why she offered to dance with Stefan last night if she claimed to be over him and felt immediately insecure as he remembered. His heart tightened in his chest as he continued to watch his girlfriend talk to Stefan. If she chose Stefan... he didn't know what he would do. He loved her too much to do anything so all he could do was watch helplessly alongside Jeremy.

Meanwhile, Elena, having enough time to process what was going on began to laugh dryly.

Stefan glared at her, "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, YOU BITCH?! THE FACT YOU'RE WITH ANOTHER MAN INSTEAD OF ME IS FUNNY!?"

Elena shook her head, "No you selfish, conceited prick. I don't find your pain funny; I find the fact that if you had told me you loved me a few months ago I would have run away with you funny! I loved you Stefan and you stomped all over my heart when you decided to go out with that whore, Katherine. I stopped loving you because Damon found me, and he saved me from the dark place I was in and helped me realize what true love is. What I felt for you, is nothing compared to what I feel for him. He's always been there for me, to pick me up when I fall down, to listen to me, to make me laugh and love me even at my lowest moments. He's the person I tell everything to because I want him in my life."

Stefan couldn't meet Elena's eyes at her speech and turned to face the stone pavilion behind him. Elena took this as inspiration and continued on;

"Everything I've endured, everything you put me through, I would go through again if I still ended up with him. He's my savior and he's always saved me. He brought me to the morning after dark."

After a long pause, Stefan turned back to face her, tears filling his green eyes. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Elena nodded vigorously, "Yes, I do, I love him." She then gasped in the awareness that she had said it out loud. "I love Damon." She grinned at her discovery and stifled a giggle of happiness.

"I'm not gonna say sorry for being happy with Damon because I'm not. I love him more than anything and he loves me and if that hurts you then you have to deal with it. You can't go around hurting people because they hurt you, revenge is not the answer Stefan. I do feel bad that I hurt you but I can't do anything to change that."

Stefan looked away and scrunched up his face to try to keep the tears from going. He nodded, "You deserve to be happy Elena, I'm sorry for hurting you." His voice came out strained, as if he was exerting an extreme amount of self-control not to scream.

Elena smiled, "Thank you Stefan, and you'll find someone too, one day." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed his hand. "I've got to go, they're waiting for me. Are you coming?"

Stefan shook his head sadly, "I'm going to go for a walk to think..."

She smiled and let his hand go, leaving him standing alone by the pavilion. She said goodbye and walked back towards the doors of the school.

During that interval of time, Damon had been watching them closely and with Elena's hug he knew she loved Stefan. He couldn't see their faces but he could tell Elena had made her choice. She loved Stefan; it was always going to be Stefan. He hated that ridiculous bastard, but he wanted Elena to be happy and would do anything for her. He felt weary and sighed sadly as he watched Elena come towards him. _This is it;_ he thought begrudgingly, _she's going to end things_. Damon wanted to break things off first and save himself the humiliation but he couldn't make the words form in his mouth.

Elena walked up to him with a bright smile on her face; "He was upset because he's in love with me," she explained and Damon couldn't look her in the eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, still looking away from her.

She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his gaze to her, "I told him I don't feel the same way because I'm in love with someone else. I love you, Damon."

Damon's eyes widened and he looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw she was telling the truth. "Really!? You love me back!" he exclaimed and she began to laugh at his shocked expression.

"Oh Elena," he gasped and pulled her against him, he held her close and she smiled contently at his warm embrace. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the blissfulness of the moment; she knew she was where she belonged. "I love you so much Elena," he whispered into the nape of her neck and she sighed; "I love you too Damon."

They pulled apart; Elena took Damon's hand and led him into the lobby. When she saw her parents she took a deep breath, and let Damon go before racing towards them.

"Elena my darling, you did magnificently! I am so proud to have such a talented daughter." Miranda declared sweeping Elena into a hug. Elena winced at the unfamiliar sensation but hugged her mother back, happily.

"Elena, princess you were fantastic as Juliet. I have never seen such a dedicated actress. Your dying scene had your mother and I in tears." Grayson commented, before pulling Elena into his embrace with a grin spread on his face. Elena felt uncomfortable from all the attention she was receiving but revelled in it, she felt so happy in that moment that she made a huge decision. "Mom, Dad, I have someone here I want you to meet."

She stepped away from her puzzled parents and grabbed the leather-clad arm of Damon Salvatore who had been in conversation nearby with Jeremy. She dragged him over to her parents and prepared herself;

"Mom, Daddy, this is my boyfriend; Damon Salvatore."

The meeting went fairly well-Elena thought. Once her parents got over the shock of meeting him, everything went fine. Damon was overjoyed that Elena introduced him to her parents and he couldn't stop smiling. He was extremely courteous and charming, winning them all over-except for Miranda who secretly believed he was bad news for Elena.

X

The group of friends met at Tyler's house that evening where a camping site was set up in his enormous backyard. Damon and Elena-who had changed into her light grey sweatpants with a black tank-top and white zip-up hoodie. The happy couple held hands as they met their friends at the party.

Klaus gave Elena a bouquet of roses which Damon bought and forgot to give her and complimented her performance before running back to his own girlfriend and kissing her. Jeremy and Bonnie hugged Elena and she thanked him for his concern after he told her about the many messages he sent her phone. Elena congratulated Tyler and Caroline for being amazing in the play and thanked Vicki, Lexi, Anna, and Amber for their numerous compliments on her acting.

From that point on the night was one of the best parties Elena had ever attended. The band Tyler hired was awesome, playing renditions of her favorite songs. Her friends couldn't stop smiling, cracking jokes and celebrating. The party was partially for graduation, and commemorating the end of the play. Elena didn't know which was the best part of the night; when the band took a break and she, Caroline and Lexi climbed onstage to sing and direct the dance to Michael Jackson's thriller; when Jenna gave Elena a hug and revealed the news that she and Alaric were getting married and that she wanted Elena to be the maid of honor-as the girls had become extremely close friends over the course of the past few months. (Alaric asked Damon to be his best man and Damon smirked before playfully shoving him and saying that it was the greatest honor of his life.) Or when everyone else left to allow Elena and her friends who were camping out, to roast marshmallows, exchange chilling ghost stories and cuddle by the fire pit. But her favorite moment of the night was after hearing a terrifying ghost story-told by Klaus, everyone wanted to dance and blasted Tyler's stereo.

**I've been working hard for so long**

**Seems like pain has been my only friend**

**My fragile heart's been done so wrong**

**I'd wondered if I'd ever heal again**

Elena, who had grabbed her boyfriend to slow dance with, felt tears gathering in her eyes. She recognized the tune, it was the song chosen for her graduation by her teachers, and Elena was reminded that she was going to graduate in a few weeks. Everything was going to change, she would be going off to University to become a writer and she was barely going to see all of her friends again. She looked at all of them; Amber who was studying to become a psychologist, Lexi, who wanted to own her own bar, Anna-the aspiring realtor, Tyler who had been offered a football scholarship, Vicki, his dancing partner, who was going on to become a lawyer, Jeremy and Bonnie who were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes as they moved together were both going off to school to study photography, and Caroline who wanted to become a fashion designer.

She couldn't believe everything was changing so fast, she looked up at Damon who was watching her fondly. He was her sea, her sky and her world. Without him she didn't know what she would do, he had been the one to show her all the great things life had to offer and lift her up when she had been kicked to the ground.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, wiping away her escaped tear with the pad of his thumb. His concerned blue eyes bore into hers.

Elena smiled through her tears; "I just realized that I'm graduating in a few weeks and after that everything is gonna change. I'm gonna miss everyone so much! I wish everything would just slow down, and stop."

Damon held her closer; "It's okay Elena, change is scary but it's a part of life. But for now, just remember these little perfect moments to carry on with for the rest of your night. Don't spend this night in tears and regrets-make a memory."

Elena smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you." she said to him and his face broke into a smirk as he replied; "I know."

She laughed and rolled her eyes before pulling away. She walked over to all of her friends and asked them to form a circle; they all held hands and sang the song together.

**A whole new world is waiting**

**It's mine for the taking**

**I know I can make it**

**Today my life begins**

All the girls began sobbing together and hugging each other; cries of "I'll never forget you guys," and "we'll always be friends." Echoed in the campsite. Elena smiled; she held Caroline's hand in her left, and Bonnie's hand in her left. She hugged the girls close and remembered all of their good times growing up; the hundreds of sleepovers, camping trips, beach visits and movie nights they had together. Those, along with the ones of the night were the memories she never wanted to forget, her life was perfect the way it was and she always wanted to remember this moment.

**X**

The summer passed pretty quickly, after graduation everyone tried to stay in touch as much as possible-going on weekend trips to the beach and hanging out at the grill. Amber, Lexi and Anna left town to go to school in a different state but managed to call or text everyone else, every once in a while. Tyler and Vicki eloped a month into summer vacation; it turned out that Vicki was pregnant and Tyler happily agreed to run away with her. That left Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline to keep Elena company; along with Klaus and Damon.

Nobody saw much of Stefan; after the opening night of the play, Elena remained kind to him but finally realized her old best friend was gone and she didn't want him back. Stefan was self-centered; he focused on himself and placed himself so high above others that he repelled people. His repulsion made him bitter which sprung his hateful attitude. He was only nice and charming when he was trying to get something, or someone-until that person made him angry. He hadn't been invited to Tyler's party and after graduation most people thought he might have moved away but a few awkward run-ins with him around town changed their minds.

For Elena, Stefan was the very last thing on her mind. She spent every waking moment of her summer either at the boarding house or the beach. Elena and Damon spent as much time together as they possibly could and never tired of each other. Elena and Damon went to the beach together to tan, swim, walk and practically live there. At the boarding house she barely ever had a moment alone with him; Jenna had pulled Elena and Caroline into hard-core wedding, planning mode and as much as Elena enjoyed it; Jenna decided at last minute to have a small ceremony in a local church-no reception.

Other than that, Elena chose to spend her summer going to pool parties with her family and friends, going shopping downtown with her girlfriends and going on camping trips with Klaus, Caroline and Damon. Her summer was spent with the ones she loved; it was perfect until that one day...

X

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for all the views and reviews! I'm so sorry for the delay but I've been extremely busy lately but luckily I've had time to write. Next chapter will deal with some twists and it will be Alaric and Jenna's wedding! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 16! I will try to post as frequently as possible but since I'm starting school soon It may be a bit longer but I promise to try to update asap as long as you guys keep on reviewing ;) thank you everyone who has taken the time to R&R**

**-Love, Melody**

X

Songs Used: The Best You Never Had-Leona Lewis

Today My Life Begins-Bruno Mars


	17. Forever in Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

**X**

**It's a beautiful night**

**We're looking for something dumb to do**

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**

Elena stood on her balcony, overlooking the majestic landscape surrounding her. After changing her mind a million times, Jenna had decided to get married at the lake house- a cottage that belonged to her family, located within the mountains in a valley with an enormous lake. Elena inhaled the woodsy scent of the surrounding trees, and gazed longingly at the lake. It was a beautiful morning, and all Elena wanted to do was jump into the lake but she needed to meet Jenna in the living room to walk down the aisle in her backyard for the wedding. She sighed and rested her head on her arms which were folded over the wooden railing of the balcony. She shut her eyes, letting the sounds of the beautiful nature surrounding her and the warmth of the sun to consume her.

"Fucking tie!" a voice cursed from within the bedroom. Elena straightened up and whirled around to see Damon struggling in attempt to fasten his yellow tie around his neck. Elena let out a small giggle and he looked up at her, "Help a guy out, will you? I can't... get this..." he continued struggling with his tie and Elena let out a sigh before walking over to him and untying the mess he had made.

She smiled at his chest before speaking; "So, you nervous?"

Damon rolled his eyes and let out a snort, "Me? Nervous? Please, it's Ric who should be nervous; he downed about a sea of shots last night."

Elena bit her lip, she remembered the bachelor party Alaric and Damon had come from the night before; Alaric was completely trashed and spurt out all kinds of nonsense about going to a strip club. She felt a little odd about it, a little... jealous.

"Did you see anything you liked, last night?" she joked, not meeting his eyes; trying to mask her insecurity with nonchalance. She and Damon still had not done it yet and she was worried he was impatient about it and had horrible thoughts of him finding it elsewhere.

"No, well actually yes." He admitted, a smirk curling on his face. Elena pulled harder than she needed to in order to fasten his tie, letting her inner turmoil show. Damon didn't flinch; he merely continued smirking at her.

"There was this one girl, extremely gorgeous- an exotic beauty. She had flowing brown hair, wore pink silk, but she did have something odd about her." Elena looked up into his eyes, a scowl present on her face as he paused to glance at her glowering expression. "She had a blue face."

Elena frowned in befuddlement before bursting into laughter, understanding what he was referring to. She was the girl! That night, her and Jenna decided on a night in and had their own spa day. When Damon and Alaric returned that night, Elena's face still had blue cleansing cream smeared on her face and was wearing her pink silk, pajamas.

She grabbed the pillow from the bed nearby and playfully began whacking him with it. He grinned, grabbed the other and hit her back. She laughed and ran to the other end of the bed to get away from him; he followed her and threw her onto the bed. She sat up on her knees and held her pillow up as a defense against him. Damon climbed onto the bed too and chuckled at her determined expression. He knocked her pillow away and dropped his, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She loved these playful, turned tender moments she shared with Damon. He could always make her laugh and let her feel loved-at the same time.

"Ahem!"

Elena pulled away and sank onto her calves. She noticed a very angry looking Jenna was standing in their doorway. She looked lovely in her shortened, knee-length flowing gown with a yellow ribbon waistband and veil covering her face. Her hands were on her hips and she had a grim expression on her face.

"What in the hell are you two doing!?" she exclaimed, glaring at their awkward half-embrace on the bed.

Damon and Elena slid off the bed and stood back up. They exchanged looks and simultaneously cried; "He started it!", "She started it!"

Jenna groaned, "Damon! Get your ass downstairs, Alaric is waiting for you!"

Damon rolled his eyes; "Whatever, Bridezilla."

Jenna's face flushed with fury and she lunged at him but Damon moved back just in time to avoid being strangled by the angry bride. He smirked and gave his stunned Elena a kiss on the cheek before leaving her.

Jenna shook her veiled head incredulously, after he had left, "I don't get it, how come he's an ass to everyone, but you?"

Elena, who was glowing from the affectionate kiss she had received, looked dreamily into Jenna's hazel eyes and shrugged. Elena straightened out the wrinkles in her pastel yellow, knee-length, maid of honor gown and fixed her wavy hair and pearl necklace.

Jenna smiled and shook her head, "He really loves you Elena, you're special and you make him a better person. That's good for him; it'll keep his ego from getting bigger than it already is."

Elena grinned at Jenna's words, feeling a warm, fuzzy sensation building within her. She felt very special whenever he was around and that she loved that feeling. She took Jenna's arm and led her down the stairs to the living room in order to wait for her entrance.

X

**You were all by yourself**

**Staring up at a dark, grey sky**

**I was changed...**

The wedding passed in a hazy blur of daisies, white roses, the sun, smells of food from the reception and harp music. After taking photos at the scenic valley, Elena had plopped down at the bridal table in Jenna's yard to rest her feet. She now regretted her decision to wear her black, high heel, gladiator sandals as they were killing her. She looked across the white linen tablecloth for Damon and noticed he had disappeared. She frowned; she wondered what was going on with him, ever since the ceremony he had a strange aloofness about him, which was odd for him. She got up and began to walk around the estate in order to find him; she finally spotted him. He was standing by the lakeshore skipping stones into the clear blue water.

**In places no one will find**

**All your feelings so deep inside**

Elena walked down the path slowly and watched him take a break from throwing the stones to gaze into the darkening sky. Elena crept towards him cautiously and realized there was something about his expression; he was deeply saddened and had a single tear running down his cheek. Damon Salvatore was crying...

**It was then that I realized**

**That forever was in your eyes**

**The moment I saw you cry**

At that moment, Elena felt her heart squeeze in her chest and became overwhelmed with love for him and a pure empathy; feeling his pain as her own. She allowed the love she felt for him to consume her and stood to wrap her arms around his waist and snuggle her head into his back.

**I wanted to hold you**

**I wanted to make it go away**

He stiffened in surprise and she began humming softly, which relaxed him-recognizing her voice. She held onto him for a long moment in silence; hoping he would speak and tell her what was wrong so she could comfort him.

He took a deep breath and began; "My parents had a ceremony like this before I left..."

Elena held onto him tighter, which encouraged him to continue; "It was my dad's way of promising he would change. He showered my mom with love and gifts and me with support- this was of course before I dropped out of law school and the last good memory I have of him. They were so happy, even though I wished my mother would leave him. I accepted she was never going to change but I knew he would... and I was right."

Damon had confided in Elena that his father, Giuseppe, had been an alcoholic who verbally and physically abused him and his mother long before he ran away.

Elena buried her head into the nape of his neck, letting him know that she was still there and that she was still listening to him and would always be there for him.

"And when Alaric and Jenna married; all I could think about was when my parents' had their second marriage and how everyone told me someday they'd all be at my wedding. Well, what if you and I someday get married? They'll never know, they won't see how happy you make me."

Elena lifted her head in surprise at his words, "You're thinking about marrying me?"

Damon turned around to look at her, his blue eyes misty looking. "Yes," he admitted sheepishly, "I love you Elena, and I know we're still really young but I think someday that might end up happening for us."

Elena was filled with pure joy and encircled her arms around him, "I love you too Damon," she whispered. "No matter what your dad has ever said, no matter what he did; I love you and I will always love you, come what may."

Damon looked into her earnest chocolate brown eyes; they were filled with pure love and admiration. She did really want to marry him too! Damon suddenly understood; there was no use getting angry over the past, after all it had already passed. Elena was his present and future, she was what he cared about most in the world and he loved her more than anything. So what if his parents weren't in his life anymore, he had Elena, who would never hurt him or constantly let him down. He crashed his lips softly against hers, giving her a tender kiss.

Elena thought about what she and Caroline had discussed weeks earlier and pondered it. She loved Damon more than anything and promised herself that she would only lose her virginity to someone she truly loved and might end up spending the rest of her life with. She broke off the growingly passionate kiss and spoke, gazing into his cerulean blue eyes; "Do you wanna get out of here?" Damon nodded emphatically before dashing to their room, Elena being pulled behind him. They entered the room to see a couple on their bed making out. Elena groaned and Damon, undeterred, swooped up their things and walked back into the backyard reception.

"Ric, me and Elena are gonna head home. Congratulations man, have a good honeymoon." Damon said quickly to Alaric who was slow dancing with Jenna under the stars.

Alaric paused, Jenna turned to them and replied; "Why don't you guys just stay here for the night? We're leaving in the morning for the Bahamas anyways."

Damon scoffed, "And spend the night listening to you two join as 'husband and wife,' yeah I think I'll pass on that..."

Jenna blushed and Alaric shook his head before thanking Damon and Elena for coming and being a part of the ceremony. Jenna rushed into the house to get their wedding party gifts. A bouquet of roses, and a bunch of expensive scented candles for Elena along with a glass vase for Caroline and Klaus who were unable to attend, and a Rolex wristwatch for Damon. Elena embraced the newlyweds; thanking and congratulating them before climbing into Damon's car and taking off.

X

The car ride passed by uneventfully; mostly silence and the faint sound of accelerating heartbeats from their anticipation. When they arrived at the house, tensions were rising and Elena's face flushed. Damon took her hand gently and gazed into her eyes; "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded nervously; "Yes, let's go inside."

She opened the door, towing Damon behind her as she entered the abode. They were greeted by the loud background noises of the television emanating from the living room followed the indiscernible voices of Caroline and Klaus.

Damon groaned having forgotten they were home, and followed Elena to the couch where Klaus and Caroline were. Klaus lay on the couch with a light blanket draped over him. Caroline sat on the floor, her royal blue sundress splayed around her on the floor, her arms folded on the edge of the couch nearby Klaus's pale face. "How was the wedding?" Caroline asked.

Elena walked over to them and relayed the events of the marriage as Damon inquired as to Klaus's health. "I'm feeling a bit better mate, that's the last time I ever let Caroline cook for our dates."

The other night, Caroline and Klaus had a night in and Caroline offered to make chicken parmesan but ended up giving Klaus food poisoning, luckily she hadn't sampled her own food so she was healthy enough to care for him; by watching movies with him, reading books, singing lullabies and getting him water.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his comment and leant back against the front of the couch. "So what are you two up to for the rest of the night?"

Elena looked up at the ceiling, attempting to hide her embarrassment and Damon groaned. "OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed realizing what Elena and Damon were up to. She scrambled to her feet and tried to hoist Klaus to his feet, "Klaus, we're gonna sleep in the guest bedroom downstairs. We'll let this two enjoy their night together in silence." She smirked and a befuddled and exhausted Klaus limped, while clutching at his blankets, towards the staircase to the basement.

Elena laughed at the awkwardness of the moment and turned to Damon who was shaking his head at his friend's cluelessness. "I'm ready Damon, but I have to tell you- this is my first time." She blushed at her confession and Damon's eyes softened as they bore into hers.

"Your first time? Why didn't you tell me before?" he frowned, searching her doe eyes, "I need to know you want to do this for sure before anything happens, though."

She smiled. "I want to do this with you Damon, I love you and I want to show you that I'd do anything for you. I give myself to you completely, I'm ready."

Damon nodded, taking her affirmation before scooping her into his arms-bridal style, and climbing up the stairs, as he carried a giggling Elena who carried their bag of wedding favors.

As they reached the bedroom Damon set her down on the bed and began untying his tie as he kissed her intensely. Elena felt breathless and raised her hands in attempt to ward him off, "Wait, wait!" Damon paused, and looked into her brown eyes with his darkened blue eyes. "I need just a minute," she said, getting off the bed and walking quickly to the bathroom. She undressed herself and took a shower, taking care to quickly clean every inch of her body that she could reach- otherwise leaving her hair in her shower cap. She got out and looked at herself in the mirror, her reflection looked extremely nervous; Elena gave herself a pep talk;

"You love Damon, Elena. You can do this, you can do this. It won't hurt too much, you can do this. You love Damon, you love Damon." She told herself. She chanted that in her head as she fixed her hair to splay over her breasts and took a deep breath. She simply put on her matching white cotton bra and undies before walking out of the bathroom. What she saw, took her breath away.

While she had been preparing herself, mentally and physically, Damon had taken the bouquet of roses and ripped off the petals, spreading them all over his black-sheeted bed and had lit the many candles he had placed in various locations in the room. He stood wearing nothing but his tuxedo pants as he lit the last candle and turned off the lights.

"You did all this, for me?" she choked out, amazed at what he'd done. Her heart, once again swelling with love for him. He turned around with a triumphant grin on his face; "Good, you like it. Well I had to do something special, after all it is your first time. But hush, if you tell anyone it might ruin my tough guy rep." He retorted and did the eye thing she adored with a sexy half-smirk. Elena couldn't take anymore, she ran into his arms and the passion began.

X

Elena awoke to the warmth of the sun against her skin. She was lying beside Damon who was spooning her from behind; one arm resting on her hip, the other on lower area of her back. She smiled, reminiscing about the night before; she had never felt so complete before in her life, it was just like how she imagined heaven felt like. They fit together perfectly and she was still glowing from their night together. She slipped out of Damon's loving embrace and looked out the window to see the sun shining through with a clear sky, giving her a view of the forest near the boarding house. She sighed happily and turned back to her sleeping lover; Damon had a smile on his face and looked angelic as he slept, the black silk sheets covering him from the waist down. Elena knew it was her turn to make breakfast so with a quick kiss to Damon's lips Elena tiptoed out of the room, pulling his white dress shirt over her-hoping not to meet Caroline or Klaus while she was down there.

Luck was on her side as she entered the kitchen to see it empty and she began to bake, making dough for her sticky buns- they weren't as good as Damon's but she was still learning. Elena kneaded the dough and hummed happily, she felt like a fairytale Princess as she began rolling up the dough to put onto the pan, singing softly and sweetly as she did. Suddenly, a loud noise scared her out of her blissful state. It came from above and Elena frowned. "Damon!?" she cried, wondering what the hell Damon was doing. She heard a larger thud and no reply, and then muffled voices. Her eyes widened in fear and she armed herself with her rolling pin before slowly ascending the stairs to Damon's bedroom.

She reached the top of the stairs and froze in terror, in the bedroom she had just slept in; a person dressed in all black was fighting with Damon who was wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs and cursing loudly at his attacker.

"What the fuck!?" she gasped loudly and walked forward hoping to sneak up behind the intruder and catch him by surprise but a quick change in the fight caused her to panic. The man in black shoved Damon against the window and smashed him repeatedly against it; the glass was beginning to crack. Elena's fear turned into an adrenaline rush and she focused on her target, running into the room with her rolling pin held in front of her as if it was Excalibur*. She let out a fierce cry to get the attacker's attention; the attacker, who was currently, choking Damon against the window, dropped him and let go before advancing towards Elena. She smacked the rolling pin against his head sending him reeling backwards into Damon who shoved him into the window causing the glass to finally shatter and the man in black to fall out of it.

Damon watched him hit the ground and shook it off, "What in God's name was that?!" he shouted at the figure before turning to Elena. His face fell as he took in her terrified state. The adrenaline rush had worn off and Elena was now shaking with fear, her brown eyes full of fear and her rolling pin still clutched tightly in her hands.

"Elena? Babe, are you okay?!" he asked, walking over the broken glass of the window to rub his hands up and down her shaking arms. He pulled the rolling pin out of her tight grip and she fell into his arms, still shaking.

"Elena!? Damon?! Are you guys okay?!" came the voice of Klaus as Damon and Elena heard him run up the stairs, Caroline at his heels. They entered the room and saw the broken glass of the shattered window, objects having been thrown around the room and Damon comforting a frightened Elena who was still shaking with silent sobs, her head in the crook of his neck.

"What in the bloody hell happened here?" Klaus exclaimed.

X

A little while later, everyone sat at the kitchen table, munching on cinnamon rolls and drinking the hot chocolate Damon had originally only wanted to make for his girlfriend, but nevertheless, everyone was drinking it now. Damon had explained to Klaus what happened and Caroline attempted to call her mother about the report but remembered her mother didn't cover Mystic Falls anymore. Damon tried to phone the police but they hung up after hearing, 'man in black, and rolling pin' in the same sentence.

Frustrated, Damon slammed his phone down on the table and glowered; "Why don't they believe us!?"

Elena, who had calmed down immensely, took a sip of her hot chocolate before replying; "It's because we're just kids Damon."

Damon pouted and rolled his eyes; "Speak for yourself, I'm almost 23 and Klaus is 24."

Caroline sighed, "So what are we going to do? I for one don't want to stay in this house anymore. Someone is obviously trying to get something inside here and I don't want to be here when they do."

Klaus rubbed his eyes; he was looking remarkably better and thought his food poisoning must have only lasted a few days. He offered to take Caroline home where her mother never was, due to her full-time job.

X

"Aww, I love this movie." Elena sighed, resting her head against Damon's shoulder. They were curled up on the couch watching Beauty and the Beast in order to relax from their eventful morning. Damon shrugged at Elena's comment and her phone began vibrating.

She unlocked it to read various text messages from her mother to come home. Elena groaned and ignored them, returning back to watching her favorite movie with her boyfriend. However, Damon had seen the text messages; "Your mom is threatening to ground you and you're just sitting here?"

Elena shrugged nonchalantly and continued watching the scene where Belle and the Beast dance together. Damon smirked; "I love the rebellious attitude, because I know you learn from the best but you can't just stay here all summer because you're scared of me getting hurt. You said yourself the other day, you need to go home and get more things. Besides, I bet your family misses you."

Elena rolled her eyes and Damon took her hand in his before looking deep into her brown eyes; "Elena, I'll be fine. You worry way too much; you were planning on going home to get more things anyways. Besides, you're not 18 yet and your parents could charge me for kidnapping."

Elena smiled at his joke and sighed, "Okay, I guess going home for one night wouldn't hurt." On the inside she was secretly glad he had said this because she was terrified of her mother grounding her-she wouldn't be allowed to see Damon.

She hurriedly ran up the stairs, packed up her things into her black messenger bag before strutting over to the front door. She stood in the doorway and gazed over at the television; the Beast was letting Belle go to care for her father. Elena sighed, and Damon appeared with his leather jacket, he draped it around her to keep her warm in the cool night before kissing her goodbye. Elena didn't want to leave, she loved being with Damon but knew she would be in huge trouble if she didn't come home that night.

Elena leant back from his embrace, her arms still around his waist; "Promise me one thing." Damon looked up at her with unfocused eyes, her pale pink lips curved upwards into a smile and she rested her hand on his cheek, "Sleep in the basement," Damon smirked and took her hand off of his face before kissing it, promising he would.

Elena walked out the door and waved goodbye before climbing into her car and taking off. Damon watched her go reluctantly and heard the roar of the beast to Belle when she left the castle-from the television, reminding him of the emptiness he felt whenever she was gone.

X

Elena got home and was swept into the arms of her twin brother. "Elena you're home!" he exclaimed, "I missed you my twin!"

Elena laughed, "Jeremy, I was only gone for a week! Besides, weren't you hanging with Bonnie this entire time?"

Jeremy grinned and shrugged, setting his sister down. "Let me guess, you're just coming back because mom needs you and to get supplies."

Elena smirked, "Yep, basically. So why did she drag me home?"

Jeremy's face fell; he looked embarrassed and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a scream from Miranda. "ELENA MARIE GILBERT! GET UP HERE!"

Elena sucked in her cheeks and bit her lip; Jeremy squeezed her hand and gave her an encouraging smile before leaving her to face their mother alone.

X

Their conversation didn't go too badly, Miranda simply wanted Elena home to clean her room because it was 'messy'. Also because she and Grayson were going out that night and she didn't want Jeremy by himself since Bonnie was out of town. Miranda left a frustrated Elena to clean her room and went off to get ready. Grayson walked into the room and observed Elena muttering curse words under her breath as she folded her clothes.

"Elena, Princess, you're home!" he gave her a hug and she smiled. "Hi Daddy,"

"I'm sorry we had to drag you home from Damon's but, Jeremy's been lonely and we wanted him to have company while we went out. How was your time there by the way?" he asked, sympathizing.

"It was good," she smiled, her cheeks beginning to redden at her thoughts of the night before. Grayson sensed it and sighed, "With all the time you're spending with Damon it's safe to assume... I mean, do you love him Elena?"

"More than anything in the world." She answered firmly.

"And it's obvious he truly loves you, just by the way he looks at you. I guess I understand then, I'm okay with that but don't tell your mother though."

She laughed and nodded, Grayson enveloped her in another hug and sighed

"Oh my little girl is growing up so fast..." he gave her a kiss on the top of her head before leaving to get ready.

X

Jeremy and Elena had an overall good time, playing board games, watching TV and joking around. They fell asleep on the couch while watching The Phantom of the Opera and Elena awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She sat up from the couch and looked onto the floor where Jeremy had fallen asleep and sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and tiptoed into the kitchen. Her father was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and flipping through his newspaper. He smiled and she greeted him good morning and pulled out her cereal. She began eating it, munching slowly as she gazed into the distance. She couldn't stop thinking about Damon, they had texted during the night but he hadn't sent her his usual 'good morning' text.

After a while, her father looked up from his paper and exhaled loudly, "Go, then Elena. You're anticipation is killing me!"

She grinned and jumped up, kissing her father on the cheek and thanking him before grabbing her bags and dashing out into the sunlight. It was a beautiful day and she hoped to spend it at the beach with Damon, Jeremy, Caroline and Klaus. With that thought she gunned the engine of her car and sped over to the boarding house.

X

She knew something was wrong the second she got out of the car. The door was flung wide open, and she felt in her heart that wasn't right. She stepped into the house, and called out her boyfriend's name. She searched the main floor, wondering if he had maybe stepped into the backyard or garage but they were deserted. She searched every floor, calling out his name in vain to the reply of an empty, silent house. She ended up in the kitchen, slowly feeling a panic attack coming on. She checked if there was a note to explain his absence and what she saw made her begin to sob uncontrollably. Posted on the refrigerator was a note which read;

**Resident,**

**We have Damon. If you want him back bring $1000 dollars to stage 3 of the Action News set tomorrow night. Come alone, or it will be his funeral.**

**X**

**A/N: Hello my awesome viewers! I'm sorry to end it here but I needed to somewhere. Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews! I'm sorry for the late update but the first week back was tougher than I expected so I haven't had too much time to write. Anyways, I really hope you guys like this chapter. I will try to update as fast as I can but you'll have to be patient with me. Thank you guys for the support and please keep your amazingness up! Also, my friend Amethyst and I have set up a tumblr where we're going to post our fanfics. I'll still be posting on here too but still check it out- the link is below.**

**-Love, Melody**

X

Songs Used: Marry You-Bruno Mars

Cry-Mandy Moore

X

Tumblr:


	18. The 'Secret Contingency Plan'

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

**X**

**Baby why'd you leave me**

**Why'd you have to go**

**I was counting on forever**

**Now I'll never know**

"Why would anyone do this?"

"No, the question is who would do this..."

Elena sat at the boarding house kitchen table, staring absentmindedly into the distance. Caroline and Klaus had returned home some time ago to find her curled into a ball on the kitchen floor, clutching the ransom note. She must have read that note a thousand times, searching aimlessly for a meaning behind it, why someone would do such a thing and who would do it. Klaus and Caroline sat on either side of the table, arguing about a plan of action. Elena felt numb; she didn't want to speak because she had wrecked her throat with retching sobs. Her body felt weak, she wanted to just crawl into bed and wake up again, to make this all go away. Or find some way to go back in time and save Damon but she felt useless and listened distantly to her friends' conversation. Caroline had her arm around Elena's back as a form of comfort, trying to give her friend support.

"What's the plan?" Caroline asked, checking over her friend. Elena looked like a zombie, unblinking, unmoving. Dead in the eyes.

Klaus sighed and rubbed his temples before glancing back to the note. "It's labelled 'Resident' which means they want me. Whoever planned this knew Alaric was going to be out of town and waited until he left to snatch Damon, meaning they want me to come. Not him."

"How are we going to get the money?" Elena choked out. All eyes in the room turned to her in shock as she had been in a state of shock ever since they found her. Elena stared down Klaus and Caroline, and waited for her response which she received from Klaus.

"Damon's winnings from the last race, is around that amount. With a couple of hundreds Alaric keeps in his emergency safe, we should be fine, love."

Elena nodded and resumed looking into space but then stiffened and turned back to Klaus. "I want to be the one to deliver the money. Who knows what psychopaths are in there, I'll drop off the money and you and Caroline can wait nearby, hidden and-"

Klaus shook his head furiously before cutting her off, "No, absolutely not."

Caroline glared at her boyfriend; "Let her finish Klaus,"

"When I find Damon I'll give you a signal and we can get him out of there without paying anything." Elena finished, looking from an angry Klaus to an intrigued Caroline.

"It's a good plan." Mumbled Caroline, mulling it over in her head.

"It's NOT a good plan." Klaus snapped, glaring at his girlfriend.

"Klaus! She should be the one to rescue Damon! She basically lives here so she qualifies as a resident and besides; if I recall correctly she's saved Damon's ass twice."

"Besides," Elena added, "if the people behind this are who I think they are, Damon isn't the one we should be worrying about..."

Caroline's eyes widened in alarm and she stood up from the table and glided over to where Klaus was sitting, dumbstruck. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let her do it Klaus, she's not weak and she can do this. I have faith in her."

Klaus averted his eyes from Caroline's pleading ones, "No, I don't care who has him hostage. He's my friend and I'm going to get him out, besides, Damon would kill me if I sent you in there alone."

Caroline crossed her arms and glared at him defiantly; "And what makes you think that? What, Damon doesn't want to be saved by a girl?!"

Klaus sighed, standing up, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her angry blue eyes; "No Love, I know he wouldn't want Elena in that place with crazy kidnappers because if the roles were reversed I would want the same thing; for my girl to be safe. That's why I have to go."

Klaus kissed a frazzled Caroline tenderly on the forehead before walking over to Elena, placing a sympathetic hand on her arm and walking out the door.

"Damned British accent, I swear it has magical persuasive powers or something..." Caroline muttered shaking her head at her inability to stay defensive for Elena.

Elena placed her head onto her cheek and sighed mournfully. "We're doomed... These people are going to take Klaus, Damon and the money and we're never going to see them again."

Caroline watched sadly as Elena got up and walked quickly out of the kitchen, tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes. "Elena?" called out Caroline, following her into the hallway. Elena turned around to face a worried Caroline, whose big blue eyes were full of sympathy; Elena sighed and grabbed her purse from the table and opened the door. She paused and spun around, the tears she had fought so hard to keep from falling were streaming down her face. "I need to get out of here." Was all Elena uttered before running out the door into the sunshine.

X

**It's like I'm looking from a distance**

**Standing in the background**

**Everybody's saying 'he's not coming home now'**

**This can't be happening to me**

**This is just a dream**

She bolted towards the forest trails, ignoring her car in Damon's driveway. She never stopped running, the screaming protest in her thighs was the only thing distracting her from thoughts of Damon being tortured, killed, hurt and she tried as hard as she could to block them from her mind. She was near the grill when she suddenly broke down and collapsed. Elena fell onto the curb behind the grill where no one dared to venture and put her head between her knees hoping to keep herself stable.

"Why Damon, why?" she cried and hugged her insides which felt as if they might burst. She was certain she would never see Damon again and to her, she felt like he was dead and he had taken the sun with him.

Elena held herself for a while and stared into the distance, lost in thought. When she was calmed down enough she went to the front of the building, hoping to buy herself a drink before she made her way home but unfortunately bumped into someone she recognized.

"Elena! Hey! It's been forever, how are you?!" squealed Stefan attempting to take her into a bear hug. Elena refused to hug him back and simply acknowledged him with a curt nod and a "Hey Stefan."

He let her go and frowned. "You're as stiff as a board. What's wrong with you? You've always loved my hugs..."

Elena rolled her eyes, _Yeah, when I used to like you... _"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." She answered coolly.

Stefan squinted into her brown eyes; "Guy troubles?"

Elena sighed; "Kind of..." she folded her arms across her chest, creating a barrier between them. It wasn't like she hated Stefan's guts or anything it was just awkward being around him, especially after he had broken her heart a few months earlier. But, then again she had done the same thing two months ago.

"Talk to me," he demanded patiently, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiling. Elena felt the tears welling up again and swallowed. _Who cares,_ she thought, _I really just want to rant and if he's willing to listen then fine..._

Elena proceeded to retell the entire events from the morning she made breakfast for Damon to her current position. Stefan listened attentively and input his ideas, which were extremely unhelpful as he attempted to make her laugh which didn't backfire too badly since he made Elena crack a half-smile for the first time that day.

After finishing her ramble, Stefan offered to drive her home and she accepted. Climbing into his car she blasted the radio so it would help her forget everything.

X

When Elena got home she ran into an apprehensive Jeremy's arms and stayed there as Stefan explained to him what she told him. Jeremy nodded unsurely, confused as to why Stefan and Elena were on speaking terms all of sudden but grateful his sister was home safe. Elena thanked Stefan for her ride and noticed there was a funny look on his face when he left. It reminded her of the times in grade school when Elena would lose her jewelry during gym class, freak out, and go to Stefan for help. Stefan had that same expression from grade school as he did now, whilst standing in her doorway. The face Stefan made when he felt bad about something, she remembered that most often when she lost her bracelets, Stefan was the culprit but nevertheless he always helped her look. The door slammed on Stefan's leaving and Jeremy turned on his twin.

"Elena, I was worried sick. I wake up and Dad says you went to see Damon so I text you 2000 times and you never respond! It's been twelve hours..."

Elena's eyes widened in shock as she checked her cell phone to find it had been 12 hours since she left the house to see Damon at 10 am. She bit her lip, "I'm sorry Jer, I just..."

Jeremy sighed and gave his twin a comforting hug; "I know, it's okay. But please, next time answer your phone..."

Elena nodded her head and followed Jeremy into the kitchen of her house. There, sitting at the kitchen counter was Caroline, talking at a computer screen. Elena cocked her head, amused until she realized that Caroline was on a video chat with Bonnie.

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed as she watched her best friend's face pan onto the screen. Caroline turned around and hugged the life out of Elena, murmuring how happy she was that Elena returned and how she had waited all day for her to come home.

Elena took a seat beside Jeremy across from Caroline who spun the laptop until Bonnie could see everyone, and everyone could see Bonnie.

"I just came over to find you and Jeremy was in the middle of a conversation with Bonnie so I told them what happened and Jeremy, of course, flipped out and tried to call you a bazillion times while I explained everything to Bonnie." Caroline said, informing Elena of what had previously occurred.

Elena nodded in comprehension remembering the plans they had all agreed upon that morning, before shaking her head sadly. _Why does Klaus have to go in alone? It's ridiculous, why can't..._

Out of nowhere, Elena leapt to her feet gracefully and began pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Her friends, recognizing the gleam of life return to their depressed friend's eyes; knew she was up to something, and were dying to find out what.

"Elena," Caroline sang, "You have an idea..."

Elena turned to the blonde and smirked, happy her friend knew her so well.

"Of course, I call it; "The Secret Contingency Plan.'"

Bonnie grinned, "It sounds... promising. What is it?"

Elena's face fell; "I, uh, I haven't really figured that part out yet..."

"Take your time," Jeremy replied, smiling, she was glad Elena was back to her normal self again. They all watched Elena pace for what felt like an eternity until they saw Elena's face lit with triumph and as she looked to Caroline.

"I think I have an idea..." Elena smirked, looking at each of her friends. "We just need a kind of weapon, something that will stun, not fatally wound anyone."

Everyone thought for a long while until Jeremy snapped his fingers in inspiration. "Paintball guns!"

"Brilliant!" declared Caroline, her blue eyes widening in excitement. She leapt from her seat to snatch a piece of paper and pen which were lying on the counter nearby. She began writing quickly, 'Paintball guns', before looking up at Elena and adding; "My mom has some extra riot shields, nightsticks and bulletproof vests at the station. I can bring them to help us!"

Unbeknownst to Caroline, Grayson had walked into the kitchen in search of his evening beer bottle, he flashed his children a smile and turned to face Caroline whose face dropped in realization of what she had said in front of Elena and Jeremy's oblivious father.

"What are you rascals up to?" Grayson chuckled as he popped the cap off of his drink.

"We, umm, we're..." stammered Bonnie from Jeremy's laptop screen.

"WE'RE ROLE PLAYING THE HUNGER GAMES!" Caroline cried out randomly causing Grayson to smirk.

"You kids and your Hunger Games..." he muttered. He began making his way out of the kitchen before stopping to ruffle Jeremy's head and pat Elena's back before replying; "Have fun."

Everyone silently watched Grayson walk into the living room and plop down on the couch to resume watching his programme before leaning into a huddle over the kitchen table. Elena spoke; "Okay, here's the plan...

**X**

Stefan Salvatore sighed after leaving the Gilbert premises. He had missed Elena so much it hurt, and seeing her made all those feelings rush back to him. He knew at one point Elena felt the same way but she definitely didn't suffer the same way he did. She haunted his dreams, his thoughts and his eyes. Every girl he saw became Elena, every thought he had was of being with Elena and every dream he was with Elena. She was perfection and nothing she could do was wrong, he loved her so much but her choice to love Damon was childish and stupid. They had known each other, what? Five minutes before she declared that she was in love with him. Meanwhile, he and Elena had been friends for many years and had a foundation for love, but did Elena think through that? Of course not, because she's an empty-headed flowerpot. Beautiful but ridiculous... He filled his head with thoughts of his love before driving off towards his destination.

X

**No one to call**

**Everybody to fear**

**Your tragic fate is looking so clear**

**It's your fucking nightmare**

A while later across town; Damon's eyes fluttered open and he quickly adjusted to the lighting of the room he was in. He did not recognize where he was and the last memory he had was after Elena had walked away he sat down to watch the rest of the movie. It got to the part when the beast was shot with an arrow by Gaston before he suddenly blacked out, remembering a cloth being pressed against his face.

Damon made out the faint outline of a sort of makeshift room made from stacks of crates surrounding him. His vision was blurry as he tried to read the crate labels but only made out a circular shape, reminding him of a film reel for some reason. He shook his head and recognized the pain in his wrists was due to the fact he was in handcuffs which were linked to a pole behind the chair he was sitting in. _I never woke up in handcuffs before,_ he thought to himself as he continued looking around.

Nearby him was a table with an oil lamp and a plate of stale bread with a glass of water. A toilet and sink was in the back corner of the 'room'. Damon groaned and attempted to pull at his wrists, hoping he could free his hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Damon's bewildered gaze shot up to view the figure clad in black who had brought him there. It was a male wearing a ski mask over his face but Damon could make out blue eyes and a pair of thin lips.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Damon choked out, the figure in black refused to acknowledge his question and casually walked over to Damon and freed one of his hands so he could drink or eat. Damon immediately grasped the glass of water and downed it instantly. The figure watched him amused and replied to Damon's question;

"I am no one. I simply need you as leverage to ensure I get what I really want. After that, I'll let you go."

Damon tensed up and looked his kidnapper in the eyes; "You mean you're going to kill me." He said in a composed manner.

"Sometimes Mr. Salvatore, there are fates worse than death." The man smirked and began slowly backing out of the room. "Oh and Mr. Salvatore, I wouldn't try to escape. I have cameras in every corner of this area and if you so much as touch your other handcuff... let's just say you won't be getting an early release."

X

The man in black ripped the mask off of his face after leaving the space Damon had been in. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair before walking down the hallway towards the small conference room his friends were waiting for him in. He walked into the doorway and recognized the man and woman sitting on the grey couch speaking in hushed tones.

He smiled and sank down into the spot behind the beautiful blonde girl, kissing her forehead and saying; "He's awake, and he has no idea who we are and why we're here."

The blonde girl smirked menacingly, "Wonderful, thank you love. I've been speaking to Stefan here, who thinks we've gone a little too far in capturing Damon."

Stefan shook his head insistently from the couch. "No you misunderstand me! I don't think you've gone too far, I just think we shouldn't go through with the plan."

The blonde girl stood up and walked towards the mirror nearby, adjusting her blonde waves and smiling at her reflection. "Stefan," she began, still admiring her reflection, "what's happened to you?"

She thought back to the night of the play, the night all her troubles seemed to be looking up. _**After her failed attempt to bring down Elena Gilbert, she had been tossed out of the school and suspended for a day. She was walking about the school grounds when she came across Stefan, blubbering like a baby, collapsed in a heap on the cold, ground of the pavilion.**_

"_**What's your problem?" she snorted, glaring at the drama queen who was making a sea of his stupid tears.**_

"_**T-t-the girl I l-l-ove. Doesn't l-l-l-love me ba-a-a-ack!" he sobbed.**_

_**She rolled her eyes. "Oh cry me a river. It's not like you were publicly humiliated and your boyfriend was almost castrated because your stupid brother decided to turn into some lone ranger and leave you and your family!"**_

_**Fuming with rage, she aimed a hard kick at one of the benches in the pavilion, causing it to topple over. "I HATE DAMON SALVATORE AND HIS STUPID LITTLE GIRLFRIEND!"**_

_**Stefan's wracking sobs stopped and he looked up at the angry blonde through tear filled eyes. "I hate Damon Salvatore too,"**_

_**The girls eyes widened and she smirked, "He's not exactly a popular person is he?"**_

_**Stefan grinned and sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes before replying; "Yeah, he's not... and I have a perfect idea of how we can exact our revenge on him..."**_

"_**I'm listening..."**_

_**Stefan smiled and cackled evilly before speaking, "What if we kidnap Damon for a ransom from his friend-your brother. That way he can arrive to claim Damon and you can have your revenge on him and we can split the money. Meanwhile, Elena will instantaneously realize how much she and Damon aren't meant to be together and I will use my natural charm and good looks to persuade her into dating me."**_

_**The blonde thought over the plan in her head and nodded in approval, "It's perfect. Stefan, I now call you my partner in crime. Come to my house and we can discuss this brilliant plan of yours further."**_

_**She winked at him and Stefan smiled, "Thanks Rebekah, and I promise you. Revenge will be extremely sweet for the both of us."**_

_**X**_

Rebekah scowled at the wimpy reflection Stefan cast in the mirror. What happened to the evil genius who came up with this entire plan? The one with a vendetta against Damon big enough to rival hers against Klaus. She sighed and turned back to Stefan, "Why do you want to spare him? Aren't you supposed to be winning Elena over right now?"

Stefan shook his head, "She's completely, depressed. Nothing I do or say will even make her smile fully. She's heartbroken, I guess she really does love him and they're not just some fling. They should be happy together; I don't want to see Elena miserable like I saw her today ever again."

Rebekah gave him a death stare and slowly strode up to him. "Stefan," she began calmly, "I understand. You love her, and it's because you love her that you want what's best for her right?"

Stefan smiled and nodded, appreciative of Rebekah's kind-hearted side.

She continued; "Then I can tell you Stefan that Damon is not good for her. He's a player; he's slept with almost every woman in Mystic Falls including your Katherine. He's only into her because he wants that one thing from her... After that, he's going to leave her for good and she will be so heartbroken she won't be able to carry on-more heartbroken, in fact, than she is now. She may even begin to have... thoughts of suicide."

Stefan's face twisted into a terrified expression as he thought about Elena killing herself, "No!" he gasped, wishing the image would disappear from his mind.

Rebekah smiled bitterly, "Oh yes, that is what is going to happen Stefan, if you get cold feet before we finish this plan. So the choice is yours; save the life of the girl you love, or do what you think is 'best' for her. I can't force you to do anything, it's up to you."

"Keep him here! The more he stays away from the Elena the better!" Stefan exclaimed and Rebekah gave him her best crocodile smile. "Good, I'm glad you see things my way Stefan. Now get some sleep, tomorrow Klaus is appearing and I'm going to need someone to distract Elena and her little blonde friend from realizing what will happen to my brother."

"Alright! Goodnight Rebekah!" Stefan replied dutifully and disappeared from the room to make his way home.

"Rebekah, are you seriously not going to give them back Damon if Klaus comes tomorrow?" Matt asked his girlfriend unsurely.

Rebekah sighed, "Oh Matt, you are sweet but naive... Of course I am, what do I need of him? It's Elena I want killed, she's the one starting trouble now and I won't rest until she is gone for good. Until everyone forgets about that bloody girl and realizes what an incredible nuisance she is! She was a bitch and she'll get what is coming to her. I WILL HAVE MY VENDETTA OR DIE TRYING!"

X

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update but better late than never right? Anyways, I have the last few chapters completely planned out so I I'll hopefully be able to update much more frequently. Thank you so much to everyone for taking the time to read and review, I'm horrible at replying to reviews but I would like to thank each and every one of you amazing people for leaving a review because they honestly make my day and keep me motivated to keep writing. So please keep on sending in those reviews! **** Next chapter we will learn what Elena's 'secret contingency plan' is and more action sequences. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please keep up with the reviews-I promise to update faster!**

**-Love, Melody**

X

Songs Used: Just A Dream-Carrie Underwood

Nightmare-Avenged Sevenfold

X

Tumblr:


	19. Only Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

**X**

**No one's gonna take me alive**

**The time has come to make things right**

**You and I must fight for our rights**

**You and I must fight to survive**

Caroline Forbes rushed to the door upon hearing the sound of knocking. She was inside the boarding house, waiting anxiously for the plan to commence. She swung the front door wide open to reveal Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie standing on the front porch. They were each clutching at their own black football bag full of what Caroline expected was the supplies they would need.

Elena's face was uncertain as she greeted Caroline, looking past her into the hallway she knew only too well... Ever since Damon was taken, she didn't have the heart to go back into that house. The memories were too painful to recollect. She couldn't take one step in that house without seeing him. Elena bit her lip and stiffened up; summoning the strength she would need to save him.

"Where's Klaus?" she asked, knowing that he was adamantly against the purpose of her secret contingency plan.

"He's taking a shower. So we only have a few minutes to set up before he comes down to drop off the money. You guys brought the paintball guns?" Caroline replied, gesturing for the three friends to come into the house.

"Yes, take Bonnie's bag; it has your gear,ammo, gun and grenades. Don't use them unless you have to, it's a limited supply." Jeremy explained as his girlfriend placed her giant bag on the hall table and unzipped it.

She handed Caroline a paintballing suit which was all black, then a black gun with a dark green grenade. "Put the suit on over your clothes," Bonnie hissed, "quickly!"

The loud sound of water running had stopped and everyone knew at that moment; Klaus had finished showering. Elena and Jeremy jumped into their black suits and grabbed their guns, grenades and ammo.

"We're going to get in position. I'll text you when the coast is clear but for now hide all of your equipment!" exclaimed Elena as she quickly fastened her straight brown hair into a messy bun.

Bonnie, who was already dressed, dashed into the living room and grabbed the extra blankets strewn on the couches before tossing one over the supplies and one around her and Caroline and plopping onto the couch. The girls hoped the blanket would cover their suits and keep Klaus from becoming suspicious. All that Klaus knew was that Caroline had invited Bonnie over to keep her company while he was gone and suspected nothing... yet.

"Be careful!" whispered Jeremy to the girls on the couch before rushing out of the room with Elena hot on his tail, anxious to get out of the house. They barely heard the soft; "You too." Before the door closed.

X

"Now what?" asked Jeremy, scratching his brown haired-head as he surveyed the driveway of the boarding house.

Elena pointed to a nearby blue sedan; "That," she said, "is Klaus' car. Let's go."

Jeremy nodded and raced across the driveway with his twin before flipping open the trunk of the car which Caroline had made sure to unlock for them. Elena and Jeremy were to keep a lookout and find the address of the place where the trade off was going to happen as Klaus drove there and to text Bonnie the directions so she and Caroline could meet them there.

In the meantime, they had to wait until Klaus got into the car. Jeremy faced Elena and sighed; "I want you to know, if this plan doesn't work, we'll figure it out. Okay Elena? I know how upset you are now that Damon's gone but we're going to get him back, one way or another."

He wrapped an arm around his sister who smiled softly back at him; "I know." She whispered before shifting to look out the window of the trunk; admiring the setting sun in the distance. It was dusk, and Elena knew that was the time Klaus planned on departing. She had no idea what the 'action studio' even was, but Klaus did and all Elena could do was hope that the kidnappers would hand Damon over and take the money quietly so she wouldn't have to expose her friends to the needless violence. She felt guilty and remembered their conversation that morning...

"_**I've got everything we need; grenades, ammo, guns, suits, helmets and-what's wrong?" Jeremy asked, he had just barged into his sister's room with the large black bags and noticed she was sitting in her windowsill; gazing at the cloudless, summer sky. **_

_**She rested her chin on her knees and at the sound of her brother's voice, she turned to face him and sighed. "I can't let you guys do this for me. This plan is too risky; so many things could go wrong."**_

"_**Elena, no, you need our help. Isn't that what Damon has been saying to you all along? It's okay to have to depend on someone every once in a while. You can't face everything on your own and you definitely can't face this by yourself. Bonnie, Caroline and I volunteered to help, knowing the extremities of this plan and understanding how important Damon is to you- to everyone. He brought our happy Elena back and if this is the only way that we can thank him for what he's done then so be it."**_

_**Jeremy had walked over to the windowsill and sat down beside Elena, giving her a smile. She winced and looked away. "If anything were to happen to any of you I would never-"**_

"_**Jeremy's right Elena. You need our help and we WANT to help you. We understand the risks but we're going to help you anyways. And I'm sure if Caroline was here, she would say the same." Bonnie echoed from the doorway of Elena's bedroom. She walked over to her boyfriend and best friend; they all hugged and Elena smiled, knowing that she had the greatest friends in the entire world.**_

_**As they let go of her embrace she smiled; "I'm so lucky to have all of you guys. No matter what happens, I'll always love all of you and I can't think of a greater group of people to do battle with."**_

"Elena," Jeremy's voice carried Elena out of her memories. He gently nudged her with his elbow and nodded towards the window. The sun had gone from the sky which turned as black as obsidian. However, from the light of the house, Elena could make out a figure walking towards the car.

"Klaus." She breathed, her eyes widening in anticipation. Her chocolate brown orbs followed him as he unlocked the driver's seat and tossed the bag of money onto the passenger seat. Elena and Jeremy ducked down as he started the engine, to keep themselves from being seen, and took in a deep breath as the car made its way onto the street. The lights from the boarding house were slowly fading in the distance behind them.

"Here we go." Jeremy whispered, squeezing his sister's hand. She nodded and pulled her phone out to begin texting Bonnie and Caroline the directions.

X

When the car finally screeched to a halt Elena was feeling extremely nervous. She looked up and through the window of the trunk; she could see the forested area they had just driven past and faintly observed a pair of headlights getting closer and closer until it turned into the grove of trees about 100 yards away from them. She knew it was Caroline and Bonnie and hoped no one had seen them drive by. Elena whipped her head forwards to the windshield and noticed Klaus grabbing the bag and stepping out of the car. In front of where he had parked the car was a plain brick wall but light seemed to be emanating from the right side of the wall which, Elena supposed, was the entrance to the building.

_So far so good_, she thought _none of us have been seen_. She then smacked her twin on the shoulder for him to get up and follow her.

Jeremy, who had been half-asleep, was now fully attentive and nodded while softly humming the tune Klaus had played in his car non-stop on the ride over-Give Me Love; his and Caroline's couple song.

Elena opened the trunk by turning the inside handle and slowly raised it up before cautiously stepping out into the cool night air. She turned to Jeremy and sent him a telepathic facial message; "come on, Bonnie and Caroline are already here."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and replied telepathically; "Yeah, yeah I'm coming..." He swept up their bag of supplies and hopped out of the car. Elena slowly shut the trunk then they sprinted like mad over to the grove of trees where Bonnie and Caroline were.

When they finally arrived they saw Caroline partially hidden behind a nearby tree; pair of binoculars pressed against her eyes making her resemble a cyborg. Her hands were shaking and Elena gave her arm a comforting squeeze.

"Can she see them?" whispered Jeremy to Bonnie who was organizing the equipment on the hood of Caroline's red convertible. Bonnie smirked as she loaded her forest green paintball gun with ammo.

"Yep, the light from the building lets her see them." She replied to Jeremy. Elena stood by Caroline peering into the dark night. She could barely make out the light from the building and wished she could use the binoculars to see if Damon had appeared yet.

As if Caroline was reading her mind she spoke; "Klaus just asked about Damon."

Elena nodded in understanding while Bonnie and Jeremy exchanged confused looks. "How does she-" began Bonnie, furrowing her brow.

"I can read lips," Caroline replied softly, not taking her eyes off of the scene in front of her. She suddenly jumped and pulled the binoculars away from her face to look her friends in the eyes.

"The kidnappers took off their masks. It's Finn and Kol!" she gasped.

Elena's brown eyes widened in realization; "The Originals..." she muttered, cursing under her breath.

"How much do you want to bet Rebekah is behind all of this?" Elena snapped as Caroline put the binoculars back on.

"I don't know about Rebekah but I do see Elijah now. They're angry... They won't give him Damon because they want more money. Oh no! Klaus is mad too!"

Bonnie came up behind Caroline and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to steady her shaking friend. "What else is going on Caroline?" she asked gently.

"Klaus told them he's not giving them more money until they show him Damon... Elijah went back inside to get him, I think... No Klaus!" Caroline shouted in a strangled whisper.

"What?! What happened?" exclaimed Jeremy as Caroline let out an anguished cry and dropped the binoculars.

"Caroline, honey, what happened?" asked Bonnie soothingly, as she stroked her friend's arm.

"Klaus told them... to go fuck themselves... then Kol grabbed a steel bat and he- he." Caroline broke off, panting with anxiety.

Bonnie gasped. "She's hyperventilating! Jeremy, get the paper bag of grenades."

Jeremy ran to the car; grabbed the bag, emptied it, and in a matter of seconds Caroline was breathing heavily into the brown paper bag. Elena pet her friend's back and squinted into the distance where she saw a flash of silver going up and down and comprehended what was going on... They were beating Klaus.

Caroline calmed down in a matter of seconds and transformed her nervous energy into adrenaline. "We have to save him!" she shouted and began running towards the studio.

"No! Caroline, stop!" Elena cried. Jeremy chased after her and tackled her to the ground.

"We have to follow the plan. Wait until they show us Damon, then we'll get Klaus. I promise." Elena explained to the blonde as she struggled; Jeremy pinning her down to the ground.

Bonnie sighed; "She's right. We have to wait."

Caroline let out a cry of incredulity and stopped squirming long enough for Jeremy to get off of her; believing she was in a stable condition, which she was not. The second Jeremy moved away Caroline grabbed her gun and grenade from the car hood and ran like the wind towards her boyfriend.

"KLAUS!" she screamed as she began shooting her gun wildly, distracting Kol and Finn from their activity of kicking their elder brother's ass.

Bonnie and Elena exchanged horrified looks before grabbing their own guns and grenades and charging after their friend- Jeremy trailing behind.

"Caroline if we survive this, I'm going to kill you." Elena murmured under her breath as she broke into an even faster sprint. As she got closer she aimed a shot at Finn who was about to attack Caroline. Her blast hit him square in the jaw, causing him to double over in pain; leaving the blonde unharmed.

Bonnie shot down Kol who had nearly hit Caroline with a swing of his bat. Her blasts of blue hit him in the arm; stunning him long enough for Caroline- who had run out of ammo- to knock him out by smacking him with the butt of her gun.

Caroline lay over her wounded boyfriend who was bruised and shaking, but appeared to have non-fatal injuries otherwise. He reached out a hand to run through her blonde hair and smiled. "You glorious angel,"

Caroline smiled weakly and kissed him hard on the lips making him wince. "Gently." He murmured before she leant in and kissed him again.

Their tender moment was short lived however, as Elijah and Matt emerged from the building and observed the limp bodies of the brothers.

"Where did you come from?" Elijah gasped staring straight at Elena.

"How about an answer for an answer: I'll go first; we drove here. Now my question; where's Damon Salvatore?" replied Elena glaring at Elijah and cradling her gun in an intimidating position.

"I don't know." He answered quickly and honestly, his eyes widening in panic as he glanced to Matt who was glowering at Elena.

"You!" he shouted, remembering what she did to him at the street race.

"You!" Elena mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Damon's inside, but you'll have to get through us to get there." Matt smiled evilly.

Elena crossed her arms; "What's the point, it's five-to-two. Why don't you just surrender and give us Damon so we can all go home."

Elijah chuckled; "Ms. Gilbert I have heard you are brilliant but you must not be mathematically inclined because I see two able bodied girls, a boy who desperately needs a haircut, an injured Niklaus and his little nurse who won't leave his side to fight. However, as you managed to knock out Kol you did not, get Finn. Therefore Ms. Gilbert; the numbers are three-to-three."

At that precise moment, Finn stood up and cracked his neck to fix his damaged jaw before grabbing the bat from his brother's hands and slapping it menacingly against his palm.

"We can take 'em." Muttered Jeremy before he leapt up and shot Matt right in the eye; who fell to the ground moaning in pain. Elijah and Finn then attacked Bonnie and Elena, swinging the baseball bat menacingly. Bonnie got a few good shots on Elijah and Elena was able to rip the baseball bat from Finn's hands and use it against him.

CRACK! She smacked the bat with all her might against the Original's head. He slumped to the ground and lay there, unmoving. Elena looked over to Bonnie who was evading Elijah's attacks and getting her own shots to his torso. Jeremy stood over a whimpering Matt and continuously fired rounds into his back. She looked to Caroline who was clutching Klaus' dislocated left arm as she attempted to guide it back into its socket. Klaus looked up through his pain-ridden expression and mouthed one word she knew she didn't need Caroline to read for her.

GO.

Elena unclipped her grenade and threw it into the studio, watching the paint explode everywhere before stepping inside. She prayed there was no one hiding in the shadows to jump out at her. She carefully stepped into the room and looked around worriedly; she was on the stage of a news broadcast show called 'action news'. She had never heard of the station and supposed from the dust and cobwebs surrounding her that the station had gone off the air years ago. Elena held her gun up and slowly shuffled across the paint-covered, studio floor-keeping her eye out for anything out of place.

"Damon?" she called out, uncertainly.

"Elena?"

Elena whirled around at the sound of her name. She searched in vain for the source of the sound but was unsuccessful. Until the mysterious voice called her name again; "Elena!"

This time Elena tracked down the source of the voice and realized it was coming from the storage area, in the other room. She ran in and was surrounded by boxes everywhere.

"Damon!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She vainly looked everywhere until she spotted him.

"DAMON!" She cried happily running towards the corner by the door she had just stepped into. However, when she arrived she realized she was talking to Damon through a computer screen which had been placed on a stack of wooden boxes. Damon wasn't there.

"Elena," he moaned wistfully, moving one hand to press against the screen.

Elena felt tears well up in her eyes; "No. I was going to save you! But you're not even here."

He shook his head sadly and she pressed her hand against the image of his. "I promise I won't give up. I love you Damon."

"I love you too Elena and I'm at-"

The laptop snapped shut loudly, causing an echo in the empty studio storage area. Elena looked up to see Rebekah, wearing a sinister smile on her face, her hand on the laptop before she took it and smashed it with the baseball bat she had in her other hand.

"Poor, innocent, little Elena. Her Damon couldn't be here because of a change in the plan. Now he's still gone and there's no one to take care of her. How simply... devastating."

Elena frowned, forcing her tears back. "What do you want from me Rebekah?"

Rebekah's grin never faded as she began circling Elena; "This was a private feud between my brother and the rest of my family. He left us! He left us to an abusive father and a mother who couldn't bear to look at us because we were such disappointments. He got out! And he never helped us!"

Elena glowered at Rebekah's looming face; "So, why are you so against me?"

Rebekah chuckled menacingly; "Because Elena," she began, pausing to glare at her, "you're everything my mother wanted me to be. A good girl, keeps her nose out of trouble; get's good grades, a cheerleader, star of the school plays and has her own posse who are willing to bend over backwards to please her! I tolerated you at first but after I found out you counted yourself as my brother's and Damon Salvatore's ally; I knew you were trouble, then you went an embarrassed me by attacking my boyfriend!"

Rebekah lunged at Elena with the steel bat in her arms. Elena ducked back just in time to narrowly miss Rebekah's bone-breaking swing.

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU WERE THE PERFECT PERSON I COULD NEVER BE, BUT YOU HAD TO INSULT ME TOO?!" Rebekah screeched, chasing after Elena who had bolted back into the studio.

"I never meant to hurt you Rebekah! This isn't about me and you! I understand Klaus hurt you but violently attacking and kidnapping all of his friends is not the answer!"

"IT IS IF YOU WANT RESULTS!" Rebekah retorted, wildly swinging the bat and breaking a support beam of the overhead stage area. Elena ran to the other side of the room to get away from psycho-Rebekah.

"What results Rebekah?!" shouted Elena back to the furious Original.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND FRAME NIKLAUS. THEN WHEN MATT, MY BROTHERS AND I TAKE OFF- KLAUS WILL BE ROTTING IN A PRISON, DAMON WILL BE HELPLESS AND ALONE, AND YOU WILL BE DEAD."

Another uncontrolled swing smacked Elena's arm. She cried out in pain but began to climb the ramp leading to the overhead stage area. Rebekah was close behind her, the bat swinging insanely.

"Rebekah," Elena began softly, turning to face her, "there's no way you can pull that off but-listen to me, listen to me!" Elena held Rebekah's bat from hitting her and steadied it.

"I understand what it's like to have a mom that doesn't give a shit about you. It sucks and all you want to do is gain her approval but this isn't the way to do it. If you kill me, the last thing your mother will do is accept you as her daughter. Look, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel inferior but I want you to understand it was non-intentional. I can help you; I can help you sit down and talk things out with your mom, talk to Klaus and work things all out. It doesn't have to be this way Rebekah!"

Rebekah's eyes narrowed as she glared into Elena's pleading chocolate brown orbs; "How do I know you're not lying and the second I accept your offer, you'll stab me in the back?"

"I love Damon, Rebekah and I know you love Matt. If you were in my position wouldn't you do anything you could to save him? What could I possibly gain from losing your trust?" Elena asked honestly.

Rebekah nodded, seeming satisfied with Elena's answer before lowering her weapon to the floor. "I trust you; and since I'm the only one who knows where he is... I'll tell you but only after you help me work things out in my own life."

Elena smiled and nodded, "Thank you Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled and took a step forwards to grab the weapon she had tossed to the floor of the upper level when suddenly, the structure began to shake.

"What's happening?!" Rebekah gasped; wind milling her arms out in order to regain her balance.

Elena leant back against the wall on her left side in order to stabilize herself so she wouldn't fall before reaching her arm over to Rebekah in order to pull her over to safety.

"Help me!" Rebekah cried as she lost her footing and fell. Luckily, she grasped onto a stable beam of the other side of the set and clutched at it tightly.

Elena got up from the wall and dashed over to where Rebekah was hanging. She reached out her hand. "Take my hand!"

Rebekah shook her head; "No! I'll fall!"

"Just take it Rebekah!"

Rebekah meagrely stretched her fingers out in effort to grasp Elena's hand but missed and as she tried to gain momentum by swinging upwards to Elena; she accidentally kicked out another support beam of the platform she was on. This caused the structure to completely lose all of its main support loads and tumble down in front of Elena, taking Rebekah with her.

"REBEKAH!" Elena screamed as she watched the fair-haired girl fall. A piercing cry filled the air and Elena was unsure whether the sound came from Rebekah or her own throat as she watched the helpless Rebekah fall to the ground before being crushed under the ruins of the structure.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Elena screamed, running off of the structure down to the rubble which Rebekah lay underneath.

"Rebekah, please, please be alive!" she repeated through her fit of shock as she tossed the pieces of the broken structure away and sobbed when she came across the girl's crushed body. She listened for a pulse and after finding nothing she lay Rebekah down on top of the damage. She shut the girl's terrified green eyes and then folded the arms across her stomach-hoping to give the dead girl a peaceful send-off. Elena tore off her black suit and used a sharp prong from the rubble to slice it into a blanket shape before covering Rebekah's body with it and saying a prayer for her.

Besides the overwhelming thoughts of sorrow and compassion she felt for the dead girl, Elena felt a sting of loss. Damon was lost forever.

X

**A/N: Whoa, that was pretty dark... I hope you guys at least enjoyed chapter 19 and as we are reaching the inevitable conclusion of this story I would just like to say; thank all of you so very much for taking time out of your busy schedules to read and review this story. It means a lot to me and I can't thank all of you enough for the amount of joy you all bring into my lives with every review I read. Thank you, you amazing people! I promise chapter 20 will be updated as soon as possible- it has already been planned out and all I have to do is edit a few parts and it's done. There will be roughly 2-3 more chapters coming up so please keep checking in. This chapter mainly focused on the action scenes and the next will have a bit more action but definitely more character development. Anyways, keep up with the awesome reviews! **

**-Love, Melody**

X

Song Used: Knights of Cydonia-Muse

X

Tumblr:


	20. Here Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

* * *

**I'm lost here in this moment**

**And time keeps slipping by**

**And if I could have just one wish**

**I'd have you by my side**

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't run after Klaus too early we would've gotten Damon before he disappeared along with Rebekah to-God knows where!"

Jeremy sat on the couch of the boarding house living room and glared across the room at Caroline. The spunky blonde would usually have a retort ready to fire back at her attacker but at that moment she did agree with Jeremy; she felt completely responsible for the fact that they had lost Damon because she let her emotions cloud her judgement which resulted in her ruining everything. She simply hung her head in shame as a response.

"It is not Caroline's fault!" Klaus growled protectively, "it's your own bloody fault. If you had only let me go in and figure things out with Kol and Finn I would be-"

"Dead." Bonnie cut in, staring daggers at the loveseat in which Klaus and Caroline were curled up in."If it hadn't been for us, your siblings would have splattered you all over the floor and walls. You'd end up looking like Elena's paint grenade!"

Everyone paused to gaze at Bonnie in shock. She was a normally soft-spoken person and her outburst was taken by surprise. A moment of silence was observed before everyone returned to the argument and loud cursing was heard.

* * *

After a while of arguing Bonnie turned to Elena who was sitting in a chair by the fireplace by herself and spoke; "Our plan was a good idea! Right, Elena?"

All eyes in the room focused on Elena's stony expression. Ever since they found her shaking as she exited the studio she had not spoken one word. She never told them that Rebekah was dead, and that they had lost the one link to finding Damon because she didn't have the heart to break the bad news. Instead, her brown eyes stared into the distance with a glazed look to them; she seemed to be a million miles away at the moment and everyone in the room silently looked at her, giving her a sympathetic glance before once again resuming their ridiculous argument.

That was when Elena reached her breaking point. She couldn't take the bickering anymore so she got up amidst the loud shouts of her friends and snuck her way over to the front door of the boarding house. She stepped out into the fresh night air and sighed exhausted. She leant her back against the door and shut it with a satisfying click before closing her eyes and taking in the silence and stillness of the night surrounding her. It was around midnight, and there was nothing to be heard except for the chirping of crickets and the soft breeze whispering through the nearby trees.

Elena opened her eyes and she shifted her weight forwards, pushing off of the door and taking a few steps toward the end of the porch. She leant her head against the brick wall of the house. Her arms were folded across her chest, she gazed up at the stars and a memory flashed through her mind...

_**That summer, a few weeks earlier; she, Damon, Jeremy and Bonnie had gone to the beach together. Jeremy and Bonnie left in the afternoon and Damon and Elena stayed until the sunset; laughing, swimming and talking.**_

"_**Damon, why did you bring two surfboards?" Elena asked, glancing at the long white boards lying next to them on the sandy beach. Damon smirked and sat up;**_

"_**I'm glad you asked that Elena. You see, nobody really knows but the waves at this beach are awesome at this time of night-just after the sunset. We're going to go night surfing."**_

_**He winked and picked up the surfboards from the ground. Tossing the top one in Elena's direction and tucking the other one under his arm.**_

_**Elena bit her lip and Damon noticed her apprehension immediately. "What's wrong?"**_

"_**I can't surf."**_

"_**I'll teach you, it's pretty easy. Just don't be intimidated by my expert manoeuvres." He joked, winking at her.**_

_**Elena rolled her eyes; "It's not that I don't know how to surf, I do. I just... I'm too scared to."**_

_**Damon frowned at his girlfriend and snorted; "What? Why are you scared of surfing?"**_

_**Elena took a deep breath before speaking; "When I was seven years old, my family went on vacation to California to visit my cousin Jules and her boyfriend Mason. While we were there they taught me and Jeremy how to surf. One day, my parents went out and left Jules and Mason to take care of us and they brought us to the beach. On that day, I ended up falling off of my surfboard and badly cutting my right foot on a coral reef and the blood attracted a shark. It almost got me but luckily Jules pulled me out in time and ever since that day I've been terrified of surfing."**_

_**Damon's blue eyes bore into hers and he gave her a sympathetic look; "But you have to face your fears sometime Elena. Besides, if you want I can re-teach you how to surf now; I guarantee you there are no sharks in this lake."**_

_**Elena's doe-eyes were widened with fear as she contemplated Damon's offer. She knew he was right, she had loved surfing and Mason had always told her she was a natural at it and her family agreed. She couldn't let that one bad experience dominate her life.**_

_**Damon reached out his hand to take hers and help her up, "Come on Elena, that girl from Soul Surfer lost her arm to a shark and continued surfing. If she can do that, so can you." He said encouragingly.**_

_**She smiled up at him and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and she leant against his body. He gave her a quick kiss before grabbing his surfboard and dashing out to the water. **_

"_**Hey!" Elena exclaimed, laughing as she grabbed her surfboard and chased after him.**_

_**They both stopped at the edge of the water. The pale moon illuminating their faces and the stars lighting the lake for them to see.**_

"_**Okay, get on your surfboard." Instructed Damon. Elena rolled her eyes at his authoritative tone before complying.**_

"_**Okay now start paddling until you get to the deeper water and I'll meet you there." He added and Elena took off, paddling with her arms and sticking her feet out to make sure she could still graze the bottom of the lake with tiptoes. Once the water became the right amount of depth she waited and sat on her board until Damon appeared beside her on his board.**_

"_**Great, now wait for a good wave- duck dive and when you come up, hoist yourself up onto your feet and surf."**_

_**Elena nervously bit her lip and twisted her ring finger. Damon looked to where she was and smiled. "You're doing great Elena, don't be scared." He reached out his hand and took hers in it and squeezed it. Instantly, Elena felt ten times better. She stopped biting her lip but turned her head to face Damon with worry.**_

"_**Promise you'll stay by me?"**_

"_**I promise."**_

"_**You'll never leave me right?" Elena asked chewing on her bottom lip again. This time she wasn't only talking about surfing but in general. Damon understood what she meant and looked her right in the eyes and said;**_

"_**Elena, I love you more than anything in the world. Nothing could ever make me leave you. When two people love each other, they find a way to be together-no matter what."**_

_**She smiled at this and leant over to kiss him. The moment she pulled away she spotted a perfect wave to surf nearby. Damon was right, she thought, these waves are actually pretty good!**_

_**After taking in a large gulp of air, Elena dove under the surface-clutching her board tightly and coming up slowly. When she hit the air she steadily shifted herself into a standing position and stretched out her limbs. Her right hand grazed the curl of the wave she was surfing and she let out a giggle of delight. "I'M DOING IT! I'M SURFING, I'M SURFING!"**_

_**She couldn't see Damon but she heard a faint echo of his laughter nearby and grinned. When the wave broke, Elena grabbed hold of her surfboard and leapt into the calm waters nearby. When she resurfaced, she was greeted by the loud sound of her boyfriend's clapping and laughter.**_

"_**Forget sleeping beauty, I'm going to call you the little mermaid." He noted. Elena spun around to face him and laughed. She threw herself against him in a hug and smiled.**_

"_**I knew you could do it." Damon stated matter-of-factly, "I just didn't know how amazing you were going to be."**_

"_**Thanks." Elena blushed modestly, "I can't believe I still remember how to do that!"**_

_**She let go of him and looked up to his smirking face; "I thought I was the surfing champion around here but I guess I might have to defend my title. Care to engage in a little.. Competition?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows.**_

"_**You're on!" Elena grinned and together they ran went out again.**_

_**The rest of the night they surfed and swam together. Elena even managed to sit on Damon's shoulders while he surfed during a particularly high wave. In the end, they were both dead tired and cold and decided to head home to dry off and sleep. Damon took Elena by the hand and led her to their car, "Damon?"**_

"_**Yes my little mermaid?" **_

"_**Never let me go."**_

_**He smiled and lifted her into his arms; "I won't." He promised, kissing her softly. He helped her climb into the car and she smiled hazily and looked up to the stars, telling herself to remember this moment. This was the life she never wanted to leave. She loved Damon with all her heart and never wanted anything to change; she wanted to live the rest of her life like this with him.**_

Elena felt tears brimming in her eyes as the memory faded. She missed her old life; she wanted to go back to that, when everything was okay and he was still with her. She tried to force the tears back but they broke through her barrier and she sobbed.

**I look up at the stars, hoping you're doing the same**

**And somehow I feel closer**

**And I can hear you say**

**Ohhh, I miss you. Ohhh, I need you.**

"I miss you so much Damon, it hurts. I feel like a part of me is missing without you and I don't know what to do. I don't know if I'll ever see you again or if you're even alive but I wish you were here. God-what I wouldn't give to have you here with me right now." She whispered to the starry night.

"Please come back to me. Please, please. If we're meant to be please come back. I don't know what to do without you. Please, please come back!" she choke-sobbed and let herself cry until she felt better. She then knew what she had to do.

_Give me strength, patience and hope _she thought to herself as she made her way back inside the house. The sound of arguing filled her ears and she winced in pain, it was much worse than when she had left earlier.

Jeremy was standing over Caroline and screaming at her while she screamed back at him.

Bonnie was up in Klaus' face; muttering low threatening words which sounded like a curse while Klaus stared down at her as if she was an insignificant little fly.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" She shouted at her friends in the living room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to glance up at Elena in shock at her sudden exclamation.

"It is NO ONE's fault that Damon isn't back with us. Caroline I'm not mad at you for going in early to save Klaus. I would have done the same thing if I was in your place. Klaus- I'm sorry we made a plan behind your back but Bonnie is right; you would not be here if it wasn't for us. It isn't anyone's fault we don't have Damon because he wasn't even there."

Caroline frowned; "What do you mean he wasn't even there?"

"We just ended up as pawns in Rebekah's evil plot. She was the mastermind behind all of this-Damon's kidnapping, the ransom. She was going to kill me and frame Klaus, then torture Damon with my death; she had no intention of giving him back to us. Unfortunately, Rebekah is now dead and we have no link to Damon since she was the only one who knew Damon's hiding place. We're worse off than we were before..." Elena trailed off; feeling a bout of dizziness hit her.

Klaus looked upset that Rebekah was dead and took the news sadly. His face fell and Caroline wrapped her arms around him comfortingly, hoping she could help ease his loss. No matter the rift that had been created between them; they were still siblings and Elena knew how much that meant. She looked to her own brother who was watching Klaus and Caroline sympathetically and glanced up at his twin-feeling her stare.

"What do we do now?" Bonnie asked.

Elena sighed; "We do what we always do. We survive this. We go on living and hope that somehow Damon will come back to us. There's still hope."

* * *

A week later the only person who wasn't following Elena's advice was Elena herself. She tried, tried as hard as she could but everyone knew it was killing her. She missed Damon so much that it was painful for people to be around her and for her to be around her happy coupled friends. When speaking to Jeremy and Bonnie would walk over to them and hold Jeremy's hand; Elena would become so overwhelmed with emotion she would have to walk away to keep from crying. Nobody knew what to do. Her father, who knew Damon had gone missing, advised Elena to see a therapist which she declined, insisting she was perfectly fine. Her mother tried talking to her but sent Elena into a fit of tears instead of actually saying anything constructive. Her friends were worried about her, they hoped that someone would find Damon soon (as Caroline had informed the police they were looking for Damon) so their happy-go-lucky Elena would return.

One morning, Elena returned from her morning jog to see a visitor in her kitchen talking to Jeremy. She frowned in confusion upon seeing him, and walked into the kitchen with a scowl on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Elena demanded, glaring her 'friend' right in the eyes.

Stefan Salvatore stood up from his seat at the Gilbert kitchen table and looked up at Elena; "What happened last week?" he responded with a question.

Elena crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. "What does it matter to you?"

Stefan glowered; enraged. "ACCORDING TO JEREMY YOU HAD SOME STUPID PLAN TO FIND DAMON! WHY WASN'T I INCLUDED IN THIS?"

Jeremy shot Elena an apologetic look, and she looked back to a furious Stefan; aloofly. "Because you weren't there when I made the plan, plus you have no connection to Damon so I assumed that you didn't care or want to help me get my boyfriend back." She replied coolly, her poker face intact.

"You self-absorbed little bitch... Of course I would have helped you! But you're too selfish to notice anything I do for you, aren't you?" he countered.

This was a complete lie; if Elena had included him in the plan he would have purposefully sabotaged it to make sure his own plan would work and since Rebekah was dead, he was running out of options.

With this, Elena had enough, she was sick and tired of bitchy Stefan who whined and complained when he didn't get his own way. He acted like a 2-year-old that didn't get the toy he wanted. He was the self-absorbed one! She had it with him, and was reminded of all the pain he put her through when she spoke;

"I'M SELF-ABSORBED?! OH THAT'S RICH, COMING FROM THE MOST SELFISH AND CONCEITED PERSON ON THIS FUCKING PLANET! YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REAL REASON I NEVER INCLUDED YOU IN MY PLANS? IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE, AND I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO COUNT ON AN ASSHOLE TO KEEP THE PEOPLE I CARE THE MOST ABOUT SAFE. OH AND NEWSFLASH-YOU AREN'T ONE OF THEM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS WEEK SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR PATHETIC ASS AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! HISTORY OR NO HISTORY I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE WORTHLESS STEFAN! YOU DO NOTHING BUT BRING EVERYONE DOWN FOR FUN AND I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU! GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY OR I'LL CALL THE COPS." She shrieked, repeatedly pummeling him with her fists as she yelled at him.

Stefan's eyes went as wide as saucers and as did Jeremy's. They knew Elena was not like this and the stress of losing Damon had finally caused her to explode. Elena ran out of the kitchen and into her bedroom because she couldn't face Stefan anymore. She couldn't face anyone because she was broken and she couldn't be fixed.

**I'm so lonely, broken angel**

**I'm so lonely, listen to my heart**

**One and only; broken angel**

**Come and save me before I fall apart**

"What in God's name is wrong with her?!" Stefan shouted at Jeremy once Elena was out of earshot.

"You've pushed her too far this time Stefan. Do what she says; leave. Get out before I get a restraining order." Jeremy explained, gently leading Stefan in the direction of the front door.

However, Stefan had other things on his mind. He shoved Jeremy away and bolted up the stairs after Elena. "I'm going to talk to her."

Stefan stood in the doorway of Elena's bedroom; ready to give her a piece of his mind for humiliating him like that when suddenly he was distracted by the sound of singing. He frowned and slowly pushed the door open a crack and the voice got louder. He could hear Elena singing to herself and if he pushed the door open a bit more he could see Elena curled up in a ball on her bed; rocking herself and singing through her tears.

**Well I try to live without you**

**But tears fall from my eyes**

**I'm alone and I feel empty**

**God, I'm torn apart inside**

At that moment Stefan's heart softened in realization of the pain he had unintentionally inflicted onto the girl he was in love with.

"There's only one way to end this..." he muttered to himself.

He lightly rapped his knuckles on the door and Elena's singing stopped. He knocked again and her hoarse voice called out; "Who is it?"

"It's Stefan. Look I need to talk to you; can I come in?"

There was a long pause and Stefan figured Elena was debating whether to let him in. Finally she answered;

"Fine, but you have two minutes until I kick you out."

Stefan entered her room and saw the ruins before him. Elena's vanity; which normally housed her make-up, photos and drawings was empty and knocked over. Scattered on the floor were photographs of her and Damon, small hand-written notes he guessed were exchanged between them, and various pieces of jewelry and make-up.

Elena lay on her bed; her brown hair was tied into a messy bun. Her face tear-stained-which pained Stefan to see. She wore the same leather jacket she always wore which was a size too big for her; over her white tank top and black tights with black combat boots. She held a green book in her lap and clutched a giant stuffed teddy bear which reminded him of Ted*.

"What do you want?" Elena choked, rubbing her eyes and smudging her mascara across her cheeks.

She looked so pathetic, so vulnerable... It would be only too easy to carry out his master plan...

He sat down next to her on the bed and took a deep breath before smiling and saying; "I know where Damon is..."

**I love you more than I did before**

**And if today I don't see your face**

**Nothing's changed; no one could take your place**

**It gets harder every day**

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I ended up deciding to change this chapter around and I've extended it a bit more. Thank you everyone for the reviews/views/favorites/follows! Every time I get an email that someone has reviewed I get a huge smile on my face and it literally makes my day ;) So pretty please, review? What do you guys think Stefan's plan is? Do you think Rebekah is really dead? Go on and hit that button below- and in the words of that famous person who I don't exactly know the name of="Go ahead, make my day."**

**-Love, Melody**

* * *

Songs Used: Stay-Miley Cyrus

I'm So Lonely, Broken Angel-ARASH

* * *

Tumblr: legendaryfanfics. tumblr


	21. Sacrifices

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

* * *

**Daniel my brother you are older than me  
Do you still feel the pain of the scars that won't heal  
Your eyes have died but you see more than I  
Daniel you're a star in the face of the sky**

Elena gazed at Stefan in shock. Did he really just say what she thought he had said?

"Rebekah was a close friend of mine, and when she kidnapped Damon; she told me where she was keeping him and she asked me to feed him, watch over him and keep him alive once she and her boyfriend left the country. The place is so secret, not even Matt knows where it is because she would blindfold him when they drove up there. I wanted to tell you what was going on but Rebekah threatened to murder me if I ever told anyone. But now that I know she's dead, I can let him go." Stefan explained in a rapid and excited tone. Sure, it was a bunch of lies but the middle part was kinda true... He DID want to give Damon back to Elena but now everything was changing and he was running out of options.

Elena wiped her eyes and resumed her serious expression with Stefan. "Take me to him," she commanded.

* * *

Stefan and Elena took his car and drove on the long road to Fell's Church where Stefan revealed Rebekah had chosen to keep Damon. They did not make a lot of small talk but Elena apologized for yelling at him and he shook it off; he understood how much pain she was in. After hours of driving they finally reached their destination; an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Fell's Church. She scrambled out of Stefan's car the second he had parked it; impatient to see her boyfriend again. She called for Stefan to hurry up and he shook his head at her excitement before he led her to the side door of the wooden warehouse and unlocked the door for Elena to get inside. She burst into the threshold and instantly called out Damon's name. There was no reply. She heard nothing but the silence surrounding them and the click of Stefan locking the door behind them before slipping the keys into his jean pocket.

"He's over here," Stefan whispered gesturing to the far corner of the warehouse, "Follow me."

He gently took Elena's arm and guided her through the maze of stacked crates. She shivered against the cool stillness of the deserted building and continued walking with Stefan to where she hoped Damon would be.

When they reached the corner, Elena stopped dead in her tracks. She remembered those crates with a circular design on them from the background of the video message Rebekah had on her laptop. _He was here; _she held her breath in anticipation.

"He's around those boxes." Stefan instructed, pointing towards a bright light emanating from a small crack between the stacks of boxes.

Elena walked forward briskly and crept towards the light. Upon suddenly seeing the shadow of a man who was bound, against the crates in front of her, she broke into a sprint.

"DAMON!" She cried rushing to her boyfriend. The moment Damon's face came into view Elena let out a joyful noise and threw herself at him.

"Elena?" he choked out. His eyes were wonderstruck as he gazed upon the brunette who had wrapped her arms around his chest and leant her head against his breastbone.

He was in a kneeling position with one hand chained to the chair above him, the other caressed Elena's face. She smiled blissfully and shut her eyes. She clutched at his hand and felt completely healed. The pain of losing him was gone; the hole inside of her was filled now that he was back in her embrace.

"You've come back to me." He whispered and his face broke into a victorious smile; he crashed his lips desperately against hers and Elena felt the fireworks and butterflies inside of her all over again. Oh, how she had missed him! He was the only one who could make her feel like that. He consumed her every thought, every feeling and she never wanted him to leave her again.

When they separated, a faint smile was still on both of the lovers' faces. Elena looked up at the handcuffs binding him and instantly sobered up.

"Let's get you out of here." She said determinedly. Elena reached up to attempt to unfasten his bond and suddenly felt a sharp pain against her head. The last thing she remembered before she collapsed was Damon crying out her name.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of beeping machines and the faint noise of people talking. Sitting up slowly she noted she was in a hospital room and covered in wires. She widened her brown eyes and stretched. Yawning loudly she took in her surroundings; the room was white and familiar. A faint discomfort in her arm told her she had an I.V implanted there and the throbbing in her head indicated head trauma.

"Whoa," she mumbled, as she remembered what had happened. Elena pressed her hand against her forehead and lightly ran it down her face.

"It's like Déjà Vu isn't it?" came a chuckling velvety voice from beside her.

She jumped in surprise but her shocked face melted into a smile once she realized who was sitting in the chair by her bed. "Damon!" she exclaimed, attempting to get up out of the bed to hug him. However she was unsuccessful and a laughing Damon leant forward to wrap his arms around her. He then climbed into the bed beside her and continued holding her weak body against his.

They were in complete paradise for a moment, or at least until Elena spotted Damon's black foot cast poking out from the white linens of her sheets. She looked at him quizzically, raising her eyebrows at him. "What happened? How did we-all I remember is something smacking against my head and then I went out cold..."

Damon took a deep breath, unsure of what to say... He knew that he had to be gentle in breaking the news to Elena, as she was extremely vulnerable and weak at present. He brushed a loose curl of brown hair away from Elena's face, unable to meet her bewildered chocolate eyes which seemed to be searching him for some sort of explanation. He didn't want her to be upset, he wanted her to smile again; he absolutely adored her smile. He sighed, knowing he was going to have to tell her sooner or later.

"When you bumped your head against the table beside me when you reached up to slip my hand out of the cuff; it knocked you out-giving you a concussion. I accidentally broke my ankle when I tripped trying to pick you up." He stated simply.

Elena cocked her head at him worried. She felt the tender part of her head and scowled trying hard to remember hitting the table but her memory was still fuzzy so she was unable to do so. She twisted herself to face Damon who had one arm resting behind his head, the other holding her hand in his. His blue eyes found hers and he sighed, a guilty expression clear on his face. "There's more." He admitted sheepishly.

Elena bit her lip nervously; every possible worst case scenario running through her brain until Damon continued with his explanation.

"When you hit your head against the table, it flipped over and the oil lamp broke on the floor near the wooden crates. Stefan was too busy taking off my handcuff to put the fire out in time and it spread. Soon, the building was ablaze and we couldn't find a way out. Luckily, Stefan located the side door exit and led us there. He pushed us out of the building to safety just seconds before the building burnt to the ground. But he didn't make it out in time... Elena, I'm so sorry."

Damon couldn't meet her sorrowful gaze but held her body close to his-allowing her head to rest on his chest to make sure that she knew he was there for her. Elena was in utter shock. She refused to believe what Damon told her but eventually realized that he wouldn't lie about something so serious and her heart broke when she finally understood what had happened. The tears couldn't come due to her immense shock and all Elena could do was grimace in the pang of loss. She felt horrible that Stefan died and blamed herself for unconsciously knocking over the fire that had claimed his life, she felt awful for Damon having to witness the gruesome death and overall felt the pain of losing Stefan.

"I never got to say goodbye..." she whispered miserably. She buried her head further into Damon's chest and mourned the loss of her old friend. After a few respected moments of silence, Elena spoke again;

"How long was I out this time?"

"Only three days... And on the third day she rose again!" he joked.

She cracked a small smile and he kissed her lips softly. Her smile faded upon seeing his face close up. "Have you slept at all these past three days?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I napped a few times." He scoffed.

She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly;

"Maybe once or twice..."

Her eyebrows rose up and she crossed her arms as she stared him down.

"Alright, alright I haven't slept. I'm sorry, I needed to see you awake and well before I even thought about resting." He admitted looking down in embarrassment.

Elena smiled satisfied with his confession. "Well I'm awake now, go home, rest, change, eat and shower. The doctor is just going to look me over and I should be free to go in the morning." She reassured him with a bright smile.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just stay here."

"Damon..." Elena sighed, "Go home and rest; please! You have so many dark circles under your eyes, you look like a raccoon! You need to eat and rest or you're going to be the one in the hospital bed this time."

"I just got you back," she added in a soft whisper as she reached over and looked deep into his eyes, "don't make me lose you again..."

Damon smirked, "Well since you said please." He then pressed a hard kiss against Elena's stunned lips. "I'll be back in a few hours, try not to miss me too much."

He climbed off of the bed and walked over to the door of Elena's hospital room and rotated himself to face her smiling face.

"You are so cocky..." she laughed, shaking her head at her boyfriend.

He gave her his sexy half-smile and replied; "Yes but you love me."

Elena rolled her eyes; "Yeah, yeah..."

He did the eye thing she loved and blew her a kiss before stepping out of the room, her musical laughter echoing to his ears as he left her room. His good spirit died the moment the lies he told Elena came back to haunt him. He remembered what had really happened that night in the warehouse...

* * *

"_**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Damon shouted in fury as he watched, helplessly, while the woman he loved fell to the ground. He looked up at Stefan and his eyes were dark with hatred.**_

_**Stefan's figure hovered over the fallen Elena; the crowbar clenched in his right hand had been the weapon to knock her out cold. His green eyes looked up and met Damon's,**_

"_**We're going to play a game Damon; it's a game of whether-"**_

"_**I live or die, I get it, I've seen Saw. "He interrupted; he rolled his eyes and continued; "What do you want from me?"**_

_**Stefan's mouth curled upwards into a sinister smile. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the key chain he had used to enter the building then advanced towards Damon who winced-expecting a blow to the head.**_

_**However, Stefan merely reached up to Damon's cuffed hand and jiggled the lock open slowly with a key on his key chain. "You and I," Stefan began; "are going to finally settle the issue of who Elena will end up with. Through a duel-no weapons, winner takes Elena- Loser is left here to rot."**_

_**Damon's cuff came undone and he fell to the ground on all fours-clutching and rubbing his sore wrist. He was still having trouble processing the outrageousness coming out of Stefan's mouth.**_

"_**First," he started in a low growl. "Elena already made her choice-me and clearly you have an obsession with her to have organized this elaborate plot just to fight me for her. Second, Elena is a fucking person! Let her make her own God Damned decisions or leave us alone!" he exclaimed, frustrated at Stefan's incessant mood swings.**_

_**Stefan smirked at Damon before crouching down so he was eye level with him when he replied; "Elena doesn't know what she wants-she's only human. But we know what she wants... don't we? She wants someone to take care of her and protect her. Who better than the winner of this duel?"**_

_**Damon paused, staring at the imbecile in front of him for a moment in surprise that there are people on the planet who are complete dumbasses and that they aren't just in the movies. "I'm not one to back down from a fight but honestly... you are not worth any of my time... I'm not doing this stupid battle with you. I'm going to take Elena and get out of here; then I'm going to buy you a nice little dolly that you can play with and you can name HER Elena. Seriously though, you need help..."**_

_**Stefan smiled, "Ah-ah-ah; you can't do that. The only one who has the key to get out of here is me and you can spend all the time you want looking for another way out but Elena looks like she'll be needing some medical help to deal with that nasty bump on her head so you can't exactly wait, can you?"**_

_**Damon straightened up and stared Stefan who began absent-mindedly playing with his keys until Damon emitted a sigh of defeat. He knew he had no other choice if he wanted to save Elena.**_

"_**Fine Pinhead, I'll fight you- but you have to swear that if I win you'll let us leave us alone for the rest of your pathetic life. Got it?"**_

_**Stefan smiled; "And if I win you never get to see Elena again."**_

_**Damon felt a rush of rage mixed with adrenaline coursing through his veins at Stefan's words and let out a low growl; "I'm going to enjoy this." He aimed a hard punch at Stefan's face-sending him reeling backwards in pain; pressing the heel of his palm against his newly injured eye.**_

"_**Elena will be mine!" he declared before ferociously lunging at Damon.**_

_**The fight continued for a while with no clear winner or loser-as both men were equally matched in strength and determination to be the victor. Damon concentrated on attacking Stefan's ribs in hopes that he could knock the wind out of Stefan, steal his keys and run Elena out of there as fast as he could. The agonizingly painful punishment would come to Stefan once Elena was being tended to. Stefan focused more on injuring Damon's limbs in hopes of preventing Damon from being able to walk out of the building alive.**_

_**Eventually, Stefan delivered an extremely painful kick to a pressure point on Damon's left leg-sending him to the ground- writhing in agony. He clutched at his thigh and cried out; "FUCK!" his face contorting from the severity of the pain.**_

_**Stefan smiled menacingly, enjoying Damon's pain; "Do you give up?" he asked confidently. **_

"_**Never!" Damon stated loudly before knocking Stefan's legs out from under him with his good leg. Stefan collapsed backwards onto the small table-breaking it with his back. A thunderous bang echoed through the warehouse at the sound of Stefan's head colliding against the pavement. The oil lamp which had been on the table had flown off in the direction of Elena-landing a few feet away from her head and setting the wooden crates on that side of the 'room' on fire.**_

_**Damon's eyes widened in fear at the speed the fire was spreading. In no time at all it would consume the room they were in and everyone inside it. He glanced quickly over to where Stefan had fallen and noticed his complete stillness which he took as an advantage. He opt himself up and tread over to where Elena laid on the ground- her head facing the spreading fire; Stefan on her far left.**_

_**Damon moved to pick Elena up but hesitated for a moment; admiring her beauty. He stood over her head with her chestnut-brown hair fanned out around her on the floor- giving her an angelic look. Her lips were pressed together firmly, looking plump and ready for a kiss. Her dark eyelashes rested on her pale cheeks. He then realized she was wearing the leather jacket he had given to her and felt a lump forming in his throat; Oh Elena, I missed you so much... He thought lovingly as he continued to gaze upon his sleeping beauty.**_

_**His hesitation cost him dearly; the time he spent admiring his girlfriend, Stefan had used to dust himself off, grab the crowbar which he had used to knock Elena out and creep up behind Damon; though, his heavy breathing gave him away causing Damon to turn around just in time for Stefan to smash it down hard on his right foot. He let out a cry of intense pain before crumpling to the ground beside Elena; his head parallel to her legs.**_

_**He knew that instant that his foot was broken from the unbearable pain and cracking sound he had heard a few moments earlier. He laid on the ground grimacing in his pain, feeling himself slipping into shock. He watched Stefan take a step forward, looking down at him with a devilish expression, the crowbar raised high like an executioner's axe before the fatal blow- the fire behind him provided a hellish glow and Damon could have sworn he saw the devil flash in Stefan's eyes. It was in that moment he knew he was done for; there was no way he could overpower Stefan with his ruined legs. He stretched his neck up to glimpse at Elena on his left-his hopeless broken angel who was becoming paler by the minute as the fire came closer and closer. He knew there was only one thing to do...**_

"_**You win Stefan, I surrender. Please just finish me quickly then take Elena and get her out of here as fast as you can okay?" Damon commanded sadly. He knew it was looking bleak for him and knew the risk-his own life-but it was either she left with Stefan or died while he and Stefan continued their ludicrous battle. He knew whichever happened he would never see her again but at least this way she would live.**_

_**Stefan's face softened at Damon's words and became an expression of confusion; "You'd sacrifice yourself for her? Let her go with me to keep her safe?"**_

_**Damon nodded solemnly; "Of course, I love her, and when you love someone you want what's best for them, even if it isn't you. You're willing to make sacrifices to keep them safe; keep them happy."**_

_**Stefan lowered his crowbar and his face morphed into an expression of bewilderment. Never before had he heard of such a thing, sacrificing one's self to save someone one loves... The concept was difficult for Stefan to grasp as he-being an extremely selfish person, never allowed himself to be inconvenienced by another. He put himself first always because he believed he was the most important person in the world. He suddenly realized that Damon was right, he wasn't in love with Elena- he was infatuated by her; so captivated by her cheerful attitude and selflessness that he missed the big picture; Elena wasn't his for the taking nor would she ever be. Her heart belonged to Damon and as much as he believed they weren't good for each other and that Elena would be better off with him- he was wrong. If the man in front of him was willing to die for her, while Stefan would rather let her die, then he was perfect for her. Stefan shut his eyes and when he opened them, his perspective of the world completely changed. His eyes widened in horror at the pain and destruction he had caused and became overwhelmed with the crushing guilt he had blocked off before. He dropped the crowbar, watching it clatter on the ground beside Damon and realized he knew what he had to do.**_

"_**What have I done?" he whispered helplessly as he gazed into Damon's eyes.**_

"_**You never loved her; she was only a possession to you- wasn't she? A possession you aren't willing to die for." Damon understood.**_

_**Stefan nodded and hung his head ashamed; "I used her," he admitted, "I kept her around because she was always there to make me feel better about myself and I convinced myself that I loved her."**_

_**His eyes met the ground, afraid to look Damon in the eyes when he said; "I do care about her though..."**_

_**Damon struggled to lift himself into his elbow to better see the ruined man in front of him. He was angry, of course, for all the pain he had put Elena through but knew that arguing wouldn't solve anything. He sighed; "Stefan, if you do care about her and want to make things right-get her out of here. Bring her to the hospital as fast as you can, there's no hope for me."**_

_**Stefan looked up, finally focusing on what was happening; locking eyes with Damon. He shook his head; "No," he declared, "I'll do you one better and get both of you out f here."**_

_**He reached his hand out to Damon as a peace-offering. Damon took it cautiously and Stefan hoisted him to his feet. Damon winced at the pain of the weight on his right foot but leant over to the left and draped his arm around Stefan's shoulder for support before attempting to stand on one foot.**_

_**Stefan then reached down and grabbed Elena; heaving her over his left shoulder carefully. Her long brown hair bobbed back and forth as Stefan adjusted her placement so that his left arm wrapped around the backs of her knees. With Stefan carrying Elena and Damon hopping along with him-one arm on his right shoulder for support; they made their way slowly but steadily through the burning building. The smell of smoke and burning wood infiltrated their nostrils and the heat of the blaze overwhelmed them. The remorse Stefan felt for what he had done built up inside of him just as the flames surrounding them were. He was in intense pain, physically and emotionally but knew he had to keep going, he was desperate to make things right. **_

_**When they finally reached the doors Stefan turned to Damon; "I need you to hold her so I can unlock the door for us."**_

_**Damon nodded and extended his arms to hold Elena in them. Stefan transferred her into Damon's arms; taking a last look at her-knowing he would never hold her again. He sighed sadly and pulled the key chain out of his pocket as Damon attempted to place Elena in a fireman's carry position while trying to keep the weight off of his broken foot. Stefan unlocked the door and with great effort pushed it open. He grimaced in pain as he tried to keep it open wide enough for someone to step through. He looked to Damon and choked out; "Go! I'll be right behind you."**_

_**Damon nodded and tried to run out of the door, holding Elena's hand as tight as he could to block out the pain and but not tight enough to injure his love. Once he had gotten a safe distance away he collapsed to the ground in pain and exhaustion of his effort. Facing the building he saw Stefan still standing in the doorway with the door propped open; the green-eyed teen looked sad as he watched them from afar.**_

"_**COME ON! GET OUT OF THERE!" Damon shouted at Stefan, gesturing for him to run out of the building before he was burnt to a crisp.**_

_**Stefan shook his head gloomily; "TAKE CARE OF ELENA." He cried back to him before the building crashed down on top of him. The wooden building collapsed setting off a shower of sparks and a roar of the fire consumed everything. Damon's first thought was to run into the building to save him but he knew it was hopeless. He patted Elena's pockets before finding her white Phone and calling the fire department and ambulance hoping they could save them.**_

_**The fire fighters arrived quickly and made short work of putting the fire out. The police questioned Damon about how the fire began but Damon was in too much shock to speak. He sat in the ambulance waiting worriedly. When the firemen reached under the ruble they found a burnt body and carried him out to the ambulance. Damon averted his eyes and looked to Elena who was being carried in alongside Stefan.**_

"_**Are they okay?" Damon asked the paramedic pushing the gurneys into the car. The young man's sad eyes met his and he sighed; "The man found in the building is fighting-we may be able to save him. As for the girl she's had a severe blow to the head-not fatal but we can't be sure. They'll have to run some tests but she's comatose."**_

_**Damon looked back to the remains of the building sadly. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a ghostly figure of Stefan standing over the ashes. He looked up to Damon and smiled; "I hope this makes up for everything. Tell Elena; I DID love her."**_

_**He then walked into the mist and disappeared. Damon fainted just before a man shut the doors.**_

Damon leant against the wall outside of Elena's hospital room and placed his head in his hands. She could never know what really happened, he refused to let Stefan's sacrifice be in vain. Stefan had died before arriving at the hospital, just seconds before Damon collapsed which caused him to question whether the vision he had seen was a hallucination or reality. He sighed and made his way to the exit of the hospital. He wished someone would knock him out with a crowbar so he could forget everything too.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha got you! I bet you all thought Damon was going to die right? No? Some of you? Yes? No? Maybe?! Anyways, we've come to the near end of the story and next chapter will be the last as an epilogue. Oh and Rebekah is dead, just wanted to psych you guys out... hehe. Anywho, thank you to everyone for viewing and reviewing! Please keep on R and Ring and I promise the next bit is mostly fluff. THANK YOU!**

**-Love, Melody**

* * *

Song Used: Daniel-Elton John

* * *

Tumblr: legendaryfanfics. tumblr


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: This chapter might get a bit confusing but it's basically a GIANT TIME SKIP. Elena was 17 and Damon was 22 in the beginning of the story now she's 28 and he is 33.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago. All rights belong to their creators.**

* * *

**I'll be the same when it all goes up**

**I'll be the same when it all goes down**

**Not the first one, open it up**

**I'll be the first one closing it out**

"Hold still."

"I'm trying! You're hurting me!"

Elena stood in the large walk-in closet gazing at herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a flowing white gown. The bodice was strapless except for a thin strip of lace across each upper arm, which connected to the dress. Caroline finished zipping Elena up and noticed her friend's reflection in the mirror.

She smiled and stepped to Elena's side; placing her folded hands on Elena's bare shoulder before resting her chin on top of them.

"You're glowing Elena." She commented while looking her friend's reflection in the eyes.

Elena's radiant grin transitioned into a self-righteous smirk worthy of Damon Salvatore himself.

"See, I told you it still fits. I'm barely showing."

Caroline snorted incredulously and stepped back from the brunette. "Tell that to the busted seam below your zipper."

Elena rolled her eyes and sat down on the raised platform she had been standing on. Her dress splayed about her and gave her the appearance of a deflated marshmallow. She lowered her head from admiring her reflection, to staring at her stomach.

Curiously, Caroline watched Elena fiddle with the ruffles of her skirt before inquiring; "When are you going to tell him?"

She paused for a moment before looking up to meet her best friend's concerned blue eyes. Those eyes were the most sincerest she'd ever seen, they always watched over her like a mother and a sister. Making sure Elena was happy and carefree. In so many ways Caroline Forbes Mikaelson was the mother Elena never had; she was always there for her, always finding a way to remain her best friend, sister and mother all at once. Despite the fact that she had fallen into a large fortune; as Caroline had become a fashion designer-extraordinaire who even designed Elena's wedding dress which she was currently wearing, she made sure she could spend as much time as possible with her closest friends who were there for her before the fame-like Elena.

It was for this reason she had chosen to go to Caroline first upon finding out that she was pregnant.

"Mommy! Where are you?!" came a timid voice from behind the closed closet door.

Well that and the fact that Caroline already was a mother… Elena thought to herself before turning towards the sound of the voice.

"Ronan," Caroline sighed before running to open the closet door of her master bedroom to find a small dirty blonde-haired child clutching his teddy bear and shaking in fear with silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Honey, did you have a bad dream?" Caroline asked, crouching down to comfort her only son.

"Uh huh," he nodded emphatically and sniffed back a sob. "You, Uncle Damon, and Aunt Elena were vampires, and Daddy was a werewolf and a vampire, and you guys were running around and you guys tried to-tried to-to eat me!" the small boy wailed and buried his head on his mom's shoulder.

"It's okay sweetheart, it was only a dream. Nobody is trying to eat you, I promise. Do you want something to drink before you go to bed?"

Ronan lifted his curly head, nodded and sniffed again.

"Okay honey. Mommy just has to finish dress-up with Aunt Elena then we'll have some hot chocolate together with Daddy before bed okay? Just climb into my bed for now and I'll stay with you until Aunt Elena is finished changing."

"Okay," he replied softly as he rubbed the tears from his blue eyes. Caroline guided him to hers and Klaus's king size bed before tucking him in and kissing his forehead. She crawled onto the other side of the bed and stroked her son's curly hair.

Elena, who had followed Caroline out to check on Ronan, smiled at the young boy before going back into the closet.

"Wait!" the little boy cried.

Elena peered out of the closet.

"You look really pretty Aunt Elena," he admitted before blushing immensely and hiding his face under the covers.

"Thank you Ronan," she said sweetly to the bashful young boy.

She shut the door, began to change quickly and emerged to see Klaus holding his son in his arms while Caroline explained to him about their son's nightmare.

Klaus held up the young boy and smiled; "It's okay young lad, we're going to have ourselves some tea and crumpets aren't we?"

The boy looked at his father confused; "What is a crumpet?"

Caroline shook her head; "Daddy means cookies."

Elena laughed and Ronan's mouth formed into a rosebud shaped o. Klaus carried off an excited Ronan after stopping to kiss his wife on the cheek.

Elena sighed happily and Caroline rounded on her; "Don't let that fool you Elena, parenthood is no picnic."

Elena crossed her arms and smiled absentmindedly; "How did Klaus react when he found out you were pregnant with Ronan?"

"Haven't I already told you this story?" Caroline asked raising an eyebrow.

Elena shook her head. This was a lie though; she had heard this story: many times but just wanted reassurance.

"Well when I told him I was pregnant he freaked out of course, it didn't help that I told him via radio while he was racing-not one of my brightest moments… But it was all worth it when he ran out of that car, swept me into his arms, kissed me and told me he couldn't believe he could finally have a family of his own-with me."

Caroline smiled dreamily, lost in her memories while Elena hugged herself gloomily. "I-I want that. I want Damon to want this baby but I'm too scared to tell him."

Caroline placed a hand on her friend's arm; "It's going to be okay Elena. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll love this baby."

"Thanks," she smiled, "I'd better get back to Damon before he decides to start the night without me."

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

**Am I the one and only?**

**Cuz you're the only one**

**It's been so long and lonely**

**Waiting for you to come**

"Yes! Baguettes!" exclaimed Damon as he reached the kitchen of their Caribbean villa. Bent over in front of the oven dressed in a long-sleeved pink shirt and jeans was Elena. Her long brown hair was in waves coming down on her shoulders. The green oven mitts with her name and his name embroidered in silver on them were on her hands and he smiled.

Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his Elena and kissed the top of her head. His distraction caused her to drop the pan onto the marble countertop with a loud clatter.

"Damon!" she laughed at his surprise contact, "careful! I just took that loaf out of the oven."

"Good morning to you too, Honey." He said sarcastically with a smirk on his face. She smiled spun around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning Babe, do you know what day it is today?"

Damon's eyes widened in mock panic; "Oh no! Is it our Anniversary already?! Why does it always have to come every year!"

Elena raised her eyebrows at him. "Funny how you say that yet always remember it..."

Damon shrugged and smirked; "I have my systems. What is today?"

"Christmas Eve!" She exclaimed as she turned around to place the baguette on a cooling rack beside the stove. "And Bonnie and Jeremy are joining all of us here."

Damon extended his arm putting his weight on the countertop beside her and frowned. "Oh yeah... Are they sure they're not going to cancel again this time? Anyone given Bonnie a pregnancy test lately?"

Elena rolled her eyes. She knew he was referring to the past two times Bonnie and Jeremy cancelled coming up for Christmas vacation last-minute because of a baby on the way. They already had two children; a girl named Emma and a boy named Carter yet they weren't married.

"I wouldn't blame her Damon, Dad always used to say the Gilberts have strong genes." She added smiling as she pulled a knife out of the drawer in front of her and got out her knife to cut the bread up.

"Could you grab the cereal and milk for me please?" She asked without looking up. Damon sighed, and made his way over to the fridge.

"What's Caroline planned for her party? There better not be another circus freak act or we're ditching early." Damon threatened as he shut the fridge door.

Elena laughed; "I honestly don't know what's going on. She just told us all to meet at the ballroom around 5 to help set up."

Damon groaned; "Remind me again why we all agreed to buy a summer villa together?"

"Because the price for it alone is insane and we get our own wing of this enormous castle." Elena replied. Caroline, Klaus, Elena, Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy had decided to chip their money into buying an enormous vacation villa in St. Thomas USVI. Damon and Elena were given the West Wing of the large estate while Caroline and Klaus got the middle and Jeremy and Bonnie resided in the East Wing. Each section of the estate was similar to a two-story loft with a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, study, deck, laundry room, and living room. The exception was Caroline and Klaus's part, which included a ballroom and parlor for parties.

"Still, it feels like they're everywhere." Damon groaned before sitting down at the kitchen table with Elena's milk and cereal. She brought the baguettes to him along with a side of butter and chocolate milk.

She sat down beside Damon, poured herself a bowl of cereal and thought about what Damon had said. Once they had gotten married they decided to move out to Atlanta and to buy a nice big house. Damon became a successful mechanic in the town and Elena started her work as an aspiring novelist. She worked part-time as a journalist in the meantime so she could learn more about the writing world. They lived across town from music video director Bonnie and her fiancée Jeremy who was a professional photographer for the same newspaper Elena worked at which kept them in close contact but Elena and Damon pretty much lived on their own. Caroline and Klaus were just a half-hour drive away. Caroline had become a multi-million dollar fashion designer while Klaus lived out his dream of being a NASCAR driver to which everyone teased him calling him Speed Racah; pronouncing it as he would in his accent. Everyone else still lived in Mystic Falls; only a few hours drive away and everyone kept in contact as much as they could.

Elena looked around their kitchen and smiled. This was their dream. Their home in Atlanta was lovely but their home here was her favourite. She had decorated every room and the kitchen was one of her favorites because they both spent so much time cooking and fooling around inside.

She looked over to the fridge where there were many photographs. One of their wedding; Elena wore a long white train with a lace bodice and her hair up in a bun, she was holding Damon's hand-who dressed handsomely in what he referred to as a 'penguin costume.' They were looking deeply into each other's eyes and the setting sun in the Hawaiian sky made the outline of their faces resemble a heart. Beside that was a picture of Caroline's first fashion show in which Elena had offered to model herself in a coral colored gown. The best friends were standing on the runway striking their best model pose with smiles on their faces. Above that was a picture of Damon and Elena dancing at Caroline and Klaus' wedding. Elena wore the maid of honor gown of Sapphire blue-which Caroline had chosen, with Damon dipping her low-a bright smile was on her face. Elena and Damon at the births of their niece and nephew in both Elena and Damon held the child in their arms and stood beside an exhausted Bonnie and Jeremy. The next was a picture of them surfing at the beach on their honeymoon Elena sitting on Damon's shoulders; both laughing and grinning. One of Elena and Damon kissing underwater and a picture of Damon carrying Elena bridal style into their new home, and finally a picture of their trip to Paris with Elena and Damon smiling on top of the Eiffel Tower.

She smiled lost in her memories when Damon turned to her and frowned. "Where did you and Caroline go last night when Klaus and I were talking on the beach?"

Elena bit her lip and looked away; remembering what happened that night;

"Nowhere, Caroline was just showing me a new dress design." Elena replied before taking a long sip of her chocolate milk.

Damon raised an eyebrow, questioning Elena's explanation, which faded into an adorable smile.

Elena cocked her head at his amused expression and Damon looked away, still smiling at the chocolate milk stain on her upper lip.

* * *

**My moon belongs to your sun**

**Your fire is burning my mind**

**Is it love or is it lust?**

**Something that I just can't describe**

Elena and Damon spent the entire day alone together. They took their jet skis and rode out to their small private island off the coast. It was small, barely an island-more of a coastal shelf but they loved it there. Damon brought their surfboards and they spent the day attempting to catch good waves, they then headed back to the villa for lunch and to say hi to Jeremy, Bonnie and their kids before running back to bathe and prepare themselves to help Caroline set up her annual Christmas Party for her close colleagues, clients and friends. From all the day's excitement; Elena had still not been able to tell Damon she was pregnant and planned in her mind to do it during the dance.

"Higher, no, no, lower." Damon commanded to Elena as she attempted to hang a strand of mistletoe on the concave ceiling.

"I think the mistletoe is low enough Damon," Elena said as she was practically bent over the stepladder trying to string the mistletoe up.

"I wasn't talking about the mistletoe." Replied Damon as Elena's position gave him a great view of her ass.

Elena stood up annoyed and strung the plant higher before stepping off the ladder backwards into Damon's embrace.

"Hey!" Elena shouted in surprise of her husband's sudden sentimental moment.

"Mistletoe, Elena, you know what that means." He said in a cocky voice.

"No Damon, I have no idea what that means." She replied tauntingly.

Damon smirked and spun her around to face him before dipping her back and kissing her giggling mouth passionately.

"I wanna stay at Aunt Caroline's party!" Emma shrieked angrily, stomping her five-year old foot.

Damon pulled Elena up and turned to glare at the mood-killer. Emma was whining to her mother about how she wanted to stay up late with her parents instead of going to bed with her brother.

"But sweetheart! If you don't go to bed then Santa Claus won't come and give you presents." Bonnie cooed, attempting to reason with her daughter.

"I don't care! I want to go to the party!" Emma screamed, "I want to stay with you and Daddy!"

Bonnie hushed her daughter, sent Elena and Damon an apologetic smile and pulled Emma into an empty room so they could talk.

"That is why I don't like kids… They're so snobby and throw tantrums over the smallest and stupidest things." Damon replied rolling his eyes.

Elena bit her lip and looked down at her emerald-green Christmas dress worriedly._ Oh no! This is not going to end well... _

* * *

For the rest of the night Damon's comment weighed on Elena's heart. She was carrying his baby and he didn't even like kids! She couldn't enjoy the party because that was all she could think of.

Eventually, Damon caught on and pulled Elena away from the party. "Babe, what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Elena smiled, "I'm fine, I just… need some air."

She let her lover's hands go and made her way to the washroom. She opened the door and was suddenly dragged in by two pairs of arms.

"What the-ack!" she gasped.

Caroline-dressed in her ruby-red dress grinned at Elena alongside Bonnie who wore in a silvery black dress.

"How did you-I don't even want to know." She answered throwing her hands up in the air exasperated.

"What's up?" Caroline asked fixing her straight blonde hair to one side of her face.

Elena sighed and leant against the wall. "Damon isn't exactly keen about having kids. I'm not sure how I'm going to break the news to him that I'm pregnant."

Bonnie, who Elena had informed that she was pregnant, gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "You have to tell him sooner or later Elena."

"Yeah, and you want this baby, don't you Elena?" Caroline added.

The brunette crossed her arms; "Of course."

"Then who cares what Damon thinks, you're going to make a terrific mom and that's with or without his help." Caroline explained forcefully.

"Yes! You go out there, look him in the eyes and say; 'Damon, I'm pregnant, and I'm having this baby whether you like it or not.'" Bonnie chirped encouragingly.

Elena smiled, inspired; "Yes! I'm going to do it! Tonight after the party."

The girls all embraced and cheered before leaving the washroom together and going back to their partners.

"Feeling better?" Damon asked checking her over.

Elena beamed; "Much better."

All of a sudden, a familiar song began playing on the DJ's system and Elena's heart melted.

"It's-" she breathed.

"-our song." Damon finished with a sparkle in his eyes.

Elena smiled happily and they began dancing together.

**Never believed that things happen for a reason**

**But how this turned out**

**Removed all my doubts so believe**

**That for you I'd do it all over again**

* * *

At the end of the night, Caroline asked Elena and Damon to check on the kids while the rest of them began clearing up. Damon and Elena walked up the stairs to see the sleeping forms of Emma, Carter and Ronan who had snuck out of their beds into the living room where the Christmas tree was and crashed on the couches while they waited for Santa. Elena and Damon carried the kids back into their beds and left for home-with Caroline's consent.

"You know, they look like little angels when they sleep." Damon admitted sheepishly as they entered their home.

Elena smiled knowingly and as they reached their own Christmas tree Damon stopped her and reached under the tree. "I want to give you your Christmas present." He said.

Elena's chocolate-brown eyes widened as Damon handed her a small package wrapped in silver.

She ripped the packaging open and gasped when she saw what the gift was. "Two tickets to Paris?" she asked with a broad grin on her face.

"Well May 1st does mark the first day we met, and I wanted to celebrate that." He said with a smirk. Elena threw her arms around him and giggled. "Thank you! "

"I have a present for you too, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it." She said blushing.

Damon frowned; "It's not that god-awful Batman and Robin movie is it?"

Elena laughed; "No Damon, I'm… I'm pregnant."

Damon's jaw dropped so wide Elena feared it had come unhinged. "Uh, Damon?"

His face turned into an enormous smile; "Are you serious!? Elena this is amazing news!"

He pulled her against him a bone crushing hug; "I love you Elena, so much and I'm so happy you're having our baby."

Elena frowned confused and pulled away; "But you said you didn't like kids."

Damon shrugged his shoulders; "I don't like other people's kids, but I sure as hell will love the crap out of our baby. Oh Elena, I love you so much."

He kissed her deeply and she laughed in joy and relief. Happy tears streamed down her face. "I love you too Damon, you are the greatest love of my life. I am so happy I'm carrying our baby."

The rest of the night they lay in bed together happily watching the sunrise through their window as it came over the outside water. Damon and Elena held hands and fell fast asleep. The last thing Elena thought before falling asleep was that they had their whole lives still ahead of them with this baby-they could do whatever they wanted.

**Maybe we can start a riot**

**Maybe we can run this town**

**Maybe I'll be your vampire**

**We can figure it out**

* * *

Months later Elena gave birth to a little girl who they named Sophie. Blessed with her father's cerulean blue eyes and her mom's wavy chestnut-brown hair, she became their own little princess who they spoilt rotten. When she grew up she married Ronan providing many jokes to their parents about growing up as grandparents together. Elena soon became a famous novelist using Ronan's nightmare about vampires to her advantage. Together, Damon and Elena lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that took me a while to write… I literally re-wrote that chapter three times…Anyways, that's it guys :'( the story is over. I'd just like to thank each and every one of you who took the time to check out this story because you have all changed my life in one way or another. All of your reviews helped me keep going with this story even though I had a lot of stuff going on in my life. Thank you all so very much for helping me realize that something I do for therapy can actually be put to good use. I love you all and I send digital hugs, high fives and fist bumps. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**-Love, Melody**

**P.S. I'll be starting up some new stories soon ;)**

* * *

Songs Used: Morning After Dark-Timbaland (feat. Nelly Furtado, Soshy)

Again-Natasha Bedingfield and Bruno Mars

* * *

Tumblr: legendaryfanfics. tumblr

And my personal tumblr:

alohagurrl


End file.
